


Invictus In the Black

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Invictus [1]
Category: Firefly, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 118,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: River and Zoe end up stranded on planet with twelve others including one convicted murderer named Riddick. But no one is as they seem on this planet and survival is uncertain. What will happen when the biggest badass in the 'Verse meets the only woman to fight Reavers and come out of it without a scratch?





	1. Out Of the Night That Covers Me

 

They say most of your brain

shuts down in cryo-sleep.

All but the primitive side...

...the animal side.

No wonder I'm still awake.

Transporting me with civilians.

Sounded like forty, forty plus.

Heard an Arab voice.

Some hoodoo holy man.

Probably on his way to New Mecca.

But what route? What route?

Smelled a woman.

Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather.

Prospector type.

Free settlers.

And they only take the back roads.

Something else...

Someone breathing...

Way too fast to be asleep

Apples, blood, silk, steel, honey

Intriguing.

And here's my real problem:

Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil.

Planning on taking me back to slam...

...only this time he picked a ghost lane.

A long time between stops.

A long time for something to go wrong.

8888

River concentrated on not going crazy inside the stupid cryo tube she’d been stuck in. At least Zoe was with her, the woman’s physical presence a comfort even if her mind dreamt terrible things. Wash’s death was still at the forefront of the warrior woman’s mind. It had been a year and a half since Miranda and Zoe was healing but it was a slow process.

Someone else was awake, just like she was. River had the impression this person hadn’t ever really been in cryo sleep. The thoughts were clear, not pressing against her mind like so many others but extremely clear, not hazy with drugs. She could hear him, cataloguing the other passengers in their sleep, anger coloring his thoughts as they dwelt on someone with blue eyes. The mental voice was lucid and layered with a thousand images behind each word, someone who had more than a basic education, the images beyond the thoughts were poetic and lyrical yet still burned with fire.

River did her best to breath regularly but she wanted out of this tube. She and Simon had worked for months to get her off the drugs and onto a regimen of meditation, forcing her body to create its own chemical cocktail with vitamin supplements. The side effect was her body burned through drugs quickly and she’d woken half a day into their journey, the cryo drugs worn off, leaving only their memory behind in slightly sluggish muscles and a strange taste in her throat. It had taken her time to meditate, to orient herself and regain the calm that was so necessary to her sanity. The one mind on the ship that wasn't in dreams had helped immensely with that process.

“I can hear you, I know you’re awake,” She didn’t whisper, merely keeping her voice low. “Will you talk to me? You don’t have to speak, just think the words. All their dreams...crowd me.”

Riddick didn’t quite jerk in his own tube as he heard the soft voice, like a breeze floating through the stale cabin air, but he was surprised to hear her talking even knowing someone was awake. “Why should I tell you a thing? Ain’t a one here friend to me.” He thought with a scowl. Mentally he rolled his eyes wondering exactly how this person, a girl from the sound of her voice, could tell he was awake. He hadn’t made a sound, hadn’t even changed the pace of his breathing and couldn't talk with the bit between his teeth.

“Boring to be alone in a tube. Sensory deprivation supposed to be the most civilized form of torture, still unenjoyable.” Her voice was dry as his throat, a wisp of annoyance threading her words as if she’d dealt with men who irked her regularly and knew patience was required with the male of the species. “Told you I could hear you. I can hear the others too, but they’re all asleep. But not for long, fire and blood and death on the horizon. Too much light and then not enough.”

“You hearin' pirates or somethin’?” He asked. “I’m on my way to Slam, pirates’d be welcome.”

“No pirates, sorry,” Her voice was amused. “Just leftovers from falling stars.” He strained and he could smell a shift in her scent, something whispered on the air, like silk brushing silk. “I’m River. Why are you going to the Slam? Alliance doesn’t like you?”

Riddick could hear the humor in her voice, as if the Alliance’s likes and dislikes weren’t of any concern to her. “Went to Slamcity the first time for killing some _hún dàn_ as deserved it. At least in my opinion. The next few times were for escaping the first time and for killing a few more, also deserving.” He mentally shrugged. It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do than talk.

“That’s why the Blue Eyed Devil wanted you?” There was a smile in her voice. “He smells like drugs and fear and greed, but you know that already. Sorry, don’t mean to be redundant. How did you kill the deserving _hún dàn_?”

“That’s what you want to know?” Riddick wondered if she was a little touched in the head and why even in Mandarin curses sounded odd with her voice. “How I killed people? Not why or how could I or even why am I still alive?”

“The interest is considered odd? Thought to make an inquiry that would give a common topic of conversation. Don't mean to be rude.” Her voice was even more amused. “Fault is difficult to assign. She is what they made her after all.” There was a frown in her voice and he heard her sigh. “Sorry, sometimes I lose track of my words, start slipping back into the crazy talk. It's hard to focus on who I am when I'm reading people. Jayne’s always on me to talk straight. Crazy talk is a dead giveaway.”

“You know my name,” He realized, “You hear everything I’m thinking?”

“Told you,” She murmured. “I can hear you, easier when you think in sentences. Don’t have your ears, or your eyes, though mine are above average, the longer I'm in the dark, the better they are. Sense of smell isn’t as heightened, but better than normal. I am as they made me. And when I have to kill I like a sword or my axe. Sometimes a gun if I’m in a hurry and don’t care about the noise.” River carefully delved further into his mind and withdrew, her touch delicate. “Your thoughts are pleasant, clear but not loud. Everything has images behind it, like lyrics have music. You have excellent mental control.”

“How can you hear me?” Riddick wondered if the drugs had some effect after all. Maybe a new mix put him into an actual sleep and he was dreaming, just thinking he was awake.

“Long story,” River shrugged to herself. “You’re not asleep. We’re both awake because we’re different. You were born different. So was I but not like you. They took me apart so that I would be theirs, created what they wanted but copies can’t ever replace the original. Took the girl apart and purposely put the pieces back wrong. Changed her, and then inflicted secrets so she tried to hide away. Her mind wouldn't fracture enough to hide the secrets, so she stayed crazy but truth will out.” She paused and changed the subject, finding the entire topic, as Jayne would say, creepifying. “Why won’t you answer my questions?”

“You ain’t my friend, ain’t my lover, ain’t even a gun buddy.” Riddick growled the thought back at her. “Why should I talk? You probably can pick it out of my head if you want.”

Her giggle was as much of a shock to hear as it was to feel ripple through the air, even in the cryo tube he could feel the change due to her laughter. “Talking enough for the both of us, aren't I," River admitted smiling to herself. “I will be silent if you wish, already given you more than enough ammunition if you wished to turn on me I suppose.” Her lips tightened and her voice grew more wary. “Surprise betrays her, shouldn’t have spoken of weaknesses, perhaps he is not trustworthy in spite of what she reads.”

“Anybody could tell you that.” Riddick wasn’t entirely certain he cared for her thoughts that he’d turn on her. “Just ask Johns, or any other merc who’s come after me.”

“Not interested in what they see or say or think. They are not trustworthy themselves, why believe their words? They're greedy and take Christmas away. Bring down their own doom.” River retorted. “You don't give trust easily, but you can be trusted implicitly to do and say exactly as you promise, no more no less. You are filled with fire, bursting with fury, but you don’t drive her mad the way They do. It is refreshing.”

“They who?” He was confused and didn’t like the feeling and an old fear he smelled on her due to whatever she’d been thinking was sour in his nostrils. Fear didn’t smell right on her, on most everyone else it was part of their scent, everybody feared something, when they feared him it smelled sweet. But she didn’t have that reek of bone deep fear and to suddenly smell it on her was…abhorrent.

“Fear should be sweet and mixed with the tang of blood and salt. Smells sticky like taffy or melted sugar. You like fear, why does hers offend you?” River wondered aloud and wished she could see his face. Minds were twisty and winding, a labyrinth of thoughts and memories and all too often gave her little or conflicting information. Faces were more reliable.

“Never mind that,” Riddick wanted his answer and he wanted it now.

“He hasn’t ever met Reavers?” River asked in answer to his demand. “She can hear them shriek in her head, rage and pain and they never stop, they never lie down. They drive her to the edge of reason.”

“Reavers die just like anyone else.” Riddick meant it to be reassuring. The cold chuckle that drifted through the air was startling compared to the merry little giggle he’d heard from her before.

“She knows they die. It’s the only way to stop the screams.” River told him darkly. “Men aren’t meant to live without sin. Pax is the opposite of its name and she was the only one who could stand against them. They never lie down.”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking over what she’d said and comparing it to what he’d heard on the feeds when he’d been leading Johns on his chase. “You’re talking about the Miranda wave.” He thought the words carefully.

She made a phfft sound with her lips and he could almost hear her roll her eyes. “Riddick is only hearing part of what she said. He is smarter than this, she knows; he should try to keep up.”

“Haven’t had time for schoolin’ much of late.” He nearly snarled in his throat, disliking his ignorance. “Still trying to figure how you’re awake.”

“Told you that part of the story already,” River sounded exasperated. “If he is going to be deliberately dense she will leave him to his boring thoughts of escape to be thwarted and go back to counting dreams. He has already said he doesn't really wish to speak with her.”

“You like talking in riddles don’t you.” The convict sighed around the bit in his mouth and relaxed in his bonds. “Fine I’ll think on it and then I’ll ask you some more.”

“Too late,” River shook her head, “The tail of the star has found us and we are bound for Miranda’s cousin. Too much light and then not enough.” Her voice sped up. “Riddick must take care, walk the knife's edge or the devil will take his due. She would not wish him harmed. Liked talking with you.”

“Don’t worry on me.” Riddick rolled his eyes. “Just don’t cross me.”

“Worry is pointless, she...she can't explain, she just knows...please take care," Her voice was tight with emotion. "Can't talk anymore Riddick, must listen now...sorry.” Her voice went silent and he heard sounds from the cabin ahead of them.

Mentally he frowned and wondered what was going on, knowing she wouldn’t speak anymore. Every impression he’d gotten from her speech was of an intelligent woman, eccentric but talented obviously. She’d struck him as stubborn and a bit impatient by nature but resigned to patience with those around her. The ship shook around them and he heard shouting from the cabin ahead of him.

Taking a deep breath Riddick wondered exactly what would happen. Miranda’s cousin didn’t exactly bode well for all of them.

8888

Thirteen people alive, fourteen if she counted Owens, and really she couldn't because the man would die in the next few minutes. A decent man, the information he'd called out about the planet ran through her mind and she shuddered. A planet near another larger ringed one, little more than a moon really, with three suns, one blue, one red, one yellow, some oxygen, maximum terrain 220 meters over mean surface, land made of largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporite deposits. She shook her head and went back to evaluating the survivors.

Eight civilians, one merc, one docking pilot, one soldier, one killer and her, the mind reading assassin, or witch. River shook her head as she evaluated the group, the minds around her and realized that they'd all die here. A house divided cannot stand.

River watched as everyone left Fry with Owens and walked forward. Zoe was trying to calm the rest of the passengers. Johns had recaptured Riddick and had left him in the hold. The killer was thinking he'd at least give Owens the mercy of a quick death. Fry turned to look at her last remaining passenger. “I told you all to get out.”

“He’ll die screaming if I don’t help you.” River told her quietly. “Do you want him to be in agony?” She regarded the blonde woman with narrowed eyes. “Who knows what he’d say in the throes of death.”

Fry blinked and shook her head. “What can you do?” River walked quickly over to the two crew members and knelt by the shrieking Owens. Her hands reached for his head only to have Fry grab her wrist. “What are you going to do?”

River sighed, “I’m going to break his neck and give him a death that doesn’t involve agony.” She told the woman in the plainest language she had. “He’s going to die, why should he suffer? He’s worthy of a good death but there are none to be had on this world. The chained man has the strength but none will trust him to do the deed.”

Fry took a deep breath and let it out. “You’re sure you can do it?”

“Not a little girl.” River retorted. Before Fry could object again River took Owens' head in her hands and gave his skull a sharp hard twist. A dull crack and the light left Owens' eyes. “It was an honor Mr. Owens.” She rose and bowed reverently to the shell of the man and turned on her heel leaving the wreck without a backward glance for Fry.

Riddick watched as the slender woman passed him, her dark eyes flickering over his body and blindfold to his bonds and the bulkhead. A tilt of her head upward and she was gone. Riddick swore mentally in admiration. She’d seen the same thing he had, the crack he could use to escape.

8888

River walked over to Zoe and paused for a moment to flip open the locket she wore around her neck. A twist of the metal and a snap and the locket bore a slightly different design. Zoe’s eyes regarded her approvingly and River saw that Zoe had done the same with the emblem she wore. After Miranda Mal had insisted his crew wear trackers. They hadn’t started out as much, but with River and Kaylee working on them the cheap transmitters had evolved into something much more sophisticated.

“Gave the man mercy?” Zoe asked in her quiet voice.

River nodded sadly. "He might have lived if he'd made it to the cabin with Fry," She whispered. "He died because of where he was when we crashed, died to make sure we'd live. He wedged the airlock doors open so Fry couldn't simply drop the cryo section. He saw all our faces, felt responsible for us, felt as a Captain should." Her eyes welled up with tears and she blinked them back determinedly.

"So Fry was willing to drop all of us, to save her own _chǔn lǘ_ ," Zoe said grimly. "That type don't change their stripes just 'cause situation changes. She gets the chance, she'll choose herself every time." She touched River's loose hair affectionately. "It's good that you gave Owens mercy. He didn't deserve to die screaming."

“He was worthy of a better death.” River said softly. “But I gave him what I could.” She cast a glance around the wreckage and smiled up at her friend. “Sorry we didn’t at least get the body armor.”

Zoe chuckled. “Gotta admit we do end up in the strangest places,” she looked at the rest of the passengers. “Heard they got a dangerous man back there.”

“Dangerous, but honorable in his own way. Won't harm children, doesn't go out of his way to harm women unless they oppose him. Enjoys being feared, the only respect he's ever known. He is not dangerous to us.” River murmured. “The blonde captain who isn’t and the blue eyed devil will be more dangerous. They take self-interest to a new level. Jayne would look down on them. The man Riddick is…interesting, a killer, but…” She paused glancing back at the ship knowing the convict would soon escape. “He will not harm us, he is intrigued by our behavior I think.”

“I won’t ask how you know that.” Zoe regarded River thoughtfully. “Any of your blades survive?”

“Sword is gone, axe as well.” River sighed. “Knives and garrote are all that is left. The men who took us are long dead but our belongings could be somewhere in the cargo hold. Potential for recovery sixty three point two percent.”

“Grateful they’re dead at least.” The first mate sat down as the Chrislams began to pray and River joined her. “Any idea where we are?”

River looked at the ground and shuddered slightly. “You won’t like it.”

“Anything you say in that tone of voice, no, pretty sure I won’t.” Zoe sighed. “Tell me anyway.”

“Miranda’s cousin.” River said in a flat voice. “Darkness is death here.”

“Well, I can’t think of anything I’ve done, but it seems like we’re in the Shepherd’s Special Hell don’t it.” Zoe shook her head.

“No talking in the theatre,” River shook her head. “No boys to molest, no boy to even kiss.” She sighed a little sadly, "Not what anyone wanted for Christmas."

"Simon wanted you for Christmas," Zoe reminded her young friend.

" _Ge ge's_ don't really count," River pointed out. "The girl is skinny and short. Looks like a child. Near two decades old and still looks like a child in the eyes of family."

“We get off this world and we’ll find one of Inara’s friends for you.” Zoe promised. “A girl should at least be kissed before she dies.”

“Your words are very comforting,” the younger girl told her dryly.

“I’d kiss ya myself but I don’t go that way.” Zoe tried to smile at her young friend.

“Twins would be powerful confused to see Momma kissing big sister.” River grinned back at Zoe.

“Confusion might do ‘em some good when they're older, but I’m still not kissin’ ya _yǎng nǚ_.” The dark woman shook her head slowly.

River turned and looked at the wreckage as Fry and Johns moved towards it. “From the frying pan…to another pan,” She sighed. “She has calculated it will take at least four days before Serenity can close in on our signal. Possibly less, but percentages are imprecise. We must take steps or we will die when night falls.”

“River, I’d like to know what it is you’re thinking.” Zoe kept her voice low, her eyes wary on the rest of the survivors.

“Glad the men who took us were in the compartment that fell off the ship. Vanderdecken class, modified heavy cargo carrier,” River murmured, her eyes darting over the landscape and the other survivors. “Ship is losing water, air is thin here, Zoe will need oxygen and water soon. She will need it a bit later but soon enough.” She looked down at the sand and then at Zoe. “The children of Miranda’s cousin dwell beneath us, a not entirely accurate a title, but it will suffice. Light is pain and death. Darkness is when they feed.”

Zoe squinted up at the suns which were too close together for her liking. “Three suns would mean a long time without the dark, but they’re closer together now.”

“Soon they will align and darkness will fall over the planet.” River had also taken a brief look at the suns in the sky. “Calculations estimate nightfall before rescue.”

“So we need a way off this rock or a place to hole up for four days.” Zoe regarded the girl with a stoic expression, knowing River could feel her unease. “How long with the darkness last?”

“Too long.” River murmured. “Bad luck that we arrive just as the eclipse is upon the world.”

“Do we have any other kind?” Zoe muttered.

“She has Momma,” River took Zoe’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Momma has River. Two of the strongest of Serenity’s daughters. We’ll survive.” She turned to regard the three boys gathered around the holy man and one standing alone, apart from the pioneer couple and the core man. “Jack is alone, she has no one and is running, afraid.”

“Jack?” Zoe blinked as she looked at the boy River silently indicated. “Can’t be more than fifteen.”

“Age undetermined, tries not to think of home,” River said softly. “Hungry most of her life, en-slaved, took a boy’s name and cut her hair to hide. Hiding here won’t help. Blood calls them. She can feel them beneath the surface, they smell Owens and hunger but don't dare hunt.”

“And she’s…” Zoe took a deep breath as she realized River meant Jack was beginning her cycle. “Damn.”

“She must belong to Serenity too.” River quipped, “Who else has such bad luck?”

“She must.” Zoe grinned. “Why don’t you see what you can find in the cargo hold when it's clear, maybe our weapons, bags or some of the packages we bought will be there. I’ll go and talk to little Jack.”

River grinned. “Yes Momma,” she stood easily despite the shifting sand and gave Zoe her hand, pulling her up. “Zoe,” She looked at the older woman before moving towards the wreck. “Thank you.”

“You’re mine.” Zoe smiled affectionately. “You want her, well, then she’s mine too.”

“Most wouldn’t.” River pointed out.

“Most don’t fly with Mal.” Zoe’s smile tilted ironically and she turned, her walk filled with purpose.

8888

Riddick chuckled to himself as listened to the sheep milling around; people were endlessly entertaining. If he had to be chained up at least he had something tasty to watch and think on. Blindfold obstructed his view some but with enough twisting he could see bits and pieces. What he couldn't see, his other senses more than made up for. The slender girl with dark eyes was with another woman, obviously many years her senior and of no blood relation. Both of them were dressed in clothing more suited for ship or station life than dirtside. The younger one wore cargo pants and some sort of combat boots, looked odd on those dainty feet, but the silk he'd smelled was the mans shirt tied over a muscle tee advertising noodles. The dark woman, the older one was dressed like she'd seen combat, and wore body armor under her shirt and leather pants she'd regret in the heat. Neither of the women moved as if they were worried about their situation. Strange, interesting women, he would have grinned if he could.

If he’d had to guess which of them was River before anyone had spoken he might have chosen the woman called Zoe. Tall and strong, she looked as if she bowed before nothing and no one. But it was the delicate core girl who had spoken to him, awake just like him, amidst all the sleeping cargo of people. An incredibly gorgeous girl who walked as if she had dance engraved in her bones. To his shaded sight, she was a picture of contrasts, skin nearly white, and hair and eyes shining and dark. He wouldn't have put her age at anymore than sixteen, slender and dainty, but she was the one who said she preferred a sword to a gun. Not that he blamed her, but guns had their place, as long as the job got done.

Riddick listened as the passengers, all but River and her momma, thanked Fry for saving them, asking permission to aid in their own survival. He nearly snorted in distaste, little did they know their precious captain wasn't and she'd tried to dump them all to save herself. He had heard Owens screaming at Fry if no one else had. Owens was the hero but no one would know it. And of course Johns was trying to get in good with Fry.

The girl who was pretending to be a boy was the one asking the best questions. That wasn't surprising. Johns was too busy thinking about his next hit and the pioneer couple were humorously condescending. Even the skinny man from the core was more concerned with his comforts than survival, although he was at least funny. The tall woman with River had scrutinized the interior of the ship carefully before she'd left, her eyes not as fast as the girl's but thorough. Riddick got the feeling this woman didn't miss much, but she and her girl kept to themselves, always touching, the dark woman's hand on the girl's arm or shoulder. Not as if she thought the girl was fragile, but as if that was the image they wanted to project.

He heard River's voice speaking to Jack, her voice reassuring though her truthful words were anything but hopeful. And then the fun started as Fry and Johns came back into the ship with Fry staring at him. "And him?"

Johns shook his head. "Him? He just escaped from a maximum security prison."

The acting captain kept her eyes on Riddick. He could hear her heartbeat speed up as she gazed at him. "Should he just stay locked up forever?"

The blue eyed merc shrugged. "That would be my choice."

Fry shook her head. "Is he really that dangerous?"

The next words out of John's mouth were the only smart ones Riddick had heard him say. "Only around humans."

Riddick took a deep breath, inhaling as much oxygen as he could. Sooner or later they'd notice the ship was losing water. And with all of them preoccupied with finding water he could do something about escaping. Waiting would be better, until they found the cargo hold and started to search it. That would keep them occupied so no one would come while he was arranging his escape.

He heard them leave, heard their voices drift away to faint murmurs in the direction of the cargo hold, and began to evaluated the time it would take to pop his shoulders and grab the welding torch he'd gotten a glimpse of. Before he could begin someone else entered the wreck, silk and steel and apples, he knew it was her before he even tried to look. Suddenly hating the bit gag he scowled as best he could with it stretching his mouth.

"Foolish of them to bind you so, to attempt constriction of a warrior made for battle," River murmured, keeping her hands at her sides. "But she will not have him injured in the escape he is so determined to make, regardless of his ability to heal." Tilting her head she regarded the chains and cuffs. "She must stand close to him in order to free him. An invasion of personal space. She hopes he will excuse this rudeness?"

Riddick nodded slowly wondering what in the gorram hell she was planning on. He was answered when she pressed against his body, her arms reaching around to his cuffs. Her body against his felt...too damn good, he realized; this close he could smell honey along with the apples and silk and steel and that tantalizing touch of blood that never left her. A slight rasp of metal on metal and he watched as her eyes closed, feeling her fingers move against the cuffs. The look of concentration he could see on her face, bottom lip caught between her teeth was almost enough to make him forget his questions. Why was she helping him? What was her angle?

"She and her momma and Jack will need his help. We are separate from the sheep and do not wish to die with them. Additionally she does not wish Riddick to die." River murmured, her lips close to his ear, her breath sending ripples of air over his flesh. "The holy man is not a fool, just faithful. She would save him if she could. The married couple move between panic and practicality, can't be certain of character. Paris is selfish, but not...mean...merely a bit foolish as many of the Core are." She felt the lock give under her probing and smiled. "He is free. No one is in front of the wreck right now. They are all in the cargo hold."

Riddick brought his arms forward slowly, easing the metal of the cuffs and chains down to the floor without a rattle. As he moved his arms forward she stepped back, the touch of her slender body leaving his. Removing the bit gag was a relief and he flexed his lips before he trusted himself to speak. "You keep sayin' this escape is foolish."

"He will be caught. Better to be freed out of need. Still...freedom of choice is all." River whispered standing away from him as he stretched carefully. His voice was deep, with an undertone that reminded her of coffee and dark chocolate, nothing sweet but rich and expressive. It was a voice that matched his mind and tickled her nerve endings.

"Why d'ya do it then?" He grabbed her waist and put her against the hull, holding her with hard unyielding hands. She should have been terrified, a criminal, a murderer, snarling in her face, holding her so she couldn't move. But she wasn't; there wasn't the faintest note of fear to her scent. Riddick couldn't understand her, she was so calm, but the honey aroma rose off her again, sweet in his nose. It couldn't be lust, her heartbeat hadn't even spiked, just increased slightly when she'd stepped towards him to pick the lock and a slightly again when he'd grabbed her.

"Injury could impede escape later. Know what it's like to have choice taken away... And I...didn't want to feel your pain, I'll feel enough of it before night falls," She explained quietly. "Go now please, before they come back." She looked fearlessly into his eyes, somehow meeting his gaze even through the blindfold. Her eyes were huge, dark against pale skin, like his favorite hour of the night. He let go of her, let her drop, and she touched the ground almost gently...as if she was dancing. But the rest of her was unreadable, her face serene and gorgeous but empty of any emotion he could understand.

Riddick took one good deep breath and fixed her scent in his mind, grabbing a pair of dark goggles before he left. Interesting girl. Way too interesting. Best avoided if at all possible.

8888

River shook her head as she entered the hold and pushed back towards the cargo area. The conversation by the wreck wasn't going well. They were all talking about Riddick's escape, his cuffs and bit had vanished along with him, and Johns was doing his best to scare everyone by saying Riddick would come back to kill them, for fun or to ensure his survival. And he'd stared straight at her and said the convict might come back just to skullfuck them in their sleep. Johns didn't understand Riddick anymore than he understood her. The idea of Riddick coming back to fight with her was...she sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. Sad when the thought of a no holds barred fight with another animal worked her female parts more than flirtation. But no one else heard Riddick's mind, heard the beauty and clarity, the sheer grace of his thoughts.

River set thoughts of the man aside and looked around the hold again. Riddick wasn't ready to bargain with her yet, wasn't ready to see her as anything other than an interesting piece of scenery or a tool to be utilized in escape. Percentages, calculations indicated that would change, but not immediately. He needed time on his own, time to be curious.

At least he didn’t know her well enough to realize just how attracted to him she was. Zoe could see it, but then she and Zoe were close these days and shared an appreciation of well formed men with humor and spirit. Riddick’s sense of humor might be darker than Zoe liked but it fit River’s own mindset very well. She’d adored his mind but seeing the man, taller than she was, but not towering over her, had sent such a flush of lust through her body she’d had to concentrate on breathing. Even his face was attractive to her, features that were handsome without being sharp. He didn’t look like a core man at all and sounded less like one, his voice was rough and smooth at the same time. She’d had a hard time not staring at his mouth when he’d pulled the bit gag out, full sensuous lips she wanted on her own.

The only thing that had saved her from complete embarrassment was that Riddick had no idea what she was feeling, he could only interpret her scent, individual notes didn't have meaning for him yet. In time he'd know too well what honey and apples meant when he caught that aroma on her skin, but right now... Right now his ignorance kept her from appearing completely foolish, from obviously lusting after him like someone else.

Of course, she wasn’t the only one to notice Riddick’s very masculine beauty. Fry’s thoughts had been filled with lust from the moment she’d seen Riddick’s powerful body. The pilot lusted after a man she feared. That was something River couldn’t understand, how could you fear what you wanted so badly? Why would you want something that terrified you? A little fear was normal, intimacy took trust, but such an immediate reaction as Fry had, for what was only, after all, the surface of the man. Fry couldn't hear or feel Riddick's mind, the exquisite layered labyrinth of thoughts and emotions and images River found so intoxicating. She simply couldn't understand such attraction coupled with fear. Were all women so odd? Or was she the strange one?

She shook her head again and tore her thoughts away from Riddick. Fry was truly an idiot. Mal would never had left Serenity without first doing a thorough examination of the damage. “Space junk,” she muttered as she found the cargo hold. “Kaylee would cut this up for parts.”

Frowning she took a deep breath and felt her lungs strain for oxygen. One of the settlers, Zeke, was working on finding a way to augment their oxygen supplies, so she need not concern herself with it. Her goal was to find weapons and water, not necessarily in that order as Kaylee would say. A brief smile tilted her lips as she thought of her sister-in-law. Once Simon had gotten his head out of his _pì gu_ he’d wasted no time.

She took another breath of the thin air and listened for the minds around her. She doubted Riddick would go far away from the rest of them, even a killer needed to be part of the pack, Alpha though he was. Sure enough, with a little concentration she heard Riddick's thoughts. He was thinking about how to get water, and how he'd planted a false trail. His glee over escaping and messing with Johns’ head was like a little boy’s joy in escaping school. Shaking her head in amusement she began to look through the cargo for their things.

It took some time, and she was extremely thirsty afterwards, her throat dry with the dust that blew in the hold, but she found several bags with their personal effects. Zoe's mare's leg and her sword and axe had been stuffed carelessly into the bags along with the results of their shopping expedition. They must have gone from being gassed to directly aboard the ship, and leaving anything behind would have left a trail. Pleased River dragged the bags out and smiled.

Their bags had been missed in the general search for weapons, hidden under a fallen shelving unit that once had been affixed to the bulkhead. She slid her sword onto her back and wound her hair up into a knot at the base of her neck to keep it out of her way. Zoe would be pleased to get out of the leather pants she wore.

Emerging from the cargo hold River paused a moment. Zoe was scanning the horizon in search of the convict, everyone else was working on various ways to be comfortable, and pooling their possessions in order to provide for all. River sighed. Society dictated that she do the same but first she must take care of Zoe. Once Zoe had her belongings they could both offer aid to the group.

The dark woman looked up as River left the ship, dragging two duffle bags behind her. "You found them." She observed, moving to pick one of them up. "Was getting a little worried about you. Thought maybe that convict had circled back 'round an' caught ya, maybe I'd have to go lookin' for a body. You try not to go far anymore, all right?"

River grinned, Zoe's words were entirely different from her thoughts, congratulating River on her subterfuge and informing her that no one had noticed she'd been absent before Riddick's escape. Fry moved towards them, eyeing the duffle bags appraisingly.

"Whatcha got there?" The would be captain raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Personal belongings," River bit the words off. "Zoe's and mine. Zoe needs to get into planet clothes, too hot for what she's wearing."

"River's medicine is in here too." Zoe stared straight at the woman who would have killed them all without a thought if it weren't for Owens. She had no respect for someone who didn't keep their word, and as the one flying the ship, Fry had been responsible for all their lives. "Send Jack over and we'll see if we've got things to fit him. River's got scarves and such, might be good to cover our heads the way the Holy man is."

Fry nodded, her expression thoughtful as she took in Zoe's clothing for apparently the first time. "Do us no good if you pass out from heat stroke." She regarded River, not missing the hilt of the sword on her back. "What kind of medication?"

"Mostly vitamins," River shrugged as she pulled open her bag and began rummaging through it. "Medical procedure caused a deficiency that must be supplemented. Brain doesn't work right without them."

"How long can you go without them?" Fry wanted to know, her pretty face fixed in a mask of concern. River tilted her head, reading Fry's thoughts, the pilot was concerned River might have a seizure or collapse, waste the group's time and resources and then die anyway. River's lip nearly curled in disgust.

"She's gone as long as a week, but she gets dizzy spells after six days, can't talk straight," Zoe intervened before River could tell the blonde what to do with her questions. "We should have a month's supply though."

"Good." Fry regarded the two women with a look that was frankly scrutinizing and folded her arms. "How are you two related?"

River imitated the blonde's position and stared coldly back at the pilot. "None of your business." She pointed at the group. "Go back to your sheep and send Jack over."

"River," Zoe's voice held both maternal reprimand and quiet warning and the younger girl sat down next to her duffle and ignored Fry in favor of her belongings. "Sorry, she hasn't eaten since before we were in cryo, the drugs always make her a little off. River is my ward."

"I'll send Jack over." Fry regarded the dark woman thoughtfully before she left the two of them alone.

"Sorry to be rude Zoe," River sighed. "Did not like her thoughts. Always on herself, condescending. Believed I am brain damaged, wondered if I could be left on my own."

"Not gonna happen." Zoe told her firmly. "You got Kaylee's tea in your bag?"

River nodded, smiling in pleasure as her hand touched the metal canteen and checked the other duffle bag. "In yours as well." She looked over at the Chrislams who weren't able to partake in the alcohol. "They will go in search of water soon. Fry and Johns will go with them. Fry wants to get away from the sheep, Johns to search for Riddick. We should stay here."

Zoe nodded slowly. "Trouble?" River looked down at the ground meaningfully and Zoe sighed. "Of course. Because Fry wanted her crew buried."

"Shouldn't we bury them though?" Jack asked softly as she neared them, "Seems like the decent thing to do."

"Decent ain't always wise little one." Zoe said with a brief smile. "River says you're not...what you seem to be. And you're going to need some help."

Jack stiffened and cast wary eyes at the two of them. "Don't know what you mean."

"You're a girl." River murmured. "And your menses are almost on you. The night will be a bad time for bleeding."

"Don't know what you mean." Jack repeated stubbornly but there was a faint gleam of fear in those dark eyes as they stared at River. "Before you said those who died now were the lucky ones."

"She weren't wrong." Zoe nodded as she pulled out a pair of cargos and regarded Jack with an evaluating eye. "You come ‘long with me, get you fixed up as much as we can, something to protect your head at least. I need to get out of this leather 'fore I melt."

"Scarves Zoe," River pulled several from her bag. "And your khakis." She dug them out from Zoe's duffle. "Thin shirt, mare's leg, knives." She touched the metal of the canteen. "Kaylee's gift."

"I'll take that over to Imam when I'm done changing, ‘less you do it sooner." Zoe nodded and looked at Jack. "Anything that'll fit Jack?"

"Of a size with me." River nodded and pulled out a spare pair of cargos along with a shirt. "Lighter weight and colors, better than black in the desert." She handed them to Jack. "Knives when you come back."

Jack blinked at the two of them. "You're not gonna tell?"

River tilted her head. "Tell now, be found out later, which would you rather?"

"Later, definitely." Jack breathed out in relief.

Zoe’s lips quirked up wryly at River before the first mate grabbed the clothes and her mare's leg, nodding for Jack to follow her.

8888

River sighed to herself and wondered if people ever really changed. Here they were all stuck on a desert planet, no water, no information and Johns was only worried about his fix. Fry was afraid someone would learn her secret and vacillated between the throes of guilt and self justification. The self styled leaders of the psychotic family were the ones least suited to lead it. She wished Zoe would take charge but Johns and Fry were already in position to lead by dint of the false badge and false title.

She could feel Riddick out in the dunes, watching them and turned in his direction. His thoughts were at least interesting to hear. The pioneer couple, Shazza and Zeke were worried for each other, survival, what would they do all their savings sunk into their passage. The holy man Imam was surprisingly pragmatic, his concern was for his three young pilgrims, worry that he would not be enough to take care of them. The three young boys were all afraid and curious by varying degrees, interested in their surroundings but more and more worried as they grew thirsty.

Imam looked in her direction and when she nodded began to move towards her. "You are not afraid little one?" He asked quietly. "So much unknown can be hard for the spirit to bear."

River smiled slightly, he was a good person. "Fear drains energy," She shrugged. "Better to control myself, control my fear, not let it control me." She cast a cautious look at the others. "You can't drink alcohol," She stated.

"No, but I am certain we will find water. We think there are trees in that direction, trees mean water." Imam told her.

"But your boys are thirsty." River reached into her bag. "I can't drink alcohol either. It erodes control and I'm not used to it." She held out a canteen. "My sister always packs me tea."

"She is a good woman your sister," The holy man smiled. "But you will be in need of it if you cannot imbibe of spirits."

"Momma has a canteen also. She will share with me and Jack. I share with you and your boys, but only because you will not drink spirits," River spoke emphatically. "Do not give it to the others. It would be a waste. You will need it when you go to find water."

"I will take your very wise advice." Imam gave her a slight bow and concealed the canteen in his robes. River saw in his mind his plan to draw his children off slightly to pray and give them each sips of the tea. "We will go to search soon I think."

"That would be wise." River looked over the desert. "This is not a safe place."

"That's the understatement of the century." Zoe quipped as she and Jack returned, more appropriately garbed for the heat. "River, you all right in that or do you need to change?" She looked at the holy man and nodded politely.

"She is well." River replied absently. "Imam and the others go to search for water soon."

"Take care Shepherd, this ain’t a friendly place," Zoe offered quietly and Jack nodded her agreement.

"We will be certain to do so." Imam bowed again and walked back towards his pilgrims.

River looked after him and then at Zoe and Jack. "They'll find water. But they'll find screaming when they do." She looked through her bag one last time and touched her axe. "Should she keep her axe or offer it?"

Zoe frowned thoughtfully. "Might be best to offer it. You've got your knives and sword. I've got mine, enough for Jack too. Get rid of the bags altogether might be best."

The girl nodded her agreement and looked Jack up and down. "Pass for a boy a while longer, probably." She sighed and dug through her bag one more time, pulling out a couple of knives and handing them to Jack.

"Dandy." Zoe wrinkled her nose and wished she dared discard the body armor. "Lets be good neighbors."

8888

Riddick watched as River and her momma dragged their bags over to the rest of the survivors. They were immediately lambasted for not contributing immediately. That resulted in the dark woman Zoe speaking with a look on her face that suggested they were all idiots. From River's expression she agreed with her momma. Jack was standing slightly behind Zoe, keeping quiet and just watching. Damn, he liked that kid more and more, for sheer nerve if nothing else. Then Fry decided she should use the sword River wore on her back and got the shock of her life.

River pulled the blade from her back and a knife from who knew where and had them both expertly pointed at Fry before the woman could take another step. Fry backed down, big shock there, Riddick nearly snorted in contempt.

Fry covered her retreat by taking up the axe, a wicked jagged thing it was hard to believe a slip of a girl could wield. From the look on River's face she really didn't like Fry touching the axe either, but Zoe's touch on her arm calmed her without a word. The others began to catalog what was in the bags, pulling out clothing and letting it flutter in the wind while Zoe spoke, her face expressionless.

Riddick shook his head. Either these women were softhearted or they were playing a deeper game. Neither of them were stupid, that was obvious. He'd seen River give an object to the holy man, and then the holy man had gone off somewhere with his boys.

And now everyone but the pioneers, the core boy and River's little group were trooping off into the desert. Right into the path of the blue sun, straight in his direction. The male pioneer, Zeke had begun digging. Riddick wasn't certain that was a good idea. Something about the way the ground vibrated under his feet gave him a bad feeling about digging more than a foot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> chǔn lǘ (silly ass)
> 
> Ge ge's (big brothers)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
> pì gu (butt)


	2. Black As the Pit From Pole To Pole

River felt Riddick's thoughts drift further away, he was following Johns and Fry, hoping for a chance to kill the merc. She shook her head and Zoe looked at her inquiringly.

"He follows the devil," River said softly. "His thoughts drift away, but he will return." Her eyes slid upwards to where Paris sat. "Jack is bored and wants to play, doesn't like Core folk much."

Zoe rolled her eyes and turned to see Jack taunting the spoiled core bred Paris. "Jack get your ass away from him and back down here." She ordered and was rewarded with an annoyed sigh from Jack.

"Tell me boy, did you run away from your parents or did they run away from you?" Paris called after Jack.

The supposed boy stomped back over to them and scowled. "I don’t like sitting around doing nothing," They were informed, "And Paris is an ass."

River nodded slowly. "Best to not torment a weasel. Teeth are sharp even if they're small," She advised. "Book in my duffle if you want to read." She offered. "Should try to sleep, both of you." Zoe shook her head looking at the ground meaningfully.

"Don't get to read very much, used to like it," Jack admitted. "But don't think I could sleep here."

"Then this is a good time to start." Zoe reached over to River's duffle and pulled out the reader. "River has great stories loaded on this."

"About what?" Jack was intrigued in spite of herself.

"Stories from Earth-That-Was," River said softly. "Poetry and legends. Ancient words remain true."

"So let's have a tale then," Zoe handed the book to River and smiled. "It's almost my turn to dig."

River looked at her sharply and shook her head. "Momma shouldn't dig." She whispered, "Don't." Zoe looked at River and then over to where Zeke was digging under a tarp and nodded slowly.

8888

Riddick chuckled as he tucked Fry's hair into his pocket. Nice little souvenir and they didn't even know he was there. Johns suspected, but still couldn't find him. And now they'd all gone and found water and a way off this rock. Time to go back and hide near the wreck again.

He looked around at the bone spires and shook his head. From the way River talked whatever had killed all these was still around, hiding from the light. He wasn't entirely certain he liked the idea that he and the things had that in common. Light wasn't much of a friend to him either.

Sneaking up on the wreck wasn't hard, the idiot Paris was on watch duty and had climbed down to investigate noises. Noises Riddick hadn't been making, since he only made noise if he wanted to. And then things got interesting, while he watched from Paris' perch, enjoying the man's wine and shade, Zeke shot a stranger encrusted with dust and grime, still clutching the release handle of his cryo tube. If it wasn't for River jerking the man out of the way and Shazza along with him, Zeke would have ended up shooting his wife along with the stranger's shoulder.

8888

"What the hell were you doing?" Zoe pointed her finger at Zeke's chest while River examined the stranger.

"I thought he was, I thought it was...I thought it was Riddick." Zeke stuttered out.

River took a deep breath and backed away from the stranger. "Zoe, get everyone away."

"River?" Zoe wondered what the girl was thinking. If it hadn't been for her Zeke's shot would have hit the stranger in the skull rather than the shoulder.

"Take them out of here now." River could feel Riddick watching, his eyes on something he wanted... the oxygen breather. "Unless they want to see him die."

"You just saved him and now you're going to kill him?" Shazza objected.

River looked up at her and cursed in fluent and creative Mandarin. "Tried to save him, too slow. If he hadn't been shot he would lived a long life. But the shot shattered on bone and nicked an artery. The wound won't stop bleeding. I can kill him now and put him out of his misery or he can die of blood loss and heat stroke. He's dead already, just doesn't know it."

Zoe looked at the man's face more closely and her eyes narrowed. This was one of the men that had grabbed them with every intention of taking them to Slam or worse for the price on River's head. "Everybody out. Now." She turned Zeke around roughly and began to hustle all of them away. Away from River and the stranger she took a deep breath. "River is usually right about these things. She'll give him a quick death, easier than suffering."

"But, what if we could help him?" Shazza protested. "We have things we could use for bandages."

"For how long?" Zoe bit off the words. "Until he dies of infection? Until gangrene sets in? We don't have medicine, water, soap or anything remotely like medical expertise. River's brother is a doctor, she's a genius, and if she can't do anythin' to help, at least she'll spare him the suffering." She looked at Zeke. "And if you don't like it, you can talk to your man here, likes to shoot first and figure out the target later. Think how you're damn lucky River pulled you out of the way, the last two bullets would have been in your head."

Shazza's protest died as Zeke's face crumpled and she hugged her husband, murmuring soothingly. Paris looked at Jack who just shrugged and leant against the hull.

River looked down at the man who would have enslaved Zoe and imprisoned her. "Do you remember me?" She whispered. "I know you're awake."

"I know you, killer girl." The man rasped.

"Then you know what I can do." River hissed and felt Riddick nearby, his mind a solid approving presence on the dunes as he listened to her. "Shouldn't have tried to take her. Should have left well enough alone. Who else knows about her? Who wanted the killer girl?" She clamped her hand over his mouth and drew her knife, tracing bloody patterns on his flesh. She felt the moment Riddick smelled the blood and his amusement wafted through her mind like laughter tickling her skin.

River listened closely as his mind gibbered and shrieked and begged for mercy he wouldn't find. And then she had what she sought. Her lips curved in a cool controlled smile and she drew the blade with exquisite slowness across his throat. His thoughts faded out as he died and she cleaned her knife off on his clothes before rising.

Zoe met her eyes and moved over to wrap an arm around her shoulders as she exited the wreck. "Are you all right little one?" She drew River into a hug. River took a deep sobbing breath and buried her face in Zoe's neck, trying visibly to calm herself at least to all appearances. Jack stepped forward and laid a hand on River's back, rubbing it in a helpless attempt at comfort.

8888

Riddick watched as Zeke began to bury bodies again, one more added to his pile. He hadn't been able to hear what River had learned from the man she'd first saved and then killed or what she'd whispered to Zoe. But he'd bet good credit that she'd only killed the guy after she learned what she needed to know. For a little thing she was almost as deadly as he was. The scent of her when she'd killed was like perfume, no honey, but blood and steel and silk and cinnamon with something feral under it. All right Riddick, plenty of time to get to know her later, set aside your little obsession and think about that breather and how you're gonna get it; he nearly rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. He’d never had this problem before, thinking on a piece of trim rather than his own survival and this was a hellava place to pick up bad habits.

Zeke was muttering to himself, dropping down into the grave and shining a light into the bottom of it. Riddick crept forward, the breather was on the sand by the grave. The convict paused for a moment, pulled out his shiv, something smelt strange, dusky like an animal. The tarp snapped and billowed in the wind and Zeke screamed. Riddick ran forward, ignoring the shots that rang out.

The shade of the tarp wasn't dark enough to hide the reason the screams had stopped. Zeke was gone. River stood on the other side of the grave, her chest heaving, eyes huge and glassy. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself before looking at him. Her lips moved but no sound came out. Dark hair waved around her as she shuddered and her lips moved again. The faintest whisper reached his ears this time. “Run.”

Riddick stared at the hole in the bottom of the grave and shook his head, his shiv still gripped in his fist. River was simply standing there shaking her head. And he heard her whisper again, “Run”, but it was too late, Shazza tore back the tarp and screeched at him. River’s momma behind her, silent and grim her eyes on her daughter’s face. That was enough, he ran, back the way he came, giving up on the breather for the moment.

River held Jack's arm tightly and let Zoe settle both of them down near the wreck before she went to help Shazza. She'd felt the man die, felt his horror and fear and before he'd died she'd seen exactly what had killed him and it wasn't Riddick. The things she’d seen through Zeke’s eyes were nothing even remotely human, dark creatures made for killing, made for the caves that ran beneath the surface of the planet. She shuddered and flung her mind outward, searching for the beauty of Riddick’s mind.

He was running now, putting distance between himself and the wreck. She kept a tight hold to her sight of him and sighed as he rounded a corner and came into contact with Johns. Light blinded him as his stolen goggles were torn off, Shazza and Johns beating him.

8888

Zoe hadn't been pleased when Johns had marched Riddick into the hold. The convict had looked as if he'd rather take several bullets than be chained up again. Then Shazza had joined Johns and the two of them had continued their 'interrogation'. River's head had jerked up at the sound of the first punch her eyes meeting Zoe's. Jack flinched with every sound of flesh meeting flesh and Zoe stood. "Be back," she told River and stroked the girl's head.

"C'mon Riddick tell me a better lie," Johns taunted as he punched Riddick in the ribs again.

"Stop this _shǎ qì_." Zoe snapped as she entered the hold. "We're going to need every man we've got to get off this rock."

" _Guǎn nǐ zìjǐ de shì!_  I have no problem with you personally but this man murdered one of us already and when he gets started he doesn't stop." Johns snarled back.

"I have two young folk out there who gotta listen to you thrash this man and they been through enough. Funny how you’re havin' so much fun beatin' on him you didn’t even ask River what she saw." Zoe folded her arms. "Now stop."

"He won't stop until someone makes him stop." River said behind her. Her voice was nearly a whisper, throbbing with knowledge. "Jack needs you Zoe." She sent a glare at Shazza. "Go away _jiàn huò_."

Shazza rubbed her knuckles, "Ain't gotta follow your direction regardless of your skills."

River regarded her coldly and jerked her head. "You will regret it if you stay."

"Exactly who do you think you are little girl." Johns finally turned and looked at her. "That sword doesn't scare me."

"It should," Riddick chuckled low in his throat. While he could take the beating and use the pain to fuel his rage he hadn't considered how the girls listening would take it, especially given River’s face after Zeke disappeared. "Only a fool carries a weapon they can't use."

"And I am not a fool." River agreed in her cool voice. "Johns, take Shazza and go."

"I want to know what he did with me Zeke!" Shazza shrieked at the girl and Riddick simultaneously.

"I will find out." River dismissed her with a wave of her hand and regarded Johns. "I haven't been hitting him. And I'm smarter than he is. Go away."

Johns regarded the two women for a moment and narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about those faces. He'd have to do some thinking. "Fine. But if you don't get answers I'm gonna come back and take 'em." He gestured for Shazza to leave and followed her out.

Zoe sighed at the posturing and leaned back, half sitting on a piece of the broken bulkhead. "All right River, we both know what happened, why'd you want to come in here?"

River shook her head as she regarded Riddick. "Told you escape would be thwarted."

"That's what I get for running towards screamin' 'stead a away." Riddick growled, keeping his eyes averted from the sun, light piercing his brain. "An' I don't need I told ya so's."

"Apologies." River deftly removed the goggles from around his head and fixed the broken lens. "Safe to look now," Her hands lingered on his skin adjusting the strap of the goggles, absorbing the feel of him under her hands. Surprisingly soft hair, black under her white fingers, his forehead, skin supple, his skull well formed, sensual mouth shaping that low rich voice,

He found himself leaning in towards her, taking deep heady breaths of that tantalizing scent of hers. "So why are you here? Any other reason?" Riddick asked in a low voice. "Or was that what you wanted to say?"

"No," She shook her head. "Needed a respite from torture, feel it when they strike you. Feel how Johns' gets when he hits, sick and satisfied..." River shook her head. "Don't like it."

"River's been tortured a time or two," Zoe offered quietly. "Ain't as if the sound of it on another body makes her glad or nothin'."

"Not 'xactly a pleasure for me either." The convict rolled his eyes behind the goggles, his mind racing with the implications of the change in River's scent. Burnt cinnamon, blood and steel, silk nearly gone, no apples or honey, just pain and fear. He didn't care for the aroma on her, seemed wrong.

"Did you catch a glimpse of those who lie in wait? Zeke’s eyes couldn’t tell me much, only gave the shape of demons and terror and pain." River's voice was softer as if she didn't want anyone to hear her question.

"Just enough to know that we're royally screwed iffen it gets dark 'round here," Riddick shrugged as best he could the way he was bound. "John's is impatient."

"She hears," River shook her head and moved away from the convict to face Johns as he entered the cabin.

"Well?" Johns loomed in the doorway. "Find anything pretty little girl?"

River made a face at his mocking tone and shook her head. "She posits the theory that something native to the planet killed Zeke. Riddick has no blood on him but his own, blood could not be avoided if he killed Zeke as is claimed. Blood on the ground should have splashed upon Riddick. Also could not have gotten rid of the body. I would have seen him do it, came upon him looking into the grave too soon after the screaming..." Her voice faded slightly and she shuddered.

Riddick took a deep breath of her scent, tasting her pain, the torment of hearing and feeling another mind die linked to hers. The odor was sharp, astringent, like burnt cinnamon, something spicy twisted into a perversion of itself. No, it didn't taste any sweeter on her this time, he didn't like pain and fear on River. His stomach twisted in revulsion and he closed his eyes as Johns tore off the goggles again.

"So he told you nothing." Johns sneered, "Get out of here the both of you."

Zoe looked at River as they exited the wreck and the sounds of torture began again. "You have a soft spot for someone little one?"

The girl shrugged and regarded Shazza's stiff back as Fry and the Chrislams came into view. "She admires strength. She can see he is what they made him, just as she is. Born different, turned into killers. His mind is...defiant, full of fire and elegance, controlled in a way no one would guess to look upon him. He is beautiful to hear. And he doesn't like how pain and fear smell on my skin."

"Don't mean he's a nice guy." Zoe pointed out as Fry came storming up to the wreck and entered to see Johns beating Riddick.

"I'm not exactly a nice girl," River said softly and nodded towards Fry. " She will stop Johns now. She is weak but she is in a position of strength."

"Good." Zoe nodded. "You listen in, I'll speak to Imam. See what we can do to get off this rock."

8888

River sat with Jack and read to the disguised girl out of her electronic book. "The feast was done, the king sought some new sport to banish care..." She read the poem slowly so Jack could simply listen and understand how verse was meant to be spoken, while she listened to Fry talk with Johns and then go back and speak with Riddick. The pilot hadn’t bothered to come talk to her, the only other witness to what had occurred. River could hear Fry’s thoughts that River was brain damaged, probably in shock, and wouldn’t be able to help anyway. Better to leave the mentally deficient girl alone and get answers from the handsome muscular prisoner.

River listened to Fry speak through Riddick's mind, hearing his reactions, his irritation at his position, belief that he'd somehow get free again, and absolute determination if he wasn't respected he would at least be feared.

Fry was asking him about the sounds Riddick had heard before Zeke was taken. "Tell me about the sounds. You told them you heard something right before..." Riddick wasn't answering so Fry tried the obvious threat. River rolled her eyes, as if Riddick was afraid of Johns. "If you don't talk to me, Johns'll take another crack at it, at your skull."

Then she felt Riddick decide to play his game. "Mean the whispers?"

And of course Fry fell for it. "What whispers?"

His words could have come from hell, but his voice, River shuddered to hear his voice, so low and rich, his voice and his mind, together they were better than chocolate or strawberries or apples. "The ones tellin' me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. But if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes--"

"Do you want to shock me with truth now?" The blonde woman interrupted with her suggestion.

Riddick's chains rattled, he was shaking his head. "Alla you people are so scared of me, an' most days, I'd take that as a compliment but it ain't me you gotta worry 'bout now."

"Show me your eyes," Fry demanded.

"You'll have to come a lot closer for that." Riddick's voice was almost seductive. And Fry was falling for it. "Closer."

River shook her head, hoping he wouldn't even as she felt her skin prickle with sensation at the thought of Riddick talking to her like that. She didn't want Fry to see his eyes. Didn't want the cowardly pilot anywhere near Riddick. Fry didn't deserve to see the starlight of Riddick's eyes. Darkness, Riddick had closed his eyes tightly. River knew why, the light would be painful, but Fry wouldn't care. She wanted to see.

"Show me, Riddick." Fry demanded.

River felt the moment he decided to comply, the moment he decided the pain would be worth scaring Fry a little more. Lunging forward against his chains he came far to close to Fry for her comfort and opened his eyes. River tilted her head and looked through Fry's eyes for a moment. For all their strangeness, Riddick's eyes were beautiful, the eyes of a great cat, no iris, just huge black eyes that shone like silver inside. Eyes starved for the darkness on this world with three suns.

River felt him sit back down, as relaxed as he could be within his bonds. "Did I kill a few people?" His dark coffee voice growled, "Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole, we looked," Fry retorted and River wanted to shriek and claw the blonde's eyes out for her stupidity.

"Look deeper," Riddick was smiling as he spoke. She could feel his mood, dangerous and dark, just waiting for the gorram fools he was stuck with on this rock to get themselves killed by whatever lurked below.

River watched as Fry went with Johns to the gravesite and patted Jack. "I'm going to talk to Riddick. Zoe went to keep watch with Imam. Will you stay here? Read for a while?" She picked up the canteen Zoe had left with her and concealed it inside her shirt.

"Until I get bored," Jack grinned up at her.

"Leastways you're honest." River sighed. "Try not to get dead."

"My goal in life," Jack retorted.

River slipped back inside the wreck and looked at Riddick. "I would ask that you not bite at me when I come near," She said quietly, stepping closer to him.

"But what if you're tasty?" Riddick mocked, his dark voice harsh.

"Cannot vouch for the taste of my skin," She sighed, "I bring a gift." She pulled the canteen out of her shirt and moved within reach of his mouth, unscrewing the cap. "Cannot drink alcohol, erodes control."

"Then why give it to me?" Though he questioned the act, Riddick still took a long drink of the tea she offered.

"Riddick shouldn't drink alcohol either, his animal doesn't like the feeling," River shrugged as she recapped the canteen and hid it away. Changing the subject she looked directly at his face. "Calculations predict a seventy/thirty chance that Riddick will be freed to help survivors escape the planets doom." She said quietly. "What are your intentions?"

"Get my ass off this rock, kill Johns along the way." Riddick gave a dark chuckle. The girl's scent was rich with honey and apples; the silk of her hair and the steel of her sword were sharp, sweet and spicy at the same time and an undercurrent of blood running through her scent like gold thread in a tapestry.

"Only your ass?" River wondered quietly. She picked up his goggles again, slid them over his head, her hands gently tracing the contours of his face. Touch merely increased her ability to feel his mind, the lust her scent and touch provoked in him, an irritant to Riddick considering his immediate concern was survival. "You will happily leave the rest of us?"

"Got no use for anyone as can't keep up with me." The convict tried to shrug but his bonds prevented it.

"Then she has nothing more to say." River regarded him thoughtfully and turned slightly, as if to leave.

"Answer a question for me." Riddick found himself speaking to keep her there.

"Why should I?" Dark eyes looked at him, pale skin like alabaster contrasting with dark hair and the hilt of a sword. "He has no use for her; she should have no answers for him."

"Didn't say I don't have a use for you, ain't seen you use that blade just yet, least not up close." Riddick grinned slightly. "But the use I'd have for you 'sides that? Most girls don't want a killer putting dirty hands on them."

"Makes assumptions about her desires based on experiences with other women, such a male thing to do," River sighed. "What is the question?"

"Heard something I were wonderin' about." Riddick could have been lounging in a bar he seemed so relaxed. "Wanted to satisfy my curiosity."

"Besetting sin," she rolled her eyes at him. "Leads to the death of felis silvestris catus."

"I ain't a cat, case you haven't noticed," His voice had lowered and slowed until it sounded more like a drawl. "And I love puzzles."

"She is not a riddle to be deciphered." River hissed angrily. Bad enough that her crew and family looked at her as if she was a sphinx and needed her to repeat everything. But now a complete stranger was acting the same way. To have this man, who stirred her like no one else ever had, dismiss her as a puzzle and nothing more was too insulting to be borne. "Try to pay attention; I am not a gorram puzzle or riddle or labyrinth for you to unravel." With an effort she kept her voice down, still glaring at the big man in front of her. At the moment the beauty of his mind and the richness of his voice affecting her control was more irritating than intriguing.

"Just wondering why you ain't ever been kissed." Riddick told her, inhaling the bright notes of her anger cinnamon and silk deepening with steel and blood, honey and apples fading, "Wondered what was wrong."

"Wrong with the girl? Often theorized," River nearly sighed again. Taking a hit of oxygen off her breather she moved closer and held it up for him. "Breathe." She ordered.

Riddick did as she said and shook his head at her. "Nah. Wondered what was wrong with all the men you meet."

"Live in the black, all males are related or off limits. Whorehouses on rim planets don't usually service women, and my brothers would have a fit if I suggested it." River shrugged, "Plus it is a widely known fact among the crew that she is missing a few pieces of the puzzle."

"Yeah, them vitamins you gotta take." He nodded his understanding, for the moment ignoring the twist in his belly at the thought of some stranger touching that soft pale skin. "Don't make you any less shiny."

"Riddick's opinion is unique to the 'Verse," Her voice was dry as she tucked the breather away and looked around, listening for something in the distance with a tilt of her head. "Jack has grown bored and wandered away to rescue Fry." She said quietly. "Was willing to make a deal with you, but you are not willing to deal with me." She turned to go more purposefully.

"What kinda deal?" Riddick smiled. "Wouldn't mind spendin' time with you, unrestrained."

"I am not entirely unskilled, as you have guessed," River said softly. "Goal is to escape; bring my Zoe, Jack and the other children. Shepherd if we could manage it. Skiff will hold us all. Don't care about the rest. Would make common cause with you. My captain would let you fly with us until you wished to leave. Not the first time he's harbored fugitives."

"You're offering me passage on a ship we may or may not be able to get to, if we can get off this rock, if I help you and yours." Riddick summed up with a shake of his head. "You don't know where we are even. We won't find your ship without finding a planet full of purple bellies along the way."

"Serenity will find her lost daughters; nothing stops the signal," River returned. "Zoe is first mate. Riddick would be offered passage." Her voice held absolute certainty.

"What's your momma got to say 'bout this?" Riddick wanted to know.

"Zoe is sanguine about the idea." Dark eyes flickered to the doorway and back to him. "Johns returns. Choose."

"If I live through this, we're on the same side." Riddick chose and hoped he was choosing wisely. But then anyone who burned through cryo drugs and could read minds definitely had an edge on winning.

"She will watch your back then," River smiled genuinely for the first time since she'd set foot on the ship. Taking a seat she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, looking small and lost and completely opposite of what Riddick knew she was, until Johns came in.

"What are you doing in here?" Johns had his gun out. "You got a death wish little girl?"

"Light hurts the big man's eyes," River said as she rose slowly. "We wear the mask that grins and lies, it hides our teeth and shades our eyes, this debt we pay to human guile, with torn and bleeding hearts we smile and mouth with myriad subtleties."

Johns stared and shook his head. "Whatever. Get out."

"I can kill you with my brain," River smiled blindingly bright and left the ship, having completely convinced Johns she was insane.

"She's not all there I think." Riddick offered his observation with a fiendish smirk.

Johns shook his head and recalled why he'd bothered to come back in the first place.

8888

River walked up to Zoe and Jack and caught a glimpse of a very shaken Fry. "Imam and Fry found water and a ship," Zoe told her with a smile. "You get anything out of our convict?"

"He agrees to make common cause with us, can be trusted to help, finds us interesting. To betray him will be to betray ourselves." River said slowly and looked at Jack. "Best if Johns and Fry do not believe he has allies among us, will be found out soon enough."

Jack nodded and offered River her book back. "Ain't stupid you know."

"Never said you were," Zoe put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "but you tend towards...enthusiasm."

"Yeah, always got told to shut my mouth." Jack shrugged moodily.

"Genetic parents never liked to hear me talk either." River offered. "Momma likes me talking, usually. Freedom can be heady, dizzying, impedes judgment."

Jack’s startled gaze was met with River’s sympathetic one and she nodded slightly, “Try to do better.” She agreed. “They make a decision yet?”

"We're headed for the settlement," Zoe gave them the rundown on what had been decided. River nodded and described the skiff she'd picked out of Fry's mind.

"That type'll need quite a few power cells." Zoe mused. "And it ain't exactly a short hike."

River turned to watch as a shot rang out from the hold. Not long after Riddick came out of the wreck followed by Johns. A grin tilted her lips as she told Jack and Zoe what had occurred and Jack giggled. "Think he wants an apprentice?"

"I think you'd better stick by me little one. Talk to him if you like, but make sure one of us is with you. Irritating a man like that can be unhealthy, even if...River is right." Zoe gave Jack a brief smile and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Trust me, we got a gun man of our own at home and they're tetchy in the best of circumstances."

River simply smiled and pulled several shirts out of her duffle. "I think he could probably use one of these more than Jayne right now."

"I don't know River, don't seem like the man sunburns much." Zoe shrugged. "Just don't go offering him a weapon unless Johns is dead."

"Zoe forgets she isn't stupid," River shook her head as she found a pale shirt.

"No, Zoe thinks you have a crush on someone ain't worried on what's in your head." The older woman shot back sotto voice and was taken aback by River's wicked grin.

"Harmless. He has no use for me." She shrugged and walked up to Riddick.

"Very wrong," Riddick shook his head at River as she walked up to him. "You usually wrong about these things girl?"

"She is wrong about very little she reads." River held out the shirt, a simple white tee, something that wouldn't draw the heat as much. "Riddick finds her physically appealing but that is the extent of his interest. Shallow, short lived, nothing beneath her surface appeals to him."

He took the shirt almost hesitantly and pulled it over his head. "Then you haven't been paying attention to what's in my head when it comes to you."

River regarded him with dark eyes and shook her head. "I hear everything." She turned her back and began to walk away.

Riddick suddenly found it infuriating the amount of time this girl spent walking away from him. Catching her by the arm he swung her around, his hand loose on her bicep. He hadn't even had time to blink before her knife was out and the edge resting against his femoral artery.

"It is ill-advised to grab at that which is not his." Her elegant icy tone shouldn't have gotten him hot. The stiletto on his thigh shouldn't have sent fire to his groin. And her eyes snapping furiously should definitely not have made him grin. The entirety of her should have enraged him, not made him want to bury his body in hers.

"Why don't you have a listen to my thoughts now? I guaran-gorram-tee there'll be no room for misinterpretation." He suggested, his hand still on her upper arm, letting his fingers caress the soft flesh and corded muscle that was way more attractive than any fragile core bred dainty could be. Everything about her tempted, her scent, her eyes and skin, even her shape, like a curved blade and her way of moving, like she'd been created to make him curse. The more time he spent thinking on her the less he was thinking of how to get away from Johns and off this rock.

“Does not belong to him, should not grab,” Her words were a dangerous hiss. “He thinks she is worthy of him. But is he worthy of her? Will the Ghost and the Darkness join, or be at cross purposes?”

“Ain’t a ghost, and I ain’t afraid of the dark,” Riddick was supremely conscious of her scent, the taste of honey, cinnamon, silk and steel on the air. Seemed like she was just as irritated by him as he was by her, teasing her might be fun. “Maybe you are?” He taunted with a smirk.

"Not afraid of you." River told him. "Not afraid of the dark either. Riddick misunderstands the references."

"Well I ain't afraid of you either." Riddick chuckled, "Why should the world be over-wise in counting all our tears and sighs? Let them only see us while we wear the mask." He slid his hand down her arm, enjoying the feel of her skin before he let her go. "Might wanna put that knife away 'fore Johns gets the idea you're more dangerous than he is."

"Be the first smart thought in his head." River's grin flashed across her face and she pulled the sword back, sliding it home without another thought. "More shirts in my duffle. Should rig something for your head."

"Should stop telling me what to do." He mimicked her and strode off to load the sled with supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> shǎ qì (foolishness)
> 
> Guǎn nǐ zìjǐ de shì! (Mind your own business!)
> 
> jiàn huò (bitch/slut)
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> The feast was done, the king sought some new sport to banish care - The Fools Prayer - Edward Sill
> 
> We wear the mask that grins and lies, it hides our teeth and shades our eyes, this debt we pay to human guile, with torn and bleeding hearts we smile and mouth with myriad subtleties. - Paul Lawrence Dunbar - We Wear the Mask
> 
> Why should the world be over-wise in counting all our tears and sighs? Let them only see us while we wear the mask - We Wear the Mask - Paul Lawrence Dunbar


	3. I Thank Whatever Gods May Be

Riddick divided his time between watching River and keeping an eye on Johns. He really didn't like the way the merc was looking at the girl. Only decent folks were the ones likely to get killed unless he was in charge of the killing. He'd watched while Zoe had cradled Jack and they both dozed in the minimal shade of the crashed ship. River hadn't slept, but had busied herself with sharpening her sword and wrapping her data book around her middle with scarves. He'd had an enjoyable time watching that, all that pale skin slowly being covered. Unfortunately he'd seen Johns watching the same thing. Now that pioneer bitch was opening her mouth and spewing forth foolishness.

"So just like that. Wave your little wand and he's one of us now." Shazza looked at Johns

"Didn't say that. But least this way I don't have to worry about you all falling asleep and not wakin' up." Johns shrugged, obviously not concerned. Riddick theorized that the devil had gotten another hit of his drops.

Riddick nearly laughed as Jack decided to speak up. "So I can talk to him now?"

Johns and Shazza in another moment of agreement denied her in unison. "No."

Riddick grinned as a wine bottle rolled his way and stooped to pick it up. The core man walked right up to him and introduced himself, putting out his hand. "Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."

Riddick had to hand it to the little man, he was polite even if he was an idiot and a coward. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer," He grinned as he shook Paris' hand and took a drink from the bottle. Paris stuttered a few words about the wine, watched as Riddick drained the bottle, and turned and ran back to the others, catching up quickly.

River, walking a little off to the side with Zoe and Jack, giggled; that same laugh that he'd heard while they were in cryo, like a fresh breeze of joy in hell. Riddick grinned again as he heard Paris' next comment as he passed the girls. "You know, if I owned Hell and this planet...I believe I'd rent this out and live in Hell."

Zoe chuckled appreciatively and looked down at River. "Don't think he'd much care for Serenity."

"What's your ship like?" Jack asked curiously and River slanted a glance over her shoulder in response to Riddick's thoughts to find him staring straight at her.

"She's beautiful." River smiled. "But maybe not to those who don't know her. She's the only home I've ever known."

Riddick wondered if River had a private bunk or if she had to share. A girl her age should have her own room, unless she wanted to share it. He shook his head. A girl that shiny and no one had ever kissed her. Now he really was hoping he could get her off planet with him. He'd give her that kiss. More if she didn't pull that sword of hers out.

"Does he want to kiss her because he likes her? Or because she's a female of the species?" River's voice sounded close by. Riddick smirked to find her right beside him, the girl was as good as he was for sneaking around.

"Both. Love deadly dangerous things. Man's timid heart is bursting with the things he must not say, or the Woman that God gave him isn't his to give away; but when hunter meets with husbands, each confirms the other's tale— The female of the species is more deadly than the male." He quoted at her.

"We sing but oh the clay is vile beneath our feet and long the mile." River quoted back. "Maybe you're just bored."

"I been bored." Riddick chuckled. "Don't usually kiss girls when I'm bored. Fuck 'em yeah, kiss 'em? Good way to end up dead or dead broke."

"Good night kiss," River nodded. " _Ge ge_ knows of men who have fallen victim. Cap'n Daddy knows first hand."

"Lucky he didn't wake up dead." The convict shook his head. "So what is your ship like?"

"You'll see if you wish." River offered her oxygen and he took a hit of the stuff, breathing deeply.

"Don't care much 'bout the ship." Riddick looked at her, took in the pale skin, her scarves shading her face and neck. "More interested in what you think of it."

"Later," River smiled at him but it was obvious she was distracted as they traveled through the forest of spires. "They listen, and wait. They long for the suns to sleep."

"You afraid of them?" Riddick wondered. He'd never met a bigger monster than he was, not even Reavers.

"Not afraid of them, not of you, not even Reavers anymore, though I don't like the way they scream in my head." River shook her head, her tone absent, head tilted as if she was still listening. "Afraid of losing Momma, going home and telling Daddy his best friend is gone to join her husband. Leave the twins alone crying."

"Ain't gonna happen." Riddick nearly growled at the scent of fear on her. He hated how it smelled on her, the fear and despair that her thoughts had brought. He wanted that honey scent to burst off her skin, wanted more of that than the faint wisps that drifted towards him when they spoke.

"Richard B. Riddick is not omniscient." River pointed out and drew away. "Talk more later." She frowned and looked ahead at Fry. "Fearless leader is weak; foolish. Told Johns her secret, trusts him despite her instincts. Fears Riddick, but wants him too."

"Well that sounds promisin'." Riddick smirked, it wouldn't hurt the girl for him to tease her about Fry a bit, considering he couldn't stand the blonde woman. Though manipulating Fry to make sure he got off this rock was something he'd have to consider, irritating as it was. Adjusting the strap on his shoulders he continued to pull the sled.

River regarded him gravely before she stepped further away. “Born of the sorrowful of heart, mirth was a crown upon his head; pride kept his twisted lips apart In jest, to hide a heart that bled.”

“Gorram Readers,” Riddick cursed himself, his unruly animal and the girl equally.

8888

Mal frowned down at his instruments and looked at Simon. "Well their trackers are working. Looks like they're somewhere off the Sol space lanes, lotsa traffic there." He sighed and shook his head. "I'd give my right arm to have River here reading these and flying."

Simon looked up from the screen he was examining, his unshaven face and bloodshot eyes spoke more eloquently of his worry than any words could say. "Cortex says there was some sort of meteor shower, the tail of a comet. It could have struck the ship they were on."

Jayne poked his head in and shook it once. "Just got a wave from Badger. Says there was some scuttlebutt going around about a price on River's head, but he never heard of anyone collecting. He's got some feelers out and a list of the ships that left port same time they went missing."

"We'll have to thank him later and be grateful he's taken such a shine to River and the twins." Mal rubbed his eyes. "How's Kaylee coming on that signal tracker booster thingie?"

"Last I saw she was cursing it and dealing with a dirty diaper at the same time." Jayne shook his head again. "I'm about to go on twin duty so she can concentrate on it." He looked at Simon and shook his head. "We'll find 'em doc, ain't like either of 'em's helpless ya know."

"And that is the only comfort I have." Simon sighed. "I'll get some more formula started for the twins and give you a hand Jayne."

"Inara says she's got that doc." Jayne shook his head. "She also put out some inquiries with her guild. Pointed out companions hear a lot a gossip. She heard the same rumors as Badger, but she says the rumor also says the jobs been done and they were headed for some skyplex."

"Only one we know about would be Niska's." Mal mused only partially to himself. "The signal we got headed that way?" He turned to look at Simon who paled and stared down at this screens, fingers moving rapidly over the keys.

"The direction I've got indicates that's a possibility." He replied reluctantly. "Certainly the signal moves along the direction of a course set from Persephone to Niska's complex."

"Let's wait until Kaylee can boost our range before we commit to a course." Mal hit a few buttons to turn on the auto pilot. "But we're headed in that direction anyway just from the signal we've got."

"So what's in between here and there where's they could get stranded. 'Cause them signals ain't movin'." Jayne pointed out. "They're dirtside where ever they are."

"I'll do a search of inhabitable planets and moons," Simon's fingers were already moving.

"Anywhere they got people they'd be able to get to a wave." Mal pointed out. "So it'd have ta be somewhere pretty isolated or abandoned for them to not give us a call." He didn't mention the obvious possibility, that they'd been tucked into an Alliance Slam somewhere. The likelihood was slim as the trackers would have been found and destroyed if they were with Alliance.

Simon nodded his hands moving almost frantically. "Several planets with isolated areas," he muttered. "One marked as a terra-forming disaster."

"They're on that one." Jayne predicted and shrugged as the other two men glared at him. "What? The only kinda luck we got is bad luck. If there's a worse place for them to be stuck I ain't seein' it. 'Specially when ya think on the last terra-formin' disaster we dealt with."

Mal groaned and nodded. "It's in the right direction. Lets keep on as we have and give Kaylee all the time she needs to zero in on their signals."

Simon nodded. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Doc, you're comin' now," Jayne, at Mal's nod, hauled Simon out of his chair and began to manhandle the smaller man down the hall toward the galley. "Won't do 'em any good iffen you're wiped when we find 'em? What if they's hurt? Need ya at yer best."

Simon sat limply in his chair at the table and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I know. But I can't seem to..." He looked at Kaylee who was holding a caramel skinned baby in one arm and frowning down at a circuit board.

The mechanic sent him a sweet if worried smile. "We'll find 'em Simon. Ain't no one better than trackin' folk than Jayne."

"I'd feel better if he had something to track." Simon groaned.

"Why'd ya think I talked Mal inta them signal things?" Jayne brought a plate from the stove and put it in front of Simon. "It's the only thing I can track iffen we ain't dirtside."

"And why do you think River and I messed with 'em so's we could get a signal so far away?" Kaylee gave Simon a poke. "Now eat. We're gonna get 'em back."

Simon had no choice but to do what he was told. Before he could argue Inara came to the table with another child in her arms, the girls big brown eyes watching as he ate. "Thank you." He looked at Jayne who was dishing up something else at the stove. "I really do appreciate all you've done and are doing."

"They're our crew." Mal said as he walked into the galley. "'Course we're gonna track 'em down. Can't do without my first mate and my pilot can I?"

"No," Simon smiled shakily and shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

8888

River wrinkled her nose as Johns neared the skiff Fry had found. He reeked of drops and self-satisfaction, arrogance born of nebulous luck. "We will need four more power cells." She told Fry and the would be captain agreed with her.

"Well don't let Riddick in here." Johns told them firmly. River turned to look at him and tilted her head.

"Very well," River shrugged and looked outside. "Imam has gotten the water unit to function." She left the skiff without a backward glance and looked around. Zoe had Jack with her, looking through the buildings, cautiously, keeping the girl from getting bored and getting dead. One of the boys must have gone to do his own exploring.

Shazza was watching Imam as he thanked his god for the water. "We'll need more power cells." River said quietly to the dark woman. "At least four. We'll need to get them soon."

Shazza looked at her and then at Fry who had come out of the skiff in time to hear the girl speak. "She's right," Fry came up to them. "We'll have to get them here, get them hooked up, and pray there isn't anything wrong with the skiff we can't see."

River shook her head. "Structurally its sound, despite what Paris says," she rolled her eyes at the core man who was now drinking water instead of wine. "Sand cat is solar powered. Might be able to get it working; take it back to the wreck for the cells."

"I'll get started on that." Shazza nodded and strode off to begin repairs without another word.

"River," Fry began and shook her head as the girl simply looked at her. "How do you know the skiff is structurally sound? For that matter how did you convert the electrical so easily?"

River shrugged. "My secrets are my own. So long as my knowledge benefits you why do you care?" She folded her arms and regarded the blonde thoughtfully. "You're awfully quick to trust others for someone who doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Fry stared as River walked away from her and shook her head. "Something isn't right with that girl." She muttered to herself and looked up as Johns joined her in staring after River. "She's very odd."

"Yeah, there's something in the back of my brain itches when I look at her and that mother of hers." Johns shook his head. "Just can't place it."

"Well if you do let me know." Fry turned back to the skiff. "Gotta patch those wings." She shook her head. "They must have had supplies, something to use for repairs."

River emerged from the building she'd entered and looked straight at Fry, beckoning. "Found new wings, or good as," She pointed at the wall full of supplies. "No power cells though."

"Yeah that'd be too much to ask." Fry sighed as she looked at the supplies, "Can you give me a..." she looked around in confusion, River was gone, "hand."

8888

River had left the moment Johns started wracking his brain to figure out who she was. Buildings empty of people but filled with memories surrounded her. Absently she began to collect empty glass bottles and old emergency candles nearly melted in their box. Her wandering brought her into the path of Imam’s littlest boy Ali and she smiled as he darted from shadow to shadow, play tracking her.

She stopped in the shade of the old coring room for a moment and tilted her head. Murmuring where there should be silence. River shook her head, trying to concentrate, and became distracted by another voice, louder and closer. Johns talking in his derisive way to Riddick as the man crouched with a knife.

“Hey, I thought I said no shivs!” Johns snapped, anger in his voice.

In contrast, Riddick, the man who should have been defensive, was nearly laconic in his reply. “You mean this? This is just a personal grooming appliance.”

River smiled as she moved on, listening to Riddick’s thoughts. He wanted to talk to River, but like any alpha male, wished to display to advantage. He had no more clothing, nothing to indicate courting behavior as called for by society’s standards, so he shaved his face and his skull, made sure his skin was smooth if she wished to touch. But the man quarreled with the animal and wouldn’t admit the reasons for grooming; no concessions should be made for someone weaker than himself. Grooming was to defy Johns, to feel clean, for any reason other than to make a good impression. But his thoughts lingered on her lips and hands, his unique vision giving her lips a darker tone and her skin a translucence that she knew was more attractive than the reality of sun-chapped lips and skin pale from too long in the Black.

River followed Zoe's thoughts, tracking her to an empty house. The first mate was opening and closing cabinets, Jack doing the same, looking for food. "Twenty two year old protein would make you sick." River told them solemnly, grinning when both of them jumped at the sound of her voice.

"River!" Zoe said it like a curse. Jack laughed and Zoe pointed at her. "Ain't that funny."

"Kinda is." Jack shook her head. "What's the story with the skiff then?"

"Needs more power cells and wings repaired, but space worthy." River shrugged. "More concerned with Johns killing us all and leaving by himself."

"Yeah, that's somethin' should never be far from your mind when it comes ta Johns." The rumbling voice from the doorway took Zoe and Jack by surprise and their reactions provoked a dark chuckle from the man. "River, wanted to talk to you."

"Talk then." River tilted her head and pushed a wayward strand of hair back into place only to have it escape and blow over her eyes again.

"You two mind giving me a minute with River here?" Riddick's eyes never left the dark haired girl.

"River, is that somethin' you're shiny with?" Zoe asked the girl regarding the criminal with an intense stare.

"She is not afraid to be alone with Riddick," River's smile was a little sad, "She is just as dangerous as he is."

"Be getting some water if you need us." Zoe ushered Jack out of the house. "Riddick you hurt her and I'll shoot whats left after she guts you."

That got an iniquitous smirk from the man and a respectful nod even as he continued to stare down at River. "You got good friends," He commented moving closer to the slender girl. He inhaled deeply, no fear, just silk and steel, sweat and apples and wisps of honey.

"My family," River said simply. "By choice not birth." She shrugged and waited for him to come closer. "What do you want Riddick?"

"You said we'd talk later." He reminded her with a smile. "It's later." He raised a hand to touch and smiled wider when she didn't even flinch. He smoothed the strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The honey tone to her scent deepened at his touch and Riddick filed that bit of information away in his mind.

"You don't seem to be talking much." River observed taking a deep breath of thin air. "I don't think that's why you wanted me alone." She stared at him, at the dark eyes behind the goggles and felt what he wanted, heard what he'd settle for and tilted her head thoughtfully. Beside Jayne he was the only man she'd met who found her attractive, but Jayne hadn't found her attractive enough to stand up to Mal. He'd told her once that shiny and sexy was great but there wasn't trim in the 'Verse skilled enough to get him spaced, no matter how bendy she was. She had read Jayne enough to know that most of what he said was a front; she was pretty but she wasn't what he was looking for. She had begun to realize that she really wasn't what any man was looking for. No one wanted a reader and assassin who could take on Reavers but didn't know how to eat an ice-planet.

"I'm watching you." Riddick wondered at the play of emotions she concealed so well. Amusement, curiosity, confusion, and sorrow colored her scent. "What were you just thinking of? Your scent changed...seemed... sad." He finished as if unsure of the word, unsure if he really wanted to ask.

"Merc on our boat." River shrugged. "Only other male to find the girl attractive, but not enough to act, not what he wanted really. Plus Daddy promised to space him if he treated crew like trim. Decided she needed another _ge ge_. The girl wasn't worth getting spaced for no matter her bendy ways."

"Then he's a ruttin' fool, or a coward, not worth your time." Riddick let his hand rest on her shoulder, feeling the warmth of her body beneath the layers of clothing.

"Gun for hire," River shrugged, feeling the heat of his hand as if he was touching skin and not cloth. "Self interested, dislikes getting shot, dislikes pain. Perhaps foolish is not inaccurate, still more than he pretends to be, better than he pretends to be. Just isn't what he wants. Haven’t ever been what anyone wanted for Christmas."

"You pinin' for him?" Riddick felt the growl in his chest color his words. He felt like he could crawl out of his skin if it meant getting to her, the beast side, the animal side of him wanted her under him, wanted her moaning with need.

"No, pretense of crude, and lecherous does not appeal." She half smiled, "Not as dumb as he acts though, and can be funny. Good tracker, already looking for the girl and her momma. Good _ge ge_ to have." Dark eyes looked up at him, far too knowledgeable for his comfort. “The animal wars with the man, both want the same thing, but the man hates a collar more than the animal. The animal wants the girl, so does the man, but the man won’t trust, can’t believe yet, but still wants.” She shook her head. “Should listen to the animal. It knows better than the man.”

"All right then." Riddick nodded, breathing in her scent again, feeling his hunger for her sing through his blood. It was eerie how well she could read him, like she understood the animal and the man. And he was done fighting himself. "Guessin' you'll stop me when you've had enough. 'Preciate it if ya’d just hit me 'stead a stickin' me with one a your knives." He tightened his grip on her shoulder and brought the other one up to feel the silken coils of her hair beneath the scarf.

She blinked as he drew her forward and bent slightly, pressing his lips to hers, hot and furious and still somehow sweet. His lips coaxed hers open, sliding against her mouth and nibbling on her as if she was an ice planet to be sipped and licked. His tongue slid over her lips, brushing over her mouth and provoking a duel with hers when she cautiously moved her tongue against his. She couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to, her heart was racing, her blood pounding so she could almost hear it in her veins, and all she wanted was more, more of the heat of him, more of his mouth, demanding a response from hers.

His hand left her shoulder and slid to her waist, picking her up and pulling her against his body, feeling her breasts pressed to his chest, and deepened the kiss further. She tasted of tea and clear water and passion. Her scent hit his nostrils like perfume, thick with honey and apples and blood. And then understanding hit him like a sledgehammer to the skull; honey was the scent of her desire. Her need when she looked at him, read him, listened to his voice smelled like honey on her skin, he’d caught the aroma of honey before she’d even seen his face. Riddick wondered if spontaneous combustion was really possible as her hands circled his neck, sliding up onto his shaved skull, an innocently sensual caress. Realizing that she'd desired him from the first, before she got a look at him, just from what she'd read in his mind, it was like swallowing an aphrodisiac. It only made him want her more.

River moaned into Riddick's mouth as he wrapped both arms around her, hands moving over her back and squeezing her ass, pulling her up against his groin and igniting another burst of fire through her body. He was like a wall of flesh, solid and safe and at the same time dangerous, igniting her blood until she was struggling to draw breath. All she wanted was to continue kissing him, to have his hands move on her flesh, his voice in her ears shivering over her skin. His mind was still crisp, clear and almost elegant as his thoughts circled around her, realizing the truth of everything she’d told him. Understanding the truth of her, of her desire, her need for him and only him. The man was finally realizing what the animal had understood all along. She was his mate, his match, her animal called to his. And now the man and animal struggled between the need to claim her and the need to focus on survival.

Riddick knew there was no way she'd have sex with him while they were still stranded on this rock. At the moment he didn't mind that, well not much. That was the biggest lie he’d ever told himself, he minded, everything in him was howling to take her, make her his, imprint her with his scent and mark her skin, bite down so everyone would see she belonged to him. Neither of them could afford to lose focus, but she was distracting as sin and tasted better and he really didn't care about anything more than keeping her mouth under his, her body in his hands.

She stiffened in his arms and drew her mouth away from his. "Put the girl down, Johns comes to look for you." River whispered and nearly moaned when he complied and moved so that he was across the room. She took a deep breath and began to search the cupboards for anything useful, struggling to control the storm of sensation he’d ignited in her.

Watching her, Riddick wondered how she could appear so unaffected by what they'd just done but followed her example and began to search the space along with her. He took a deep breath and caught her scent, grinned a bit as he realized she was no more able to ignore what they’d started than he could, she was just very, very good at hiding. He pulled his mind back to survival. "Got some eatin' knives here, might sharpen up enough to be useful." He put them on the counter and watched as she pulled out cleaning supplies. "Thinking a bomb?"

"She does not have Jayne's propensity for blowing things up. But empty bottles make fine cocktails." River felt Johns drawing near and her head jerked up. "Have to go. Death is waiting."

He'd rarely seen someone move that fast. One second she was crouched on the floor looking in cabinets and in the next she was racing out the door. Following her wasn't a problem, even keeping up with her wasn't a problem but if the girl could run like that in this atmosphere what could she do on an O-2 rich world? Shaking his head he raced alongside her until they reached the building he'd seen marked as the coring room.

The door was locked and one of the boys was screaming inside. River pushed through a gap in the wall, widening it enough for him to squeeze through and raced across the room. Riddick was aware of Johns rounding the corner and watching as them both as he pushed into the room after River.

River nearly screamed in an echo of the boy as she yanked the closet door open and a colony of creatures poured out of it. Riddick didn't have time to blink before River's sword was in her hand and she began to cut the creatures down. Clenching the kitchen knife in his fist he joined her in slicing and dicing, cursing all the while that he didn't have a better blade.

She was covered with ichors and blood, not all of it belonging to the monsters by the time the last one had been killed or taken shelter in the core shaft. Riddick had a wound or three, shallow cuts that bled sluggishly but he felt fine for the most part. He eyed River up and down, evaluating her injuries, a cut on her forearm, one near her collarbone, both bleeding but not deep. Gorram, but she was gorgeous, never thought he’d find a woman as deadly as he was, but this one could match him...and fuck did he want her right now. Half his mind was consumed with the idea of bending her over and taking her...but his woman wasn't thinking of that. His woman was glaring at Johns who had just stood outside the door and watched them fight through the window.

With a sigh River moved towards the doors, examining the chains and padlock. "Need to do something with the lock," She muttered and shook her head. "Please give me the kitchen knife," She looked at him. "Promise to replace it later."

Riddick nodded, handing her his makeshift weapon and watched as she poked at the mechanism of the padlock. Long minutes later, minutes in which he was furiously aware of Johns' face and the hunger on it when he looked at River, she nodded slowly and began to undo the chains from the door handles.

Imam pushed past Johns along with the rest of the survivors, Jack and Zoe exclaiming over River's appearance. The holy man uttered a mournful cry and gathered the little boy's body in his arms, removing him from the room. Riddick leant against the wall and prepared to watch the show, not missing the narrowing of Johns' eyes as he looked at River. Fortunately, someone began asking questions and Johns looked away from the girl Riddick had decided to keep.

It was Shazza who looked around in confusion and River looked first at her and then at Johns. "Why was the door chained up? Why the bloody hell would they lock themselves in like that?"

Johns shook his head. "Not sure, but tell you what: Chrislams better not be diggin' another grave out there." River felt her face freeze into an impassive mask at Johns' callous statement and looked at Riddick.

"Other buildings weren't secure..." The convict said in his low voice and waited until Johns and the others turned to look at him. "...so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but..." He moved forward and looked down the shaft in the center of the room. "Someone forgot to lock the cellar." He kept his eyes on Johns, taking in the way the merc was still staring at River, he didn't care for that look of greed on John's face one bit.

The blue-eyed man looked at Fry. "Let's board this up and get the hell gone. They seem to stick to the dark, so if we stick to daylight, should be all--"

Fry didn't wait for him to finish his instructions. She was reading the samples of the core, labeled and laid out on the counters. "Twenty-two years ago." She told him quietly.

"Wha--'?" Johns blinked and River nearly rolled her eyes. It was sad when someone made Jayne look intelligent.

Fry elaborated, indicating the samples. "Core-samples are dated. Last one is twenty-two years ago. This month."

Riddick listened thoughtfully and noticed that Zoe and Jack were quiet; paying attention as River was, watching Johns and Fry

"Yeah? What's special about that?" Johns looked at the samples and River knew he didn't care, couldn't see the importance.

Fry shook her head, River could tell the samples reminded her of something. "Dunno. Maybe nothing, but..." Her expression went still and worried the moment River felt the memory catch up with Fry's brain.

River moved towards Zoe and Jack, leading them out of the coring room as Fry turned and nearly ran. Zoe gave River a curious look and River shrugged. "She is now realizing what I have known since we landed. The stars align and all will be erased from the world."

Riddick had fallen into step on her other side, breathing in River's scent as she trailed Fry. Shazza and Johns followed River and he nearly chuckled as he caught the scent of Johns' greed and fear. But the way Johns was watching River made the animal growl. Johns’ brain was working too hard to suit Riddick, the only time the merc exerted himself was in pursuit of money. If he thought he knew who River was…well then maybe he’d get to send the merc off to hell sooner rather than later.

Fry had run to the living quarters and was working the old machine that mimicked the solar system. River watched and felt Riddick's curiosity as well as his lingering lust and need to finish what she and he had started. Something else too, Riddick didn’t like how Johns was looking at her, it made him want to kill the merc even more.

Riddick kept one eye on River and the other on Fry as she worked the machine, the counter was ticking forward and finally hit year twenty-two. And the ringed world blocked out the suns and shadow covered the entire planet. No light at all.

Johns stared at the counter and looked at Fry, his face incredulous with denial. “Are you fuckin' kidding me?”

Riddick looked at the man who was so anxious to leave him for dead on this rock. “Not afraid of the dark, are you?” He glanced over at River who was bending towards the machine, her fingers delicately floating over the planets and suns. Soft pretty hands that could kill as easily as he could, he wanted them on his skin again and soon. The beast within him growled in his chest, anxious to claim the girl and Riddick couldn’t help but agree. She’d accepted his kiss, his hands on her. That made her his.

River took a deep breath as Riddick’s thoughts washed over her. Fry had already left, Johns right behind her, soon only Zoe and Jack were left in the room with them. Zoe took one look at River trying to catch her breath and her eyes narrowed on Riddick. Leaving Jack by the door she moved between the convict and the girl. “Stop, right now.”

Riddick looked into dark eyes, stoic and resolved, this was an interesting woman. Not nearly as interesting as his little sword dancer but still not boring; might be worth half a listen. With a resigned sigh he stopped looking past her at River and gave Zoe his attention. “Stop what? Ain’t done anythin’ she hadn’t invited.”

“He speaks truly.” River’s voice was slightly shaken, but sincere.

“That’s all to the well and good.” Zoe shook her head. “But you’re...”

“What? A killer? A convict? An animal?” Riddick interrupted her with a sneer. Maybe this woman wasn’t as interesting as he’d thought.

“We’re all animals in the end,” Zoe shook her head. “But that ain't what I meant.”

“Then speak plain, ain’t exactly a genius here,” He drawled.

“You’re overwhelming her.” Zoe looked behind her at River; the girl was actually using her breather. “You’re looking at her so’s I can almost feel the heat radiatin’ off you. If I can tell she’s going to feel it a thousand times more.”

“That true?” He stared over her shoulder at River, noticing how her hands shook, her breathing erratic even as she took a hit of oxygen.

“She would welcome his thoughts and intentions at any other time, welcomes them now in fact," River nodded, “But concentration is key to survival.”

“So rein it in,” Zoe commanded.

Riddick looked at Zoe and then at River again, his eyes flicking over Jack by the door and folded his arms. “What makes you think I can?” He tilted his head towards River, “When I can smell and taste her across the room? Her craving just feeds mine.” His gaze fixed on River again, even he could hear the hunger in his voice.

River shuddered and crossed her arms over her midsection. “Please, a moment…” She murmured drawing on every bit of control she had to regulate her heartbeat. “Be the river, be the water, still and smooth, lake at dawn, reflections, deep and cool…” She stood straight and let her arms fall from her body, relaxed for a moment, waiting, and drew her sword again.

Zoe nodded her approval and gestured for Riddick to fall back by the door with Jack, following them closely. “If you want her to live long enough…for whatever you intend, lock down whatever you’re feeling.”

“Damn,” Riddick watched as River swept through a slow almost meditative kata, her sword an extension of her arm, her body an instrument. Lust surged through him again and he ruthlessly quashed it when she faltered in her movements and Zoe sent him a warning look.

Jack was the only one who seemed confused. “We’re gonna maybe die on this moon and she’s dancing?”

“She’s meditating,” Zoe answered absently. “She’s gotta coupla different ones, but she needs her sword right now. She has to do this everyday, along with the vitamins, keeps her body chemistry in sync. She gets hit with strong emotions, something overwhelms her and she can only last so long before she has to reset herself. Say’s it’s like an engine that runs too hot. Sometimes she can burn it out if we get in a fight. I'm guessin' there's other ways she could burn it off, but they ain't been an option for her. So most often it needs more coolant or a rest period to shut it down or she’ll…”

“She’ll really go sideways,” Riddick finished his voice a quiet rumble. The animal side of him, the beast side just wanted to make her his right then, only survival came before it. The man was intrigued and interested and couldn’t agree with the beast more.

“Yeah, you don’t want to see River lose control, lose herself,” Zoe shook her head. “She’s taken down a roomful a men barehanded. With a sword in her hand, she’s damn near unbeatable.”

River slowed and finally stopped, one last deep breath and she sheathed the sword. With exquisite care she walked forward one foot in front of the other like the dancer she’d been. “Apologies,” She bowed slightly to the three of them and fixed her eyes on Riddick. “She, I, did not anticipate the effects of his, your attentions. Outside the realm of my experience. When the beast runs free she must run alongside him in order to keep reason and pace.”

“What?” Jack shook her head, “Why’s she talkin’ like that?”

“River speak ain’t for the faint-hearted little one,” Zoe was amused, and it showed in her voice. “C’mon, let’s see if Shazza needs any help with the sand-cat.”

“So you’re all right now?” Riddick wondered at the concern he could hear in his voice. “Not going to run away?” Her honey scent had almost completely dissipated, battle and meditation afterwards giving her a control over her body that part of him could only regret. The animal mourned the loss of proof this woman wanted it. The man knew distraction was dangerous, and still wasn't certain they shouldn't take what they could when they could, in case death was waiting for them on this rock.

River shook her head ruefully, “She has never had such wealth bestowed upon her. Richard’s beast is powerful, beautiful…wasn’t ready to feel him fully. So much…and then battle and his animal again afterward… Never felt anything like it, nor wanted so much… very difficult to control.”

“I kiss you 'gain ya gonna have a fit?” He half grinned down at her relaxing his stranglehold on the beast within him and watched as her eyes flickered over his body. “I can keep it locked down, but sooner or later…it’s gonna get out.”

Her smile was amused and affectionate, felt like sipping honey wine, intoxicating to have that aimed at him. “I can grow accustomed to the feel of your animal side Riddick, I would welcome it. But all at once…and for the first time…all that need and want directed at me… it overwhelmed. Any other time or place...” Her smile tilted into a wry grin. “Felt wonderful, like someone could finally keep up with me, but…”

“Yeah there’s always a but.” Riddick agreed, his lips teased into a grin in spite of himself. “I ‘spect never being kissed and then dealin’ with me…kinda a contrast.” She nodded, drawing closer and looked up at him. He couldn’t believe how slender she was compared to him but her hold on the both sides of him, beast and man grew stronger by the minute. Each instance of bravery proven, every deliberate look that said she saw all of him and found him to be of interest provoked his possessive instincts. “Ain’t comin’ back from this you know.”

“In what distant deeps or skies, burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire?” River spoke softly dark eyes burning as they looked into his.

“Tiger now am I?” Riddick searched his mind for the rest of the poem and grinned wickedly. “And what shoulder and what art could twist the sinews of thy heart?” He touched a hand to her cheek reveling in the silk of her skin, his to touch. “And when thy heart began to beat, what dread hand and what dread feet?”

“Cannot call you a wolf, do not know if a Furyan mates for life.” She shrugged and looked towards the door. “Johns tells Fry of your last escape. They know you can fly.”

“Yeah, knew that was comin’.” Riddick leant back against the wall, let his hand drop away from her skin. “What’re they plannin’?”

“Johns wants to wait until the last moment before fetching the power cells.” River shook her head and took another step forward, pressing her body to his, her cheek against his neck. “Foolish. He will get people killed. Thinks he can wait and hurry back in time, leave us all behind.”

“I’m thinking Zoe and Jack need to stay here.” Riddick said quietly, “Stay in the skiff and keep the door shut and the lights on. Give us a beacon.” He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the scent of her against his skin.

“If Zoe remains behind percentages indicate survival of all parties is reduced by thirty percent,” River shook her head, her lips brushing over his skin as she pulled back to look at him. “Bad odds; battlefield experience will be needed sorely.”

“And we cain’t leave Jack alone, kid gets bored way too easy.” Riddick shook his head, “Plus she’s gonna start bleedin’ soon. She’d be an appetizer for them things.”

River nodded not even bothering to comment on Riddick’s awareness of Jack's true gender and her imminent cycle. “Can’t leave anyone. Those who could remain are not trustworthy. Those who are trustworthy are needed by the group.”

“So we’re all in.” Riddick looked down at her and used his hands to lift her body against his. “Fair warnin’. I refuse to die without havin’ you. You're mine now River, ain't a place in the 'verse you can hide from me.”

River shivered in his hands, the growl in his voice sending desire bursting over her skin, “Did he who made the lamb make thee?” She whispered, leaning forward minutely to press her lips to his.

As kisses went, it was almost chaste, sweet with a touch of fire, Riddick couldn’t account for the immediate storm in his blood as her lips brushed over his own. His arms tightened around her and he growled deep in his chest, capturing her mouth and letting his tongue sweep inside. Her startled cry rang through his skull and he shuddered as he struggled to pull back. He groaned as he drew back and shuddered as her lips chased his. “Enough,” He pulled back until his head hit the wall and stared into those dark chocolate eyes, her scent nearly overwhelming him. “Ain’t the time or the place.”

“Riddick is correct.” River shivered again and delicately tapped his shoulder, “So perhaps he will let her stand on her feet?”

“Yeah,” Riddick loosened his arms around her, felt her body slide down his and took her shoulders in his hands. “No more a this ‘til we’re on that skiff.”

“Then all bets are off,” River tilted her head. “He should know, in the interests of full disclosure, that she can pilot the skiff too. Zoe has minimal experience but could manage in a pinch.”

“So if I’m outa commission you could still get us out.” Riddick regarded her thoughtfully. If anyone else had said that he’d think it was part of a plot. Paranoia had been his closest friend for a long time. Paranoia said it was better if there was only one pilot but both halves of him, beast and man denounced that theory. “I won’t leave without you, if you won’t leave without me.” He offered a counter.

“She accepts his terms.” River held out her hand and he grinned and shook his head.

“Better not touch anymore, not ‘nless we gotta.”

Her nod was both rueful and accepting, humor tilting her lips. “Where did you learn poetry?”

He nearly chuckled but agreed with her that a change of the subject was in order. “Not much else to do when you’re on the run. Stole a encyclopedia, an' ya can find nearly anything on the cortex. Lying low means keepin’ away from folks, readin’s all I had for amusement. Always had a knack for rememberin' things.”

“She knows the feeling well,” The delicate looking girl nodded. “She is going to go help with the sand cat. Shazza is having difficulties. Then time to make bombs. Perhaps Riddick would like to drink some water and help Fry repair the skiff.”

“Yeah might have a little chat with Fry. Doubt she knows that Johns is a hype.” Riddick said with a slow smile. He watched as River left, her scent dissipating in the wind until it was only a fragile trail he could follow. Taking a slightly different route, with a detour to pick up his kitchen knives, he strode towards the skiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Man's timid heart is bursting with the things he must not say, or the Woman that God gave him isn't his to give away; but when hunter meets with husbands, each confirms the other's tale— The female of the species is more deadly than the male - The Female of the Species - Rudyard Kipling
> 
> We sing but oh the clay is vile beneath our feet and long the mile We Wear the Mask - Paul Lawrence Dunbar  
> Born of the sorrowful of heart, mirth was a crown upon his head; pride kept his twisted lips apart In jest, to hide a heart that bled. - Epitaph for Paul Lawrence Dunbar - Countee Cullen
> 
> In what distant deeps or skies, burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire? And what shoulder and what art could twist the sinews of thy heart? And what shoulder and what art could twist the sinews of thy heart? - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> Did he who made the lamb make thee? - The Tiger - William Blake


	4. For My Unconquerable Soul

Riddick watched the hull seal behind him and walked forward on cat feet, stealing up behind Fry. She was watching the monitors, a hull integrity test, rising pressure gages. “Looks like we're a few shy....” He looked down at the near empty battery bay. “Power cells.” He took a deep breath and the scent of Fry’s fear hit his nostrils. Fear and lust…Riddick could have laughed at the thought. Once he might have thought about taking up with Fry, she was attractive enough, with some nerve. But she couldn’t compare to a slender girl with dancer’s feet and a sword in her hands.

“They're coming,” Fry jerked her head around, took a breath to steady herself and concentrated on the instruments, but her voice was faint with emotion.

Riddick shook his head, not fooled by her attempt to calm her blood. “Strange, not doin' a run-up on the main drive yet,” He looked down at the knife in his hands. “Strange unless he told you the particulars of my escape.”

“I got the quick and ugly version.” Fry wished he would just leave, wished her heart would stop racing. Half fear half attraction, how could such a beautiful man be so dangerous?

“An' now you're worried about a repeat of history?” That voice, like sin on a Sunday, melting through the air, tickling her nerve endings.

“Entered our minds.” Fry stood and regarded the convict, hands fisted at her sides.

Riddick shook his head. “I asked what you thought.” His eyes behind the goggles flickered over her body, clothing stuck to her skin with sweat, golden hair windblown, messy and damp like she’d tumbled out of bed.

“You scare me, Riddick. That's what you wanna hear, isn't it?” Fry snarled at him in a reasonable imitation of an angry kitten. “There, I admit it; can I get back to work now?” She turned her back on him, finding the nerve from god knew where.

Riddick moved behind her, wondering exactly what Johns had told the pilot. River would tell him everything he knew. Knew that without question. The animal trusted River as it had never trusted anyone. "I've been meaning to catch up with you alone, unrestrained." He watched as she stiffened and turned her back, as if by not looking at him she could deny the mewling animal under her own skin. What would this woman say? Was she in any way worthy of help? Or was she just a prettier, slightly less fucked up version of Johns? “Think Johns is a do-right man? You think I can trust him to cut me loose?”

Fry fought to keep her voice expressionless wondering how much Riddick knew. “Why, what'd you hear?”

“Well, guess if it was trickeration he'd just x me out, huh? He'd kill me. Then again...I am worth twice as much alive.” He leaned forward so his breath hit her damp skin, and her head turned towards him. Riddick scanned her face and nearly smiled at the confusion he read there. Confused, frightened and she still couldn’t help letting her eyes trail over his arms, his shoulders and chest under the tight shirt River had given him. Her breathing was accelerated, and the scent coming off her, funny how fear and desire had the same symptoms, rapid heartbeat, adrenaline spikes, but they smelled completely different to him. Sometimes he liked the combination of the two, but not on this woman, for all her attraction she still reeked of cowardice and deceit.

He watched as his breath hit the skin of her neck, her body braced to resist him. She faced forward again and he moved his lips to her opposite side, feeling her tense again. “Didn't know? Johns ain't a cop. Oh, he's got the nickel badge, the blue uniform, but nah, he's just a merc and I'm just a payday. That's why he won't kill me. The creed is greed.” It occurred to him that Fry might not be much better. And reminded him again that Johns had let his eyes stay on River a little too long when he’d seen her with that sword.

Fry was obviously surprised by the news but shook her head. “Save it, Riddick. We aren't gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try.” She pulled away and sat, a bit huffily in his opinion, in the pilot's chair, flicking switches.

Riddick moves right up behind her, close enough she could feel his breath on her skin and a fresh burst of pheromones, hit his nose, even thinking he was going to cut her throat she wanted him. Women were just gorram strange. “I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out, Carolyn. But I do know that once the dyin' starts, this little psycho family of ours is gonna rip itself apart. So you better find out the truth. Come nightfall, you better know exactly who's standing behind you.”

He moved away as a monitor began to beep and state in a cheerful tone. “HULL INTEGRITY --100%." The hatch opened automatically and he moved towards it, suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get away from Fry and her screwed up priorities.

He stopped at the top of the ramp and looked at her. “Ever wonder why Johns shakes like that? Ask 'em. And ask why your crew-pal had to scream like that 'fore he died. ‘Fore a girl half Johns size was able to give Owens mercy.” Cursing to himself he moved towards Imam and his boys, busily repairing the skiff wings.

As he cut the fabric for Imam to sew he looked around for River. She was sitting in the sun, busily mixing chemicals and carefully pouring the volatile mix into glass bottles. Her expression was serene and thoughtful, he could practically hear her genius brain clicking away, calculating what else she'd need to do. She'd wrapped another scarf around her head and draped it over her shoulders so her skin wouldn't burn, her silk overshirt lay on the ground, obviously the heat had gotten to her.

Riddick inhaled and caught the fresh scent of drops and fear, rage and greed. Johns had gotten his next spike and Fry had seen him. That was something at least.

8888

Johns scowled furiously as he exited the building after Fry. River was the first person he saw and just the little piece he wanted a word with. River stiffened as she felt him coming, her eyes flying around the settlement, finding each of her allies. Riddick was out of view, helping with the skiff wings. He and Imam were nearly done. Zoe and Jack were with Shazza fixing the sand cat.

She had collected every empty glass bottle she could and enough household chemicals that she had an arsenal of potential bombs. Crude as they were she knew they’d need them. Johns stormed up to her as she was placing the last wick and sealing the container shut.

“I want a word you little bitch.” Johns grabbed her by the arm and jerked River up, his fingers hard and ugly, pressing into her skin. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t ghost your ass right now.”

“Better warrior than you.” River wondered why it wasn’t hard to remain calm in the face of Johns’ fury. If Riddick had done this her heart would be beating triple time, not in fear of his anger but in hope of soothing or matching it. “Odds of survival increase nearly fifty percent if I am included in the escape party.”

“Yeah and it's talk like that and your little sword action that got me thinking.” Johns sneered. “Don’t think I’ve missed all the time you’ve been with Riddick. Think you'll join forces with a murderer? Think he'll help you off this rock? All your little predictions. You’re just as wanted as he is. More really. River Tam.”

She shrugged as well as she could in his hold and regarded him thoughtfully. “Forgot she’s a Reader too. Psychic.” She looked at him. “Drops don't do the trick anymore. Need more than two shots a day.”

“Yeah well that’s what happens when a psycho buries the tip of a shiv in your spine.” Johns snarled at her. “So I think I’m going to be your number one priority from now on. Keep me alive and you stay free. _Dǒng ma_?” He looked over at Zoe and Jack. “And your little family just might make it out too.”

“Understood.” River nodded solemnly.

“Good.” Johns eased his grip on her arm, turning the hard hold into a caress. “And just maybe we’ll get along better than you think.” His other hand reached up to touch her chin, his thumb rubbing over her lips. "Hell, play it right, maybe could use your skills. Havin' a Reader would make my job a lot easier."

“Possibilities are endless.” Though revulsion sent her innards shuddering, River concentrated on moving lightly without concern, slipping his grasp and began to gather her bottles, placing them in a satchel with care. Johns kicked sand in her direction as he left and River let herself shudder once she was out of his gaze. While the idea of Riddick having an interest in her was much more than pleasant, Johns expressing the same intent just made her queasy. It took several long minutes to quell the sick feeling in her belly, to regain the calm the meditation had given her. Rising from her crouched position, she walked slowly towards Zoe and Jack, seeing Riddick with Imam by the skiff.

Zoe frowned as River walked slowly towards her, the girl's face was expressionless, her eyes dark and cold. Johns had gone storming past to speak with Fry and she could hear his voice strident with irritation even if the wind blew the man's words away. "What's wrong?" She asked as River drew closer.

River shook her head and showed Zoe what she'd made, the bottles in her satchel clinking. She tilted her head thoughtfully before speaking, "Oh momma I’m fear for my life from the long arm of the law, lawman has put an end to my runnin' and I'm so far from my home."

"Johns?" Jack asked knowingly, looking at River's arm. River sighed and shrugged, in a direct contrast to Riddick’s loose grasp when he’d swung her around earlier, Johns had left bruises in the shape of his fingers, they were already darkening on her skin.

"Recognized you?" Zoe inquired grimly.

"He wishes to become priority number one." River agreed with a moue of distaste. "And implied he had a use for the girl as something other than a reader and assassin. Consent is not to his taste, wishes to bloody and break, leave her like a doll, ripped and twisted on the floor. He daydreams about it, wishes to inflict pain upon the girl as he did Riddick."

"Ick." Jack wrinkled her nose and Zoe put one hand on her mare's leg and the other around River's shoulders.

"Concurred." River nodded emphatically and blinked as a wave of fury rolled off Riddick. He was standing with Imam and had turned to regard the women near the sand cat. His hearing was better than Shazza's who hadn't heard a word of River's murmur from a few feet away. River turned and stared at the Furyan and took a deep breath.

Before anyone could say a word to calm the convict down, Fry was closing up the skiff and hollering for everyone to get moving.

8888

Riddick fumed as he hauled Johns up onto the sand cat and extended a hand to the women Johns had pushed past. Zoe boosted Jack up to him and then River and only then allowed him to help her up. River couldn't quite look him in the eye and he was damn sure he didn't like that. She had put her overshirt back on, sleeves rolled down, as if that would help him unsee the bruises on her skin and unhear Johns' intentions for her. For his girl. Her scent didn't hold notes of honey anymore, steel and blood, silk and apples lingered but she was controlling her body and emotions in a way he might have envied on another day. Today he didn't like it, didn't like how cold and dark her eyes had become, or how steel and blood and the astringent smell of burnt cinnamon outweighed silk and apples in her scent.

Part of him, the animal inside him, was debating the pros and cons of ghosting Johns the minute the merc's back was turned. Knowing Johns wanted to collect the bounty on River was one thing, but hearing what River had read out of the merc's daydreams, what the man wanted to do to Riddick's woman...that was something else entirely. One way or another, Johns would die on this planet. Riddick was going to make sure of that. Zoe was looking at him with an evaluating gaze as if she was a bit of a Reader herself and he tilted his head at her, "Somethin' on your mind?"

"No more than usual." Zoe's lips flickered in a half smile as she looked at River and Jack sitting in front of her. "You got anything to say?"

"Nothin' that'll be taken well at the moment." Riddick deliberately looked at the back of Johns head and then regarded Zoe. "You seem like you got military experience, why haven't you taken over this little shindig of ours?"

She shook her head. "Never did like command." Her eyes never stopped moving over the landscape, the passengers, the man she was speaking with. "I can make the decisions, but I don't have that gift makes folk want to follow me. That'd be Mal."

"River's Captain Daddy?" Riddick wondered with a quirk of his lips at the name. "He don't squirm when she calls him that?"

"Well he is old enough, technically." Zoe shrugged, "But yeah, Mal could talk a dying man into buying crop shares."

"Must make for an interesting ship." Riddick felt silk brush over his skin and saw that River's hair had come out of its knot again. Long dark silky locks blew out in the breeze, brushing over him in waves of scent. He wound a lock around his finger and rubbed his thumb over the soft stuff. "I take it you're the first mate?"

Zoe looked slightly amused as she watched him. He guessed she didn't often see hardened criminals obsessed with touching someone's hair. "You'd be right." She flicked her eyes over Johns and Fry and shook her head slightly. Damned if she'd talk about River's skill at piloting or how her brother was a doctor on board ship. "Got a gun hand likes to call himself a merc. Not much of a mercenary though, don't hold with rapin' or beating on women or children, don't stab us in the back for more coin. Sends money home to his family. Likes to spar with River. Says she keeps him fit and on his toes."

"Is that all he likes to do with River?" Riddick could hear the jealousy in his voice and mentally cursed his own idiocy. The girl had flat out told him the gun hand hadn't made a move and he still was asking.

The girl in question turned and regarded him with dark eyes. "It is a male failing Richard. Do not be much alarmed." She looked at her hair wound around his finger. "If he wishes to keep it she will give him some." River added pointedly.

"More fun to play with when it's attached to your head." Riddick smirked at her and watched as she took off the scarf and wound her hair back into the knot, using the silk scarf to hold it in place. She even tucked the ends inside so nothing could catch on machinery or other more ominous things.

"Not all he likes to do," Zoe offered in a teasing voice in answer to the convict's question. "Teaches her gun-smithin' and trackin' when we've got time planet side. Without what he calls cheating."

"Teaches her how to cheat at cards too." River offered absently. "She has two older brothers now. One respectable and one disreputable. Makes for good balance." She glanced at Jack who was listening curiously. "Soon Jack will have more family than is desired." The girl teased the girl in disguise.

"Well Jack'll have a third I think," Zoe murmured for Riddick's ears only. "Unless you're the love 'em and leave 'em type. In which case River's brothers and daddy will be very annoyed."

"Can't really say if I am or not." Riddick muttered. "Wouldn' know love if it bit me on the ass." He looked at River who was staring steadfast at Johns and Fry near the front of the sand cat, a frown furrowed into her brow. "Reckon she'd hafta tell you what I'm like on that score."

"Loyal, possessive, trustworthy, filled with fire and fury and need, honorable and steadfast." River replied absently. "Richard, from the Normans, Germanic elements, Ric meaning power, Hard meaning strong, hardy. The name of three English kings. Most likely pronounced Rickhard when in early usage." She turned and regarded Riddick. "One of the kings was sly." A teasing smile fluttered over her lips when Riddick growled at her, mentally telling her that she had first hand knowledge he wasn't sly.

"What's my name mean River?" Zoe asked with a smile. "Already know that Mal means bad, from the Latin."

"Zoe, from the Greek, meaning life, name used by several Byzantine empresses." River frowned thoughtfully. "And a Muppet."

"What's a muppet?" Jack wanted to know.

"Ancient Earth That Was cortex show staring puppets created by Jim Hensen, called Muppets. Many characters, films and anime featured Muppets. Educational programming used Muppets." River said absently. She seemed to let the conversation lapse in her mind as she focused on Fry and Johns again and finally shook her head. "Halfway there."

Riddick nodded as some of the bone spires crumbled at the top brushing against the sand cat as they passed. He set a hand on River's shoulder and thought deliberately. You keep your family close River, keep them close to me if you can. And don't let Fry take that blade of yours.

River turned and looked at him, a smile curving her lips and nodded slowly. "She has already taken one trophy of the girl's. She will not get another."

Riddick grinned. "Never did tell me where you got that axe."

River shook her head. "Bad luck to speak of it. They come when you call."

"Do they ruttin' ever," Zoe cursed in a heartfelt voice. Jack stared at her, and Riddick tilted his head thoughtfully. Even with all of the crap they'd gone through Zoe had remained stoic, unflappable, doing what had to be done without a curse on her lips. Now she swore over something she and River wouldn't talk about.

"I'm guessin' whoever comes is a bad thing." Jack said slowly catching Riddick's eye. He shook his head and shrugged. He had no idea either.

"They never lie down." River said softly and reached for Zoe's hand. "See the twins soon. She promises you Zoe. Soon."

"You hear anything yet?" Zoe asked looking skyward.

"Daddy worries as he flies; Simon worries. Jayne paces and curses and punches his bag and wants more to track. Kaylee works hard..." River frowned. "On a homing device," She whispered. "Serenity comes for her daughters before night's end. But she can't see how soon. Only that she will come."

"So, you feelin' sanguine about this whole mission we're now on?" Zoe tried to smile.

"Appropriately yes." River nodded.

"What's sanguine? Heard you say that before." Jack wondered looking from woman to woman and then at Riddick.

He grinned, wicked and pleased as punch, hoping for some blood. "Means hopeful." He looked at Zoe.

"Point of interest," River spoke instead of the ex-soldier, "It also means bloody."

"Might take that as my new motto." Jack muttered. "Be a good last name."

Riddick found himself chuckling. Damn if these women weren't all sorts of interesting. If he stuck around River and her crew he'd never be bored. And it sounded, from what he'd gathered, like they could use another gun hand.

"Captain Daddy flies Serenity on the straight and true path." River's eyes gleamed with excitement as she turned to look at Zoe.

"That is good news, except for the Mal flyin' part." Zoe smiled fully for the first time and looked at the three of them. "But let's not let it make us sloppy."

"Good advice." Riddick nodded his eyes narrowing behind his goggles. Imam had been praying for quite some time with his remaining pilgrims, Suleiman and Hassan but now turned to regard them. Shazza was driving the sand cat and cursing a blue streak every time they were delayed by a bump or turn in the road.

River tilted her head as she considered the holy man and smiled at him. "Shepherd isn't purely a figurative title," She remarked out of the blue. "I have walked a great while over the snow, and I am not tall nor strong. My clothes are wet, and my teeth are set, and the way was hard and long. I have wandered over the fruitful earth, but I never came here before. Oh, lift me over the threshold, and let me in at the door."

Riddick chuckled and shook his head as the holy man and his two charges looked at the girl in confused amazement. "The things that come outa your mouth," He shook his head and elaborated, "The piece she's recitin', it's titled 'Witch'."

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wasn't bein' nearly burned once enough for you River?"

"Burned?" Imam asked curiously.

"Might have noticed River tends to know things," Zoe took a hit of her oxygen, "She and her brother got themselves kidnapped and because of River's talents the kidnappers decided she was a witch and tried to burn her. She and her brother were just about to get themselves set on fire when Mal an' me got there."

"Don't forget Jayne," River giggled at the memory of Jayne hanging out of Serenity. She looked at Zoe and began to imitate Mal. "Appears we got here just in the nick of time. What does that make us?" She looked at Zoe and gestured.

The first mate shook her head but obligingly replied. "Big damn heroes, sir."

"Ain't we just." River grinned and changed her voice to imitate the patron. "This is a holy cleansing. You cannot think to thwart God's will." She began to imitate Mal again. "Y'all see the man hanging out of the spaceship with the really big gun? Now I'm not saying you weren't easy to find. It was kinda out of our way, and he didn't want to come in the first place. Man's lookin' to kill some folk. So really it's his will y'all should worry about thwarting. Gotta say, Simon, your talent for alienatin' folk is near miraculous."

Zoe sighed and tried to imitate Simon. "Yes...I'm very proud."

River grinned and did Mal's voice. "Cut her down."

To her surprise Zoe offered the Patron's words in a stern and unbending tone. "That girl is a witch."

The slender girl tilted her head and pointed her hand like a gun. "Yeah, but she's our witch. So cut her the hell down."

"That did not really happen." Jack shook her head while Suleiman and Hassan gaped in disbelief. Imam was chuckling over River's story, obviously, like Jack, thinking it a great joke.

"Believe it or not it did." Zoe shook her head. "Weren't anybody's fault 'cept those that kidnapped Simon."

"This sort of thing happens often?" Imam wondered.

Paris turned and regarded them with a look that suggested they were mad. "Has anyone ever told you that you're insane?" He shook his head, a smile curving his lips.

River nearly fell backwards laughing and shook her head. "It's a popular theory." Riddick regarded her with more than a little amusement and put his hand on her back, holding her upright. She was so slender he could feel her spine, the play of muscles under her skin. The animal wondered how she'd look laying face down on a bed, exhausted and asleep, his hand touching her skin instead of a silk shirt. She sat up straight again and he felt her shudder under his palm. Managing to not sigh, he took his hand off her back and offered a mental kiss as a sort of apology.

"If you are all done giggling like you're on a field trip we've arrived." Fry snapped jumping down from the sand cat and striding up the dune to the wreck.

8888

"Long stretches of boredom, punctuated by several minutes of sheer terror." Zoe remarked as she hauled supplies to the sled attached to the sand cat. Jack shook her head and pressed a hand to her stomach. Zoe jerked her head. "Pain?"

River stopped her haul of a bag and regarded Jack. "It's starting." She murmured. "Come with me Jack." She took the girls hand and led her away to the cargo hold.

Zoe watched as the two girls disappeared behind the hull and watched Riddick compete with Johns hauling cells. Running back she caught the convict's eye and watched him look around for River and Jack, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled. Shaking his head he walked up to River and Jack, passing them as he went for another cell.

River sighed and tugged Jack over to Zoe, dragging duffle bags as they did. "We have a temporary solution, but it will not last for more than five hours."

Zoe nodded. "Jack, best you don't do a lotta hard movin'." She said quietly. "Stay by the hull 'til we're ready to go."

Jack nodded and moved to do as Zoe bade her, passing Riddick as he hauled the last power cell. River sat down wearily in the sand and watched the suns begin to disappear behind the giant ringed planet. All around her Fry and Paris were imploring the others to hurry. To run, to load the sled, futilely exhorting the survivors onward.

She stood feeling movement in the ground beneath her. "Out of time." She whispered. Riddick was the only one who heard her, his head jerked around to see the yellow sun hide behind the giant ringed planet. Instantly the light dimmed and it was dusk, a quiet time on any planet but this. Shuddering River listened to the screeching and movement below her and watched helplessly as the red sun slipped out of sight. Another veil of darkness, inhuman screeching.

"Zoe," River called. "Zoe!" She stood a yard away from the hull, too far away from her momma and drew her sword. The spires burst open, a cloud of hatchlings like evil smoke poured from the tops of the spires.

Paris called for everyone to run, darting inside the wreck, Shazza and Fry right behind him. Johns stared wondering how many there could be before he obeyed Fry's calls to get into the cargo hold. Riddick and Zoe were left outside, the furthest from the hold and River shuddered as the cloud of hatchlings divided and flew back towards the wreck.

"Down," Jack screamed from behind her. "River get in, please." She was struggling against Paris who to his credit, had wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders and was bodily keeping her from running out to help.

River shook her head. "Zoe, get down!" The first mate was rushing towards the hold apparently deaf to River's cries. "Get down!" River nearly shrieked in her panic.

Riddick, heard the rising panic in River's cries and worse, the swarm behind him. He saw Imam and his boys dart into the hold and Suleiman try to tug River inside only to be elbowed back as she called for Zoe. The first mate obviously couldn't hear over the shrieking of the hatchlings. With a curse Riddick got within a step of the dark haired soldier and tackled her to the ground, his body covering hers as the hatchlings swooped over them. "Stay down, gotta give 'em something to eat or they'll never go away." He growled the words into Zoe's ear and rolled off her to lie on his back staring up at the hatchlings.

"I'm hopin' you got an idea?" Zoe asked her face still half in the sand, not daring to move.

"River’s got her sword out," Riddick muttered casting a glance over his shoulder. "I'm thinking if I cut a few of them they'll attack anything bleeding." He stared hard at River and she nodded, sheathing her sword as Riddick lifted his shiv and watched a hatchling fly into it. The effect was almost instantaneous as the hatchlings devoured the wounded. Behind them River lit the fuse of an improvised bomb and held it carefully, waiting half a moment before lighting another. Zoe watched in amazed horror as Riddick simply cut hatchling after hatchling. "All right, when I say go, you belly crawl your way to the hold and get in there."

Zoe took a deep breath, tensing in preparation. "Got it."

Riddick drew a deep breath. "Now," He called out and began to cut as many hatchlings as he could. River threw the near exploding bomb into the swarm, hitting the main body and driving the wave of hatchlings farther out with a bloody detonation and Zoe did as Riddick had told her, using every remembered skill she'd learned in the war.

"Clear," she called when she got to the hold. River threw her second bomb as far out as she could and watched as it detonated and the swarm flew away like a cloud of smoke into the horizon. Riddick looked from right to left and then rolled to his feet, walking calmly to the hold. His hand closed firmly and carefully on River's shoulder, tugging her into the container.

Riddick pushed his goggles up and stared out into the night, the last ray of light from the suns gone. His eyes gleamed silver as he stared out into the darkness, taking in the adult predators that climbed out of the crumbling spires. "What's happening out there?" Fry called from behind them. "What do you see?"

Riddick slid the door shut and regarded Fry. "Like I told you before, it ain't me you gotta worry about." He turned and regarded River with silver eyes that gleamed in the pale light of Fry's handheld.

Before he could say a word, River threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you," Her words were a torrent of gratitude until Riddick put his hands on her shoulders and set her away. He could see plain as day the tears that streaked her face and her confusion at his distance.

"Zoe, you wanna calm your girl down?" Riddick looked at the soldier behind River. Thinking clearly he glanced back down at River. Keep it cool, keep it calm. Don't wanna tip our hand, don't let them know you're mine yet. Johns needs to think he's got things under control. I got your back, an' you got mine, but he can't know that.

River met his gaze and only a flicker of her eyes let him know she heard him before she turned to Zoe and let the dark woman embrace her. Riddick took a deep breath and waited until her breathing had slowed and she seemed calm again before he took a look at Johns and Fry. Neither one seemed to be too happy with him.

8888

River took deep steady breaths and waited for the inevitable. They were locked into the cargo hold like cavemen hiding from a storm and everyone was speculating on how long it would take for the things out there to go away. The raw emotion in the room was overwhelming, she shook her head and tried to narrow her focus, to ignore the chaos of the sea of minds and concentrate on one..

Zoe was sitting quietly, thinking of Mal, and Wash and her children wondering if she'd ever see them again. River leaned her head on Zoe's shoulder and rubbed her cheek on Zoe, felt her momma's mood lighten a bit. Everyone was wondering how soon death would come except for she and Riddick.

Riddick was listening to the noise outside, and thinking of the predators he'd seen, the potential weaknesses. He was positioned within arms reach of her, but out of her view unless she turned her head. River could only approve of that line of thought, though the biggest weakness she'd seen was their reluctance to come out into the sun.

"I saw the cut-marks on the bones. Wasn't a natural die-off." Fry was agreeing with something Johns had said, River rolled her eyes.

Imam lifted his hand, "Quiet, please. Everyone." He had his ear pressed to the cargo door. River tilted her head and looked up at Riddick. He nodded and she sighed. Imam was finally hearing what they'd heard all along. The awful clicking noise was an awful noise with purpose.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound?" Jack asked softly.

The holy man considered for a moment before answering. "Perhaps the way they see. With sound, reflecting back."

River nodded absently, "Like bats on earth that was, sonar, tracking the echoes of a world lost to them twenty-two years ago." She murmured.

"Echo-location. That's what it is..." Fry finally figured it out and River caught Riddick's mental curse of annoyance.

The clicking sounded again, this time behind them and everyone turned around. River cautiously drew her sword. Nothing. Only the door of an open container about halfway down the tunnel-like hold. She took a deep breath, listening, trying to drown out the sudden babble of panicked thoughts, only Zoe and Riddick were calm, mentally determining the best course of action. Everyone wondered the same thing though, how could one of them get in?

Fry shrugged nervously. "Breach in the hull. I dunno."

The eerie clicking sound drifted towards them again. River knew the instant Johns realized everyone was looking at him and expecting that he'd check out the noise. "I'd rather piss glass."

Riddick folded his arms, one hand holding his shiv. "Well, you got the big gauge."

"Wanna rag your fat mouth?" Johns snapped.

River held up her hand straining to hear the alien mind she knew was nearby and shook her head in exasperation as Jack spoke. "Maybe it's just their beads again. Imam, are you still--"

"No, no, no, I do not believe," Imam shook his head.

Johns cursed. "C'mon, man, you're drivin' everybody bugfuck with those things. Why don't you just lose the gorram..." He stopped speaking as more clicking sounded louder, and something in the hold toppled over.

"Big beads." Riddick deadpanned and then nearly cursed as River, with her blade took a wary step forward, Johns on her other side, got up the nerve to do the same. Carefully they moved to the open container, Johns fired blindly into the open door, and something screeched its death out.

Johns eased his head around the door with a light and saw dead hatchlings on the ground. Turning back to the others he nodded. "Okay. We're okay. Just some small ones that musta--"

Something whooshed over his head, swinging like a scythe, catching Johns' shotgun and discharging it. River smiled grimly in the brief flare, her blade flashing around her, as the predator caught her scent. Johns wasn't at her side any longer. He'd left her alone in the dark. River took a deep breath and let her mind flow outward, let her body follow and swing, step, kick and slice downward. A gush of alien blood then a hard arm yanked her back. Riddick's hand on her collar, the other around her waist, pulling her backwards toward the light.

River glared at Johns as Riddick returned her to the group. "Very big beads." The merc was saying.

Before she could say a word Paris panicked. "Not staying in here another..." He darted for the main door, ready to run willy nilly into the darkness. Fry lunged for him, grabbing him around the waist.

"Gorramit, you don't know what's out there!" She hung onto the entrepreneur tightly.

"I know what's in here!" Paris struggled against her grasp.

"If you'd stop screechin' and take a look at the little girl with the bloody sword you'd see she kilt the big bad." Riddick's calm, almost amused voice rippled through the hold. Fry held up a light and stared at River. Her shirt was streaked with blue blood, her sword was covered with it.

"How'd you kill it?" Jack wondered in amazement.

River sighed and cleaned off her blade. "First rule of the sword." She shrugged. "Stick 'em with the pointy end." She felt more than heard Zoe's amusement and Riddick's mental chuckle and shrugged again. "First rule of combat is that battle plans never survive the first engagement with the enemy."

"And the second is that you never let the enemy know where you are." Zoe said quietly. "I think we can forget about that one. No way can we be stealthy in this place. Not with all you civilians."

Fry shook her head. "Civilians?"

Shazza regarded the two of them with a strange look. "What the hell are you two?"

"I'm Corporal Zoe Alleyne Washburne of the Independent Army, Fifty-seventh Overlanders Division, Sixth regiment, usually folks called us the Balls and Bayonets Brigade. First mate on the transport Firefly Serenity." Zoe stated as she checked her shells and hauled River's satchel over her shoulder. "This is River. She's been trained for combat and tactics by the best the Alliance had to offer." She paused a moment before added, "She's also a dancer."

"And crazy." Johns nearly spat the words.

"Damn sight more'n that." Riddick nearly grinned down at the slender girl.

Imam was pointing to a container. "Everybody come, this way and we should be safe. Hurry, please..." He carefully guided them all in and pulled the door closed behind them. Everyone took a deep breath. River carefully turning to give her breather to Riddick, his hand closing over hers to lift the mouth unit to his lips. She could feel the promise in his eyes, his hand on hers, that they would survive. They weren't done yet.

Riddick glared as Johns fumbled with the cutting torch and got it burning, adjusting the gasses so they gave off enough light for them to see the door. River jerked back in surprise, Riddick catching her against his body as something started to hammer at the door. Scythe-like blades were probing at it, pounding.

Riddick found himself glaring at Johns while he held River practically in his lap. "Can you do sumpin' else with that? 'Sides holding it in my fucking face?" He felt River move forward, her eyes on the door, on the limbs of the predators as Johns began to cut through the common wall of the containers. As Riddick watched River pulled a dagger from her boot and began to slice at the limbs probing the door. For every predator's blade that poked through, she made them bleed. Riddick nearly grinned. "Let me have a turn," He held out his hand for the knife and grinned when she offered him one from her other boot. "My kinda crazy."

"Dear sweet lord, is the murderer bonding with the crazy?" Paris muttered, appalled.

"They're a damn sight more helpful that you are." Zoe pointed out coldly. "So shut it."

8888

Riddick hadn't exactly been having fun, though playing cut on the bugs with River had been an semi enjoyable way to pass the time. If he couldn’t touch River he could play with her. And if he couldn't kill Johns he could at least kill these things. Five containers of this, crawling around hiding, burning their way thorough while the predators hacked their way in, was starting to try even his patience. River had started lighting her bombs and rolling them into the containers they left, explosions catching the monsters following them. The smell of fear was overwhelming, rising off everyone in the container. Even River gave off small tendrils of the sticky scent as they blocked the entrance with cargo. Riddick had been helping Fry and Paris, while River watched his back.

Fry and Paris braced themselves against the cargo and Riddick watched them silently taking in the crate Paris was leaning against. The crate was pitted and he turned to look at River who nodded silently. This was the container that Johns had fired into, they'd gone in some type of circle and now they were in the open container.

Riddick looked at River and nodded slightly. Rising from her crouched position she fell in step beside him as they moved forward, her sword already out of its sheath. Behind them, Paris was saying something. Riddick ignored him, moving into the darkness and felt something soft, wet underfoot. He slid his goggles up and looked down to see, as they'd suspected, the dead hatchlings on the floor. This was definitely the open container. Nearby was the body of the predator River had killed.

He had to give River credit, she didn't make sound as she read everything he saw from his mind. Didn't even flinch when he looked around and saw a smaller predator eating a hatchling, sitting on a cargo crate as if it were a gorram stool. Ugly thing, heavy triangular bone blade crown on its skull, greasy looking black hide, and even more fun it seemed to sense him and River. That annoying clicking sound echoed around them.

River stilled completely beside him and part of him had to admire her ability to remain calm, to manage immobility was something beyond most folk. Even Zoe with all her control tended to move slightly. But River was as unmoving as he could be as the predator moved towards them.

Behind them he could hear the others kicking out the new escape hatch. He heard Fry and Johns go through, Zoe sending Jack after them, Imam sending Shazza and Suleiman and urging Hassan to go. Zoe's even voice drifted through the compartment. "Where are Riddick and River?" Riddick felt River tense slightly and mentally agreed that someone coming to find them would be a bad thing. Getting into a stare down with a predator wasn't for the faint-hearted and strong as Zoe might be, she wasn't like they were.

But someone was coming, someone with a rapidly beating heart and the stench of fear, not Zoe, too agitated, not Imam, too light. Riddick grabbed Hassan as he rounded the corner and caught him, hanging onto him tightly. "Don't. Move."

Another predator came into view above them, reaching down with its scythe like tail, almost gently sliding it over River while the first positioned itself right in front of Riddick. River's fear wasn't the same as the others, only a tiny change in her scent, burnt cinnamon, her heartbeat steady, as she stared straight ahead, her eyes flickered slightly, irises widening and narrowing. Her body might be motionless but her brain was working overtime.

Hassan was trembling in Riddick's grip, his bladder released itself, changing the scent in the air. The hammerhead extensions of the predator's head slid over him, almost caressing Riddick's chest, slicing open the shirt River had given him.

He could hear Fry from the next container, Imam and Zoe in the darkness behind them, waiting silently. Of course it had to be Fry that broke the silence. "Imam? Where are they?"

Riddick smelled more than saw the moment one of the predators sliced at the boy's skin. The clicking silenced abruptly. Then another scent joined the boy’s. River's blood, sliding down her porcelain skin, soaking into her silk shirt. He heard Imam call for his boy. Heard Fry call for him. Zoe remained silent, the soldier knowing that breaking River's concentration would be do more harm than easing her own fear by calling out would do good.

Hassan's nerve broke in the silence that followed. With a strength born of terror, he tore himself from Riddick's grip and ran. In unison Riddick and River spoke, one word of protest and warning, "No," Too late. Riddick's predator abandoned him, dove for the boy, another following from the ceiling. The one above River remained, tantalized by the blood it smelled on her. Riddick jerked her out from under the tensing tail just as it began to fall.

"Run," Riddick commanded just as River's sword struck unerringly through the creature's heart. Hassan's death scream joined the creatures and Riddick grabbed River around the waist more firmly and ran back to the others and the escape hatch. One of the predators over Hassan drawn by their movement, began to follow.

Zoe and Imam had gotten into the next container. As Riddick reached the hatch Fry aimed her light outward, catching him square in the eyes. The phrase blinding pain occurred to him in the back of his brain as he howled and fell forward, River still in his grasp as they tumbled into the container. Part of his brain was still working, cataloguing his surroundings through the pain and noted Fry's light shining into the darkness.

River was under him, panting, her eyes never stopped moving, and she tilted her head as she heard the creature howl as Fry's light hit it. The blonde woman hesitated, her confusion apparent and then the moment was lost as Johns stepped up beside her and began blasting the shadows outside the hatch.

"Stop it, stop it, Stop It!" Fry hollered, her light falling from her hand.

Johns lowered his gun, "'Sokay, 'sokay. I killed it."

Zoe gave him a look of derision. "Sure you did."

Before Johns could say a word in his own defense a carcass crashed to the floor in front of them. Shazza nearly whistled in amazement. "Christ, he did kill one."

Fry shook her head, as she picked her light up again and played it over the creature. "There..." She whispered, amazed as wherever the light touched the skin it charred and wrinkled, like third degree burns without the heat.

"Like the light is scalding it," Paris muttered.

Riddick recovered enough of his brain to let River up. Zoe's hand on his shoulder a silent warning that while only a few had noticed his position of protection over the girl, it wouldn't be long before the wrong eyes saw them. Knuckling his eyes he took a deep breath and shrugged out of the now sliced shirt River had lent him. "Better bandage that up." He handed Zoe the cloth.

Fry sounded amazed. "It hurts them. Light actually hurts them..."

River snorted, an exasperated sound. "Obvious conclusion, should have been drawn the moment Fry escaped into the light without being followed. Dislike of electromagnetic radiation does not necessarily mean harm, adaptation over time possible given adequate genetic disposition. Inability to track food source into sun leads to the conclusion of certain disability when confronted with electromagnetic radiation."

"What did she say?" Shazza sounded both confused and irritated.

"She's sayin' ya'll should have figured that out when they didn't come out and kill us all the minute we set foot on their world." Zoe explained as she bandaged River's arm. "They ain't like Riddick. Light pains him but it don't make him fry up like bacon. They avoid light the way we avoid bullets. Cause it incapacitates."

Riddick nodded his agreement. "They're things that have adapted to the dark for so long that they can't stand the light anymore."

"Not all on their own." River spoke more softly and Riddick turned and looked at her more closely, nodding for her to continue. "Three decades ago, subjects captured. Genetic sequencing altered; experiments. Results on bioraptors negligible, cannot be used in defense or offense, cannot be controlled. All subjects terminated. Mistaken. All but two subjects destroyed. Altered creatures, scientists neglected to prevent ability to breed. Destroyed the old population. New population explosion, led to death of all prey underground. Hunting grounds barren, they wait for the eclipse. Miranda's cousin."

"What about the giant bones?" Jack asked her voice trembling more than a little.

River tilted her head and shrugged. "Predators when they began, feed on great beasts, and when the night came fed on a herd of them. Eighty eight years ago still a power to be feared in the dark, before science tried to weaponize natural creatures."

The only sound after River's pronouncement was Paris' profound exclamation. " _Gǒu niáng yǎng de_."

River nodded slowly, "Deliver me from the workers of iniquity," She said softly.

Imam finished the quote, "And save me from bloody men."

Sounds from the other container grew louder, Riddick tilted his head, listening. "Sounds like two of the younger ones..." He said slowly. "Fightin' over..."

Imam's eyes flew towards the sound. "Is that...Hassan?"

Riddick nodded slowly spreading his hands. There was only so much he could do when someone broke and ran from a predator. Even he got the urge to chase someone when they ran from him.

Johns, callous to the end, shook his head. "We'll burn a candle for him later. C'mon."

River shook her head, “Need to examine it further,” She looked up at Riddick, “Your eyes see better than mine, been going on instinct, but better to be certain, where the raptor’s heart lies. Better to strike once to kill.”

Riddick nodded slowly, they didn’t have much time but a quick anatomy lesson on these things would do both of them some good. “Yeah, ya’ll back up a bit, get the light away from me, an’ I’ll take a look at it.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Fry argued.

“What’s the harm?” Shazza supported the idea, “I’d rather someone knew something ‘bout these things, ‘stead of blastin’ away with shot and prayer.”

“I’m thinkin’ we make time,” Zoe agreed in her slow even voice. “Apart from their cannibalistic tendencies, only thing we know for certain is light hurts ‘em. Be better to know where to shoot, what part of the body is vulnerable.” She took Jack’s arm and tugged her away from the doorway. “Ammunition don’t last forever, if we shoot, need to make it count.”

“We don’t stand a chance ‘gainst these things in a fight,” Johns’ shook his head. “Avoidin’ ‘em is the best we can do.”

“Speak for yourself,” Riddick drawled, his smirk audible. “River’s already killed a couple of ‘em. Like to think I could keep up with a little girl on body counts.” Ignoring the irritation of the light in his eyes he looked over the predator, noting its odd chest, the hammerhead extensions and the ugly triangular bone crown. River reached down to push the jaws apart with her dagger, reaching in to feel the roof of the mouth.

“Soft upper palate, soft throat, bullet to either would probably incapacitate,” She recited evenly, reading what he saw of the creature she made a face. “Ugly, but chest most likely contains some form of central nervous system as well as lungs and heart. Not entirely insect like despite superficial resemblance, skin in stead of carapace. No time for autopsy, but shotgun blast to center mass likely to debilitate. Walks on all fours, chest low to the ground, tail supports for added height, wing span impressive, likelihood of flight ninety seven percent.”

Riddick slid his hands over the tri claws on the front limbs. “Impressive weaponry, sharp teeth, claws, some sorta blade on the tail too,” He remarked a bit absently.

“Conclusion?” River tilted her head at him, a smile flickering over her lips, just for him to see.

“Stick ‘em through the throat, and keep moving down, disembowel ‘em,” Riddick shrugged. “Sword through the heart, or cutting off their heads, that’ll probably do it too.” He stood and put his goggles back down, turning to the rest of the group. “Basically, you’re right, best bet is avoid ‘em. If you cain’t do that, go for the body mass, center your shots, probably hit the heart. Sword like little bitty girl’s here, she can eviscerate ‘em. My shivs, I’d go for the throat and keep headin’ down.”

“And for those of us didn’t attend mass murder and killing one oh one at university?” Fry snapped sarcastically.

“Stick ‘em with the pointy end.” River shrugged.

“We kinda knew that part little girl,” Johns clearly didn’t care for River and Riddick speaking so casually to each other. Riddick nearly snorted, the merc was probably worried River would bond with him over killing the bugs.

“Lesson was for benefit of those trained for combat,” River didn’t seem at all concerned with Johns’ irritation. “Warriors must do what they do in order to keep casualties from exceeding maximum desirability.”

“I really don’t care for the sound of that,” Paris muttered. “But you’re essentially saying to aim for the soft parts, the throat, the chest, or the inside of the mouth?”

Riddick regarded the core man with some slight respect, he was freaked but he’d understood what River was saying at least. He doubted Johns had understood as much. “You got it,” Riddick nodded. “But combat with these big boys ain’t something we really wanna embrace. Just good to have the info.”

“Knowledge is power,” Imam bowed slightly to the convict and the little girl. “Your efforts are appreciated.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fry sounded very annoyed. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A quick word regarding the canon dialogue. I did my best to combine the best of the script I found and the movie. A lot of what I like about the movie is the atmosphere and Riddick's attitude. But there were some lines that were in the movie and not in the script and much in the script that was left out of the movie. And of course, I changed some things because River and Zoe add certain elements to the story. As always enjoy yourself and review if you feel like.
> 
> Chinese Translation:
> 
> Dǒng ma (understand)
> 
> Gǒu niáng yǎng de. (son of a bitch/ lit. raised by a dog mother)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Oh momma I'm fear for my life from the long arm of the law, lawman has put an end to my runnin' and I'm so far from my home. - Renegade - Styx
> 
> I have walked a great while over the snow, and I am not tall nor strong. My clothes are wet, and my teeth are set, and the way was hard and long. I have wandered over the fruitful earth, but I never came here before. Oh, lift me over the threshold, and let me in at the door. - The Witch - Mary Elizabeth Coleridge
> 
> Deliver me from the workers of iniquity and save me from bloody men - Psalm 59:2


	5. In the Fell Clutch Of Circumstance

River looked around the cargo container. Crates had been shoved against the walls. Everyone was gathered in the center around Fry's handlight. River narrowed her eyes against it and looked at Riddick. They'd all helped to move the cargo and he'd made sure that if he wasn't near her he was next to Zoe or Jack. Now he stood behind her, arms folded, his hands over his biceps, not, as the others thought to draw attention to his strength, to intimidate. Riddick reined himself in, kept his hands where they could be seen so he would not be tempted to place them on her, claiming her before Johns and Fry. Now and then she could feel him breathe deeply and feel the satisfaction of her scent in his nostrils. He liked that she wasn't afraid of him, didn't enjoy the smell of fear on her the way he did the others.

River glanced over at Jack, the tough girl was sitting next to Zoe, her arms wrapped around her legs, with Zoe's arm around her shoulders, doing her best to keep from crying in front of everyone. Suleiman sat beside Imam, he and the holy man were silently praying.

Fry was cataloguing their light. "...one cutting torch...one hand light here, two more in the cabin...I think two more..."

Paris had something helpful to say, an unusual enough occurrence. "Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well." River listened, silent as he and Fry discussed the possibilities of torch making out of his misting umbrellas and the alcohol.

Fry nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. So maybe we'll have enough light."

Johns snorted. "Enough for what?" Fry stared at him silently as the Paris, Shazza and the Chrislams looked on in bewilderment.

River tilted her head looking at the blonde pilot. "She chooses an interesting time to be brave. To journey out into the night and find the way back, bearing light of our making." She leaned back minutely and felt Riddick's arm on her back. "Tiger tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night."

Johns ignored the second half of River's statement to concentrate on the first, staring at Fry. "Oh, lady. If you're in your right mind, I pray you go insane."

Fry shook her head and looked at the rest of them. "We can stick to the plan. If we get four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

River leaned back against Riddick needing to feel his strength at her back. His mind was a strong beautiful thing to hear, the tiger animal pacing through it. Her words about the tiger had alerted him to the unspoken part of Fry's plan and he was thinking carefully now about the potential for disaster and Johns to betray them when they got close enough to the skiff.

Paris shook his head. "I hate to kill a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand-cat won't run at night."

The pilot nodded her agreement. "We'll have to carry the cells...drag them...whatever it takes."

Jack stared at the light on the floor, her expression an echo of Imam's. River heard the girl's thoughts as if she were screaming. The light was growing dim. "You mean...tonight? With all those things still out there?" Jack asked, voice trembling.

"Oh, sure. Why not? Sounds like a hoot." Paris found himself in agreement with Jack, proving there was a first for everything.

Johns was still arguing. "Back it up. How long can this last? Few minutes? Couple hours?"

There was silence until Imam spoke reluctantly. "I had the impression...from the model...that the two planets were moving as one. That there would be...a lasting darkness."

River nodded, her silent agreement not lost on Riddick and Zoe. The truth was painful but it could not be avoided.

The merc was still in denial. "Those suns gotta come back sometime. And if these animals really are phobic about light, we just sit tight till then."

Fry met Johns gaze firmly. "I'm sure that's what someone else said. Locked inside that coring room." It was a very persuasive thought.

Riddick moved slightly, out from behind River, and part of her mourned the loss of his touch. His goggles were masking his eyes again as Johns began to really argue with Fry. The merc and the pilot throwing smoke, mommy and daddy arguing in front of the children, until Fry tossed down a gauntlet Johns couldn't ignore.

Fry sneered at Johns. "You're seventy nine kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better plan."

Johns brought the shotgun up, aiming for Fry and found his way blocked by Riddick. The barrel of the shotgun right beneath Riddick's chin. River narrowed her eyes as she read Riddick's thoughts, his memories of his talk with Fry floating around his mind. The woman's lust and fear entwined and drifting around him as he spoke so close to her skin.

Hearing Fry's thoughts as Riddick stood for her against Johns was almost unavoidable. They were filled with lust and hope and threads of fear, pleasure at being protected, more pleasure that it was Riddick doing the protecting, wondering if she could work it into something lasting, help her get off planet. River frowned thoughtfully, considering Fry's thoughts, delving deeper. What she found was disquieting and turned her stomach. Fry hoped they would all die so she and Riddick could leave, she was sure the killer saw her as a desirable woman, his attention to her in the skiff proved that, to Fry's mind. River pulled her attention away from Fry and regarded the two men having the stare down.

And then Riddick spoke, "Think about that reward, Johns."

The merc ground his teeth as he stared into Riddick's goggled eyes. "I'm willing to take a cut in pay."

"How 'bout a cut in your gut?" The convict asked coldly. River didn't need to follow Johns gaze down to know Riddick held a curved knife against John's belly, poised for evisceration.

"Oh, Trash Baby, you're gonna regret this." Johns hissed slightly. From behind Riddick Imam's voice begged them all to see reason. And Johns backed off, despite the fact that Riddick had brought a knife to a gun fight, the man holding the gun capitulated. Part of River wanted to exalt in Riddick's strength even as another part wanted to pound him with her fists for protecting the cowardly blonde pilot.

Fry moved up to stand closely behind Riddick, her body nearly brushing his, but speaking to Jack over the convict's shoulder. "They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them."

Imam posed a sensible question. River was starting to like the holy man more and more. "And you're certain you can find the way back? Even in the dark?"

What happened next, provoked such a surge of jealous rage from River that Riddick's nostrils flared wide at the scent of steel and cinnamon. Fry's hand rested on Riddick's shoulder, and stroked downward, pale on his dark skin, a caress bestowed before them all. "No, I'm not. But he can."

8888

River stood, silent, kept herself still as stone to keep from wreaking havoc as she read Fry's mind. Unlike Johns she had no idea who River was. She hadn't seen River and Riddick fighting alongside each other. Fry didn't even see River as a woman, just a crazy girl, barely more than a child, like Jack. The pilot found Riddick attractive, even though she feared him. River narrowed her eyes as she watched the blonde woman and read every thought that floated through her selfish cowardly head. Whoever got off the planet could write history. If Riddick was on her side the blonde thought she stood a much better chance of survival. Saving everyone else would be nice, but it wasn't the pilot's first concern or even her second. River shook her head in disgust and wished with all her might she could take her axe from Fry's belt.

Riddick looked at Zoe and then at Jack. The soldier, as he'd started thinking of her, was talking so no one but he and River would hear, asking how Jack's stomach was. Paris and Shazza were standing near Imam and Suleiman. River was standing alone, as still as she'd been when the predators had come sniffing around them. Her face was utterly blank and he frowned. He didn't like that empty expression, didn't like how her scent, apples and silk and that gorgeous touch of honey began to dissipate beneath something cold and metallic and chemical. Johns came up beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, his expression greedy, fingers pressing possessively into River's flesh beneath the shirt. Her face tilted upwards to Johns, her lips curved in a smile more bloodthirsty than amused. Then she moved slightly out from under the mercs hand, the satchel of her bombs clinking slightly and River's eyes met Riddick's for a moment.

Riddick tilted his head as she gazed at him just as coldly as she had the pilot and the merc and for a moment wondered why. Casting his thoughts back he reviewed what had been happening and recalled when River's scent had flared with adrenaline, her blood hot with some emotion, rage or... Damn, she was jealous of the pilot? He shook his head and would have laughed if that hadn't required an explanation he was reluctant to give. She had nothing to be jealous about. Fry coveted him, wanted and feared what she didn’t understand, wanted to collar the animal so he’d be tame for her to play with, wanted to own him. Something in River's posture relaxed slightly as she heard that thought but she still wasn't pleased with him to judge strictly by her scent and posture. That just pissed him off, what kind of man did she think he was? He'd made a bargain with her even before he'd kissed her. A deal was a deal, she was more likely to keep hers than Johns' was his. He growled low in his throat as he caught the scent of River's anger again. She'd learn. She'd learn he didn't welsh on a deal. He didn't have more time to dwell on it though, Fry was calling for them to move to the main cabin.

8888

River kept an eye on Zoe and Jack, and half an eye on Riddick as she and Paris rigged the parasols to mist alcohol. Along with flame they'd cough fireballs. Johns was thinking of his next hit of drops and fantasizing about what he could do with her alone in the shuttle. Riddick had given the man a good fright before they'd entered the cabin. She shook her head, part of her amused and glad of Johns' discomfort, but it was risky to push him too far. Riddick could be very childish at times but he did have a cat's nature and even tigers had the tendency to play with their prey.

Imam and Johns were pulling the sled, the rest of them arranged around it, Fry before them. River took the place behind the sled, guarding the rear was a good position. She sighed as Fry started talking again. "Keep the light going. That's all we have to do to live through this. Just keep your light burning."

River watched as Riddick looped a hand light around his neck so it rested between his shoulder blades. His beacon for them to follow. With a smile she did the same. His beacon, her shield. Riddick's voice rumbled out of the shadows. He was talking to Fry, their self-proclaimed leader, the captain who wasn't. "Be runnin' about ten paces ahead. I want light on my back but not in my eyes. And check your cuts. These things know our blood now."

Zoe looked at Jack who nodded slightly, but River could tell she was still worried. Hard running would exacerbate Jack's condition. Riddick's eyes swept over the group until she felt them rest on her face. His mind spoke clearly, admonishing her to worry less about Jack and more about her own wounds.

Fry spoke quietly; walking close to Riddick and River frowned and checked her bandages. "Riddick...was thinkin' we should make some kind of deal. Just in case, you know this actually..."

River drew her blade and checked it carefully, her eyes on the axe still hooked in Fry's belt as Riddick answered with a shake of his head. "Had it with deals."

The blonde shook her head in protest, "But I just wanted to say--"

Riddick's voice was a growl, "Nobody's gonna turn a murderer loose. I fuckin' knew better." River could feel Fry's worry at the thought of Riddick believing freedom wasn't his reward for helping them. "Been a long time since anyone's trusted me. That's somethin' right there."

River listened less closely to Fry's words than to Riddick's thoughts. "We can, can't we? Trust you?"

The convict half smiled, his expression showing his conundrum. "Actually...That's what I been askin' myself." River could hear his thoughts, part of him still enjoyed being the big scary monster that Fry feared, wanted to feed that fear. And part of him wondered how far River would really trust him, if she really did or was she extremely clever and using an attraction to ensure survival. Had her jealousy meant she didn't truly believe that he'd claimed her, that he would hold to his word?

River listened to Fry's thoughts, her worry, terror that she'd made a huge mistake, desperate to get another chance at Riddick, to offer his freedom if they can get rid of Johns. If the witnesses died, well it was a dangerous planet and it was only survivors who would record the history of the tragedy. Fry knew the road would be dangerous...she was counting on it picking them off one by one. River shook her head as they began to move. "If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly." She spoke the words clearly and hoped Riddick would understand.

8888

Riddick frowned to himself as he mulled over River's words while he ran point. He knew the quote, knew the work it was from, and understood in the play it referred to the assassination of Duncan the king. What was she trying to say to him? Not to draw out the agony? He shook his head as he caught a glimpse of something up ahead. Definitely want to avoid the predators; fighting amongst themselves would take second place to picking the weak little humans off.

He swerved away from the sand cat's tracks and began to lead the group around the gaggle of creatures. Of course then it didn't take long before Johns and Fry just had to say something. So much for trust. He rolled his eyes and stopped as Fry began calling his name.

"Where are the sand cat's tracks?"

Riddick pulled his goggles down as he entered the corona of light and looked at all of them. "Saw something I didn't like."

"Such as?" Johns challenged.

Riddick wondered how long it would take before Johns decided to be done with all of them and make a run for the skiff himself. "Hard to tell, sometimes...even for me...but looked like a bunch of those big boys chewin' each other's gonads off. Thought we'd swing wide. Okay by you?"

Fry nodded slowly, her ears more attuned to the ominous clicking noise all around them. Paris looked around and down at the reservoir of his umbrella and called out. "Need light here, need to refuel."

Imam obligingly moved toward the antique dealer and Suleiman moved closer to Jack and Zoe, staying within the light. Riddick looked up sharply and ran, through the light towards River at the rear perimeter, dangerously close to the edge of light. "Down, all of you!"

On the heels of his first word Zoe pulled the children close to her onto the ground and River didn't have a chance to take a breath before Riddick tackled her to the ground, narrowly avoiding the sword she held. Razor sharp blades dipped from the darkness almost lazily, catching at Imam's robe, slicing the cloth easily, another set barely missing Riddick back as he lay over River. Johns whirled and blasted his shotgun, missing the predator in the sky. There was a scream as Shazza, ducking the blast, fell back out of the light, a claw over her shoulder dragging her away, followed by an ominous gurgle. Riddick could smell the blood from where he lay.

"Up, let me up," River demanded, her hard little fist on Riddick's shoulder. Her fighting knocked his goggles askew and he ignored the annoyance as he kept her beneath him.

"Ain't no way, not ‘til its safe for you." He growled down at her, his words inaudible to anyone but her, suddenly furious that she'd even think he'd look to Fry for help. "Think I give a good gorram about Fry? 'Bout any deal she wants to make? My freedom for your life, for the kids? That's what you think a me? You know better’n that. We have a deal, remember? Ain't anythin' changed 'bout that. I'm getting’ off this rock and takin' my girl an’ whoever she deems family with me. Nothin' Johns' wants or Fry says is gonna change that. You got that River?"

River continued to wiggle under him, trying to get away, his soft growl of a voice penetrating her desperation until she stilled. Above them she could see the predators soaring, dipping into the light and pulling back as if burnt. "She understands and comprehends," She whispered finally. "The green ey'd monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on. Should not have doubted. Apologies. He should not doubt her though, she does not use him."

"Good," He took a look around. "Now, fix my goggles and let's get ourselves farther into the light." He tried to ignore how her fingers felt on his skin as she carefully adjusted his goggles over his eyes. Before she could protest he'd gained his feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, using all the strength in his legs to bring her closer to the torches. It was more of a dive than a run, and River's weight added to his left him stumbling and half fallen to one knee.

Zoe was up and moving towards them before Riddick could regain his feet, pulling River closer to the sled, her other arm grasping his shoulder and half dragging him to his feet and forward. Zoe regarded Fry and Johns with hard eyes and shook her head. "I've had about enough of this half assed _zāo gāo_." She pointed a finger at the two blonds, male and female. "Either you trust the man or you don't. But make up yer minds and stop all this second guessin'. Man wants to live just as much as you do."

"But he," Fry began to protest and Zoe cut her off with a sharp gesture.

"Man swung wide for a reason. By my reckonin’ the man don't do anything 'thout a reason so stop panickin' over every little thing." The worried mother was completely gone and Captain Reynolds' first mate was standing in front of them. "Every time we stop we chance losing someone. I am not losing my child because ya'll couldn't stand to keep movin’. The longer this takes the less light we have, the worse our chances get." She turned to Riddick, "Now is there anything we need to know?"

He blinked behind his goggles and wondered when the last time was anyone had spoken for him so firmly and with so little evidence. Then he saw River rolling her eyes and realized that River was the evidence. As far as Zoe was concerned, River was the last word on whether or not he was trustworthy. His behavior towards the slender blade of a girl was merely proof in the pudding. "Right now? No." He looked at River. "Anything you know that I don't?"

River tilted her head thoughtfully. "Terrain is problematic," She sighed. "No solution."

"Yeah tell us something we don't know." Johns snarled.

"The readiness is all." River retorted dark eyes flashing, "Screw your courage to the sticking place."

"You'd better not be--" The blue-eyed merc took a step towards the girl, knuckles white on the big gauge, in obvious threat.

"Johns, enough all ready." Fry shook her head. "I might not like how she says it but Zoe's right. We can't afford to waste any more light. Let's move."

8888

River concentrated on guarding the rear, Fry had taken a post beside her with the cutting torch in order to give River more light. Truthfully River wasn't certain she liked this much light. Her night vision was better than the others was, even if it wasn't as good as Riddick's. The cutting torch gave her no chance to adjust her eyes.

When the cutter died Fry threw it aside quickly and grabbed one of the umbrella's from Jack. "Lets try to pick up the pace a bit." She called ahead.

Johns snarled to himself about Fry doing the pulling if she wanted a faster pace. River watched, eyes narrowed as the merc put his arm over Imam's chest preventing him from moving any further. The ratchet of the shotgun had Fry hurrying forward to see what River had already heard in Johns and Riddick's mind. Johns had the barrel of the gun at the back of Riddick's skull. "We aren't completely stupid."

Imam stood beside Riddick, attempting to dissuade Johns' violence, Fry was giving the most obvious command, "Stay in the light! Everybody! Stay in the fucking--"

"We crossed our own tracks," Imam said quietly, no judgment in his tone, a simple statement of fact.

"He's running us 'round in circles. Look for yourself. Look!" Johns pointed furiously down at the tracks.

Fry shook her head. "Riddick? What the hell are you--"

River rolled her eyes and spoke just as the killer did. "Listen."

Zoe shuddered. She'd heard the sounds of rain pounding, pattering on a metal roof and thought that had been loud and irritating. This was the clicking of a hive of predators, the thunderstorm to end all storms, pounding down on steel or a barrel of ball bearings bouncing down the hull of a ship.

Riddick shook his head, "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"Think about what?" Fry sounded disbelieving and River made an annoyed sound in her throat.

"About how to kill us and still get these cells to the skiff." Johns shouted, "Gorramnit, we're just doin' the heavy lifting for this prick!"

The convicted murderer ignored Johns, looked at Fry. "'Bout the girl."

The pilot looked from River to Riddick. "What about her?"

"What it's gonna be like when we hit that canyon. With her bleeding," Riddick looked at Fry and then looked at the trio of women who stood together. Jack, Zoe and River.

Johns didn't get it. "What're you jaw-jackin' about? Girl's not bleedin'. Her cuts are all nice and bound up."

Riddick's voice was almost gentle. "Yeah, River’s are," He kept his gaze on Jack, "But River ain't the one bleedin'. And that’s death row up there."

Fry looked like she'd gotten hit by a two by four when she got it. She turned to stare at Jack.

Jack looked at Fry, almost in tears, clinging to Zoe. "Thought I’d be better off if people took me for a guy. Maybe they wouldn’t mess with me. But I didn't want you to leave me there...back at the ship...I’m sorry..."

The pilot shook her head, and only River, and perhaps Riddick, knew she was lying through her teeth. "Oh sweetheart..." Fry sighed, “Are you really bleeding?”

Zoe shrugged, "Couldn't be helped. River and I got her situated and she was fine for a while. But hard runs through the desert...ain't exactly a girl's friend in a time like this. Solutions only last for so long."

River nearly laughed at the look on Johns' face as he finally got it. "Aw, this can't be happening to me..."

"They been nose-open for her ever since we left. In case you hadn’t noticed, they go off blood." Riddick looked at River and her little family and hoped she could tell he hadn't wanted to say it. Hadn't wanted to give away Jack's secret but with what was ahead of them, the secret couldn't be kept. Regret was a new feeling for him and he didn’t really care for how it sat on his skin. But there wasn’t any way to protect the girl and the secret both. If he had to choose he’d protect Jack and the secret be damned.

Imam nodded, his hands clasped together, and began to address the practicalities of the situation. "Well...we must keep her close, then. Here, she'll be safe if we put her between--"

River watched Riddick, took in his eyes scanning into the darkness. "There is no safe." She echoed the thought she heard in his mind. The wind whipped at the flames and the sounds from the canyon seemed even closer.

Fry shook her head. "It's not gonna work. We gotta go back."

River wished suddenly that Riddick could hold her, or that she could just sit down, as she sensed the coming explosion from Johns. She swayed and took a deep breath, trying to let his anger wash over her like a wave, rather than tumble her about in the ocean. So many emotions, minds around her it was like a maelstrom of stinging thoughts. Hornets diving about, turning her skin red with bites, she shuddered and sat on the sled, fought furiously through her mind for calm, for the still waters of the lake. Riddick's mind was crisp and clear, staring at her as she struggled for control. She felt Zoe's hand on her hair, gentle and affectionate, a shield against the furies surrounding her.

"Hey, you're the one who got us out here, made us into sled dogs." Johns turned on Fry furiously.

The blonde woman shook her head again. "I was wrong. I admit it. Can we just get back to the ship."

River shuddered at the sick rage inside Johns. It was all about to come crumbling down. She looked at Riddick, and shook her head. "Mother and Father are getting divorced," she barely whispered the words. "Father will take control. The girl will be put back in the white rooms, blue hands, needles and pain." Riddick's fury was almost refreshing as it blasted outward from his solid form. His animal promised protection and comfort and possession while the man vowed retribution and blood, a thousand torments visited upon those who had hurt her. His fury was like a strong wind that whirled about her and blew the wasps of Fry and Johns out of her skull.

"I dunno." Johns spread his arms wide. "Nice breeze, wide open spaces; you know, I'm startin' to enjoy myself out here."

Fry screamed back. "Are you fucking high again? Just listen to yourself."

The blue-eyed man sneered. "No, no, you're right, Fry. What's to be afraid of? My life is a steamin' pile of meaningless toadshit anyhow. So I say mush on! Canyon's only couple hundred meters, after that we're in Skiff City! So why don't you just butch up, stuff a cork in this gorram kid, and get--"

River sighed painfully as Imam once again attempted to reason with them. "She's the captain, listen to her."

Johns gave the shepherd an ugly look. "Listen to her? Her? When she was willing to sacrifice us all?" Everyone looked at Fry. It was plain that she wanted to protest but she couldn't.

Jack asked quietly, "What's he talkin' about?"

Johns began to answer. "During the crash, she--"

The pilot growled painfully in her throat. "This does not help us, Johns."

Ignoring her he continued. "--she tried to blow the whole fucking passenger cabin, tried to kill us--"

"Just shut up, okay?" Fry cried out.

"--tried to kill us in our sleep. See to her we are disposable. We're just walking ghosts." Johns finished.

River shuddered under the renewed weight of Fry's sudden anguish and rage. "Shut your fuckin’ _qiào_!"

The woman rushed at Johns, her hands like claws at his face and was thrown easily aside. "We're not alive because of her; we're alive in spite of her." Johns sneered at the pilot, his verbal blow definitely below the belt.

Fry collapsed, her lips trembling, moaning to herself as she rocked on her knees. "We cannot go through there..."

Johns' face was an ugly study of arrogance. "How much you weigh right now, Fry? Huh?"

River watched as the shepherd moved between Johns and Fry, rising from her sitting position and leaning against Zoe for a moment. "Fine, fine, you've made your point. We can all be as scared as you."

Johns snatched a light away from Imam. "Verdict's in. The light moves forward."

Zoe looked at River and her eyes were concerned, "All right?"

River shrugged, "Have to be."

8888

River kept to the rear, as far from Johns as she could get, and shook her head at Zoe when the woman said someone else should give River a break from rear guard. Johns turned; looked and nodded, his jaw set. "Paris, take a turn in the rear. Girl's been on tail duty since we left. Give her a break."

"I'd really rather not," Paris replied diffidently, his entire body already shaking. "I don't, uh,"

"Paris stop jawin' and take rear guard. She's been doing it for hours. Just hold the torch high and keep up with the sled." Johns commanded impatiently.

River sighed sympathetically as Paris, trembling came back to meet her. "Only for a while," She whispered to the man. "Quick as I can, I'll come back and send you up. Haven't forgotten you held Jack, kept her from running to Zoe and dying."

Paris tried for a smile but it ended up as more of a grimace as he began to follow the sled. River moved forward to pace near Fry while Zoe walked near Jack. Suleiman pulled the sled with Imam while Johns took Fry's old place just behind Riddick.

River kept an eye on Paris, noticing the man kept as close as he could to the sled. A loud clicking noise startled him and he nearly dropped his torch. Waiting as long as she dared, the girl tried to drop back to walk with the core man. Bad luck had Johns turning at that moment and snarling at her to keep guarding her side.

River winced and cast an apologetic look at Paris before catching up with Fry. It wasn't long before Paris' luck ran out. "I think there's something wrong with the torch," he called. "It's--"

River and Zoe turned and saw Paris holding the torch in front of his body, instead of above it. From his chest a glistening blade protruded. The entrepreneur gasped, holding the torch out still, before it fell from his grasp. A long pained wail filled the air as he was dragged backward, out of the light.

River dove for the sled, grabbed one of her bombs and lit it on Paris' fallen torch, still merrily burning in the sand. The core man was still alive, they were eating him alive, she could feel it and she moaned low in her throat before she threw the bomb forward with unerring aim into the darkness. It exploded high into the air, taking several of the creatures with it.

"River," Zoe called and threw the girl her mare's leg. River grabbed it out of the air, closed her eyes and aimed straight at Paris' intact brain. The man's screaming died abruptly.

River threw the gun back to Zoe and picked up the torch. Thankfully it hadn't broken in the fall. Without a word she took up the rear guard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> zāo gāo (crap/spoiled cake)
> 
> qiào (hole/human orifice)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Tiger tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly. - MacBeth - William Shakespeare
> 
> The green ey'd monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on. - Othello - William Shakespeare
> 
> The readiness is all - Hamlet - William Shakespeare
> 
> Screw your courage to the sticking place - MacBeth - William Shakespeare


	6. I Have Not Winced Nor Cried Aloud

He’d had to stop when Paris got killed, had to plant his feet in the ground to stay in his place at the head of the line. His animal was screaming that his mate shouldn’t be farthest away from him, though logically he understood why River wanted rear guard. It was the furthest away from Johns, and she was capable enough to handle it if one of the bioraptors took a swipe at her. Chances were she’d hear the intent before the claws or teeth got near her. He’d been able to smell the change in her scent when Paris had been killed. Fear, pain, rage and then steel, blood and silk when she’d made the decision to give the man mercy. At least Zoe had the sense to throw River her sawed off rather than chance River losing a dagger to the darkness.

Yeah, it was logical to have River guarding their backs, and there was no one he’d trust more to do it, but logical didn’t mean he had to like it.

Riddick forced himself to stay relaxed as Johns fell in step with him. The man smelt of fear and drugs. How had this arrogant fucker managed to catch him again? Bad enough River was worried about this ass taking her back to wherever slam she'd escaped from. He knew damn well Johns was gonna haul his ass back to the slam. Though from the sound of it River's slam was worse than his, least they didn't experiment on him in the slam, though that might break the boredom. Ignoring the idiot next to him, he concentrated on River, thinking of his absolute intent to keep her. The shiniest girl he’d ever seen, with an animal to match his and bloody skills he could worship, he wasn’t ever gonna let her go, he was gonna keep her at his side. Couldn't keep her if he didn't help save her family.

Finally Johns spoke. "Ain't all of us gonna make it."

Riddick rolled his eyes. "Just realized that, huh?" How had this hype caught him again? Oh yeah, he'd taken out four civilians that hadn't done anything but stand next to Riddick in a crowd. Clicking nearby drew him out of that thought and Johns blasted at the sound, wasting ammo and reminding everybody who had the big gun.

"Eight of us left. If we could get through that canyon and lose just one, that'd be quite a fucking feat, huh? A good thing, right?" Johns speculated, casting a sidelong glance at the convict.

"Not if I'm the one." Riddick shook his head mentally wondering just how stupid Johns thought he was.

"What if you're one of six or seven?" Johns asked.

Riddick turned and looked at the merc, kept his face impassive. "I'm listenin'."

River watched from the back of the group, seeing Riddick and Johns silhouetted side by side. Johns was making his play for power now, smacking Fry down earlier had just been the first step. She could hear the conversation through Riddick's thoughts, including the Furyan's disgust with the merc.

"What're they doin' up there?" Jack wondered.

"Talking about the canyon, I suppose." Imam reassured the girl. "How to get us through."

Fry looked ahead to see Johns and Riddick striding forward together as if they were partners, an unsettling thought. If the merc and the murderer were joining forces there wasn't a chance in hell the rest of them would make it.

Johns was elaborating on his idea. "Look, it's hellified stuff; but no different than those battlefield doctors when they have to decide who lives and who dies. It's called triage, okay?"

Riddick smirked slightly, "Kept calling it murder when I did it."

"Either way, figure it's something you can grab onto." Johns shrugged.

Playing dumb Riddick began to spell it out. "Sacrifice play. Hack up one body; leave it at start of the canyon. Like a bucket of chum."

Johns shook his head. "Trawl with it. There's a cable on the sled. We can drag the body behind us."

The murderer looked straight ahead and hoped his face didn't show his disgust. "Nice embellishment," He drawled.

"Don't wanna feed these land-sharks, just keep 'em off our scent." The merc explained.

Riddick deliberately looked back and caught River's eye. "So which one caught your eye?"

"Don' look, don' look, don' look..." Johns hissed. “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

Fry caught the look too, and Johns' non-look. "Imam. Slow down."

The shepherd regarded her in shock. "What?"

"Don't stop, just slow down," Fry said warily, keeping her eyes on Johns. "Little more space 'tween us and them."

To his credit Imam tried to protest. "I would rather we all stay--"

"Do what I say. Please." Fry added her bottom lip caught nervously between her teeth.

River drew closer to the sled, her voice a whisper that floated away on the wind. "Passions spin the plot: We are betrayed by what is false within."

Zoe cast a sharp glance at her and drew Jack closer within the circle of light, one hand on her mare's leg.

Riddick wondered for a moment what this would have been like if River wasn't around, if she hadn't challenged him, interested him, would he take Johns offer? He thought about Jack, that girl had stones, held it together better than grown men. Kill her so Johns could get through safe? No, hell no, he nearly growled the denial, the beast inside him recoiling at the thought of killing children. "What's her name, anyway?"

"What do you care?" Johns snapped.

The convict shrugged wondering just how little Johns cared, if he even knew. "Don't."

"Then let's not name the main course, okay? I assume you still got a shiv," Johns added.

And that answered that question, Riddick shook his head. "What, you 'spect me to do it?" Johns really had no clue. In all the time he'd been hunted Riddick hadn't ever deliberately killed a kid.

"What's one more to you? Like this is the one that sends you to Hell?" The merc rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're a piece of art, Johns. They oughtta hang you in a museum somewhere." Riddick stopped and stared hard at the merc. "Or forget the museum; maybe they should just hang you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sled team falling behind, walking more and more slowly. The stench of Fry's fear drifted over the wind.

"Awright. You do the girl and that soldier, 'cause she's nothin' but trouble; I'll keep the others off your back." Johns patted his shotgun as if that was supposed to be comforting. Riddick stopped and turned to stare at Johns again. "It’s not too big a job for you is it?"

Riddick shook his head. "Just wonderin' if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." First the sonofabitch was telling him to gut a little girl and then he wanted to add River's momma to the list? Was the rat-bastard completely clueless?

"Like who, Mr. Chrislam?" Johns shook his head. "Still have to tow those cells. Maybe add the boy to the pile, keep the shepherd in line."

Riddick shook his head slowly, the dagger River had given him back in the cargo container was still in his boot. "No, I was thinking Mr. Johns." He grabbed for the shotgun. It blasted skyward.

8888

River watched it all, Fry urging them all to run away, leaving the sled behind. River stayed, her torch shining in the darkness. She didn't have to see the fight to know what was going on. Johns and Riddick fighting in the circle of light. Riddick's animal coming to the fore, her dagger in his hand. Clicking coming up to them, opportunistic hunters. Johns and the self-labeled murderer both aiming at the predator and shooting the big gauge. Every part of her wanted to join this fight, to make war at his side, the animal the blue hands had brought to the surface crying out that this was her mate; it was her right to stand and fight with him.

"Gotta stay in the light, Johns. That's the only rule." Riddick’s words echoed in her skull and she watched through his eyes. Johns circled inside the light. Taunting him, Riddick began to poke and jab, backing him up against the wall of darkness. Johns found a club of bone, and Riddick was forced to sheath the dagger and pick up a club of his own.

She felt Riddick's satisfaction when he used his club on John's hand, breaking the merc's fingers and forcing him to drop the bone. Johns made a desperate lunge for the light only to have the dagger in Riddick's hand end up in his back. "Remember that moment?" River felt her tiger's voice in her bones, nearly closed her eyes to feel it better.

The vicious satisfaction River felt belonged to Riddick only in part as the convict stalked the merc. "Shoulda never took the chains off, Johns. You were one brave fuck, before. You were really bad-ass. The chains. The gauge. The badge. I told you to ghost me."

She felt when Johns found the shotgun, heard his words of bravado, "I'm still bad-ass," and felt Riddick disappear into the darkness. Watched and felt Johns' panic as a predator closed in and managed to wrench her mind away from the merc's. She watched through Riddick's strange silvery vision as Johns frantically tried to shoot down the two predators closing in on him. Saw him become enveloped in a predators claws. And watched as he was split in two.

River kept her grasp tight to Riddick's mind, her torch held above her in the dark as she stood on the sled. She knew Zoe hadn't realized that River had been left alone. She waited, watching with Riddick as he stood alone in the dark. And felt Fry crash straight into him, the smell of her panic filling his nostrils. Felt his distaste for the cowardly blonde woman.

8888

"Back to the ship, huh?" Riddick looked over the group. "Sure that's a good idea?"

Fry growled like a frightened Chihuahua before a large cat. "Get out of our way."

Riddick shook his head. "So everybody huddles t'gether 'till the lights burn out?”

Fry shook her head, backing up a step, “Get away from us.”

“’Til you cain't see what's eatin' you? That the big plan?" He regarded Fry coldly. "You plannin' to leave River alone in the dark? Didn' even bother to check if you had everybody ‘fore you went runnin'?"

He saw Zoe stiffen and go as white as a black woman could go; her skin pasty as she realized she'd been so worried about one child she hadn't realized the other wasn't behind her.

Imam, in a moment of bravery asked, "Where's Mr. Johns?"

The convict drawled, "Which half?"

The shepherd looked appalled. "You mean..."

Jack shook her head, more upset than she really wanted to be, clinging to Zoe. "Gonna lose everybody out here..."

He looked at her and stared hard into her eyes. "He died fast. And if we got any choice, that's the way we should all go out." Riddick hoped the girl never found out what Johns had intended, but at the same time, wasn't sure he could stand Jack crying over the bastard. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare."

Jack looked at him and looked back in the darkness. "Where's River?" She whispered. "Riddick, we didn't lose her?"

He shook his head. "She kep' a light burnin' for alla you." Riddick looked at Fry. "Ain't goin' back to die in some container like dog in a cage. We are gettin' off this rock."

Zoe nodded and looked at Imam and his last follower. Suleiman looked nervous but still game to try. "Well Riddick, get us to River would you? If I know her she's gettin' bored and she'll start fightin' the monsters just to keep from tryin' to count stars."

Riddick nearly laughed and shook his head, this was a fucking soldier, he'd give money to go into combat with her, just to hear some of the stuff she'd say. "Well by all means, let's go keep River from getting bored." He looked at Jack. "You and Zoe, keep that light at my back." He cast a slightly derisive look at Fry who didn't even seem to realize he had a problem with her. "I'm leading you back to the sled." Fry didn't object, but then she seemed to have self interest down to an art form.

The run back to the sled wasn't as awful as it could have been. They really hadn't strayed all that far, but a dune had blocked River's light from their sight line. His eyes, as sensitive as they were, saw River's torch like a sunset over the dunes. When he arrived River was standing in that motionless way she had, square on the sled, light in a corona around her.

She opened her eyes as he led the others into the circle of light and smiled. "She is the lighthouse on the ocean of sand." Dark chocolate eyes gleamed in the torchlight as she looked at all of them. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free…The golden door isn't here, but it isn't far away either."

Zoe rushed forward and wrapped River in her arms, and Riddick folded his arms watching as Zoe was torn between scolding River for remaining behind and praising her for the same thing. Imam, Jack and Suleiman rushed forward, the holy man praising River and the young pilgrim shaking his head in amazement. Jack simply wrapped her arms around the other girl and Riddick could smell her tears on the air.

Fry stood beside him and shook her head. "You'd think there were corpses of a dozen of those things around her the way they're carrying on."

Riddick glanced over at Fry. "You left her here. Most women woulda panicked, left the sled, run in another direction. She stayed with the sled, with the power cells we all need to get offa this rock."

"She should have run with us." Fry frowned in River's direction.

"She's not a soldier Fry," Riddick shook his head, wondering why he was still talking to the woman. "She's somethin' else." He strode forward into the light, goggles safely over his eyes and walked towards River. "So you're the light in the darkness huh?"

River looked up at him. "Never followed orders well," Her lips curved tentatively and Riddick raised his hand experimentally, tracing the line of her jaw.

"Don't like orders much myself." Riddick wondered how it was this girl, this tiny slip of a thing, delicate and graceful, pale skin and dark hair screaming Core got under his skin. "How're you doin’? Gonna have a fit if I kiss you?"

"Riddick believes it is wise to kiss her now?" River whispered, her eyes darting over his shoulder at Fry. "The false captain still wants the tiger for her own."

"You ain't heard?" Riddick nearly grinned, "Tigers can't be tamed." But he drew away from her just the same, even though the beast under his skin was screaming to claim her.

Zoe regarded the two of them thoughtfully. The man hadn't laid more than a finger on River that she had seen but he was acting as if River was already his. And River, the girl who tried to avoid every form of shackle or claim, seemed pleased and determined to keep the man who was a self-confessed escaped and convicted murderer. She sighed. Life on Serenity was going to be interesting if River was serious about keeping Riddick.

She glanced over towards the canyon. A cacophony of sound rose from the valley, clicking, shrieking, and bone rattling as predators found each other, fought and died. There wasn't anyway out but through. The seven of them stood and listened and more than a few of them shuddered at the sounds. Zoe wasn't too proud to admit she was among them and when River looked at her she kissed her girl's forehead. "Just another valley little one."

River nodded solemnly and looked at Jack. "Zoe has fought many battles. She and my Captain made it through the war together, held Serenity Valley. With she and Riddick and our brave pilot and steadfast friends, we will surely live to see the sun rise."

Riddick wondered if River realized she had that gift Zoe had talked about. That nameless quality that gave men hope and made them want to follow. She had certainly captivated the animal in him and then caught the man's attention as well. And if he didn't stop dwelling on might could be's they'd never get off this fucking rock. He stared out at the valley and kept his face blank despite what he saw.

Fry looked at Riddick. "How many you see?"

"One or two." He for damn sure wasn't going to give them true numbers. River could handle it but she was the only one. The rest would be too scared to move. And River could just nip the thought right out of his mind.

Fry didn't call him on his bullshit. She turned and looked at Jack. "Jack?"

Jack knew her job and nodded. "Three full bottles. But almost time to refill."

The pilot shrugged. "Doesn't seem like enough to turn back on, does it?"

Riddick turned to look at the survivors rather than the predators. "Only see one way. Turn the sled over and drag it like that, girl down low. Light up everything we got, and run through like dogs on fire."

There was a slight pause as everyone took in what he said and reasoned it out for themselves. "The sled as a shield..." Imam said finally, understanding on his face. He smiled compassionately at Jack, and Riddick was amazed that the man who lost two of his boys so easily accepted risking everything for the child of a stranger. River had been right. The shepherd was a good man.

"And what about the cells?" Fry asked doubtfully.

"I'll take those." Riddick stated quietly. No one else had the strength to carry all four at once, and the rest of them would be needed around the sled.

Fry didn't like it though, her look hard and angry. "We're just here to carry your light, aren't we? Just the torch-bearers."

Riddick ignored her. The last thing he felt like dealing with was a hysterical blonde. Johns had been bad enough, but Fry's voice grated on his nerves and the combination of fear and lust that wafted off her skin when she looked at him was starting to make him feel more than a little sick. "Let's drop back an' boot up."

River handed Jack the light she'd draped down her back as a shield. "Little sister, you'll need this." She draped it around Jack's neck. "Looks well on you."

Zoe worked to lash the power cells together as Riddick made himself a harness from the old straps. "River, you and Fry and Suleiman will have to guard the sled." She instructed as she worked. "Imam and I will need to pull it." She looked at Imam thoughtfully. "Unless you would rather Suleiman pull with you."

Imam shook his head. "Let our children carry the light at our backs. We will follow Fry and Riddick, and carry our child in need."

Zoe smiled. "Could get to like you Shepherd." She bound the cords of the cells together and beckoned to Riddick so he could test them for strength.

He nodded at her and looked at Fry. "You'll keep an eye on her?" Zoe gave him a look that suggested, among other things, that she wasn't Fry's keeper. "Can't trust her with River," Riddick muttered, "And I won't be in a position to protect what's mine." Zoe nodded her gaze thoughtful as it rested on Fry and went to evaluate the rest of the preparations.

Riddick turned and saw Imam behind him, muttering in his hoodoo tongue. "What're you doin'?"

"Blessing you like the others." Imam looked amused at Riddick's skepticism. "It's painless."

"And pointless." Riddick said darkly.

"I see," For a moment the shepherd appeared nonplussed but rallied. "Well, even if you don't believe in God, it doesn't mean He won't be..."

"Ya don't see," Riddick cut him off as he shrugged into the harness, tightened it down close to his body. "Think someone can spend half their life in the slam...with a horse bit in their mouth an' not believe? Think he could start out in some trash bin...with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck an' not believe? Got it all wrong, Holy Man. I absolutely believe in God. An' I absolutely hate the fucker."

"He is with us nonetheless," Imam met Riddick's gaze with absolute faith in his eyes.

"Two of your boys're already dead, how much faith you got left Shepherd? Give my blessin' to the girl. She needs a spare," He didn't bother to indicate which girl and found it interesting that Imam went to River who recoiled visibly.

"Sorry Shepherd," River's voice was clear and sweet as rainwater, and every bit as unmoved with the words of men. "There are no atheists in fox holes." Imam seemed to take that as encouragement for a moment and River shook her head. "But there are no believers in carnal houses." Riddick jerked and turned to look at the girl he'd claimed as his own, watching as she sent the holy man on to bless Jack. River's last mutter had the ring of a quote, but he couldn't place it. "God? Whose colors is He flying?"

Zoe stopped her work and stared at River for a long moment before she allowed Imam to bless her. Riddick  
wondered if Zoe recognized where River's words had come from. And then it was time to move.

8888

River took a deep breath and held her sword in one hand and a torch in the other. She had taken rear guard again, Fry took one side and Suleiman the other. Jack was folded under the sled, a precious pearl in her shell while Imam and Zoe took hold of the sled's chains. She could see Riddick, the pale light still glowing on his back, a line of power cells strung behind him. "As fast as you can." He commanded.

River kept her irritation to herself as Fry questioned him. "You sure you can keep--"

But Riddick didn't let her finish, merely repeating his command. "As fast as you can." She could feel the resolve in him. Confusion over why she was so important so quickly. Why he was ready to help these people for her sake? That was the man, confused, questioning. The animal side, the primitive side, the tiger that wouldn't sleep through cryo knew the sword dancer was its mate and impelled the man to obey.

But to River it made perfect sense. Riddick was her equal, perhaps the only true equal she had in the 'verse. Just as she would fight for him, connive and inveigle and steal to free him, and allow him liberties with her body no man had ever dared take, so he would fight to keep her. And the tiger understood that in order to claim its mate, the mate must have her true family or the entire bond would be soured, broken and pointless.

And then it was time to run. She could feel Riddick behind her, his presence burning in her mind like Blake's immortal tiger. He'd kept his goggles on, not needing to see the horrors around him to know they were there. What would be the point? There was only one way home, and that was straight through.

Light surrounded them but to see was to freeze in horror. River kept her gaze straight ahead, her mind clear and listening for the tell tale swoop of a predator overhead, focusing on immediate threats, rather than the danger as a whole. She could feel the mass of monsters above them and kept a close watch on Jack beneath the sled.

From behind them Riddick's growl was loud. "Don't look." Thin blue liquid splattered down onto River's clothes and on the metal of the sled. "Do not look up." Riddick commanded again, even more firmly.

Fry couldn't seem to help herself, River nearly snarled when the pilot disobeyed and stumbled as she saw the predators above them. It looked like a ceiling of evil eels, clicking and darting down towards the light and then away. "Keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going!" Riddick's voice whipped at Fry, startling her into looking down.

Blue blood rained down on them, but the torches still burnt and River breathed through her nose, grateful her lungs had acclimated. The shepherd was muttering a prayer as he and Zoe ran onward. River took a moment to glance behind them, to reassure herself Riddick was still there. He was, straining against the load, his face set and grim as he pulled the cells and urged them all onward. She took a moment to promise herself that if they all lived through this she'd be nice to him in addition to kissing him as much as he wanted. The man deserved some nice after all this, she had lots of books on her cortex she could lend. Her hand automatically went to her stomach, feeling the hard square of plastic she'd strapped to her stomach. She didn't have body armor, but the data book was thick enough to deflect a predator's scythe.

The fighting overhead seemed to increase the further they went into the valley and whole corpses came crashing down around them. Imam and Zoe were almost skidding, skating through the ichors as they pulled the sled. Suleiman jumped as a corpse fell next to him, River saw the boy flinch and knew he'd been cut. Wisely he said nothing and continued to run.

River scowled as the valley began to narrow. Fry saw it too, but rather than do what had to be done, she began to yell. "Riddick? Riddick?" A pile of bodies, predators cut down by their brothers clogged the end of the canyon.

Jack couldn't see and called in as loud a voice as she dared. "What? What is it?"

"Keep moving," River cried out, "Zoe don't stop! No matter what!"

Riddick's voice was even louder than hers was. "It's a fuckin' staircase! Go over it! Go over it!"

And so they climbed, up the slippery, disgusting mountain of bodies. Jack beneath the sled had to use her hands to climb, and nearly shrieked as one of the corpse's snapped at her. Jerking back she began to slide down the mountain of corpses, exposed to every predator above and around them.

"Jack!" River darted sideways and nearly lost her balance as Jack skidded into her. Her fall stopped, the girl who scrambled for her shield, diving beneath it just as a predator dove for it. Its bone blade pierced the metal, barely missing Jack. The predator thrashed and howled, bouncing Jack beneath the shield as its skin steamed and wrinkled in the light.

River ducked as the predator tore itself clear, and spun, its scythe like tail slicing through the flesh of her upper arm. Ignoring her, the thing pounced blindly at Riddick standing at the edge of the light. River tore at her sleeve, tightening the silk to stem the blood as Riddick caught the beast under its jaw, blunting the attack. The monster clicked loudly, maddened, and reared its head back, ready to strike. River knew she should keep moving but Riddick was so beautiful to watch, the glory of him, knife in hand, slicing through the belly of the predator. Still howling its rage the monster fell disemboweled.

River knew she was staring, her sword in hand, Riddick had killed the raptor before she could even move to defend him. In irritation she pulled at her sleeve again, trying to stop the blood to no avail. Finally she gave it up as a bad job and sighed, at least she made another target, instead of only Jack. She was vaguely aware of Fry and Imam staring at Riddick in stunned amazement. Riddick just sheathed his knife again. "He did not know who he was fuckin' with."

Imam looked around, Zoe's eyes searching the darkness beside him. Somehow they'd lost someone. "Suleiman!" The shepherd called into the night.

Riddick looked at River and then at the others. "Get the girl back under. Keep going."

Imam was still calling for his last boy. "Suleiman!"

River didn't quite flinch at the sudden roar of Riddick's fury. It was only to be expected. "Keep Going or I Will!"

Imam and Zoe had picked up the chains again and Fry turned forward when River saw him. Suleiman stumbled into the light, blood covered him, his eyes were blank and she knew there was no way he'd live. He shouldn't even be able to walk, but before he could fall, he was covered in the darkness again. Lost without a sound. She took a deep breath and turned forward, conscious of Riddick's silent approval behind her.

8888

Finally, finally the canyon widened, the rattle of a thousand sabers in their sheaths fading behind them. Riddick could smell hope on Imam and Zoe. Fry was too worn down for it, Jack beneath the sled couldn't see how far they were, and River...well River was too savvy to get hopeful just because they'd passed a few hurdles.

And then it started. The torches sputtered, spiting out flame and fading and then starting again. There was a pattering on the metal shield and Imam turned his hand up, examining the liquid for color. Fry began to moan as she realized. "Oh, no. No, no, no..."

Imam said what they were all thinking. "Rain."

Faster and faster it fell, a deluge of water pouring over the landscape. Riddick drew closer to River as her torch went out and wouldn't relight. She cursed in Mandarin about cheap junk.

Suddenly more angry than he'd been in a long gorram time Riddick shouted at the preacher. "So where the hell's God now, huh?" He raised his hands. "I'll tell you where! He's up there Pissing on me!"

There's a soft clicking nearby, almost shy, and Riddick turned, he barely heard it under the sound of the rain on the metal shield. Nearby, he heard River set her dead torch carefully on the ground and use her free hand to palm her dagger. He saw the wound on her arm, weeping blood, attracting the raptor. The clicking sounded again, louder, almost chittering, and River turned to face it, her eyes unerring as she followed the alien mind in the darkness. "They won't lie down." He heard her whisper and wondered for the twentieth time what she meant. "They never lie down."

And then she was moving, almost dancing with the predator that came up beside her, her blades drawing its blood, slicing at its legs until it struck out blindly, desperate, with the sharpened tips of its tail. He could smell her blood, dark rich blood that meant the wound was deep. River didn't scream, didn't even moan. Her sword sliced up and through its neck, down to its belly in one long slash. Eviscerated, the monster collapsed in a pool of its own blood.

River turned, balanced on one leg and tilted her head at him. " _Hún dàn_ didn't know who he was fuckin’ with." She intoned in a grave imitation his own words. Riddick wasn't sure if he should be proud or angry, but she was bleeding way too much to be safe.

"River," He kept his voice steady and pulled the scarf from over River's hair, kneeling to wrap it around her lower thigh. The wound was deep, but it had missed the femoral artery. She'd have a scar but it would heal clean if they could get her off this gorram rock. She was still standing, her sword and dagger in her hands, guarding him even as he bound her wound. Her hair had come undone when he'd taken her scarf and smelt of apples, long dark locks soaked with rain. "Gonna have to stop fightin' monsters little girl."

"The tiger shouldn't get to have all the fun." She shrugged slightly, "Is he proud of her?" Riddick stood and squeezed her shoulder, assuming she'd read his mind to see exactly how amazing he thought she was. Her next words were even more startling, a critique of her performance, “Used to fighting with sword and axe, longer reach, neglected to compensate for dagger’s shorter length. Injury a direct result. No flowers for her.”

He was about ready to ask what in the ruttin’ hell she meant when Fry started talking and Riddick felt River tense. "Riddick? How close?"

He shed his goggles to stare ahead into the darkness. The settlement was visible, but with River wounded, and almost no light they'd never make it. It was close enough to give them hope but too far to make a run for it without the torches.

Fry's voice grew more frantic. "Tell me the settlement is right there! Riddick please!"

He shook his head and looked down at River. "We can't make it.

Zoe reached down to help Jack out from under the sled. "Ain't just givin' up." The soldier said in a mild voice that he could tell meant she was anything but amiable.

He shook his head. "You, me, an’ Fry, we make a run for the settlement, get the skiff going." He kept his hand on River's shoulder, refusing to lose contact with her until he absolutely had to. "We get more light from the settlement, come back for River, Jack and the Shepherd."

Zoe nodded her understanding of the plan and looked at River. "Little one, you sanguine 'bout this plan of Riddick's?"

River nodded and Jack mimicked her, River answering for both of them. "Absolutely Momma," River gave Zoe an angelic smile before looking up at Riddick. "He who made the lamb made thee." She whispered. She handed Zoe her satchel with the four bombs she had left.

Riddick nodded and hoped she understood there was no way he was leaving her behind. He didn't give his word much, but he'd told her he was getting his girl and her family off this rock, and if Carolyn Fry got in the way of that, then the pilot would be dead sorry. "Here...hide here..." He helped her walk over to a crevice in the canyon wall. "Inside...inside..." He urged them, sending Jack in first, then Imam and finally River, his hand lingering as long as he could before wedging the sled in front of them, and then as large a rock as he could to brace the sled. Zoe had seen in the glow of his hand light another large rock and was, with Fry's help, pushing it over.

"Ya'll stay put, have yourselves a little cat nap, an' we'll be back lickety split." Zoe called in to them.

"Be careful Momma," River's voice was eerily certain. "Her trophy still hangs on the wrong belt and it can be misused. And the ace in the hole is concealed at her back."

Riddick tilted his head as Zoe's entire body stiffened at River's words, but he didn't have time to analyze them or ask Zoe what River had meant. "All right, let's move; dead run we stop for nothin'." He didn't glance at Fry but Zoe's face was set and determined. No matter how hard, they had no choice; it would have to be an all out run through the night.

He hoped like hell that River wasn't listening too closely to his thoughts, as they were nothing but curses on God, Fry, Johns and whoever had created the gorram ruttin' creatures that hunted the girls and hurt good kids. The rain pounded down on them and he felt like gorram Sisyphus as he hauled two hundred pounds of cells up a hill of slick mud. He couldn't help but pause at the top, peering through the rain.

He felt Zoe come up beside him, Fry on his opposite side and couldn't help comparing the woman. Zoe who said so little but with every action expressed her determination and Fry who seemed to do nothing but talk but couldn't settle on a cause if she got paid for it. River's axe still hung on Fry's belt. The woman had taken a weapon from River and never used it once, never thought it might have been more effective in the hands of the girl to whom it belonged.

"We're close to the settlement now." He knew his voice startled both women, speaking as they started down the hill. Their reactions were comically different to him, Carolyn Fry began to pulse with relief and anticipation, her entire body relaxed for a moment before she began to hurry forward. Zoe Washburne, a woman whose full name she hadn't even bothered to give until lately, nodded her acknowledgement and kept her mare's leg ready in her hand, the other checking her supply of ammunition, and Riddick remembered River's words earlier. 'The readiness is all', he thought, and began the race to the shuttle.

8888

River took deep steady breaths and concentrated. She could ignore pain, it was just the body's response to injury and with her training, easily disregarded. But actual damage was dangerous if she ignored the pain too long. The trick was to use just enough of her training so she could think, and the rest of it to slow her body down slightly, to keep the wound from reopening with tension. An adrenaline rush would not be a friend to her right now.

Finally she opened her eyes. Apparently that was all Jack had been waiting for. "He's not coming back, is he?"

River looked at Imam and Jack. "Have faith." She murmured, keeping her voice low, and soothing as much for her own sake as theirs. She felt for Riddick's mind out in the darkness, found he and Zoe and Fry running through the rain, Riddick's mental diatribe against God was amusing.

She saw Jack look at Imam's face and the shepherd hesitated before shaking his head. River looked up at the soft blue-white lights on the roof of the crevice. "Light," River whispered softly.

Imam stood, reaching and plucked a few of the lights from the ceiling, bringing them to show Jack and River. Jack leaned forward, "What are they?"

River looked at the little lights wiggling in Imam's palm. "Larval stage of insect life." She smiled, closing her eyes again for a moment. The nap Zoe had recommended sounded good but the moment she slept she'd lose her touch to Riddick's mind. They had to be ready for his return.

"Glow worms..." Jack was grinning.

River looked at the crevice walls and then at the glow worms. "How many bottles do we have? Empty ones?"

Jack looked around something clinked near her boot. "Two."

Imam regarded River, "You are thinking of going out, wounded as you are?"

River shook her head. "Riddick will come back for us," She said simply. "We must have light ready to aid when he does."

The shepherd shook his head. "You have great faith in this man, this murderer, but none in God?"

The girl sighed and looked at the shepherd. "Hard to explain," River spread her hands, "Can't trust God. But Riddick hasn't betrayed the girl yet. Won't lose the one person who wants him exactly as he is. No need or want for him to change."

Jack blinked. "You keep calling him the tiger." She was busily plopping the glow worms into the first bottle. "Why do you call him that?"

"Tiger tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night," River smiled. "Riddick is the tiger, moves through the night, his eyes burn like torches. And the girl is his."

"You aren't afraid of him?" Imam wondered at the affectionate look on the girls face as she spoke of Riddick. "He has killed."

"You have seen me kill." River pointed out. "Are you afraid of me?" Imam shook his head; it was on the tip of his tongue to say that killing for protection was different. River beat him to it. "You think it isn't the same. That what I do and what Riddick does are separate." She shook her head. "He who made the Lamb made thee," Her voice was low with affection as she felt Riddick’s absolute determination to come back for her. "Riddick and I are the same. We are what the world, what God, made us."

Jack gulped audibly. "No wonder he likes you. If you're alike, you don't have to be afraid of him."

River almost laughed. " _Mèi mei_ has it wrong," she sighed. "I love that he isn't afraid of me."

Imam took a deep breath and River heard his self admonition that there was a place for everyone in God's plan and perhaps River was sent to Riddick so the man was no longer alone, no longer unloved by all the world, to soften his heart. Aloud he merely said, "It will surely be some time before he returns. Zoe suggested you rest River, perhaps it would be wise to follow your momma's wishes."

Jack nodded looking at River's wounds, bandaged with scarves and shirt sleeves. "We'll wake ya if we hear anything."

River shook her head. "She will meditate, try to regain balance, but sleep is for the skiff." Imam blinked and opened his mouth to argue and River stared into his eyes. "She must remain awake. Acute senses are required to hear predators. Additionally she must monitor the others."

"Monitor the others?" Jack repeated with a confused tilt of her head. "Are you...from here?" Her eyes widened. "How?"

River tilted her head, mimicking Jack and gave her the look usually reserved for the men of Serenity. "Genius, also Reader." She looked at Imam and Jack sternly, "Please, let her concentrate now."

Jack and Imam exchanged a glance and Jack looked pointedly at River's hastily bandaged leg and mimed zipping her lips. She and Imam continued to gather the glow worms, filling a second bottle halfway full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> Mèi mei (little sister)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Passions spin the plot: We are betrayed by what is false within - George Meredith
> 
> Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free - The New Colossus - Emma Lazarus
> 
> He who made the lamb made thee - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> The readiness is all - Hamlet - William Shakespeare
> 
> Tiger tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night - The Tiger - William Blake


	7. Under the Bludgeonings Of Chance

Riddick ran through the settlement, Zoe on his right heel, Fry slightly ahead of him now that they were on level ground. The pilot reached the skiff and hit the control for the ramp, bathing the area in light. Not even waiting for the ramp to continue lowering Fry scrambled up and into the skiff.

Zoe stopped and helped Riddick pull off the harness one eye on the darkness around them. "I'll guard if you can load the cells. Once they're in, I'll help you hook them up." The dark soldier's words were some of the smartest he'd heard since they crashed.

"Funny how you keep havin' all the good ideas," Riddick began dragging the cells up the ramp, working as fast as he could. Zoe kept her back to the light at the base of the ramp, giving him her back without a seeming care for the possibility he might shiv her for the fun of it. His final trip down the ramp he jerked his head. "Last one, follow me up."

Zoe edged up the ramp behind him, the satchel over her left shoulder clinking as she walked backwards, still guarding his back. "Clear," She holstered the mare's leg and knelt beside Riddick helping him to hook up the cells while Fry checked the systems.

Riddick ran a mental check of everything on the skiff. They'd loaded water onto it before they'd left for the power cells. Fry was looking way too comfortable in that chair. Zoe shoved the last cell in place and began the electrical conversion River and Fry had worked out. Riddick heard the satchel she wore clink again and smiled. "River gave you her bombs?" He asked quietly.

Zoe flashed him a grim smile and nodded. "She knew we'd need 'em."

Riddick's smile spread to a grin as they hooked up the last cell and stood. "She does think of everything." Zoe's face changed in an instant and she rose slowly.

"Yeah she does," Fry's voice sounded behind them.

Riddick turned and regarded Carolyn Fry through his goggles. "That a problem for you Carolyn?" He kept his voice mild, his hands relaxed, and his body at an angle, giving the blonde with the pistol a smaller target. Zoe stood straight, shifting minutely, and just stared at the pilot.

"Yeah, because there's no way this skiff will lift off with all that weight," Fry tilted her head. "We've got the two people who know how to pilot the skiff right here. Why would we need a Browncoat, a kid, a nutcase and a preacher?"

Zoe regarded Carolyn Fry with cold eyes, the eyes of a soldier who'd lost a war, the eyes of a wife who'd lost her husband, the eyes of a mother, about to die and leave her children. "Because they're the ones made it possible to save your cowardly _pì gu_?"

Fry moved closer, proving to Riddick's mind that she wasn't used to handling a gun, wasn't sure of her aim. She reeked of fear, and desperation, madness twining through her scent like hashish. "Well you're all just ghosts to me," she mocked Zoe with Johns' words. "Remember?"

"I remember even after they found out you were willing to dump us to save your hide, they didn't leave you alone in the dark Carolyn." Riddick made no effort to sound reassuring. "And what do you do with me? Dump me out in the dark too? Or keep me for your payday?"

Fry looked at him and he felt like gagging at the scent of lust that rose over her skin. "No, you're a pilot too. I need you to help run the skiff, if something goes wrong it might take two of us to set it right."

“You got a strong survival instinct, I admire that in a woman,” Riddick took a hit off his breather, now mostly defunct, and slid his eyes to Zoe. "So you'll leave this woman to die?" He asked, "Won't even give her the mercy of a clean death? Just let her be torn in half like Johns?"

Fry snarled and shook her head, coming closer, the gun nearly parallel with Riddick's shoulder now. "I could shoot her, or you could shiv her," She suggested.

"That axe belonged to her daughter," Riddick nodded at the jagged axe hooked over Fry's belt. "Why don't you use that? Or I could do it for you if you're squeamish." Fry looked at him speculatively, clearly trying to figure out if he was playing her. Riddick folded his arms and leant back against the wall of the skiff, tilting his head. Doing his best to inject a playful tone to his voice he shrugged. "Or if you don't wanna let me, I can just watch. I like that too."

"You rotten lying sonofabitch!" Zoe cursed him, her voice harsh with fear and rage. It was her scent that got Riddick's attention, for all the tension and fury in her body language and voice, her heart rate hadn't even spiked beyond the initial jump when she'd seen Fry aiming the pistol her way.

Fry looked from Riddick to Zoe and smirked. One hand left the gun and unhooked the axe from her belt, holding it up for Riddick. "I'll let you play, but it's gotta be quick. I want to be off this rock."

Riddick took the axe in his hand, a wicked, curved thing, it was well kept, the blade was sharp. "Oh, I'll make it quick," He smiled and hefted the axe, looked at Zoe. "I can see why River wanted this back." Before she could reply, before Fry could demand he get on with it he slashed the curved blade across her belly. Zoe rushed forward and the soldier's hard fist aimed straight at Fry's jaw. The gun discharged, ripping through Zoe's upper arm, leaving a deep red furrow of blood on her outer arm.

Fry moaned and clutched her belly, still holding the gun. Riddick held River's axe firm in one hand and grabbed Fry's arm with the other, his hold merciless. "Get her gun." Zoe was already ahead of him, twisting Fry's wrist to yank it out of the pilot's hand.

"Got it," Zoe examined the gun and shook her head. "What do you want to do with her?"

He looked at the soldier, River's momma and tilted his head. "Thought I'd leave that up to you." Riddick looked at the blood on Fry's belly, the gleam of organs through Fry's fingers and then back at Zoe. "What'll it be?"

"Get her away from the skiff, and leave her," Zoe's face was impassive but her eyes were a study of rage.

Riddick nodded. "Close it behind me. I'm going to leave her then go get the girls and the shepherd." He held out his hand for the gun and was surprised when the woman handed it to him without hesitation.

"I'll get the skiff going." Zoe nodded. "We'll be ready to go when you bring my girls back." She handed him the satchel after pulling two bombs out. "I've got a lighter, and there's an extra in the pocket of River's bag." She told him. "I think you'll need the firepower if those things found where my girls are hiding."

"Our girls," Riddick corrected her with a wicked grin as he took the satchel and slung it over his shoulder, he could hear at least two bottles clinking. "You hear that Fry?" He snarled the words out as he stalked down the ramp with light on his back. "You wanted me to abandon my girl for you?" Fry moaned, her blood soaking her front. Riddick heard the ramp close behind him and hurried forward in a ground eating run, swerving away from the direct path to the skiff. The last thing he wanted was a cluster of the predators when he was bringing back his girl. Dumping her body near the room with the solar system machine he began to run back to River and the other two. With both girls bleeding it wouldn't be long before the predators found them.

8888

River opened her eyes and regarded Jack and Imam with a smile. "Momma is prepping the skiff; the tiger roars through the night, comes for his girls and their shepherd."

Imam gave her a half smile, "I'm glad to hear that I'm to be included."

River tilted her head, listening. "Bioraptors attracted to our scent, coming closer to us." She looked down at her thigh and pulled off her silk shirt. The tee under it would have to do. Ripping the silk she wound it tightly around her leg, holding the wound closed. She looked at Imam. "You have a wound on the back of your shoulder." She handed him half the silk shirt. "Jack help him bind it." She pushed herself up, tested her leg. "Calculations indicate predators will close on our position approximately three minutes before Riddick arrives. We must have all our light ready. Must be ready to run."

"You should rest your leg until we are nearly ready to leave," Imam suggested, sitting so that Jack could bandage his shoulder.

River shook her head. "It grows stiff with inactivity, standing, the muscles loosen, meditation helps to ease the stress further." She rotated her neck and felt her still damp hair hit her face. Wrinkling her nose she grabbed a strip of leftover silk and wound her hair into another knot, tying the silk around it to hold it in place.

Jack frowned at the wound on Imam's shoulder. "This isn't going to be easy to bandage," She pointed out. "We'll have to wrap his upper arm and shoulder to keep it in place."

River looked down at her the tee she wore and shook her head. "You'll need something that stretches." She looked at Imam, "Please close your eyes while I cut off part of my shirt." Imam squeezed his eyes shut like a boy and River pulled her shirt off, ripping a long winding strip off so it could no longer be tucked in and stopped just above her belly button. Pulling the tee back on she handed the fabric to Jack. "You may open your eyes Shepherd." River unwrapped the scarf holding her cortex screen to her belly and rewound it more securely.

"What is that?" Imam nodded at the screen before Jack poked his uninjured shoulder as a reminder to hold still.

"When Zoe and I were taken, we were ordering body armor. Had to have it made custom." River shrugged. "Had my cortex screen with me, seemed like it was better than nothing. And wrapping the torso keeps innards inside if I am cut, gives me more time."

"Silk and steel and plastic," The holy man regarded Jack's work with a smile of thanks. "You are very resourceful girls. I am grateful for your endeavors."

Jack looked at the two bottles of light they had, one only half filled with the glow worms and took a deep breath. "So we got light, River's got her sword and daggers. She gave me a coupla knives. Imam, you've got your ceremonial blade."

River tilted her head, leaning against the wall and flexing her leg experimentally. "Riddick comes, he has her dagger, her axe, his shiv, Fry's pistol and two bombs with the lighter." She bit back a moan as she put weight on the leg and shook her head.

Jack and Imam looked at her with concern. "Will you be able to run on that leg?" Jack seemed reluctant to voice the question.

The Reader shrugged. "Run in pain or die? I will run, and be grateful for the chance." She chuckled slightly and looked at Imam. "Don't trust God, but understand about faith Shepherd."

"You said something when we were in the containers, waiting," Jack nodded. "Your soul was unconquerable?"

"Old poem from Earth That Was," River shrugged and grabbed the half bottle of light. "Invictus. Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole...I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul."

Imam bowed his head politely. "When we are all aboard the skiff I will look forward to hearing it."

River nodded and held a hand to her lips, leaning against the crevice entrance and the metal of the sled and listened. There was a clicking noise and she frowned and then abruptly pulled back, seconds later a scythe like blade poked into a crack between the sled and the crevice wall. The soft blue light of the glow worms burnt its flesh and it pulled back quickly. "They found us." She mouthed to the other two. "My tiger is still coming."

8888

Riddick had never run so fast in his life toward something. Away from things, from Slam, mercs, the innocent lives that ended just by being near him, hell yeah, he'd run for more than a decade, from the time he'd been sixteen. The time he'd first committed murder.

But now he was hauling his ass as fast as he could through the mud and rain. Not to escape, but toward someone. And not just any someone, a girl that didn't care what he'd done in the past, except as it led him to her. A girl that didn't fear any of his skills or deeds or differences because she had talents and a past and unique quirks of her own. Someone who was grateful for his strength not as a gun hand or a merc but as someone who would fight beside her. He wasn't unfamiliar with women wanting to use him for sex. He was satisfied to use them right back. But River was the only woman in the 'Verse who had seen only his mind and wanted him, even with his animal, the beast that was so large a part of him, she had wanted. That scent of honey drifting through the cabin before they'd crashed was proof of her desire for his mind, for him, not just a body.

A cluster of predators shied away from his light and Riddick growled in his throat. He could smell blood, and silk and pain on the wind, even through the rain. If he could smell it so could the predators around him. And then he saw the cluster of monsters all around the sled he'd placed as a door. They hadn't heard him in the driving rain, it must mess up their echo-location some. They were poking around the sled, and then drawing their claws back.

Riddick thought as loud as he could about what he was going to do, and hoped River wasn't passed out from blood loss. Then he dug in the satchel for the lighter and one of River's bombs. Watching the wick burn down he wondered at River's nerve when she'd thrown the bombs into the hatchling flock back when it all began. How she'd waited for the right moment, knowing the fuses were burning down... Realizing something could explode in his hand was more than a little disturbing. Finally it burnt down enough and Riddick whipped it into the middle of the cluster of aliens. The blast was extremely satisfying.

Shoving the rocks and sled out of the way took a moment but with Imam pushing from the inside they managed. Riddick took one look at River and knew she wouldn't be able to run. He handed her the pistol and judged that they had a half minute before the rest of the horde came to find them. "Imam, you're carrying Jack, I've got River." He looked at his girl, "River, need you to shoot whatever comes up on us. Got another bomb here, should help."

River nodded slowly reading his intentions. Imam would have to lead the way, Jack holding the light for him, the full bottle, while she would hold the half bottle behind Riddick. If they ran as hard as they could it might be enough. She let Riddick wrap her up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, the half bottle of light in one hand, pistol in the other.

Riddick looked at Imam and Jack. "You got to lead, because once I start to run I ain't stoppin' 'til I reach the skiff. Zoe's got it powered up and waiting." He pointed the towards the direction of the settlement. "Don' stop, ‘cause this time, I don' know if I could make myself come back."

Imam reached for Jack and hoisted her over his back, as if she was a child he was going give a ride. Jack clutched the light in one hand and the front of Imam's robes with the other as, without warning, the shepherd began to run. Riddick held one arm fast around River's waist and ran behind them, keeping his goggles on against Imam's light.

River hung onto her tiger grimly, his thoughts pounding along with his heartbeat, following the holy man who had surprisingly fast feet. From behind him she could hear the clicking of the predators, drawn by the scent of blood, hers and Jacks. They were still afraid of the light, the nimbus that glowed ahead of them and the light she held at Riddick's back.

"Firing," She said quietly, her lips close to Riddick's ear as she aimed for the heart of a monster behind them. The bullet drew blood and the interest of the predator's fellows and the four of them gained some distance.

Riddick reached for River's axe and slashed blindly into the shadows as he ran, occasionally hitting one of the hammerhead bugs and providing a feast for the ones that followed them. They slipped and stumbled up the muddy hill and Riddick began cursing more than just mentally until they gained the rise. He felt River flinch as he pressed her closer and smelt fresh blood. Her wound had opened again.

"Sorry," River whispered and shot the pistol several times in rapid succession. "Three down," She added matter-of-factly. Casting her mind forward she heard Zoe's worried thoughts. "Zoe is waiting, used one bomb to set a building on fire. A beacon for us."

"Good," Riddick slashed at the shadows again as he followed Imam who, intelligently enough was running straight for the burning building, trusting to his God that the skiff would be nearby. Cursing God with everything in him as he heard what sounded like a gorram mob of the damn things to his left Riddick tried to pick up speed.

River stuck the gun between her teeth and slid her arm down to Riddick's waist, pulling her dagger from his belt. "Grab the satchel," She instructed him and was gratified when he clutched at the bag and lifted it so she could cut the strap off. Unable to do much more with her dagger she muttered a curse and threw it into the chest of another stalking predator. "One more down," she counted absently and took the satchel from his grasp, finding the lighter and flicking it against the fuse within the bag. The canvas caught fire and River almost smiled. "Throwing the satchel to your left." She commanded Riddick and watched as the bomb exploded, leaving pieces of predators behind them.

As they reached the edge of the settlement River closed her eyes, concentrated as hard as she could and tried to make Zoe hear her. "Light the last bomb, we're in the settlement. Light the last bomb."

They were running through the settlement now, towards the burning building and the skiff. The ramp was down, light flooding the area around the ramp. Riddick watched as Zoe appeared at the foot, mare's leg in one hand and a lit bomb in the other.

Imam reached Zoe's range of vision first, the tall shepherd bent nearly double but still hurtling forward. He stumbled as he reached the ramp, pressing hard up into the skiff. Riddick shouted as he sprinted forward. "Throw the damn bomb behind us..." River was firing the gun into the crowd of predators they had following them but the gun clicked empty.

And then the world behind them exploded in light, in fire and blue blood at their backs but they were at the ramp, up the ramp and Zoe was firing her mare's leg over and over as she backed up into the skiff and hit the control to close the ramp.

Riddick fell to his knees, the metal hard beneath him and wrapped his arms around River, one hand still clutching her axe, the other tight around her waist. He vaguely heard Imam’s triumphant voice, “There is my God Mr. Riddick!”

Ignoring the shepherd for the moment, Riddick let his hand rub over River’s back, reassuring both of them. "You all right?" He managed to get the words out between gasps. He wasn't sure if it was the run or the sheer terror he'd felt knowing if he didn't run fast enough he and River were both dead.

River nodded. "Your girl is well." She rested her forehead on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Time to go home." Riddick rose, kept her in his arms and moved towards the pilot's chair. Zoe had been running tests in their absence and everything was beeping and chirping happily. River looked at Riddick and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you trust me?"

He wasn't sure what he was looking for when he gazed into her eyes, but he saw acceptance, and a raw powerful emotion he couldn't name. "Yeah, River, I trust you." He nodded. "You fly, just let me..." He gestured to the co pilot's chair.

River smiled at him and nodded. "Help her fly."

Zoe was busy behind them, getting Jack and Imam in the chairs for take off and harnessed herself in opposite them. "All secure." She called.

Riddick pressed a kiss to River's neck and helped her into the pilot's chair before seating himself in the co-pilot's seat. "Wings are good." He looked at River who was running through the ignition sequences as if she'd done it a million times. Back and forth the two of them called out the check points and made ready to fly.

He was conscious of the three survivors behind him, hearts pounding, fear and hope blending together as they waited for the ship to leave the ground. Finally the skiff trembled and pressed against the atmosphere, shuddering. Riddick kept an eye on River, but nothing fazed her, for every difficulty, she had a solution. And then they were breaking atmo and headed into the Black.

River tilted her head, listening as she set their course. Riddick watched, more than a little amazed as she muttered calculations and pressed buttons. "We have a course charted. Back to the Sol lanes, and then we will be found by Captain Daddy and Serenity."

Riddick exhaled hugely and rose from his chair. "All right," He looked at Zoe and then at River. "Let's make sure no one bleeds to death before we're found, right?"

Zoe nodded, releasing her harness. "Got stuff for bandages. Got water to clean the wounds." She moved purposefully, fetching the things she needed. "Riddick can you take care of River while I help Imam?"

"Yeah, I got River," Riddick nodded.

8888

Riddick regarded River from his seat in the co-pilot’s chair and tilted his head thoughtfully. Her leg had been cleaned and bandaged as well as he could manage, and now she seemed to simply ignore the injury in favor of piloting the skiff. “So what happens now?” He asked as she checked the course she’d charted again.

River looked at him, her dark eyes widened and then narrowed and she sighed. “Claimed me, but still doesn’t entirely trust me?” Her voice was disappointed and he wondered why that made his gut twist. “Decided you have no use for me after all?”

“Didn’t say that,” Riddick shook his head, feeling unaccountably wary. He’d said and done things on planet that two weeks ago he would have disbelieved if anyone had given him a summary of future events. He’d risked his life for a girl, backed her against two others, put her safety before his own. At the time it had all seemed to make sense. Now he was sitting on a skiff with three people behind him, one beside him, and no one seemed concerned about the monster in their midst. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or insulted.

“Ah,” Her expression cleared and she smiled at him, a sweet affectionate curve of her lips that sent blood pounding in his veins. He couldn’t remember anyone smiling at him like that, ever, in his life. “Trying to understand motivations once the smoke has cleared, adrenaline fades and reason returns. Logic rears its head and tries to make sense of illogical behavior.”

“Somethin’ like that yeah,” Riddick admitted. He doubted many other people would share his opinion, but her being a reader made life a little more convenient. He’d talked more to her in the past three days than he had to most other people in a month, but then on planet talking had been the way to keep from dying. “Shit I done, don’t make sense that you trust me. It really don’t seem like I should trust you, but…”

“Yes,” River nodded. “Logic has no place with the animals,” She agreed. “The man and the girl, they try to fit the animals into the framework society built for them. But the beasts inside are so strong, they defy convention.” She shrugged and unwound her hair from it’s knot, rewinding it more securely as she spoke. “From the standpoint of a woman I should be afraid of you and you should not trust me. But you do and I’m not, and that doesn’t make sense.”

“Always paid attention to my instincts,” Riddick nodded. “Usually don’t steer me wrong. This’s the first time they’ve been so far from normal though.”

“Makes sense in a way,” Zoe said quietly from behind them, and Riddick turned his head to look at the woman. Imam and Jack were sitting quietly, simply listening. With a slight sigh Riddick nodded for the dark woman to continue. A faint twitch to her lips, Zoe pointed out, “You can’t have ever met someone like River before. There ain’t but one of her in the ‘Verse. She’s gotta be ‘bout the only woman in the ‘Verse who can keep up with you.”

“Just ain’t used to anyone bein’ able to do that,” Riddick admitted. “Wouldn’t have thought it’d be a girl looked like a strong breeze’d knock her over.” His eyes slid over River, evaluating her visible strengths and weaknesses. “Iffen it weren’t for her clothes, I’d say she was a little core princess, ain’t lifted anything heavier than a teacup much less a sword.”

“You are the one who said it,” River reminded him pertly, “The female of the species is more deadly than the male.”

“Yeah, an’ I do enjoy dangerous things,” His mouth stretched into a wicked smirk. “Guess I’m just used to folks havin’ a use for me when there’s problems an' once the trouble’s over…” He shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with the idea that this was different, that she was different than anyone else he’d known.

“While it's Tommy this, an' Tommy that, an' "Tommy, fall be'ind", but it's "Please to walk in front, sir", when there's trouble in the wind,” River quoted the same poet wryly. “Not much has changed since Earth That Was in that regard.”

“It’s thin red line of heroes when the drums begin to roll.” Riddick agreed, his dark voice almost vicious, “Been dealing with that all my life, guess I just…”

“Afraid to hope for different when it comes to us,” River said softly. “Potential for weakness to be avoided, but instinct says to cling tightly.”

“Yeah,” He was starting to repeat himself but nothing was making sense at the moment. He’d been afflicted with lust before and it didn’t feel anything like what was roiling through him now. Riddick wasn’t certain he liked it.

“Ain’t a bit of fun, havin'g part of you screamin’ for somethin' and another part tryin’ to back away,” Zoe offered sympathetically.

Riddick looked at the dark woman again. She looked a little sad but also amused by something, her lips quirked in a wry smile. “I’m guessin’ you’ve been through somethin’ similar?”

“Was a soldier, space born, knew all the rules,” River said softly. “Then Mal interviews a flashy pilot… ‘Somethin’ ‘bout him just bothers me’,” She gave Zoe a sad smile.

“Yeah,” Zoe agreed taking a deep unsteady breath. “Sometimes you just meet someone, knocks your feet out from under you, makes everythin' you think you know, everythin' safe…just…not make sense anymore. Changes you. Not because they want to change who you are. You change because…you like how you are with that person, want to be more like that than how you were.”

River nodded sympathetically, and sighed a little bit looking at Riddick. “Small consolation?” She offered the words with a wry tilt of her head.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Riddick wondered.

“You and I are in the same boat,” Slender shoulders shrugged elegantly. “Literally in this case, but also, figuratively. I have wandered over the fruitful earth, but I never came here before.”

“Bothers you too huh?” Why did that make him feel minutely better, he wondered.

“Trust does not come easily for me, despite appearances to the contrary,” River rolled her eyes. “Battlefield companions don’t always make for good friends in peacetime, but I am loath to give you up.”

“But sometimes the people you come through the war with, they’re the ones you can always count on,” Zoe reminded the girl. “Didn’t know Mal or Monty before the war, now…”

“Yes,” River smiled slightly. “And before Miranda…Jayne was…well, Jayne. Now he’s family.”

“Exactly.” Zoe smiled.

“On planet…” Riddick fixed his eyes on River, knowing she’d be aware of his gaze. “Swore somethin’ to you,” He reminded her, “Called you mine. Give you once chance to get outa that, then…well let's just say I don’t let go a what’s mine.”

“Riddick is the one who questions,” River returned. “Doubts may assail the walls but the truth remains constant.”

“Is that a yes or a no?” He growled the words, not liking how uncertainty was twisting his belly.

“Such a male,” River muttered in irritation. “Said yes to you on planet several times. Pursued you, outside the typical female role, because the male was too dense to realize what was in front of him.”

“Yeah an' as I recall you was all sortsa cryptic 'bout it too,” Riddick retorted. “An’ we just discussed how on planet may or may not last. So I’m askin’, in the typical male role,” he added a bit mockingly, “is it a yes or a no?”

“Geez,” He heard Jack mutter from behind Imam and Zoe, “Can ya get any less romantic?”

“Shut it kid,” Riddick snarled, “Iffen River expects romance from a murderin’ animal like me then we got bigger problems.” He stared at River. “An’ I still ain’t got an answer.”

The girl rolled her eyes at him, “Posturing is foolish when a Reader can hear Riddick’s thoughts,” She reminded him. “Would give you an answer but Riddick was most adamant that his girl stay off her wounded limb.”

Part of him felt like his heart stopped with her words, ‘his girl’ was enough of a confirmation for him, but he still wanted to hear her say it. He’d asked out loud, yes or no, the least she could do was give him an answer out loud. “Would ya just say it already?” He wasn’t sure if it was a groan or a snarl that came out with his words. If she knew how he felt, knew what he wanted, why couldn’t River see how hard it was for him to even talk about this with three other people listening?

Her expression softened slightly and her lips curved, that affectionate smile that unnerved him gleamed over her face again. “It is a yes. Do not wish to employ the escape clause. River Marie Tam is Richard B. Riddick’s girl.”

Riddick felt the grin spread over his face and lunged out of his seat towards her, careful of her wound but still possessively scooping her up and sitting back down in the pilot’s seat with her in his lap. “Just so you got the words, same goes for me,” He told her, his smile unfading.

“Richard is River’s girl?” She teased and leaned her head against his shoulder, her lips touching his neck.

“You can just leave it at yours,” Riddick chuckled and looked at the other three. “An’ that ends the entertainment portion a this flight.”

“Men are so stupid,” Jack muttered rebelliously.

“Kid, what’s wrong with you?” Riddick narrowed his eyes at Jack. “Stomach still hurt?”

“I am not a kid,” The slender girl snarled back.

“Yeah,” He tilted his head, turning the chair so River could get a good look at little Jack. “Yeah I been gettin' that impression.”

“Reasons for pretense of male gender,” River murmured softly into his ear. “Much fear, pain and loss. Not the time.”

“Why don’t we all get some rest,” Zoe suggested.

“River promised to tell us Invictus,” Jack shook her head and Imam glanced at her curiously but nodded his support.

“I too am curious about these words River gave us,” The shepherd said quietly. “Something for us to contemplate in our dreams.”

“As you wish,” River nodded slowly. Zoe made herself a comfortable in one of the passenger chairs and Imam sat on the floor, Jack at Zoe’s feet. When they all seemed settled she began slowly. “Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole…”

8888

Hours later Riddick still hadn't slept. Imam and Jack had succumbed to exhaustion and Zoe was dozing fitfully. River still sat in his lap in the pilot's chair. "Where'd you learn ta fly like that?" He asked her lazily.

"Hoban Washburne," River smiled sadly. "Nobody flew like Momma's Mister." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Wash died because of Miranda, because the Alliance refused to stop hunting me."

"What happened?" Riddick pressed a kiss to her temple.

"From childhood's hour I have not been as others were; I have not seen as others saw; I could not bring my passions from a common spring. From the same source I have not taken my sorrow; I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone; and all I loved, I loved alone." River's voice was soft. "I was different." She began to explain how she had come to be entered into the Academy and all that had followed. How Simon had gotten her out and onto Serenity. And how a year later they'd still been hunted, and it had led to death and Miranda.

Riddick shook his head in amazement. "River..." He kissed her cheek. "Hate like hell something so terrible happened to you." His hands stroked over her back and waist. "But I'm glad it led you to findin' me."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just as I am grateful you found me." There was a beeping sound from the console and she looked over to the screen with a frown. "Some odd alert, can’t tell if it’s proximity or something else," Her slender fingers danced over the keys and switches and she frowned at the console. “Need to pay attention,” She looked out the window and shook her head. “I don’t see anything, don’t hear anything either.”

Riddick hit a switch dimming the skiff’s interior and pushed his goggles up to stare out at the black. “I cain’t see a gorram thing,” He shook his head and would have brought the lights back up but for River’s hand.

“Leave them, rather have you able to see,” She turned to look at him, dark eyes wide with wonder as she looked at his eyes. “My eyes will adjust, and it’ll save power.”

“I’ll keep an eye out then,” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, she was so soft under his mouth, sweet and hot. He inhaled and caught her scent, her honey scent that drove him crazy. He slid his hand up her back to her neck and the knot of hair, tugging the strip of fabric off and unwinding the silky stuff so it fell over her back and his shoulder. “I want you alone River,” He tore his mouth from hers and, even as she whimpered in protest, pressed his lips to her neck. “Gonna hafta tell me to stop,” He kissed the slender line of her neck, her collarbone above the neck of her shirt and his other hand of its own volition moved from her waist to cup the soft swell of her breast. Her shudder against him brought a wave of honey and apples to his nose and he groaned against her skin, fighting the urge to bite down and mark her as his.

“Would like to be alone with you,” River whispered, her voice was husky with need as she pressed her lips to Riddick’s cheek, forehead, moving over the line of his goggles to his dark hair. His body was a wall of muscle and will but his skin was soft under her lips, he was a study of contrasts. “Have a bunk of my own on Serenity. Not a big bed, but never needed big.”

Riddick got control of his animal long enough to look up into her dark eyes, wondering what she saw in him that made her want him. “River, know I told you that you’re mine. Ain’t takin’ that back now.” He took a deep breath, deliberately inhaling through his mouth so her scent wouldn’t drive him further down a dangerous road. “But you got the right to tell me no, won’t change you bein’ mine, mind you, but I don’t…if you don't really want this…”

River smiled happily at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “At war with the tiger within,” One white finger traced down his nose, to his lips and the line of his jaw and chin. “Doesn’t want to hurt his girl, scare her away with what’s inside him. Doesn’t realize he was hers the moment she woke from cryo, heard his mind, felt how beautiful he is inside. Felt his animal calling to hers, his fury to her wrath, his solitude to her loneliness, his heart beats with hers now. She loves him. He is hers.”

He couldn’t stop himself, he kissed her, found her mouth with his and took it, holding her body as close to his as he could. She was opening for him, her hands on his neck, holding his lips to her own, letting his tongue plunder her mouth, matching him passion for passion until he was growling deep in his throat with the need to just take her right on the console. Riddick knew he’d never be able to let go of this girl. She was everything he needed and damned if he’d give her up.

She pulled back, her lips swollen and he chased her mouth with his until she poked him sharply in the jugular with one slender finger. “Richard,” River’s voice was stern even as her mouth was swollen from his kisses and her skin flushed with need. “Cannot have her in the skiff,” She’d been reduced to using the wrong pronouns her body was so rife with need. “Apart from our audience, pilots are needed to fly. And her wound will reopen unless it is stitched and bandaged with weaves. _Dǒng ma_?” Dark chocolate eyes stared into his until Riddick managed to focus on her words. “Please.” She added softly.

Riddick groaned and drew her back into his embrace, tucking her head against his shoulder, and playing with the long locks of her hair. “Knew better,” He muttered, his lips against her forehead. “Just…gorram you’re offering me what I ain’t ever had River.”

“Took him a while to find the girl,” She sighed and he could tell she was exhausted. “Knows she belongs to him, takes time to realize his heart, she is patient with her tiger.”

“Yeah, better’n I deserve,” Riddick muttered. He looked down to see her eyes had closed, she was drifting into sleep. It crossed his mind that he should find out what animals did, as River had put it, mate for life. Because there was no way he would ever leave her or let her go.

It occurred to him that he’d never just held a woman for that singular purpose. Until River it wouldn’t have struck his mind that he’d even want to. This girl, so adult in her speech and actions, but the better part of a decade younger than he was, he didn’t want to let go of her. The rich scent of honey faded until it was only one note in the perfume of River’s skin, apples and silk, steel and blood, rain and honey, he wanted to breathe her for the rest of his life.

He turned the pilot’s chair slightly to check on the others and nearly chuckled. Imam had simply lain down on the walkway, his chest rising and falling. Jack had curled into a surprisingly little ball of girl at Zoe’s feet. The soldier was sitting in one of the passenger chairs still, her head tilted back, dozing in the way military folk tended to. Who would ever have thought four different people would trust him enough to sleep around him? Nobody who’d known him before that hellish planet that was for damn sure. Riddick swiveled the chair back towards the console and kept a half eye on the instruments while he slid River’s data book from under his thigh. He could read while they were waiting for Serenity to find them.

8888

Jayne blinked as he stared at the signal tracker Kaylee had bolstered up to near Alliance levels of range. Then he blinked again and hit the comm links. “Mal, get up here, signals are moving!”

Simon roused in the co-pilots chair and stared at the big man. “Wha—“

“Got a good fix on the signals but they’re moving, sorta angled ta cross us ‘ventually,” Jayne called out as he heard Mal’s boots hit the floor at a run. “Guess they were on the planet we was headed fer.”

Simon studied the projected course the signals gave them. “They couldn’t tell exactly where we were,” he surmised as Mal took the pilot’s seat. “I can’t see what they’re traveling in but whatever it is, it’s slow.”

“Jayne, get down to the engine room and give Kaylee a hand,” Mal ordered to Jayne’s back, the merc already surmising what was needed. “We’re going for a hard steady burn until we get to them.” He looked at Simon. “The minute they’re in range, you try to get them on the cortex.”

Simon nodded, his aura of tension palpable as he studied the screens. There was no way he would lose his sister twice.

Minutes later Serenity began on an intercept course on as hard a burn as Mal could manage and still have fuel enough to make a station and refill.

Time seemed to slow and quicken, minutes dragging by and then a moment later hours had passed as Simon kept and eye on the signals. Mal hadn’t put the ship on auto once, Jayne and Kaylee were taking care of the twins while Inara double-checked the infirmary. And Simon hadn’t budged from his position.

“We’re getting close to wave range,” The doctor informed his captain. “Should have something on—“

Mal grinned as the proximity alert went off. “Sweeter sound there never was,” He pulled up the screen and then frowned. “Ain’t overly big,” He glanced at Simon. “Simon give ‘em a wave, see what’s what. Signals read as our girls but…”

“Yes,” Simon sighed, his worry doubling as he took in the speck in the Black from where the signal was originating. “There is always the ‘but’.” His fingers danced over the keyboard. “Just hit the button when you’re ready.”

8888

Riddick was deep into a story of a man shipwrecked back on Earth That Was when the skiff’s cortex screen buzzed sickly. Dropping the databook with a clatter he reached for the dial to bring up the wave and looked out into the black. The ship that was bearing down on the skiff was old, looked beat up and more than slightly disreputable. Looks weren’t everything but at the same time…Riddick tightened his hold on River’s waist. He was not taking chances with her.

He finally got the wave working, static buzzing over the screen so he could barely make out the image of a man. “Iffen ya’ll are pirates, I’ll make it more trouble'n we’re worth you try ta board us,” He snarled the words out, “State your piece.”

The man on the screen shook his head, Riddick guessed, the picture was very bad. “I don’t care who you are, but I do care about that signal you’re carrying.” The words popped and snapped. “Now you tell me that my women are all right, and let ‘em go, you can be on your merry. But you better give me some proof a that or I will find a way to blow you out of the sky.”

River nuzzled Riddick’s neck as she woke, a familiar voice teasing her ears as she crawled out of sleep. “Riddick?” Her voice was barely audible.

Riddick slid his hand up and down her back and pulled out of the screen’s view. “River,” he kept his voice low. “Can you give a listen, tell me if they’re yours or just someone homed in on us?”

River blinked up at him and Riddick watched her smile bloom over her face as she did as he asked. “Safe,” She kissed his neck. “Captain Daddy is worried, blusters to hide fear.”

“All right.” Riddick leaned forward again and poked at the screen. “Got someone here says ya’ll ‘re good news.” He cast a look back over his shoulder. “I got four folk sides me on this skiff. Guessin' you know two of ‘em.”

The man on the screen seemed to relax slightly, and there was some noise in the background that might have been more static or some sort of scuffle. Off screen a man’s voice was calling River’s name in an elegant core accent.

River’s eyes twinkled as she leaned forward and spoke loud enough to be heard over the static. “Simon, please go to the infirmary. Came from Miranda’s cousin, natives not friendly.”

The curse that came over the wave sounded very odd in that prissy accent, but the first man chuckled. “Ain’t nothing in the ‘Verse can make the doc move as fast as you or Kaylee, Lil Albatross. Take it you made some new friends?”

River nodded. “Found her mate, sister, and new shepherd. All very worthy of Serenity.”

The noise of the wave had finally woken the other three skiff passengers and Zoe stood behind Riddick and River. “Lotsa surprises sir,” She told her captain. “Might take a bit to figure out how to dock this bird, but between you and River I ‘spect it’ll get handled.”

“It is damn good to see you woman.” Mal finally breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll get Kaylee up here, she and River can figure out how to get you five off that bitty thing.”

“We’ll do what we can from this side.” Zoe nodded. “But we’re running off powercells here Mal, gotta keep as much turned off as we can.”

“Just keep life support on,” Mal advised, a bit obviously Riddick thought but the man’s relief was palpable even over the lousy cortex screen.

“Don’t worry Cap’n,” The first mate reassured her friend. “We’ve got our priorities in order here.”

“I’ll get Kaylee.” Mal stood and disappeared into his ship. The screen stayed on and blank for a minute and then a mountain of a man sat in front of the screen.

“Hey Zoe, Lil Bit,” The man greeted them. “Just wanted ta tell ya the twins is doin’ good. Me and ‘Nara got ‘em kept on your sched’l an all. They been fussin’ a bit more, wantin’ their momma I guess, but ain’t been no trouble.”

“That’s good to hear Jayne,” Zoe smiled at the man. “I appreciate you and Inara taking care of them for me.”

“Aw, we all got ta play with ‘em, ev’ns out I figure.” Jayne grinned. “When they get ta squawkin’ though, Mal cain’t touch ‘em ev’n when he’s been shot.”

Riddick watched as the stoic soldier he’d met softened and nearly cooed over the news of her children. The mountain of a man, the gun hand he guessed, was replaced by a girl who practically radiated good will. Then the conversation was flying, his knowledge rapidly eclipsed by the River and this other woman. At one point he had to slide River off his lap and go mess with some of the controls near the hatch, calling off the settings while Zoe sat in the co-pilots seat and verified the readings. Imam and Jack helped as best they could but neither of them had much practical experience with ships.

But finally there was a thump, a shudder of the skiff, and they were docked with Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> Dǒng ma (understand/got it)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole...I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul. - Invictus - William Ernest Henley
> 
> The female of the species is more deadly than the male - The Female of the Species - Rudyard Kipling
> 
> While it's Tommy this, an' Tommy that, an' "Tommy, fall be'ind", but it's "Please to walk in front, sir", when there's trouble in the wind - Tommy - Rudyard Kipling
> 
> It's thin red line of heroes when the drums begin to roll - Tommy - Rudyard Kipling
> 
> I have wandered over the fruitful earth, but I never came here before - The Witch - Mary Elizabeth Coleridge
> 
> From childhood's hour I have not been as others were; I have not seen as others saw; I could not bring my passions from a common spring. From the same source I have not taken my sorrow; I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone; and all I loved, I loved alone. - Alone - Edgar Allen Poe


	8. My Head Is Bloody But Unbowed

Riddick wasn’t entirely certain what to expect when the hatch opened into Serenity’s airlock. He knew River loved her home, loved her little family and he was prepared to tolerate an sizeable amount of distrust from them if it meant staying with River. But with an armful of wounded girl he was doing an awful lot of mental cursing when they were met with guns the minute they got onto the ship proper. He stopped moving forward and took a step back, trying to figure how he could get River back on the skiff without getting her shot. And then her lilting voice began to recite.

“Now this is the Law of the Jungle -- as old and as true as the sky; And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk the Law runneth forward and back -- For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." She paused a moment. "Captain, permission to come aboard?” River requested from within his arms, her voice dry as dust, dark eyes staring her captain down.

“I’ll second that.” Zoe called from behind him. “Sir you mind taking the guns off River’s man?”

“Zoe, you and Albatross know who you’re bringin’ on my boat?” Mal didn’t budge. “Man ain’t exactly a picture a kindness.”

“Don’t make me kill you with my brain,” River’s voice hardened. “Saved our lives. Killed for her, ran through hell for her. Saved her Momma and her new _mèi mei_.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Jack’s voice called from the back of the line. “Are we on or off?”

“Well Captain?” Riddick scowled darkly. He didn’t care for guns aimed at him, and really didn’t care for it when his girl was wounded. “Got folks here need medical attention. Ain’t one of us didn’t get cut on somehow.”

“River _nǐ zài jiǎng shén me pì huà_ ,” The captain stared at the girl in Riddick’s arms.

Riddick shook his head and stepped forward. “You wanna shoot me you can shoot me in the back.” He looked past the captain to see Simon, gun in hand, in the doorway of the lower lounge. “That your brother River?” He muttered and when she nodded strode right towards the rumpled looking man.

“Hey!” The captain squawked and guns made ominous noises.

“River, are you all right?” Simon lowered the gun immediately as Riddick neared him.

“She’s got a nasty wound on her leg,” Riddick told him flatly. “Cleaned it best we could but it needs better. Didn’t nick the femoral but I don’t want her walking on it ‘less you give the okay.”

“Bring her in here.” Simon’s flustered and rumpled appearance took an abrupt turn for competence as he entered the blue white infirmary.

River shuddered in his arms and clung to his hand when he set her gently on the table. “Please stay with her.” She whispered.

“If you can stand the sight of blood then it would be best.” Simon nodded as he pulled out his instruments and began to cut River’s cargos off her body. “This is River’s least favorite room on Serenity. I think she likes the water reclamation room better than the infirmary. She can't stand the drugs I'd normally use to knock her out. Numbing the area's the best I can do.”

“Anyone been cut on like she told me ‘bout, can’t blame ‘em for not likin’ rooms like this, or drugs.” Riddick nodded his understanding. He was aware of the big gun hand standing in the doorway and the captain raising a fuss outside the infirmary but couldn’t bring himself to be concerned. His eyes stayed glued to River, her hand tight on his as her brother worked to irrigate her wound.

“She told you about that did she?” Simon nodded to himself. “River how have you been otherwise? Any bad spells? Were you able to keep up with your supplements?”

“Missed a dose twelve hours ago.” River admitted. “Unable to stop and take vitamins, running for her life at the time.” She shrugged slightly. “No really bad spells, new situation required meditation but was managed.” Simon cast a sharp look at his baby sister and started to say something but subsided in favor of tending to her wound. River gave him a ‘duh’ look and tilted her head at Riddick. “Yes Simon, I got to use my sword. Got to make bombs. Zoe and I will tell you the whole story when we tell the Captain but I’m fine.”

“Gotta say Doc, she ain’t lyin’.” Riddick used his free hand to smooth River’s hair away from her face. “She didn’t have any sorta fit though, just did what had to be done. Probably woulda lost someone without her.”

“Well I’m grateful she was able to help, but I’m sure you can see that the word of a total stranger isn’t entirely reassuring.” Simon clipped off the stitches and smeared the ugly black things with a blue paste. Wrapping River’s thigh in a bandage he took a deep breath and looked her over. “Any other battle wounds I should know about?” He quipped.

“Right arm, upper bicep, left arm, lower triceps,” Riddick answered without thinking about it. “Cuts on her forearms. But the thigh was the worst.”

“All right,” Simon looked at River and peeled back the makeshift bandage on her right arm. “If they're all like this I think you can clean them yourself as they won’t need stitches, just don’t skimp on the antibiotic cream. You’ll have to stick to sponge baths for a few days so you don’t get your dressing wet, but we’ve been through worse.” He pointed to the side of the infirmary, at a padded counter. “If you’ll get her over there I’ll get started on my next patient.” He looked Riddick over thoughtfully, "Unless you have wounds you haven't mentioned?"

Riddick blinked and shook his head, looking at River who nodded silently. Following the doctor’s instructions wasn’t hard, it wasn’t as if he was ignorant of how to clean and bandage cuts. Rare to have the right stuff to do it with though. He could even stitch himself up if he had to, usually with sewing thread.

When all of her cuts were tended to, River insisted on doing the same for him. The convict wasn’t sure how she remembered every cut he’d taken but she knew to the millimeter exactly where each wound was. The long one across his chest came as a surprise as did the huge bruise on his back. He guessed those were from fighting Johns. When his adrenaline was up he rarely noticed scratches like that. But River was insistent so he ended up with his shirt crumpled in her lap while she gently bathed and bandaged his cuts.

Zoe was on the doc’s table when River was done with him and he finally scooped her up and took her out to the couch with a view of the infirmary. River sighed as he sat down keeping her in his lap. “Feels good to sit down.” She echoed his thoughts.

“You ain’t wrong.” Riddick told her with a quick grin. “Think the only time we’ve had a rest is when we were flyin’.”

“Flying does not count as a rest.” River closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. After a minute she poked him in the chest. “The girl can hear you looking at her legs.” She mumbled, “Not conducive to rest.”

“Neither are your legs,” Riddick chuckled. “Sides you go to sleep an’ your Captain Daddy’s just gonna wake you up again.” He looked up at the Captain looming over them both. “Ain’t that right Captain Reynolds?”

River reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up. “She refuses to tell her tale without food, no one has eaten for some time.”

“And I ain’t giving you grub unless you put on some clothes.” Malcolm Reynolds had seen a lot in his time, Jayne Cobb in a cunning hat, Simon and Kaylee in the engine room, and his first mate giving birth. But he could not deal with a half naked River Tam cuddled up on the lap of a man looked like he could murder them all in their sleep.

“If my tiger wanted you dead you would be dead.” River glared at her captain. “And if Daddy doesn’t allow her to keep him she will leave his house. Daddy will no longer have a pilot.”

“Or a mechanic,” Kaylee added cheerfully as she dropped a bundle of cloth next to River on the couch. “Or a doc.”

“This is mutiny,” Mal shook his head in mock dismay. “Albatross, put on some clothes and we’ll get all a ya something to eat. Can’t have my pilot and her…tiger wasting away.”

“Hey I could eat,” Jayne called from the passenger bunks.

“You just ate,” Mal looked at his merc in amazement.

“Aw, Mal, ya know I’m always hungry.” Jayne chuckled.

“Well let’s get everyone situated with clothes and such before we commence to dinin’.” Mal shook his head and strode out of the room and up the stairs muttering to himself about little girls and dangerous pets.

8888

River rolled her eyes as she pulled on the skirt Kaylee had brought her. The shapeless sweater she left in a heap on the couch. She might have to put up with the skirt because of her bandage but she refused to wear something so unbecoming as that sweater along with the limp skirt. Riddick watched her pulled the skirt on and tie it around her waist with a gleam in his eye that said he liked what he was seeing. Experimentally she touched his mind and then felt herself blush over the image in his head.

Riddick eyed her pink cheeks and a wicked chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Thought you knew ‘bout the animal in me sword dancer?” He teased, “You never thought ‘bout how convenient skirts could be?”

River poked him on his uninjured shoulder. “Tiger knows I am ill prepared for such thoughts. Outside the realm of experience.”

“Yeah I know, just wasn’t thinkin’ of you readin’ me.” Riddick grinned, “You look good in cargos and muscle tees, just never thought of you wearing skirts.”

“First year on Serenity that was all I wore, dresses, skirts,” She wrinkled her nose at the sweater. “Everything too big, hand me downs Kaylee calls them.”

Jack and Imam emerged from the passenger cabins, both dressed in clothing lent by the crew. Jack was swallowed up by an old sweater though River’s cargos fit her reasonably well. And the shepherd looked almost comical in a pair of Jayne’s cargo pants and a sweatshirt with a shipping company logo. Riddick shook his head at the sight but forbore to comment when Zoe came down the steps.

“Inara and Jayne have the meal almost ready,” She informed them casually. “Want ya'll to know you’re welcome on Serenity. We get jobs all over so we should be able to get you to New Mecca sooner or later Imam if you’re still inclined to go. Jack, me and River decided from the start if you want to stay you’re part of our family.” She looked at Riddick, “You too. River’s already decided and when she gets her heart set on something Mal has a hard time tellin’ her no, ‘less she’s wanting something he can’t get his head around, like war games with Jayne.”

“Captain willfully misunderstood.” River wrinkled her nose. “Extended time dirtside would have greatly increased ability to track like Jayne.”

“You know how Mal feels ‘bout leaving the Black.” Zoe shrugged and gestured to the stairs. “Ya’ll follow me up and we’ll get a hot meal in you. Get this story told and we can all get some real rest.” She gave Riddick a strange look and suggested quietly that he might want to help River up the stairs.

Riddick followed Zoe, with River in his arms again, up two decks worth of steps before they came to a hallway leading to the galley in one direction and the engine room in the other. The galley was an odd shaped room in warm gold with vines painted along the door frames among other places. The Captain sat at the head of the table, his back to a long dark hallway. Other members of the crew he’d barely seen for all the coming and going were arranged around the table. The doctor sat next to Kaylee and a gorgeously elegant woman at the Captain’s right hand. Zoe took a seat next to a crude but effective high chair with a pair of twin babies strapped into it, Jayne on their other side.

Jack quickly seated herself next to Zoe, and Riddick sat beside her, still holding River who seemed disinclined to remove herself from his lap. Imam in his usual serene fashion placed himself on Riddick’s other side. There was a huge pot of what seemed to be stew in the center of the table and without any ceremony whatsoever Mal began dishing up bowls of it and passing them around the table. Riddick inhaled and caught the whiff of beef protein and potatoes along with spices and onions. Along with the stew he could smell gun oil, leather and steel, machine oil, grease and antiseptic as well as baby powder and jasmine and tea.

The mountain of a man River called Jayne, and was that a joke or for real, was happily inhaling his stew and staring hard at each of the newcomers, his gaze lingering the longest on Jack and then Riddick. Riddick could feel the man’s eyes on him, a growl rising in his throat as he considered the different ways he could kill the man if he went anywhere near Jack. River’s lips pressed to his cheek relaxed him somewhat but he wouldn’t be easy until the story was told and judgment passed.

Eating the stew was no hardship, he and the others inhaled at least two bowls full. When the captain saw River chasing the last bit of her broth with her spoon he rose and quietly pulled down a can of peaches and some sort of flatbread, serving generous portions to everyone at the table. When the makeshift desert had been devoured Malcolm Reynolds sat back in his seat, his posture deceptively relaxed and regarded his two returned crew and the three newcomers. “Ya’ll got your bellies full and hurts tended,” He began in a slow quiet voice. “I ain’t anythin’ but grateful to have Zoe and River back. Don’t want that misunderstood. But I'm thinkin' its time we heard tell of how ya’ll come to be together in that skiff.”

River looked at Zoe. “Zoe should start,” She prodded the first mate.

The quiet woman nodded and finished wiping off one baby’s chin before looking directly at her captain. “Ya’ll know why River and I were out at the Eavesdown docks.” She began in her deliberate way. “But I’ll start there so’s everyone knows what happened.”

“Since River’s been out on more jobs when she weren’t pilotin’ we decided we’d get her body armor like mine.” Zoe explained. “She’s tiny and there ain’t much call for armor in her size so we had to go further than we might have otherwise and order it custom. Problem started on the way back. Picked up a tail and couldn’t shake ‘em. Started runnin’ and I turned down a blind alley. River knew it was a trap but she wouldn’t leave me. They gassed us with something.” She shook her head. “When I woke up we were crash-landed on that planet from hell.”

River’s slender fingers stroked the back of Riddick’s neck and scalp and she whispered that he should explain his journey. “Cryo was always explained to me as the conscious part of the brain being put to sleep. The animal side, the part that keeps us breathing so we survive no matter what, that stays awake.” He cast a slightly wary look around the table but apart from Simon nodding there wasn’t any reaction, so he wasn’t telling them anything new. That was about to change. “I’ve been told I’m an animal since I was…well, since I can remember. Maybe that explains why I don’t stay under. Cryo’s never kept me asleep. More’n once that’s how I escaped Slam, transport a murderer who’s wide awake when you think he’s asleep… well that never ends well for the guards.”

Jayne whistled low and shook his head, “Guess that would come in handy.”

Riddick nodded and let his hand stroke through River's hair. "Yeah, well I hadn't ever met anyone else who managed the same trick." He looked at River. "And then I hear someone else breathin' like they ain't asleep." He chuckled. "I could smell her, silk and apples, blood and steel and honey," He heard his voice drop on the last word and was grateful River was the only one who knew what honey meant to him. "And then she starts talkin' to me. Tellin' me she can hear me thinkin'. Since I got a bit gag in my mouth I can't talk, but she can still hear me. Tol' me what was gonna happen. And then...docking pilot wakes up. And every damn thing went to shit."

River nodded and Zoe and Imam began to explain what had happened after the crash. Simon held up a hand. "Wait, River you broke that man's neck?"

River nodded. "Johns wasn't going to give him any of his drops, the morphine that would ease the pain." She said softly. "He didn't even think about it." She looked at Zoe. "Knew Zoe would be needed with Jack. They wouldn't unchain Riddick so he could do it. I had to. He was in horrible pain, screaming."

"So because you were feeling it too, you killed him mercifully?" Simon tried to clarify.

Riddick pulled River closer into his embrace and the growl sounded in his throat without his even realizing until Simon recoiled in his chair. "Way, way, way outa line doc," Riddick snarled. "The man was screaming, he woulda kept screamin' until his brain caught up with the rest of 'em. River snapped his neck so at least he died quick."

"Calm down before--" Simon didn't get to finish.

"Before what? Before she reads me and figures out how close I am to killing you for sayin' something like that?" Riddick stared at the doctor. "She's a Reader doc, read me while everyone was in cryo. Got no secrets from her. I ain't afraid a her." River's fingers slid over his scalp, soothing him, touching his neck and shoulders, his skin, putting her scent on his skin. He shuddered and took a deep breath. "She killed him doc, because I was chained up so's I couldn't. Because no one deserved to die the way he was gonna die. And that is mercy. More mercy than Fry or Johns woulda given him."

"If I hadn't..." River looked at Zoe. "You knew what I would do when I stayed behind. I could feel it in your mind. You would have stopped me if it was the wrong thing to do."

"Yes little one, I would have." Zoe looked at Simon. "When Owens stopped screaming we started to work on getting supplies together..." She continued their tale and looked at Riddick and Imam to tell what had happened when they went seeking water and found the settlement. When Riddick said he cut off Fry's hair as a souvenir River dug in his pocket, pulling the short blonde strands out.

"Not for you anymore." River frowned up at him.

"Ya ain't still jealous a that harpy?" He teased. "Didn't I already tell ya that I didn't want her?"

"You took her with you, but you prefer the girl's hair on her head." River sighed. "Men are odd." The women at the table all laughed in agreement while the men looked confused.

Riddick picked up the blonde lock he'd cut and shook his head. "Didn't take her," he corrected, "I took a trophy, somethin' I was plannin' on tauntin' with later, her or Johns, didn't matter. They never saw me as anythin' but an animal to fear. So I was gonna give 'em a lot to be afraid of." He dropped Fry's hair on the table. "If I'd a remembered I had it, I woulda left it on that planet with her treacherous ass."

And the story went on, with River telling them of the survivor Zeke had shot. "Recognized him, one of the men who took me and Zoe." She stared straight at her brother as she spoke, daring him to comment on her actions. "Held a knife to his throat, carved lines into his skin and read his mind. Found out who sent the men, who wanted Zoe and me. And then I slit his throat and watched him die."

"Well don't leave us hanging Lil Albatross, who wanted you two kidnapped?" Mal asked.

"Niska." River shrugged. "He met the real you. Wanted to meet me and Zoe."

"Adlai Niska?" Riddick shook his head. "You crossed him?" He tilted his head. "You're that Reynolds?" He looked at River. "You told me he was just this side a crazy. You didn't say he was stupid."

"Hey," Mal protested. "It was a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest, in that we didn't want to steal medicine from dyin' folks. We returned his money. Apparently he holds a grudge."

"You didn't figure that out when was torturin' you an' Wash an' sent Zoe back with yer ear?" Jayne shook his head taking a healthy sip of his doctored coffee. "Shit Mal, that's dumber'n me even."

"Well that's sayin' somethin'," Kaylee teased.

"We'll figure out what to do about Niska later." Riddick shook his head and began to explain how Zeke had died. From there, no one interrupted. And for the next hour they took turns speaking, reminding each other of key events, praising acts of valor and in Riddick’s case congratulating Zoe on her steel nerve.

"And then you found us." Zoe finished, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to put these two down," She lifted one twin into her arms, kissing her daughters pale forehead. Inara rose silently picking up the blue eyed little boy with toffee colored skin and walking behind Zoe.

8888

There was a long pregnant moment as the crew absorbed the story of what had happened. Mal was staring into his coffee cup as if it held the answers of the universe. River could tell he was working to keep his emotions contained so he wouldn’t go rampaging through the Alliance on account of what had happened to her and Zoe. Simon and Kaylee were horrified and grateful their family was finally home. And Jayne…well, he reacted typically.

"You never did say; how'd you escape the first time?" Jayne asked curiously. "Know ya didn't dislocate your shoulders, you'd still be feelin' it. Least I would be."

Riddick shrugged easily. "Ain't like I haven't done that before, I heal pretty quick. Pain just pisses me off, so I tend to just make it work for me." He kissed River's forehead much as Zoe had her daughters. "You wanna tell him or should I?"

"You please." River smiled.

"So which one of you taught her to pick locks?" Riddick asked looking around at the crew. "'Cause this elegant little thing with a sword on her back waltzes up to me and tells me she needs me in perfect shape for the problems gonna come later on. Reaches behind me and picks the lock on my shackles. She didn't even need to look at the locks."

"Well I wish we could take credit for that one," Mal shook his head. "But it weren't anyone here."

"That's not precisely accurate." Simon winced. "I taught her when she was five. I was trying to develop manual dexterity in preparation for MedAcad and that was one of the things that helped."

"So you can do it too Doc?" Riddick looked as he if respected the doctor marginally more than he had prior to that confession.

"I'm rusty but yes," Simon shrugged.

"Ya’ve been holding out on us." Jayne chuckled. "Gonna have to take you on more jobs."

"Considering how often you all end up injured on your jobs do you really think taking your only medical expert along to also be shot is the wisest allocation of our admittedly limited resources?" Simon inquired dryly. Jayne frowned and shook his head, his confusion obvious.

"He's sayin' your odds are better if he's back here to patch you up." Riddick chuckled. "River said you get shot a lot, it really that bad?"

"Simon's had something happen to him every time he's got off the ship that first year." Kaylee giggled.

"Yeah he's been kidnapped, beaten up, held hostage on the ship twice, and shot one time." Mal shook his head.

"Don't forget the time the Feds boarded us and he had to put on a suit and hide out on the hull." Zoe smiled as she and Inara returned to the table.

"He helped Petaline deliver her baby." River took pity on her brother.

Riddick shook his head. "I'ma need a month to keep all your shit straight in my head." He chuckled.

"Something else I'm not sure I understand," Mal rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "When ya'll were running for the skiff, you said Zoe was ready with the ramp down, lights on full and a bomb in her hand, fuse lit and all."

"You want to know how Zoe knew we were coming." Riddick smiled and looked down at River.

"Success was uncertain," River confessed, "But worth the attempt." One shoulder lifted in an elegant shrug. "Tried to reach Zoe, not read, just reach Momma with my mind. Told her to be ready, told her we were at the settlement."

Zoe nodded, “Didn’t get anything real clear, just got the idea ya’ll were close, and having a bomb ready would be a good thing.” She looked at River, “Seems like as you’re adjustin’ the limits of what you can do are expandin’ slightly.” River shrugged diffidently and Zoe chuckled.

"What'd ya use for the bombs lil Bit?" Jayne leaned forward eagerly.

"Tell you later, after meditation in the morning." River smiled. "Recalled Jayne's story of Molotov's cocktail and adapted."

"Yeah those bombs came in handy." Riddick chuckled. "And then she wrapped her data book to her stomach with scarves so she had some body armor." He looked at River curiously. "You never did tell me where you got your axe. You kept sayin' it was your trophy and I know you were pissed Fry took it."

"Shit," Jayne groaned. "Ya forgot to tell 'em?"

"We ain't had a lotta time to talk," The convict explained.

"No shit," The crude phrase dropped from Simon's mouth in no less elegant an accent. "Fleeing monsters of the government's making, how is that in any way time consuming?"

"I could like you Doc, if you'd just ease up on your sister." Riddick chuckled and looked at his girl. "So where did you get that axe?"

"Took it," River shrugged. When he just gave her a look she sighed. "When she locked her crew away safe, she had no weapons. She took an axe and sword from the first Reavers she killed. Sword hangs in her bunk. Axe has better balance and she likes using it with her own blade."

"You fought Reavers and beat 'em?" Riddick hadn’t thought it was possible he’d want her more but now he felt like his blood was on fire. "Well that's it then," He shook his head. "Ain't a way in the ‘Verse you're gettin' rid a me now." He dipped his head and kissed her hard on the mouth, claiming her again.

"Whoa! Can't be none a that here," Mal objected with a yelp. "Ain't havin' that."

Riddick drew away from River reluctantly and stared at the Captain darkly. "Don't see how it’s your business what River does with me."

Kaylee laughed, “Naw he don’t mean River specific.” She sent her captain a teasing glance. “He’s like that with all a his girls. Cap’n can’t seem to stand knowin’ we ain’t innocent little things all evidence to the contrary.”

River giggled, “I cain’t know that!” She yelped in an accurate imitation of Mal.

The convict shook his head slowly. “You are all the strangest people I have ever met.” He told them frankly.

Zoe shook her head, a smile curving her lips. “You ain’t even met half of our friends.” She pointed out. “Don’t think he’ll care for Badger much do you?” She asked River. The girl just giggled and shrugged.

“Well we’ve had your story and you’ve had a meal,” Mal took a final sip of his coffee and rose to put the cup in the cleaner. “Occurs to me we never did really make introductions.” He raised an eyebrow at Zoe. “Like to do the honors?”

“Apologies sir,” Zoe smiled down at Jack who had been very quiet since they’d come aboard Serenity. She looked at their newest friends. “Ya’ll know who I am, Zoe Alleyne Washburne, I’m First Mate of the Firefly Serenity.”

“Malcolm Reynolds,” Mal leaned against the doorjamb and nodded at them. “This is my boat and I’m the Captain. You can call me Mal, sir, Captain Reynolds or any combination thereof.” He bowed slightly towards Inara.

“Please call me Inara,” The Companion smiled. “My house name is Serra, I’m a Companion, though I’ve mostly retired.”

“I’m Kaylee,” The bubbly girl chirped. “Kaywinnit Lee Frye, but its such a mouthful everyone just calls me Kaylee. I’m ships mechanic, keep our girl runnin’.”

“And I’m Simon Tam Frye,” The rumpled but still elegant man offered his name with a pleased smile at the girl next to him. “I’m the ships Doctor, so if you have any difficulties please come to see me. If I’m not with Kaylee I’m usually in the infirmary.”

“Folks call me Jayne Cobb,” The big merc said with a slight smile. “I’m Serenity’s gun hand, ‘side from River here. Can shoot near anything, hunt and track ‘most anyone. Ain’t much in the ‘verse I don’t know ‘bout guns an’ ammo. River an’ me we train together most days, keep our skills up. Protectin' folks on this boat, that usually falls to us.” Riddick noted that the big man was staring straight at Jack as he spoke and wondered what was going on that he couldn’t hear. The man’s scent had changed from the time they’d first boarded, but Riddick couldn’t tell what it meant.

“I am Abu al-Walid, I am a Shepherd, a holy man from New Mecca,” The dark man spoke quietly. “I would be pleased if you would call me Imam, as my friends do,” He smiled at his fellow survivors.

Since they seemed to be taking it in order Riddick tilted his head at River, “What’s your name pretty girl?” He teased. “Ain’t been formally introduced yet.”

Her laugh rippled through the galley in delight and she kissed his cheek. “Why, she is his, and he doesn’t know her name?” She teased back, drawing an appreciative grin from him. “I am River Tam,” She said simply. “I’m the ship’s pilot and secret weapon. I’ve been trained as an assassin. I’m also a Reader, and a dancer.”

“Don’t forget genius Lil Albatross,” Mal’s voice held a wealth of humor. “Know you have to tell me once a day, at least.”

“Also a genius,” River conceded.

“Well,” Riddick took a deep breath. “My name is Richard B. Riddick.” He looked around the table. “I’m a convicted murderer. I’ve escaped Slam on multiple occasions. Alliance don’t seem to want me dead, just locked up.” He tapped his goggles with a finger. “Eyes are different, so I don’t wear these for fun.” He looked at Mal. “If you want to see ‘em you’ll have to turn the lights off.”

“Albatross?” Mal looked at River, his hand on the switch, obviously wanting her input before he flicked it downward.

“Just turn off the lights sir,” Zoe told him. With a shrug Mal hit the switch and Riddick pushed his goggles up, exposing his eyes to the darkness. The gasp that ran around the room wasn’t so much fearful as awed.

River looked up into his glowing silver eyes and smiled knowing he’d see it. “Tiger tiger burning bright,” She murmured.

“Yeah,” Riddick kissed her quick while the lights were out, enjoying that he could see everyone’s faces and her sweet smile, his peculiar vision giving him a unique perspective of her beauty.

Mal flipped the lights back on without warning, and River’s hand flew up to cover his eyes, closing them just before the illumination caused Riddick any pain. Riddick kept his eyes closed until River had his goggles pulled down properly and then opened his eyes to glare at the captain, an annoyed growl in this throat. “That was not the best thing you coulda done.” The convict informed the captain.

“Very rude,” River informed her captain with a moue of distaste on her lips.

“It’s a neat little trick you got there.” Was all Mal said as he relaxed against the wall again. “River seems set on keepin’ you, an’ I cain’t hardly tell her no, so you got any other skills?”

“If you give me an opening I can kill anyone,” Riddick wasn’t bragging, just stating his own brand of facts. “Pain don’t bother me much, if I can’t block it out I can use it. I like knives, they’re quiet and quick or quiet and slow, either one is handy. Haven’t met a gun I couldn’t use. And if River’d been too hurt to fly I coulda piloted the skiff off that world.” He shrugged, “In a pinch I could probably sail your boat, would just need time to get used to her. Started out as a ranger, worked for Blue Sun for a while, dealt with trouble spots, until the Alliance was the trouble. Killed an Operative thought he was bad ass. Turns out he was important enough for the government to kick up a fuss. Blue Sun didn't think I was worth the trouble of keeping out of Slamcity. So in I went."

“Those are right handy skills.” Jayne drawled, “You know how ta do anythin’ else side’s kill folk?”

Riddick looked down at River and wondered if he should show just how different he was apart from his eyes. Should he share his ability to detect minute scents, changes in the air and body language, all the things that he knew were part of his animal side, the side that kept him awake and aware in cryo. River nodded slowly, a smile curving her lips again. “Practical demonstration,” She suggested.

Riddick nodded thoughtfully and looked at Jayne. “Minute I stepped onto this boat, I knew how many people you had, where they were and who was most likely to shoot me first, even though I was holding River.” He named where they’d been placed at first and the positions they’d taken moments later. “You have the scents of gun oil, leather and steel, and gunpowder and sweat. Something else too, something that’s just you, smells almost green, wild, like clover.”

He tilted his head and regarded Inara Serra. “Knew you were a companion before you said. Not too many folk look like china dolls and wear stilettos in their hair or smell of white jasmine and green tea and sage incense.” Riddick grinned. “And you have baby powder clinging to you since you helped Zoe put the twins down.”

Jayne chuckled. “So you can smell when someone’s got a weapon on ‘em?” He tilted his head. “Can ya get a sense of what kind or how many? Or is it tough to narrow down?”

Riddick found himself liking the big man more and more, they were all practical questions. “I can usually tell if it’s a gun or a knife, the stronger the scent the more likely it is that it’s a big piece like River’s sword or axe, or multiple smaller pieces, like all a the knives she’s got tucked away.”

“Well fascinating as this is, we still ain’t been introduced to your last friend there.” Mal nodded towards Jack.

Unexpectedly Jayne chuckled again. “That’s ‘cause she’s tryin’ ta figure out what ta say.” He tilted his head at the slender girl sitting between Riddick and Zoe. “Whyn’t you speak up girl? Ain’t no one here gonna bite. ‘Cause I know your name ain’t Jack.”

“Shea Cobh you are an ass.” Jack spat the words furiously in Jayne’s direction.

“And you’re a sneaky little witch Ciara Reilly.” Jayne retorted. “Been looking for you since I left Kerry.”

River began to giggle in Riddick’s arms as everyone stared at the two people snapping at each other. “The secret is out!” She shook her head. “Bury it, bury it where it was born.”

Riddick blinked and thought for a moment, “Meredith?” River gave him a pleased nod.

Jayne stared at her and grinned, shaking his head, “Shoulda known you’d already know Lil Bit, ‘preciate ya not sayin’ anythin’ though.”

“His secrets were his own.” River nodded respectfully. “But perhaps he will now tell the Captain why he acts so foolishly?”

“Yeah I’d like to know what in the gorram world is goin’ on.” Mal seconded.

“Let’s call it a story for tomorrow,” Jayne shook his head. “Ain’t anything’ll come back to bite ya Mal, ya got my word on that.”

“All right,” Mal sighed and River could feel the weariness rolling off him. “Jayne if you’ll walk Ciara Jack, Imam and Riddick down to their bunks I’d appreciate it. I’m gonna doze up on the bridge so lets all meet up round noon tomorrow and we’ll talk about Niska and you can tell your tale then.” He turned and walked towards the bridge without another word.

Riddick shook his head and looked at Jayne. “I ain’t staying in the passenger bunks,” he told the big man flatly, slanting a glance at Simon. “I stay with River.”

Jayne smiled slightly and shrugged. “None o’ my business is it?” He rose from the table and walked over to the girl who sat between Riddick and Zoe. “I at least get a hug?” He asked quietly. “Know it’s been a long time, but I ain’t forgot.” Riddick watched, amazed as Jack hurled herself up from her seat into Jayne’s arms, his giant form eclipsing her tiny one. “Aw, it’s all right Ciara, I gotcha, I gotcha.” He hugged her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. A moment of quiet, punctuated only by Jack’s, he couldn’t see her as Ciara yet, harsh sobs.

River sighed and relaxed against Riddick, the minute tension that had gripped her since they’d set onto the boat finally gone. “Would like to retire now please,” She whispered.

Simon looked at his sister for a long moment and took a deep breath. “River, you’re certain about this?” He asked in a quiet voice. “Are you prepared for it?” Beside him Kaylee had a peculiar mix of hope and worry on her pretty face, an odd look on a woman that was naturally sunny.

“Simon, you aren’t the only one who’s been helping River,” Inara rose from the table gracefully, clearing the odd cups and taking them to the cleaner. “She and I have worked very hard to resolve the difficulties the Academy left her. If I’m not worried you certainly shouldn’t be.” She wished them all a good evening and walked gracefully towards the bridge.

That seemed to relieve Kaylee. “Shoulda known you two weren’t just playing with makeup and hair with all the time you two spent together.” She leapt up from the table. “C’mon sweetie, time for bed.” Simon sent a shy grin at River and nodded politely to Riddick and everyone else before following his wife towards their bunk.

Zoe had risen at the same time as Jayne, and patted the big man’s shoulder as she passed him to turn on the cleaner. “Jayne, get on and show these poor folks to their rooms.” She instructed. “Ain’t been a restful few days and the girl’s near exhausted. Imam’s lucky he’s still on his feet.”

Jayne didn’t bother to let go of the girl clinging to him, just hoisted her up so he could carry her more easily and gestured for the shepherd to follow him out the passage they’d come up. Zoe watched them go with a shake of her head and pointed at River and Riddick. “You two go get some rack time,” she ordered. “Gonna need it.”

River nodded solemnly and Riddick stood, sliding his arm under River’s legs and scooping her up. “Show me where sword dancer,” He waited until she pointed and with a good night for Zoe, walked out of the galley.

8888

Safely in her bunk River patted Riddick’s shoulder to let her down. With only a slight limp she moved to place her sword and axe on the wall, next to a heavier jagged blade that still held the tang of old blood and darkness on the metal to Riddick’s senses. She looked up at him and smiled hopefully. “She will be his now?”

Riddick nearly groaned at that innocently seductive smile. “I told ya, you got the right to make me wait,” He reminded her. “Just need to be with you, stay with you.”

She shook her head. “Been waiting long enough. More than nineteen years old, lived through torture and indoctrination and broke off most ill-effects.” Efficiently she pulled off her boots and socks and untied the skirt she wore and tossed it over a chair. “Need your scent on me, your body inside of mine, just as you need me.” She pulled off her nearly ruined tee and stood before him in bra and panties and white skin. The bandages on her arms and thigh looked wrong and obscene against her flesh.

Riddick moved towards her, hands reaching out for her waist, and held her still. “Told ya, there ain’t any comin’ back from this.” He slid his hands up, finding the hooks of the bra and thumbing it open, taking the simple garment off her. Her breasts were swollen, the tips wrinkled and firm in the cool air. He took a deep breath and felt her scent wash over him, honey and apples and silk. He found the edge of her panties and slid them carefully down over her thighs, easing past her bandage and tugged them off of her. “Why don’t you lie down on the bed, let me look at you a minute.”

She turned down the lights until there was only the faintest glow from a bulb by the door. More than dim enough for him to remove his goggles, but just enough for her to see. He watched as she pulled the quilts back and did as he asked, turning on her side so she could look at him. Riddick shook his head in amazement and pulled off his shirt, untying his heavy boots and kicking them aside to shuck his pants. Civilized niceties like shorts hadn’t been high on his list for years so he was naked for her a lot quicker than she’d been for him. He didn’t much care about how he looked, so long as she was pleased with him, and she must have been pleased because he could hear her heart speed up and the scent of honey in his nostrils was twice as strong. But he still moved slowly as he put a knee on the narrow bed next to her.

Her hair was spread out on the pillow, white skin pale against her bedding and her dark eyes were blacker than space as he lay down next to her. “You know I hate God,” He said slowly as he reached for her, his hand skimming along her cheek into her hair. “But I gotta believe in Him, ‘cause there had to be a hand of the Divine in makin’ you.”

“Her Furyan is a warrior and a poet,” River whispered looking up at him. He wasn’t a terribly tall man, but he seemed the most powerful presence she’d ever felt, radiating need for her, need to keep her, make her his own for always. He’d said he didn’t know love, but it filled his entire being when he looked at her or touched her. The strength of it was furious and implacable; it simply was, like the stars or the wind. “She can feel his love for her,” She touched her hand to his chest, marveling at the softness of his skin covering such strength. “It matches her love for him.”

Riddick felt like he stopped breathing for a minute. Her hand on his chest felt like fire, and something was pounding through him, more powerful than lust, stronger than any surge of rage he’d felt. It felt like dying, or being born, to hear those words, and her absolute certainty of what was inside him seemed to set him free. And then she slid closer to him, her body length to length against his and it felt like something broke in him. “River, your bunk got sound proofin’?” He asked his lips almost against hers.

“No,” She breathed the word regretfully. “Cap’n soundproofed Kaylee and Jayne and Zoe’s bunk and his bunk. Hers wasn’t in use at the time.”

“Damn,” He growled, “Not sure if I want everyone hearin’ you scream for me.” He traced his lips over her jaw and cheek, breathing in her skin. “But I wanna hear you cryin’ my name so gorram bad.”

“Richard,” She groaned his name, “Please decide to have her soon.” River slid her hands up his chest to his neck and tugged him closer, so his chest pressed against hers. “She will go mad if he doesn’t touch.”

Riddick gave up the fight. She was his. That was the only thing that mattered. He obeyed her desperate tugging and let her pull him down to her, his lips sinking onto hers, tasting her again. She tasted so good, he wanted to put his mouth all over her. Her moan vibrated in her throat and he knew she’d read his desire. “Gonna let me do that River?” He asked between kisses, working his way down her neck to her pretty breasts. “You gonna let me drink that honey I can smell?”

She couldn’t speak, could only nod her agreement, her words subsided into desperate moans as his mouth slid over her skin, kneeling between her thighs and bending down to cup her breasts and hold them to his mouth. Sensation washed over her, heat and suction, his wicked tongue flicking over her nipples. His name was the only thing she could remember. The only thing she could say. And then his hands slid down her body, gentle on her thighs, even through the desperate need she felt inside him, her Furyan was tender and careful with her wound.

Riddick groaned as he traced his mouth down her belly, nipping at her hip with his teeth. He knew sooner or later he’d end up marking her skin, but not this time, not now. Now was for the taste of her, to breathe in the scent of damp curls between her thighs, dark hair soaked with honey, beckoning him to feast. He teased himself, sliding his tongue over the curls and lapping at them, feeling River tense and try to arch her hips up so her mound pressed to his lips. She made him feel like he’d go mad once he got inside her.

River wasn’t sure if she could take anymore of this torment. Everywhere Riddick touched her, fire bloomed on her skin, it felt like her nerves were a tangle of need, her blood sizzling in her veins as he kissed his way down her body. She could feel his need, his body was hard and ready to have her, but he delayed, trying to fill another need, to have her scent on his skin, for her to mark him as surely as he would her. She slid her fingers down her body and tried to spread herself open for him only to feel him growl a warning against her labia. She shuddered and moaned his name again, begging, a supplicant in a way she’d never been, never knew would be possible. “Richard, Richard please.”

He felt her hands leave her body, touch his scalp and neck, the only caress she could give him, minute pressure as sure a plead as her words. And he couldn’t wait anymore. He licked and sucked at her skin and curls, tasting her, pressing his mouth to her sheath and licking inside her, drinking in the honey she gave just for him. He felt the moans in his chest, the scent and taste and feel of her was like a drug, it shot ecstasy through his veins as he devoured her. Her name was on his lips as he lifted himself up slightly and found her clit, surrounding it with his mouth and sucking, flicking his tongue over it. He’d teased her too long, she screamed his name, arching her body up to him, shuddering as she bucked against his mouth, her hands clinging to his shoulders as she came under his lips and tongue.

He groaned deep in his throat as he began to tease and suckle on her clit again, she’d fallen apart under his mouth, almost limp with satisfaction and he was going to make her want more. She moaned, her body shuddering with pleasure as it built upon the ecstasy he’d already given. Soon, sooner than he would have thought, she was wound tight with need again, her thighs splayed apart and tense, moaning deep in her throat as he pushed her higher and higher.

“Please, Richard, Richard, too close, too close again,” River gasped the words out, trying to tell him, wanting him inside her the next time, but it felt like she was speaking gibberish. But he understood, one last hard suckle of his lips on her flesh and he was climbing over her, his hips pressing to hers, his cock hard and weeping fluid between her thighs.

Riddick looked down at his girl, about to become his woman, and bent his head to hers, they were so close in height that they could nearly look into each other’s eyes, and he suddenly wanted that. “Look at me,” He growled the words out and her dark eyes met his. “I’m going to have you now River, you’re always going to be mine.” He reached down to guide his cock into her, waiting for her to acknowledge what he’d said. River felt him, the blunt tip of his body ready to slide into her and nodded. “Want your words River,” He more groaned the words than growled, he needed nothing more than to plunge home.

“Yes,” River could barely breathe for wanting him. “Yes, Richard Baelfire Riddick, I’m yours.” She touched his face, fingers tracing his jaw and lips. “And this will make you mine.” She made the same claim as he, just as determined.

“Yes,” He pushed against her, felt his body begin to enter hers and let go of his cock to slide his hand beneath her ass. Deliberately he pushed slowly forward, feeling her slick flesh stretch to accommodate him, precious inch by inch she took him into her. “My River,” He looked down at her face and saw her surprise at being invaded taken over by pleasure as he filled her body with his. And somehow he was able to hold himself back. He had no idea how, what strength it was that let him stop moving, to kiss her more gently than he ever had. “River,” Riddick whispered her name. He heard himself say the words and knew he meant them, crazy as it sounded. “You all right...you wanna stop?”

River blinked in amazement and flexed her muscles experimentally drawing a moan from Riddick and an involuntary flex of his hips in response. “I love you Riddick,” She smiled and leaned up to press her lips to his. “Don’t stop, please.”

“River, I,” Riddick’s voice was choked off as she lifted her hips to his and he groaned deep in his throat. “Hang on to me River,” He brought his lips down to hers and drank in her cries as he began to move inside of her. Her body was tight and slick and gripped him, clinging as he pumped his hips, meeting hers. She was tentative at first, half meeting his thrusts until she realized his hand beneath her could guide her movements. The first time she lifted her hips to meet his, Riddick groaned and growled in his throat. “Yes, River,” He encouraged her, hoping he could last until she came, until she was as wild as he was. Control was slippery as an eel nearly leaving his grasp a dozen times until she was moaning under him, her sheath tightening around him.

“Richard!” River cried, her eyes flying open as something seemed to ignite inside her, like a blue flame was hotter than orange, and white was hotter than blue, she knew what she was feeling would eclipse every other sensation. “Richard,” She cried his name again, helpless against the coming firestorm, powerless to do or say anything as it bore down on her.

She shattered around him, a scream of his name tearing from her lips, arching up to his body and wrapping her legs around his waist as he lost control and thrust hard and rapidly into her tight wet sheath. Her name was a roar on his lips, lost to everything but the feel of her, the sight of her under him, his seed filling her in an endless rush of fire through him. His hips jerked again, pushing deeper, needing more, until they were wrapped around each other. Until he was so deep inside her he knew she’d never really be apart from him, or he from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> nǐ zài jiǎng shén me pì huà (What shit/the fuck are you saying)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Now this is the Law of the Jungle - as old and as true as the sky; And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk the Law runneth forward and back - For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack - The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
> 
> Tiger tiger burning bright, - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> Bury it, bury it where it was born - Should Thy Love Die - George Meredith


	9. For Beyond This Place Of Wrath And Tears

River thought she must have passed out. She’d seen red, and fire and fury and blood, a storm of pleasure across her senses and woken from darkness to Riddick, tenderly stroking her hair, pressing kisses with exquisite delicacy to her face and neck, his body still joined with hers. His hands were tracing unseen designs over her skin, the expression on his face full of wondering adoration. “You ‘wake?” He kissed her eyelids as they fluttered shut again, and she opened her eyes to look at him in amazement.

“Am I alive?” She asked not entirely joking.

“Yeah,” He grinned down at her, “Unless we’re both dead.” He kissed her forehead again. “Can’t think of a better way to go though.”

River grinned back at him and moved experimentally, feeling his body still in hers…She blinked. “Didn’t you fall?” Her head tilted quizzically. “How long was I out?”

He shook his head. “Only a minute, probably less,” He answered the second question first. “And yeah I did,” Riddick shrugged, a movement she felt all through her body. “I forgot about that though, even when I fall, my body acts like it wants to keep going.”

“Can you?” River’s eyes widened hopefully.

“Yeah,” Riddick didn’t get it at first and then when she flexed her hips under his, he blinked and her meaning hit home. “You sure?”

“If your body isn’t done, then it must need more.” River slid her hands down his shoulders and back, squeezing his ass and making him jerk hard in her, startling a pleased moan from her lips. “Not done with you Furyan.” She pushed up against him. “You want to place your mark on me,” She felt the overwhelming need in his mind, “Only resisted because you didn’t want to hurt me.”

Riddick set aside the title or nickname or whatever Furyan meant to her and just nodded his confirmation of what she’d read. “First time for a girl, ain’t the time to be biting down on her shoulder or neck,” He kissed her neck tenderly. “Don’t know what it is about you River, had the urge before, vaguely, always could push it aside like it wasn't important. You though, got this need to sink my teeth into the nape of your neck, or this tender place, had it since we were on planet,” He touched the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. “Had to pull away from you so I wouldn’t bite down and leave a mark.”

“Needs to make the girl his own,” River lunged downward, quick as a cat and sank her teeth into his pectoral muscle, her sharp little teeth drawing blood as she sucked on the wound. He’d never felt anything like it in his life. Her teeth breaking his skin, her tongue laving the wound, the scent of her as she licked his blood, the absolute need he could smell on her. It felt as if her teeth had injected him with fire. He stared at her, feeling his body immediately ready to have her again, hard and rampant inside her as she sucked hard enough on his chest to leave a bruise. And suddenly he knew that if he had to salt the wound he was going to make sure he carried the mark of her teeth over his heart for the rest of his days. “Yes,” she moaned against his skin. “Now her Furyan must mark her. Make her his.” She looked up at him, he could see the blood on her lips still and then he completely lost control.

He reared back and pulled away, turning her so she was on her belly, and before she could catch her breath, pulled her hips up to meet him. He slid a hand under her belly, pressing upward until she was balanced on all fours, spread wide and open for him, and thrust into her without mercy. Again and again and again he drove into her, until she couldn’t stay upright and would have fallen. “No,” he heard himself snarl as if from far away, growling in his throat, pulling her up and back against him so her body mirrored his, kneeling upright. One hand had fastened to her breast, squeezing and plucking the nipple, the other pressed down on her belly, fingers delving into her curls to squeeze and pull at her clit.

River couldn’t stop moaning; his need was her need. His body filling hers, his hands making certain of her pleasure, and his mouth pressing hard kisses on her shoulder all combined to drive her mad with bliss. She slid her hands up and down her body, and back to grasp his hips and buttocks and thighs as he thrust inside her again and again. With one hand she obeyed some primal instinct and pulled her hair forward over one shoulder, baring the nape of her neck and one shoulder for him.

As if that was the final piece of the puzzle Riddick growled deep in his throat and bit down hard on the back of her neck, holding her body to his, her blood seeping into his mouth, his lips drawing her flesh deeper, tongue sweeping over her flesh. River felt him shudder at the taste, his mind overwhelmed with need. His fingers pulled hard on her clit and she shrieked her pleasure as she fell around him. Her fall provoked his, Riddick’s roar filling her ears as he fell, his seed flooding her body, still held tightly to his, even in passion he held her tightly to him, as if he might lose her in the storm of pleasure that swept over them both. His mouth released her flesh and River trembled as he began to kiss her so tenderly again.

Riddick wasn’t certain of what had happened to him when River had bit him. Whatever it was she seemed very pleased with it if her smile and scent were anything to judge by. He slid a hand down her thigh and felt the bandage and uttered a vile curse. Carefully sliding out of her and noting almost absently that this time his body knew it was finally done, he helped her lie down. “Your wound,” he muttered gazing at the bandage. “Does it hurt? I can’t smell blood there, but maybe we should—“

River put her hand over his mouth gently. “My tiger cares for his mate,” She smiled and caressed his cheek. “The wound is fine. Simon’s stitches are legendary for holding up through nearly anything.” She pushed herself up so that she was sitting, and winced slightly, and then grinned, so pleased with herself that Riddick knew he looked confused.

“I bit you,” He muttered, “I can taste your blood. You’ll probably have a scar.” He shook his head, still not understanding why he’d needed that so badly. Or why having River’s mark over his heart made him feel safe in a way he’d never felt in his life.

“Richard, come lie with her,” River invited patting the bed. “Need your warmth.”

He shook his head absently and moved to the head, pulling out the sink and dampening his shirt as a makeshift washrag. Returning to her he pressed the cool cloth between her thighs and held it there for a few minutes. “Might not be a genius, but even I know I shouldn’t have been so rough with you, and you a virgin.” He shook his head at himself. “Don’t smell blood like you’re torn,” He added hopefully. “But you might be sore in the morning.”

River tilted her head, sensing his mood and let him take care of her. Nothing would be gained by arguing now, he hated the idea that he might have hurt her, even though her enjoyment of everything they’d done couldn’t have been more clear. “Thank you,” she said simply, “For caring for me.”

Riddick looked at her and a smile touched his lips. “You can do whatever you want me with sword dancer, just tell me if something hurts.” He dropped his shirt to the floor and slid into bed beside her again.

She slid her hand over his chest and put her palm on the mark she’d made. “You are happy I marked you.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Ain’t ever felt anything that good in my life,” He admitted, adjusting their bodies so she was lying on top of him. “And marking you…” Riddick shuddered at the remembered sensation of satisfaction and pleasure that had consumed him when he knew he’d marked her permanently.

“Can feel what you felt,” River’s voice was hazed with lust and she sat up, straddling his thighs. “More.” She demanded, her hands finding his cock and stroking him seductively.

“River,” Riddick had never thought he’d be the voice of reason. Lots of new things with River, he thought in amusement. “You’re my woman, but I don’t…”

“It if hurts we will stop and she will learn about oral sex on her Furyan.” River informed him. “Touch your woman now, Richard, or learn about daggers!” She growled down at him.

“Damn,” He groaned and reached up for her breasts, teasing and caressing. “You make me nuts.” Riddick never thought he’d find being threatened with steel sexy but his woman demanding he pleasure her was better than any chemical aphrodisiac.

“She is crazy, he must be as well.” River informed him and made an attempt to press his cock inside her. Riddick groaned, she was slick and slippery and it was the worst tease in the world to rub against her but not be inside. She frowned down at him. “Help, or we will both be frustrated,” she took his hands from her breasts and moved them to her hips.

“You are the most beautiful demanding little woman I’ve ever met.” He chuckled as he helped her lift herself up and slid slowly down onto his cock. “Ruttin’ heaven,” Riddick groaned as she took him fully inside. “You alright River?”

Her moan was enough to convince him she was fine. “Help me Richard,” She gasped, trying to ride him. “My legs won’t work properly.”

And so he kept his hands on her hips and helped her ride him, slowly and then increasing her pace, crying out as she fell the first time fluttering around him. Riddick drew her down so he could kiss her breasts suckling and teasing and quickened their pace until she was screaming out her pleasure and that roaring growl of her name burst from his lips as he filled her again with his seed.

She had just collapsed onto his chest when there was a pounding at the door to her bunk and Mal’s annoyed voice yelling down through it. “Albatross, enough a that!” He yelled. “Get some gorram sleep.” Riddick heard Inara’s voice trying to hush the captain before Mal called to River again, slightly more quietly. “We’ll soundproof your bunk when we hit someplace with the supplies.”

Riddick couldn’t help himself. “Yes sir, Captain Daddy,” He called out with a grin. River giggled sleepily on his chest and he couldn’t help laughing as he heard Mal’s groan of dismay.

8888

Morning brought its own delights, such as River kissing him awake and attempting her first ever performance of oral sex. And while he loved it, he lost control and put her on her back, driving them both crazy with need before they fell together.

Riddick had gotten a good look at River’s neck when she’d gotten up in the morning, a livid bruise forming at the base of her neck, his teeth marks scabbed over. River held up a mirror to see and he’d held his breath, half worried she’d be pissed now that the heat of the moment was over. Her reaction had been to scrub the wounds until they opened and treat them with something that smelled odd to his nose, some herb with a pungent odor.

Then she’d tackled him, kissing him like she wanted to devour his mouth. “River wait,” He held her by her hips away from his body until she huffed a sigh and looked at him impatiently. “What did you just do?”

“Treated the wound so I could be certain it would scar,” She told him as if it were obvious. When he blinked she rolled her eyes at him. “You worry you’ll hurt me, love that you drew blood and hate it at the same time. If there is a scar, if the mark is permanent, you won’t need to do it again. You’ll be able to see I’m yours all the time, not just until the bruise fades.

“Do that to mine then, the same as yours,” He demanded. Riddick pulled her hand to place it over her mark, so she could feel his heart beat beneath her palm. “So you can always see it.”

As he watched her dark eyes grew moist and she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. “It will sting,” She warned him as she fetched the salve she’d used, and a cloth to open the marks up.

“Pain’s just a reminder,” Riddick shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, letting her tend to him. Sting was an understatement but he didn’t move while she smeared each tiny wound with the salve. “Why’d you have this stuff anyway?”

River looked at him and then at the barbaric sword that hung on her wall. “Sometimes wounds serve as memory.” She offered that odd explanation with a shrug. “Time for meditation and sparring with Jayne before breakfast.” She looked at the clock on her bureau. “Like to watch?”

“Like to spar,” Riddick countered with a grin. He pulled on his pants and boots, and looked at his shirt. It hadn’t been much to begin with, more like an exercise tank than a shirt, but now he didn’t have anything to else to wear. It hadn't escaped his notice that while the rest of the survivors had been offered clothes from the crew he hadn't. He'd go without but something told him that Reynolds was still enough of a soldier that he required folk on his ship to be fully dressed.

“Richard is right, Captain Daddy has rules about nudity.” River opened the bottom of her bureau and pulled out what was obviously a man’s teeshirt. She threw it at him and he grabbed it out of the air. “Jayne might be able to lend you cargos.” She said thoughtfully, “But best to ask permission. _Mèi mei’s_ aren’t to invade private space without it.”

“I’ll put this on after we spar,” Riddick promised. “How is it you see so well in the dark anyway?”

River shrugged as she pulled on clothing, covering the body he would have been happy to watch for years on end. “Night vision better than average. Theory posited by scientists is a slight genetic mutation, but nothing has been proven. Experiments increased natural ability. Not as good as yours,” she shrugged. “But my color sense is not affected.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason I usually wear black. Colors gotta really be saturated before I can see ‘em otherwise.” He tilted his head as she began to slide daggers down her boots and into a sheath on her back and at her hip. The gunbelt he’d seen hung on the wall was strapped around her waist and a gun retrieved from the bedside table drawer and snapped into the holster. “You go around armed like this all the time? Even on ship?”

She nodded. “ _Ge ge_ Jayne was insistent. Said we had too many folk we’d pissed off for me to ever be caught without weapons. Sword and axe are only for when I leave the ship though.”

“Niska being one of the folk.” Riddick surmised.

“One of many,” She sighed, “Crew takes so much looking after.” A wicked little smile touched her lips. “Riddick might be just as troublesome,” She teased. “What shall she do with him?”

“Well we all talked 'bout Riddick dyin' on that world,” He said slowly. “There’s places I can get forged papers. Gonna need ‘em.”

She smiled at him. “Come along,” She limped slightly as she walked to the ladder.

Riddick grabbed his goggles and cautiously opened the hatch. The light was dim enough but who knew what it would be like in the galley or the cargo bay. Climbing up the ladder he reached down for River and pulled her up. “You don’t weigh more than a kitten, dancer,” He commented.

“She must check the bridge.” River turned in the opposite direction of the galley and spent a good ten minutes evaluating their position before nodded and limping towards the galley.

8888

Riddick shook his head in amazement as she led him down to the cargo bay. Serenity was his first Firefly and it was amazing how well the ship had been designed. River had consulted a chart in the galley and made a face but no comment. Then she’d simply led him down a different set of stairs to the cargo bay. A quick stop in the infirmary and she’d rewrapped her thigh with new stuff smeared over the stitches and she stopped limping. It crossed his mind that he wouldn’t have minded carrying her around but she seemed to enjoy moving on her own.

“I do,” River replied to his thought absently. “For the better part of the first year I was on Serenity I was insane. I’d do things and not remember them. Sometimes I’d remember and be afraid and sometimes I was all right, but nothing was constant except the ship. This is the first place I’ve ever really felt at home.”

“No wonder you call yourself Serenity’s daughter.” Riddick smiled as she entered the cargo bay and took off her gun belt. “You really are.”

“Didn’t mention exceptional hearing last night,” River teased him. “Secrets?”

“More just something for you and I,” Riddick chuckled. “Like the poetry.”

“Like having secrets with you,” She smiled up at him. “Also like that I can kiss you without being en pointe.”

“Ballet?” He wondered and was rewarded with a grin. “Like to see that.”

“Tomorrow perhaps,” she suggested as she removed her boots, and wound her hair into a knot. “Wound should be healed enough then.”

“It’s a date.” He imitated her, setting his boots and the borrowed shirt aside. “Want the lights out or on?”

“Out,” River grinned at him. “She’ll just close her eyes so she can sense where he is.”

“Lil cheat,” Riddick teased and waited until she’d turned out the lights before pushing up his goggles, only to be kicked in the shoulder. From then on it was no holds barred, apart from the no knives rule. They were having a lot of fun, learning each others style of fighting, their skill sets and abilities. Until someone snapped on the lights.

Riddick cursed and closed his eyes, and heard River groan as she strained her thigh in order to not kick him in the head. Pulling the goggles down he knelt quickly and took a good whiff of her scent. “It’s bleeding again,” he said grimly. “Who’s the idiot turned on the gorram lights?” He looked around in irritation.

“I’m sorry,” Kaylee rushed forward in apology. “Didn’t even know you two were there. Ya’ll didn’t make a sound.”

Riddick picked up River and began carrying her to the infirmary. “Learned to fight quiet in Slam, if I wanted someone dead at least. No noise, no guards come running.” He cast a quick look at Kaylee, gave her a half smile, “Don’t worry, I don’t kill women or kids. Hell, half the men I killed were gorram Alliance. Other half were animals in the slam or mercs comin’ after me.”

“That’s a handy piece of information to have.” Simon remarked, and looked sternly at his sister. “I thought I said not to overdo it?”

“Differing definitions.” River shrugged her indifference. “Minute amount of blood. Riddick worries.”

“Head’s still half on that moon, smell a blood can get you killed there.” Riddick admitted a bit sheepishly and was rewarded with River’s soft hand caressing his face and neck.

“Appreciates your worry,” She agreed, “Dreams were disturbing.”

“Mine or yours?” He wondered as Simon opened the bandage and examined his stitches. The doctor shook his head and pulled out a butterfly bandage, taping the skin in place before wrapping it up again.

“Hers.” River sighed. “Had nightmares the monsters got Richard and Momma and new mèi mei (little sister), Imam got eaten.” She shook her head. “Would prefer different dreams.”

“Yeah,” He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. And then the shit hit the metaphorical fan as Simon got a look at the back of River’s neck. To say the doctor went ape-shit was an understatement. Riddick would have bet that the fancy core boy didn’t even know how to pronounce half the curses he was using let alone what they meant.

River sighed and leant back against Riddick, obviously waiting for her big brother to calm down. The shouting drew Imam, along with Jayne and Ciara Jack. Riddick frowned, he’d really have to get used to calling her Ciara if that was what she wanted. Then Jayne found out why Simon was shouting and took a fast step towards River, turned her head so he could see her neck and punched Riddick square in the jaw, forcing him to release River as he stumbled back or he would have pulled her off the table.

“Gorammit!” Riddick almost lost his temper. No one hit him, no one, unless they wanted to get hit back twice as hard. Before he could make good on the thought River was between he and the rest of them.

“This is my fault.” She yelled as loud as she could and when that didn’t work she pulled out a stiletto and flung it at the wall, narrowly missing Simon and Jayne. That got silence. “This is my fault.” She repeated more quietly. “Richard would never have done it if I hadn’t bitten him first, if I hadn’t asked him to mark me.” She stared at her brothers one by blood the other by choice. "He's the only one who's never afraid of me," She told them. "I just threw a knife and you all stopped talking. I could feel Jayne’s worry he’d get cut on again. Simon afraid that my control was slipping, that the madness was coming back. Kaylee just was scared of anyone throwing a knife. You know what Riddick thought? He was impressed with my control, wants to see what else I can do. Wants me."

"River you're going to scar," Simon retorted. "He bit you hard enough to draw blood."

Jayne nodded. "The bruise is the size of my fist _mèi mei_."

"And have you seen his chest?" River retorted, pointing at the bite mark on Riddick. "I bit him. I drew blood. I needed to mark him. Needed to know that he was mine. He’s going to scar." She stared at Simon. "You and Kaylee have wedding rings." She looked at Jayne. "You have tattoos. This was what I wanted, is what I want. So what if I have a bruise? So does he."

"River, have you seen it?" Kaylee asked hesitantly. "I mean it looks pretty painful."

Riddick snorted derisively as he recalled what she’d done after she got a good look at her love bite and everyone looked at him. "Are you people all ruttin' stupid about her?" He asked, really not caring what they thought of him at the moment. "She wears more knives than I do, and she's got a gun you insist she strap on along with her boots. She's walking around on a leg that would put most people in bed for weeks. And you're acting like a bruise is going to bother her? She's the one put the stuff on it so she'd be sure it would scar." He moved so he stood behind her and kissed the nape of her neck where she wore his mark and then stood beside her. "And then she let me use it so I could be sure her mark stayed on me."

"I know what it looks like Kaylee," River said not unkindly. "It’s a huge lovebite, quite literally. But I didn't get upset when Simon showed up at breakfast with bruises on his collarbone. Or when you had something suspiciously dark on your thigh last month." She raised an eyebrow at Jayne. "And I've never commented on anything you do when you go off ship."

"Why? What's he do?" Riddick asked her curiously. "If he's going to hang around my _mèi mei_ I gotta be sure he's good enough for her don't I?" He asked when everyone stared at him.

Ciara Jack laughed and nodded. "Can't think of a better _ge ge_ than you Riddick." She agreed.

"Discussion for later," River said pointedly. "Right now we are dealing with my overprotective brothers and their foolish belief that a little rough sex might kill me." There was a chorus of groans from the members of Serenity's crew and River folded her arms stubbornly.

Imam began to back out of the room, "Perhaps it is not my place to be here at this time."

"No Imam," Riddick shook his head. "You’re actually an objective party. Do you think I would hurt River? Deliberately?"

"Richard Riddick," Imam began in his purposeful way, "When you first touched her, she pulled a knife and held it at your thigh. And in your face I saw interest and amusement." He smiled. "When you led us through the darkness, your first thought was to protect her, though you were furthest away, you dared pain and death to protect her with your body. I was grieving but I saw that you had fought at her side, trying to save little Ali, though you only had a kitchen knife as a weapon." He looked at the rest of them. "When you reached safety, you could have taken Fry's offer, killed the valiant Zoe, and left us to die. But knowing River was bleeding, her scent a bouquet for the predators, you returned to us. And you carried her, running through the dark and rain, bringing us all to safety."

Imam regarded the men and woman of Serenity with a thoughtful gaze. "You love River, I can see that." He nodded the acknowledgement. "But you love her as a child. The girl you care for and protect." The shepherd nodded at Riddick. "From the first, I believe Richard Riddick has only seen a beautiful talented and courageous woman. And he loves her beyond his own comprehension." Imam smiled at the dumbstruck look on Riddick's face. "You look so surprised my friend. What did you think you were feeling as you carried her through the rain, and held her until she was home again?" He shook his head. "To answer your question, I think you might hurt her, but you would never harm her."

"That's splittin' hairs doncha think?" Jayne muttered rebelliously.

"He admits he gave her the lovebite," Imam spread his hands, "Something that perhaps hurt. But to refuse? To reject her? That would cause harm. And that I cannot believe of him, regardless of his crimes and his nature."

"River calls Riddick her tiger," Zoe's voice was quiet in the doorway as she looked at everyone in the infirmary. "Ya'll ever ask why?"

"Tiger tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night." River lifted her hand to Riddick's chest, touching the mark she'd given him. "When the stars threw down their spears, and water'd heaven with their tears, did He smile His work to see?"

Riddick chuckled and slid his hand along her shoulder, his knuckles brushing her cheek. "Did He who made the lamb make thee?" He saw Simon blink and pull out an encyclopedia. River drew closer and leaned against him. "My dark-hair'd girl, thy ringlets deck, in silken curl, thy graceful neck; thy neck is like the swan, and fair as the pearl, and light as air the step is of my dark-haired girl."

River sighed and looked up at him, Riddick took a deep breath, honey teasing his nostrils again. "Boots and gun and shirt are all still in the bay." She reminded him. "We are breaking Captain Daddy's clothing rules."

"Yeah, thinkin' I ain't over-thrilled with this room either." Riddick muttered his agreement, scooping her up and carrying her out of the infirmary with a polite nod for the folk who'd been through hell with him and ignoring the rest.

Zoe looked at Imam and Jack and then at her crewmates. "All right, ya'll want to explain what was going on before Mal wakes up in a shootin' mood?"

There was a babble of voices before Zoe made a sharp motion with her hand. "Kaylee, you tell me what happened."

Kaylee nodded. "It all started when I turned on the lights in the cargo bay..." She began her explanation and ended it with, "And now he's talkin' pretty to her." She slanted a glance at her husband and Jayne. "I can see them getting worked up, the size of it surprised me, an' it looks pretty awful, but if it don't bother River, I don't see as how it's my business." She shrugged. "But I ain't her _ge ge_."

"He isn't just talking pretty," Simon had found what he was looking for in his encyclopedia. "It was poetry. Poetry from Earth That Was."

Jayne blinked. "The man everyone in the 'Verse believes the initial B stands for badass was quotin' poetry at River?"

8888

Riddick rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the conversation River's crewmates and his friends were having in the infirmary. "So what now?" He asked quietly. "Your captain said he wouldn't be seen until noon. That gives us a while before we have to be anywhere."

River shook her head. "She has chores," She gestured to the airlock, "Also need to decide what to do with the skiff."

"Too bad we can't get it in the bay," Riddick mused. "Could sell her out on the rim and make a tidy piece. That'd be enough to help Imam get home, pay for passage and maybe put fuel in Serenity's tanks."

"Shut off the doors to the cargo hold after emptying it out," River mused. "She'd have to fly tilted to get it in, but could wheel it out while we're on the ground, fold the wings in."

"See what your captain thinks." Riddick chuckled. "But I got an idea of what to do about Niska." He regarded River with a decidedly wicked grin.

His girl tilted her head and smiled, a smugly evil little smile. "Richard is a genius. And it would be believed because of your reputation and Niska's."

"Another thing to run by your captain." The escaped convict shrugged. "So what chores do you have?"

"She must do her meditation kata, and then make breakfast." River smiled. "Sparring with Riddick a bonus due to early rising, which is a nice balance because sparring with Jayne will not happen now."

"Well then, why don't you do your kata, and I'll have a little talk with Ciara Jack 'bout what she wants to be called." Riddick grinned. "And then I'll come and watch you float around."

"It is a sound plan." River agreed.

"River will it bother you if I sit with Riddick and talk?" Ciara Jack came down the steps and sat two up from the floor.

"Only disturbances will be if emotions are so strong as to be overwhelming." River smiled at her new mèi mei (little sister) and assumed her first position.

Riddick looked at the girl he'd thought wasn't more than fifteen. "Ya ain't a whole lot younger than River are you?"

"I'm nineteen, but I've always passed for a lot younger...that was helpful sometimes." She shrugged. "Always been small, growing up without food, that's the way to not grow much." She looked down at herself. "Believe or not, get some solid meals in me and I'll even have breasts."

"Ain't worried 'bout whether or not you got 'em." Riddick chuckled. "I keep calling you Ciara Jack in my head; don't know what you want me to call you."

She smiled. "I was born Ciara Reilly. It was only later I cut my hair short and decided to pass for a boy, tryin' to work my way back to Kerry." She shrugged slightly. "I guess it's time I stopped running from Ciara."

"Running don't make you free." Riddick said slowly, his eyes pulled towards River. "She ran for a year, carried the past with her the whole time. She told me it was only when they all decided to go after the truth that she was all right." He put his hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair. "Be Ciara, or be Jack." He gave her a half smile. "You're my _mèi mei_ no matter what you call yourself."

"Thanks," She smiled. "Call me Ciara then. My sisters are all younger. It'll be nice having big brother for a change." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Ciara Reilly, ex-slave, bad ass in training."

"Nice to meet you Ciara Reilly," He grinned. "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict; murderer."

"Uh uh." The newly rechristened Ciara shook her head. "Riddick died on that moon, remember?"

"Yeah, but until I get new papers, you can call me Rick," Riddick shook Ciara's hand. "So what do you like to do Ciara?"

River let their conversation wash over her as she moved through her kata. She could feel Riddick's warmth, the fire inside him, Ciara's delight in simply talking, Zoe's calm presence moving from the infirmary to the steps beside Ciara. She felt her hair tumble down out of its knot and Riddick's surge of desire, quickly quelled. The peace of Serenity filled her; the ship's lost daughters home again, new friends filling her cabins. The thrum of the engine vibrating through the ship imperceptibly, Mal's mind, dreaming of valleys and lost hopes. Inara, dreaming of Mal. Zoe's twins and their colorful baby dreams. Imam reciting his morning prayer and joining the others on the steps. Simon cuddling Kaylee, and Jayne watching Ciara from the doorway of the passenger lounge, his thoughts filled with sorrow.

Finally she began to dance the kata again, at triple the meditative speed, feeling her blood run quicker, readying her for the day. And then again, even faster, and once more, at her top speed, before she exhaled deeply and turned towards Riddick and the others. "Patience is much appreciated." River smiled her pleasure at them.

"Could you teach me that?" Ciara asked curiously. "Dunno if I'll ever be able to get to that speed, but it looked...right. Different from the one you did with your sword."

"A weapon kata and a meditative kata are meant for different purposes," River explained as she began to pull on her boots. "When I do kata with my sword, I'm trying to center my mind and concentrations on battle, to keep from going mad with all the emotions around me. The meditative kata is something I do every morning. It helps keep me focused on who I am, to remember I'm River."

"Still pretty." Ciara's smile was sheepish. "Only weapon I can use is a gun."

"A good skill to have," River nodded, "Jayne taught you didn't he?"

"He did," The younger girl's smile was tinged with sorrow. "That was some of the last we saw each other, when he took me to practice my targets."

"A tale to tell," River understood what that was like. "Time for breakfast." She announced. "I will start cooking momentarily."

8888

Riddick rarely found himself superfluous, but without an official job on the ship he was reduced to simply watching River prepare a meal. He ended up wandering over to the chart she’d looked at earlier and saw it was a list of things to be done with initials next to them. River had meal duty for breakfast, and cleanup in the afternoon. Others had duties in the water reclamation room or laundry. River muttered a curse over by the stove and shook her head. “I’m not much better at cooking than Simon is,” she offered by way of an explanation. “Jayne’s been trying to teach me, but he doesn’t understand how a genius can’t cook.”

He chuckled and came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips while he looked over her shoulder. “You want some help sword dancer?” He couldn’t help wrinkling his nose at the mess in the pan. “What was it you were trying to make?”

“Egg protein.” River answered glumly. “It is problematic.”

“That’s cause you’re tryin’ to mix it in the pan,” The convict shook his head. “Why don’t you grab some more of it, and a bit of water.” He waited until she moved to fetch the items and set aside the spoon she’d been using in favor of a fork, whipping the mixture in the pan. “See what I’m doing here? That’s how you need to mix egg protein, it needs air mixed in with the water or it just gets lumpy.” He watched as she began to imitate him. “Gotta use your wrist more,” he corrected her. “And you mix it until it looks a little frothy, like bubbles are stuck in it.” He caught Kaylee’s scent as she came to the doorway and heard Simon’s light stride behind her, ignoring them in favor of watching River, “There ya go,” He nodded. “Now pour it all in the pan, right? And I’ll mix everything together some more, while the heat's low.” He turned the cooker down some and suited action to word. “Iffen you put it on the heat before its mixed good, that’s when you get those places where it tastes bad. Needs water and air to activate it, heat to turn it into eggs.”

River grinned, understanding lighting her face. “A chemical reaction,” she summarized. “Like yeast in bread?”

“Not quite the same but yeah, it’s all just chemical reactions,” Riddick leaned over and bussed her on the lips. “But when you’re cooking, you can’t just let it sit in the pan, you have to use something flat, move it back and forth scraping the bottom right? So the cooked part starts to move over the uncooked. That’s when you get the change from liquid to semi-solid.”

“Read about butter churns once,” River frowned as she watched how Riddick was using a spatula to push the eggs around in the pan. “Cream is agitated until it solidifies, becomes butter.”

“I ain’t ever churned butter so I don’t know ‘bout that,” He wiped his forehead off with his forearm, the stove was damn hot. “But I guess yeah, though we’re not so much agitating as we are letting the eggs cook, and then moving ‘em so they don’t burn in spots and stay raw in others.” He tilted his head. “What else do you normally eat for breakfast?” He heard Kaylee and Simon whispering behind him and then Imam, Jack and Zoe entered the galley from the other stairway.

“Jayne makes biscuits, but the girl hasn’t mastered the art.” River confessed. “There is tinned ham and fruit in the pantry.”

“Grab us some ham,” Riddick smiled. “And the biscuit mix. Ain’t hard to make. Genius like you, just needs the right context.”

“River is there anything we may do to assist you?” Imam asked quietly from the doorway. “I have some small skill at preparing meals.”

River blinked, for once without an answer and Riddick laughed shaking his head. “If you could mix up the biscuits while I show River how to fry up ham,” He looked at his woman with a grin. “Dancer you really don’t know what you’re doin’ do you?”

Her smile was self-deprecating as she brought out the small tin of ham and gave it to Imam along with one of the kitchen knives. “He wonders why she was displeased at being given breakfast duty? When she never had to cook in her life?”

“You’ll get the hang of it Lil Bit,” Jayne said from the doorway. “Iffen you can pilot the boat and shoot people with your eyes closed, you can learn to cook.” He shrugged as he began to pull down plates, handing them to Ciara.

Zoe had disappeared into her bunk and came down the hall carrying a baby in each arm. Riddick looked at her curiously. “Exactly how do you get them up and down that ladder?” He wondered as she settled them in their high chair.

“River an’ Kaylee made me a pulley and basket system.” Zoe smiled. “Ya’ll haven’t met these two.” Her hand tenderly smoothed down her daughters fluffy gold hair. “This is Marie Lee Washburne.” Her knuckles rubbed gently over toffee colored skin and bright blue eyes stared around the kitchen in interest. “And this is Jacob Hoban Washburne.”

Riddick turned to look at the youngest members of Serenity’s crew. “Damn you make pretty babies Zoe.” He grinned at the pleased look on Zoe’s face before showing River how to make drop biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Tiger tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night... When the stars threw down their spears, and water'd heaven with their tears, did He smile His work to see? Did He who made the lamb make thee? - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> My dark-hair'd girl, thy ringlets deck, in silken curl, thy graceful neck; thy neck is like the swan, and fair as the pearl, and light as air the step is of my dark-haired girl. - My Dark Haired Girl - Samuel Lover


	10. Looms But the Horror Of the Shade

River sighed as she took her place on Serenity’s bridge, Riddick beside her in the co-pilot’s chair. Breakfast had been good, Jayne and Simon might not like Riddick but they had approved of his cooking. But once the glow of a good breakfast had faded her brothers had been right back to glaring at Riddick and trying to coddle her. Her tiger might want to take care of her, but he wasn’t the type to coddle or baby her if he thought she could handle something. “No course set right now, so not much to do up here,” She half apologized.

“River, ain’t like sitting quiet with you is a hardship.” He stood up and scooped her out of her chair, before reseating himself, holding her on his lap. “Never met a woman like you.”

“Unique can sometimes be overrated.” River smiled though, the beauty of Riddick's mind, the crisp clarity of his thoughts, layered with images and scents and emotions, she could listen to his mind forever. “But I never thought to find anyone like you either.”

“Dancer, gotta ask though, why do you keep calling me Furyan?” Riddick didn’t mind, but it was confusing, considering he didn’t know what it meant. The name tickled something in the back of his brain but nagging as it was, the answer wouldn’t come.

“Because you are,” River leaned towards the console and ran a search on the cortex, her fingers tapping rapidly on the keys. “When the generation ships landed in the ‘Verse, they weren’t the first folk to come from Earth. Furyan’s had made the journey long before.” She’d found what she was looking for and pointed at the screen.

Riddick frowned as he read of the people settled on one of the few habitable worlds, a people with silver eyes, a society with ritualized war, no less fierce for all its rules. “So folks had already left Earth That Was and settled in this system.”

“And when my people came they wanted the Furyan’s world.” River said softly. “Since the Furyans were a society with different customs, they were…nearly obliterated.” She leaned her head against his neck and cheek. “There aren’t that many of your people left, but what I read about them was that they were few in number, nomadic, hunters and warriors, with spiritual leaders emphasizing self reflection and family above self, while never denigrating the individual. Genetically Furyan’s were still human, but there are differences, your eyes, strength and ability to use your senses so aggressively.”

Riddick stared at her in amazement. “And you knew what I was when you saw my eyes?”

“I knew what my people had called yours. The Furyans, for the great rage with which you fought when your people resisted mine.” River sighed. “I don’t know what your people called themselves. I don’t even know a lot about your culture, only what I’ve been able to glean from articles about archaeological sites.” She tapped the cortex and brought up another screen. “I think…I think your people might have been descendents of the American tribes. There were a few things on the cortex about the Tribes leaving Earth in a mass exodus in ships. But there isn’t anything concrete.”

“Where did my people live before the Alliance took our world?” Riddick asked quietly, his mind swimming with amazement.

“They were on Londinium.” River whispered. "Planet didn't need to be terraformed much, it was like Earth That Was."

Riddick looked at her, her voice held a wealth of misery as if she were waiting for him to blame her for something that had happened long before they’d either been born. “Well then, we just come from the same place Dancer.” He touched her chin, tilting her face up and kissed her. “Ain’t your fault River,” He sighed. “Ain’t mine either. It’s the fault a them as tried to plow my people under.”

“It is theorized that the surviving Furyans were taken as servants or slaves and they then interbred with my people.” River murmured. “For you to have so many strong traits, it argues that your parents had a wealth of Furyan DNA.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Riddick shook his head. “They told me I was found in the trash outside a liquor store, umbilical cord wrapped around my neck.” He looked at her. “From what you said, Simon’s the only one a your family that wanted you. No one wanted me either, was raised in a foundling home an’ the penal system.”

“Now we have each other.” River murmured.

“Yeah,” Riddick kissed her again, thinking that they couldn’t do much up on the bridge in the way of sex, but kissing on her would be a nice way to spend his time.

“Richard’s thoughts echo her own,” River giggled against his mouth.

8888

Riddick had spent an enjoyable portion of the morning talking with and kissing River. For someone who had spent the bulk of his life either in Slam or on the run, the luxury of sitting still and kissing his girl was incomparable. Neither of them had kissed much in their lives, he’d been sent into the Slam too young and the Academy had taken her away even younger. It was a pleasure finding out what sort of things would make her laugh, or make her sigh with delight or need.

Of course there were two sides to that coin, River was figuring out exactly what drove him crazy and what simply made him feel good. She couldn’t hide the changes in her scent from him, or the rapid pace of her heartbeat. And he couldn’t conceal his thoughts and emotions from her. Riddick decided he liked it. Considering neither of them had the most stable upbringing and they were both screwed up in their own ways it was good that they could sense when something was different, or if something was wrong. They needed that edge. It’d be too easy to hurt each other otherwise.

River lifted her mouth from Riddick’s neck and tilted her head, a frown on her pretty lips. “You are not thinking about her mouth, as such,” she pointed out. “You are thinking of other things.”

Riddick tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and smiled. “Oh, I’m enjoying it River,” He assured her, taking her hand and putting it on his groin so she’d have no doubt. “Just was feeling your lips and thinkin’ on how good it was we can figure each other out,” He brought his lips down on hers gently. “I’m not an easy man to like, let alone love or live with. And you got your own quirks. Just grateful I can tell from your scent and all when something’s off. And you can hear in my head if I’m worked up about something. Just gives us better odds.”

River smiled and kissed him again, a pleased humming noise in her throat. “She had already determined that Riddick would be her ideal mate from her reading of his mind on the Hunter Gratzner.”

“Oh yeah?” Riddick chuckled, brushing his lips over her jawline and kissing her throat. “Was that why I caught the scent of honey when you were listening in my head? You were thinkin’ on keepin’ me?” Her pale skin blushed pink but she nodded in answer. He grinned at her and kissed her again, his mouth hot on hers, hands sliding from her waist up her back to press her breasts to his chest. “River you are…amazing.”

“Why does he find this so surprising?” River gasped out the question. “She has no words to explain or describe the beauty of his mind, how enticing he is to her. She would have to be dead to not want him for her own.” He groaned hearing that and one hand moved to cup her curvy little butt, the other pushing under her shirt and cupping her soft breast in his hand. She shuddered under his hands and he felt her pushing up his shirt, sliding her palms over his chest.

He was so wrapped up in kissing her, the scent and taste of her; how she trembled under his hands he didn’t even hear the Captain walking down the hall to the bridge. River gasped in shock and pulled his shirt back down, but that was as far as she got before Mal walked in to see his pilot making out with her boyfriend.

“ _Gǒu niáng yǎng de!_ ” Mal yelped and turned his back, covering his eyes. “River! Gorramit girl, this ain’t the place for that.”

Riddick groaned and slid his hand out from under River’s shirt, not bothering to remove his hand from her ass. “Why are you all so surprised by this?” He asked with a shake of his head. “Have you ever looked at this woman?”

Mal spoke rapidly, facing the door. “I ain’t turning around ‘til I’m sure that everybody’s parts are covered decently.”

“Parts are covered,” River tugged her shirt down. “Safe for Daddy’s eyes.”

The captain turned around and staggered to the pilot’s chair, groaning his dismay. “I would take it as a kindness if you would get your hand off where she sits.” He told Riddick.

With a scowl Riddick did as he was asked and made certain River was comfortable in his lap before he repeated the question. “Why is everyone surprised that River is…” He looked at his woman. “Interested in me? Or is it just that it’s clear we’re…” He couldn’t find a phrase that wasn't so rude he hesitated to associate it with River and shrugged.

Mal leaned forward and looked hard at River, seeing the bruise on the back of her neck, but to his credit didn’t comment on it. “If I didn’t think River was an adult and capable I wouldn’t have her as crew.” He said simply. “She definitely wouldn’t be flying my boat.” He shook his head. “And it was made pretty clear to me last night that you two were…” He let his voice drift off uncomfortably.

“Then what is it?” Riddick shook his head. “Why does everyone on this boat act as if they expected her to stay a virgin the rest of her life? The other two men on your crew went nuts when they saw the mark on her neck. It’s obvious that people on this boat have sex from time to time because you’ve got babies and a mechanic that has a hard time keeping her hands off the doc.”

“Never said I expected River to remain untouched all her days.” Mal shook his head. “My hope for her didn’t take the form of a convicted murderer with four escapes and some interesting eye gear. But my hope don’t mean much 'gainst River’s heart. Never has.” He smiled at the girl sitting so happily in Riddick’s lap. “You, I have to get used to. We may never like each other much, but then I don’t like Jayne much and he’s been on the boat goin’ on more'n three years now.”

“I still don’t understand everybody’s reaction to the idea that River wants to…” Riddick swore under his breath.

“Richard finds the girl appealing and erotic in her appearance and movement.” River rescued him from his verbal swamp. “He doesn’t comprehend how no one else sees the girl as he does.” She looked at Mal. “He doesn’t understand the reactions to the idea that his girl enjoys sex.”

Riddick nodded. “That’s about right,” He kissed her cheek. “You had to have been dirtside long enough for .someone to take notice of how gorgeous she is.”

To his amazement the captain shook his head. “We stay in the black a lot. And it weren’t until six months ago that River even got clothes that fit her. Before that she wore whatever Simon had bought. Made her look like a twelve year old.”

The convict stared at the girl in his arms and tried to picture her in the oversized sweater she’d refused to wear with the limp skirt she’d so obviously disliked. “I ain’t seein’ it.” He shook his head. “She’s a grown woman, nothin’ can hide that.”

Mal shrugged. “Chalk it up to familiarity, habit, or just plain old refusin’ to see. Simon constantly treats her as if she’s still the fourteen year old he lost to the academy.”

“Yeah I got an earful of that this morning.” Riddick growled. “While we’re on the subject, you got anything to say to me about River? ‘Bout the lovebite on her neck or the fact that I was in her bunk the whole night?”

Mal rolled his eyes but slid his chair forward and took a good look at the fist sized bruise and bite mark on the back of River’s neck. “Reminds me of where a momma cat grabs her baby to pick ‘em up. Or how a stallion bites down on a mare when he’s mountin’ her.” The captain flushed slightly, “And that’s an image I did not want in my head when it comes to a girl I consider my daughter.”

River blushed and hid her face in Riddick’s neck. “Captain Daddy has realized the accuracy of his statement,” She groaned.

Riddick started to laugh so hard he shook with it. “Damn,” He gasped. “That’s all you got to say Cap’n? Your gun hand punched me, and your doctor was getting out a scalpel.”

Mal groaned, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t need this stuff in my head,” He protested. “Lil Albatross, did Riddick do anything you didn’t want him to do?” He finally asked.

“No,” River shook her head. “He was very…careful with me. Told me he’d wait even.” She smiled up at Riddick and then at her captain. “I didn’t want to wait.”

“I’m gonna regret asking this,” Mal took a deep breath. “And since you got a big ole hickey on your neck, I’m guessin’ he’s got some matching marks in places I can’t see?” He nodded when River patted Riddick’s chest. “You need to see Inara about anything? Know you and she been talkin’ and all, but theory’s different than doing.”

“Practical application much more fun than theory.” River giggled, “She would like to borrow some of Inara’s books, but needs no further personal instruction.”

Mal nodded his understanding. “Then that’s settled.” He paused a moment and Riddick could smell the man’s confusion. “What I don’t get is why you’re up here instead of in your bunk?”

River shook her head. “She had breakfast duty and then morning shift on the bridge, cleaning duty after lunch.”

“Hell River, that’s the same schedule from before you and Zoe went missing,” Mal shook his head. “Ain’t expectin’ you to go back to work right away. Thought you’d want to rest up some, or…whatever…in your bunk. Ain’t like we’re moving right now.”

“Then why was the schedule up?” Dark brown eyes regarded Mal with confusion in their depths.

“Because if I changed it so you didn’t have chores…woulda been like I’d given up on getting’ you and Zoe back.” Mal shook his head and began poke at the buttons on the console. “Why don’t you two go on and get some rack time…” He suggested taking a deep breath, “Lunch is in about an hour.”

River slid off Riddick’s lap and kissed Mal on the forehead. “She loves you too Captain Daddy.” Taking Riddick’s hand she tugged him towards the door and down the hall to her bunk. Riddick turned and looked at the captain and then shook his head.

Catching River by the waist as she dropped down into her bunk he grinned at her wickedly and turned the lights down. Goggles finally off he pulled off his borrowed shirt and tossed it onto the chair, toeing off his boots and getting rid of his pants without a thought. “A single glance, and that glance the first, and her image was fixed in my mind and nursed; and now it is woven with all my schemes, and it rules the realm of all my dreams.”

“Rossa?” She asked as he pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Riddick nodded and unlaced her boots, tugging them off and pulling her cargos and panties off together.

“All I gotta do is take a breath and the scent of you…” Riddick knelt and pressed his tongue between her nether lips, tasting the richness of her. “I love you River,” He murmured the words against her skin. “Never knew I could feel this much for anyone.”

“Don’t tease,” River begged as he held her to the wall of her bunk and kissed and licked her. “Want you inside.”

He groaned against her and stood, lifting her up to his body and draping her over the bed before kneeling between her thighs. “We been teasin’ each other for hours River,” Riddick told her, his voice dark with lust as he took her breast in his mouth. “Ain’t teasin’ you now.” He felt the heat of her, wet and ready and pressed inside in one long slow stroke until his hips met hers and he’d pinned her to the bed with his body. “Now I’m gonna satisfy my woman.”

“She will please her Furyan,” River whispered, drawing his face down to hers. “She wishes his seed hot in her belly, to watch him fall over and over, make him roar with pleasure.”

“Ain’t gonna take long,” He warned her, sliding his fingers between their bodies to tease her clit into a hot stiff little peak full of blood. He listened as she moaned and gasped, and finally cried his name, her body clutching around him. And only then did he begin to pump in and out of her body, hard fast strokes that drove them both mad until he was wrapping her legs around his waist and she was meeting him thrust for thrust until they both lost control. River screamed his name as she fell around his body, and Riddick shouted hers as he felt his body empty into hers.

River giggled and stroked a hand down his spine. “And still his body is ready for hers.” She teased him as she felt his cock still hard inside her.

“Call it a genetic idiosyncrasy.” Riddick chuckled and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. “Why don’t you practice ridin’ me dancer?” He suggested, bringing his hands up her body to palm her pretty breasts. She was so pale compared to his hands, he noted. “Your skin must be like alabaster,” he muttered, “So smooth and pale.”

He watched as she rose and fell, her hips undulating erotically, and teased her body with his fingers, loving how uninhibited she was about her pleasure, the delight she took in how his body fit hers. “You’re perfect,” Riddick couldn’t take anymore, sitting up until her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he could bend his head to suck on her nipples.

River shuddered and struggled to draw his body deeper into hers. “Riddick,” She moaned, pulling his face up to hers so she could kiss him. “Please, want to feel you fall with me again.” She could feel the pleasure he took in her, his joy in her body, how he wanted to watch her over and over, keep her in bed with him for days until they wore each other out.

Riddick groaned at the feel of her, sucking on her tongue, his hands helping her rise and fall over him, “River,” He tore his mouth from hers and pressed his lips to her neck, her shoulder and collarbone. “Wanna hear you scream for me,” He cajoled, his lips capturing her nipple again, moving back and forth between her beasts, feeling her body grow tighter around his.

Abruptly she ground herself down onto him and shuddered, spasming and trembling around him, a scream torn from her lips as her honey scent flooded around him in her fall. Riddick growled her name, holding her onto his cock as he poured his seed into her.

River giggled suddenly as Riddick lay back down on the bed, pulling her with him so he could keep his arms around her body.

“What’s so funny?” He played with the long locks of hair that spilled down her back.

“Jayne and Simon in the kitchen, Captain on the bridge,” River was still giggling. “All heard the girl scream for Richard.” She buried her face in his shoulder and howled with laughter.

He couldn’t help it, her humor was contagious. “I guess that would answer whether or not you enjoy sex.” He started to chuckle. “I’ve had grown men, armed to the teeth, back away, women refuse to have anything to do with me, and children run from me,” Riddick shook his head at the irony. “But they’re horrified because they can hear us?”

River nodded giggling still. “Flies against Simon’s beliefs about his sister. Disturbs Jayne that the girl can scream.” She rubbed her face against his neck. “Kaylee is amused. Thinks the boys are stupid. Pleased for me that you’re so good in bed.”

Riddick chuckled richly and turned on his side, putting her on her back so he could look at her. “And the rest of them?” He wondered. “Don’t know their scents well enough to know how they’re changing with the feelin’s they got.”

“Hmm…” River closed her eyes thoughtfully. “Imam believes we are in a sacred union. Having come through hell we are deserving of bliss and he is pleased we have found each other. Zoe feels a little sad, she remembers Wash, and a little envious, in a good way, since it has been some time since a man made her yell.”

“Yeah, though I wonder if Imam is sweet on her,” Riddick smiled slightly at the thought. “He was callin’ her Valiant Zoe earlier,” He, pressed a kiss to River’s neck, and traced the edge of the bruise around her lovebite. “Ain’t heard about Inara or Ciara yet, what are they thinking?”

River frowned. “Inara thinks what we’re doing is the complete opposite of what she was trained for. Nothing false about us, not out of compassion or need for release.” She shook her head, “Inara confused me when I was crazy because what she did and what she felt were so different.”

“I never understood Companions,” Riddick confessed, his mouth rubbing over her skin, tasting the salt of her sweat and the sweetness that was her. “And my _mèi mei_?”

River giggled, “She’s thinking she’s glad she didn’t grow up with you because she might be embarrassed to hear her _ge ge_ yelling my name.” Chocolate eyes went black with emotion. “Ciara remembers hearing others, remembers her time as a slave, unprotected, how long it was before she realized she was able to enjoy sex, that it wasn't a job. How it could always be used as a threat.”

Riddick growled in his throat. “Jayne had better think twice before he lays a hand on her if she’s had that in her past.”

River looked up at him curiously. “Why do you find it so surprising that I wanted you before we got out of the cryo tubes?”

“Never had a woman want anything more from me than the use of my body, whether it was to pleasure hers, or to have me kill someone.” Riddick shook his head, “And them, they might like how I looked, but they were all sortsa displeased with the animal. Hated that I could tell if they were lyin’, if they were fakin’ anything.” He shrugged, “Guess that’s part of why I never went to companions or whores or whatever, if they ain’t really interested, it’s like a sour smell, bitter to taste in my throat.”

She nodded, reading his memories, the women who’d tried to manipulate him, or lie to him. “Painted ladies in red, fluttering around, trying to tempt he who would be unmoved by a false show,” River murmured.

“Yeah,” Riddick traced her face with his hand. “So to have you feel that for me, ‘thout even seein’ me. From my mind, the part of me that’s the animal at the forefront…I still find it strange.”

“But you find me attractive,” River pointed out. “Except for when I was naked, or getting bendy, not even Jayne found me attractive.” She shrugged, “Not enough to risk getting spaced.”

“Wasn’t anyone thought on you?” Riddick found that hard to believe. “I can’t even see right in the sun and I can tell you’re gorgeous.” He shook his head, “Way you move, you could tempt a saint into sin. And then you’re so…” Riddick pointed at the sword on the wall. “I’m always gonna want to protect you…but…that? That proves you’re a partner, not a baby to take care of. I’d rather have you, strong and beautiful and deadly, than a little core princess don’t know a stiletto from a shrimp fork.”

“Would rather have you than any core dandy,” River touched his face. “Rather have the mind and animal and man to be hers, fight at her side.”

“Yeah,” Riddick grinned. Before he could say anything else someone kicked at the door hatch.

“If you’re done sexin’ each other an’ makin’ me wanna poke out my eardrums with one a doc’s scalpels, it’s time for lunch.” Jayne’s voice hollered down at them.

River sighed and sat up. “Time for us to tell our plan for Niska,” She began to rummage through her bureau. “She must look exceptionally competent for everyone to take her seriously.”

Riddick shook his head in amazement and watched her get dressed before he pulled on the teeshirt she’d lent him. It crossed his mind that he’d have to ask Cobb for a pair of cargos or something. Stained with sweat and blood and dirt from the planet they’d escaped his own pants didn’t smell too good.

River must have been reading his thoughts because she opened the hatch to her bunk and shouted, “Jayne. Lend Richard a pair of your pants!” She wound her hair back up into its knot, placing her knives over her body and tucked a plain shirt into her own cargos. Pulling open the bottom drawer of her bureau again she began rummaging, coming up with a pair of men's undershorts.

“Never did ask, what are you doing with alla this men's stuff?” Riddick wondered as he pulled on the shorts. He wasn't jealous, but it was a little confusing that she had a drawer full of things four times her size.

“Experimented for a while trying to find comfortable sleeping garments.” River shrugged and found a black undershirt. “Attempts unsuccessful. Found it most comfortable to sleep nude.”

He could only grin and let his eyes rove over her body appreciatively. Since that was how they’d slept last night he could only approve of that habit. Before he could voice the thought clothing fell down the hatch.

“Iffen they don’t fit he’s outa luck,” Jayne’s voice called down, “Simon an’ Mal ain’t as wide as he is.”

“Thank you Jayne,” River called sweetly and scooped up the cargos Jayne had tossed down. Riddick set his own pants aside, and pulled Jayne’s on. They were long, but fit in the waist well enough. Ignoring his boots for the time being in favor of getting a feel for Serenity he followed his girl up and out of her bunk.

8888

The two men in the galley avoided looking at the two of them as Riddick and River entered and sat down at the table, River sitting next to Riddick this time rather than on his lap. Kaylee just smiled at them and winked at River. “River sounds like you’re making up for lost time?” The mechanic remarked mischievously.

Riddick chuckled and caressed River’s cheek with the back of his hand. “She ain’t the only one.” He admitted. “Admit it’s been a while for me, but River’s worth any wait.”

Imam smiled as he brought plates to the table with Kaylee. “Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies. The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her…”

“Safe to say,” Riddick agreed, “Wouldn’t trust any other woman near me when I sleep.” He admitted with a shrug, “But River I know I can trust.” From the stove Simon groaned and Jayne cursed under his breath.

River looked at her brothers and rolled her eyes. “Consider that she has no respite from the antics of Simon and Jayne even with bunks soundproofed,” She called over to them. “Minds are as loud as screaming.”

“I ain’t done anything like screaming on the boat.” Jayne retorted as Simon groaned again.

Kaylee shook her head and patted River’s shoulder as she passed. “Sorry River, don’t know what we can do about that…since I ain’t ‘bout ta keep my hands off your _ge ge_.”

River made a face. “Bad mental images Kaylee,” She looked at Jayne. “Jayne of all people knows a partner is not necessary.”

“Gorramit!” Jayne turned around, “ _Mèi mei_ you been in my head when I been…aw that’s just all sortsa wrong!”

River stuck out her tongue. “She does not enjoy the experience nor does she seek it out. Jayne’s thoughts fly far and wide.”

Mal walked in the galley carrying a baby in his arms, Zoe on his heels similarly burdened. “Hey what’s the ruckus?” He settled Jacob into his chair before taking his own seat at the table.

Zoe shook her head as she got Marie seated next to her twin and took the bowl of cereal Simon handed her. “I suspect it has something to do with all the hollerin’ goin’ on earlier.”

“That reminds me.” Mal aimed a stern eye at Simon and Jayne. “River and Riddick told me about what happened this morning. Mostly just wonderin’ if I was gonna react in a similar fashion.”

“Did you see the mark on her neck?” Simon burst out.

 _“Bì zuǐ!_ ” Mal told him sharply. “I did. And I also heard tell Riddick’s got some marks of his own courtesy of River’s teeth.” He looked up with a smile as Ciara came out of Inara’s shuttle, the companion close behind her. “What I want to know is what makes it any of your business?”

“She’s my sister,” The doctor shook his head as he brought the meal over to the table, Jayne carrying the rest of it. “And she’s going to have a scar.”

“Uh huh.” Mal nodded, “Jayne what’s your excuse?”

Jayne shrugged sheepishly. “I got a look at what he done, and I saw red. Didn’t ‘cur ta me ‘til later, when I heard River yellin’ fit ta bust glass, that she mighta liked it. Just saw the bruise and…thought a someone hurtin’ her…” He took a deep breath as he seated himself and looked at the killer sitting next to River. “I’m sorry I hit ya. An’ I’m sorry I yelled _mèi mei_.” He shook his head at himself. “Know I ain’t the best and brightest like you an’ Simon. But I got sisters…an’ after all ya been through…” He shrugged. “Don’ mean I like getting’ an earful when you’re sexin’ each other,” the merc cautioned, “But I ain’t gonna get in your way neither.”

River beamed at him. “Thank you Jayne.” She nudged Riddick with her elbow. Giving her a look that said he could accept his own apologies Riddick rolled his eyes and nodded to Jayne deliberately. The big man grinned and began to address his food.

“Have you lost your mind? Both of you?” Simon looked from Jayne to Mal and then back again. “She’s going to have a scar.”

“Wouldn’t be the first.” Mal pointed out reasonably. “And it seems she went to a lot of trouble to make sure she had one.” He looked at River. “You been using that salve on it haven’t ya Lil Albatross.”

River nodded, pleased he’d noticed, “Riddick dislikes bruises on my skin, a scar is a lasting mark, shows that she is his, always will be his, no need for further bruising.”

“For the record Dancer, you can bite me as often as you like,” Riddick chuckled wickedly, a low rich sound that made River shudder a bit beside him, and rewarded his words with a burst of her honey scent. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her temple affectionately.

“This must be what going mad feels like.” Simon muttered, cradling his head in his hands. Kaylee patted his back sympathetically but rolled her eyes at River.

“Doc, you may not have noticed, but your sister is a grown woman.” Mal stated in a reasonable tone of voice. “And what she chooses to do, or not do, with her body is her business.” He took a drink and continued. “Now I did a little digging on the cortex, and it seems to me that if Mr. Riddick here hadn’t taken a liking to your sister, and a dislike to upsetting her, you woulda been dead before you could get five words outa your mouth, which tends to run on in a way makes me doubt that top three percent.”

“But, but…” Simon sputtered. “She’s, he’s…they’re…”

Jayne groaned and Riddick could tell the big man was growing tired of the doc’s stubbornness. “Doc would ya take a look at her?” The merc said finally. “Really look at her? She ain’t unhappy. She really ain’t cowed.” He grinned. “Hell she just jabbed her elbow in his ribs so he’d nod at me. That seem like a woman bein’ abused ta you?”

“Simon, sooner or later River was going to have sex.” Kaylee said kindly. “At least she’s…ya know, found someone makes sure she likes it.”

Mal groaned, “I am all for River enjoying her rack time,” he said firmly. “But we ain’t discussin’ the particulars.” He looked at Simon. “Now no one, ‘cept maybe River, ‘spects you to be happy ‘bout this. What we do expect is you lettin’ ‘em be.”

Inara smiled at Simon. “Why don’t you and I talk this afternoon,” She suggested, “It’s a big change and sometimes just talking about it will help.”

“Good idea.” Mal nodded with an air of finality. “Inara’s got all that trainin’, mediatin’ and counselin’ and such. She offers it’s ‘cause she wants to help. You take her up on it so’s we can all have a nice peaceful boat.”

“Wouldn’t that be a change,” Jayne muttered, provoking a laugh from Kaylee and River.

“An easy languorous journey,” River quoted still giggling.

“Wonder what that would be like?” Kaylee returned shaking her head in amusement.

Jayne shuddered and Ciara sitting quietly next to him looked up in puzzlement. “Tell ya later,” the merc muttered.

“That bein’ said, we got things to discuss apart from the goings on in River’s bunk.” Mal began to eat his meal, putting all conversation on hold for a moment as they satisfied their hunger.

Riddick took a swallow of water and looked Malcolm Reynolds straight in the eye. “River and I have a plan to deal with Niska.” He said flatly, “Only concern is if you and the rest of her family still think she’s too ‘fragile’ to handle it. I don’t. Anyone can survive on planet and keep the people she cares about alive can deal with Niska.”

“Well let’s hear it, all the way through, and we’ll deal with the squawkin’ after.” Mal nodded and Riddick looked at River encouragingly.

“Niska had video feeds in the docking bay.” River began, “So he saw what I could do. He got away from Mal and eluded Zoe when we took the captain back. He wants to ‘meet’ me. He wants to meet Zoe, but he’s most intrigued with me.”

“Sick _hún dàn_ ,” Jayne muttered and subsided when River sent him a pointed look.

“We figure he’s waitin’ on delivery of River.” Riddick continued in his low voice. “From what she read of the man who survived the crash, it was a general contract for a kidnapping. Any woman of the Serenity’s crew, a bonus for River. A message was sent over the cortex, but these things don’t normally go by real names. All Niska knows is that someone got River and Zoe and they were coming in via our ship that crashed.”

“We plan to get in the skiff and go to Niska’s skyplex.” River said. “Riddick will pose as a merc, Johns, bringing me in after we’re the only two that survived the crash and then the planet. Niska will want to be certain it’s me. He’ll pay Riddick. Probably be eager to get started with his recreation.” She smiled, a dark cold curve of her lips that made Simon’s blood run cold and Riddick’s heart speed up. “And then we’ll kill him and everyone on the station.”

“With what weapons?” Jayne posed the most practical question. “Even if you go loaded for bear, still only have so many bullets.”

Riddick nodded. “I’m planning on wearing River’s sword and axe, and a coupla guns, knives and such. I’m thinking we start out with Niska and the immediate room, take weapons and ammo off the dead as we go, and replenish our supplies as needed.”

River grinned wickedly. “When we’re done, Niska’s dead, his men are dead, and we loot the skyplex for a big fat payday.”

“And if you get hurt?” Simon wasn’t seeing the upside of this plan, not when it meant River embracing the weapon the Academy had trained her to be. “Your leg is still healing.”

“Survived two and a half days on planet with lots of monsters Simon,” River rolled her eyes. “Men with guns are a holiday in comparison. At least I’ll be able to see and sense them for sure. Alien minds, no such guarantees.”

“I dunno, you did pretty well shootin’ when we were making our run for the skiff,” Riddick complimented and had the pleasure of seeing River blush.

“And where would we be while you two are risking your lives?” Mal broke in before River could respond. “Don’t like the idea of you two havin’ no back up.”

“Want you to be at least out of Niska’s sensor range, which means no where near the planet he orbits.” Riddick replied. “River and I can take the skiff down to Ezra, maybe sell it in one of the towns and you can pick us up there.”

River nodded. “Otherwise the skiff must be abandoned, or transported in Serenity’s hold.” She tilted her head. “Possible to hoist it up next to the mule, but not sure how Captain Daddy would feel about that.”

“I think I like the idea of having another shuttle type on board.” Mal said thoughtfully. “River, you and Kaylee come up with a way to get it hoisted and out of the way you can keep it. But if you choose to sell seems like you five earned the right to whatever coin you can get from it if that’s what you want.”

“We figured to sell it so Imam could get to New Mecca if he liked,” Riddick offered. “But ain’t set it stone.”

“I have coin enough to make the journey,” Imam smiled. “It seems fitting that the skiff stay with the pilots who flew her.”

“Excuse me,” Simon broke in, his voice testy, “But I’m still trying to wrap my mind around my baby sister playing hostage with only one person to back her up, in a situation where she’ll be surrounded by sadists and psychopaths.”

Riddick looked at him. “Doctor Tam, she’s your little sister, but she ain’t a baby. I don’t take up with children, and I sure don’t taken ‘em along to give sadists and psychos their just deserts.”

“Captain, you aren’t seriously considering—“ Simon turned to Mal only to be cut off.

“Enough,” Mal’s voice sliced through the conversation and arguments. “Doc, your concerns have been noted. On multiple occasions even.” He looked at Zoe. “You were there, you and Ciara and Imam, up close and personal. You’ve seen these two in action. What do you think?”

Zoe regarded the folks in question and frowned thoughtfully. “I think if Richard B. Riddick says River can handle it, that she can.” She stated with finality. “I think he’s just what she needs, a partner.” She looked at Mal and then around the table. “I’ve seen them fight together. Seen how the two of ‘em move. If I had to guess I’d say Riddick is what the Academy was trying to make River into, with the added bonus of being psychic.”

Riddick blinked and looked at River for confirmation. She looked thoughtful but shook her head slowly. “Side effect, not primary goal,” she shrugged casually. “The animal side was woken by the procedures…madness brought it to the surface. Training merely…accentuated the possibilities.”

Zoe nodded her understanding though apparently she was one of the few at the table who really did understand what River meant. But then she’d seen more of River’s animal side on that planet than anyone else had on Serenity.

“Then you think they should do it?” Mal’s words were slow to leave his mouth; it was obvious he was still thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

“I think if it wasn’t for River I would have died on planet.” Zoe said quietly. “She and Riddick have faced down creatures as terrible as the Reavers. I think they can handle Niska. For all his twists and evil, he is still only a man.”

“I’ll be honest,” Mal looked at River. “You know I worry about you. Ain’t ‘cause you’re not capable. Don’t ever mean ta make you feel I don’t trust you and your abilities. Just think there’s only so much awful a body can take before ya can’t come back from it.” He switched his gaze over to Riddick. “You think long and hard about how much ugliness she should have to see. How much she’s already seen, to make her your equal. And how much more until she’s not the girl we all love anymore. Until she really is their weapon.”

Riddick took a deep breath, fury and anguish warring in him. “Can’t do anything about what came before.” His voice was quiet, drained of emotion. “I can help her live with it. Make sure she knows I’m with her no matter how much blood gets spattered on her, on us. And I can’t pretend I don’t come from a pretty ugly history myself.” He felt River’s hand cover his, resting on the table, and smiled slowly down at her. “But I know that when it comes to feeling safe, nothin’ like doin’ the job yourself and knowin’ it’s done.”

“When were you thinking of putting this plan of yours in action?” Inara regarded the two of them with her serene gaze. “We aren’t far from Ezra, half a day with Serenity, probably a full day by the skiff or shuttle.”

“Want one more day for River’s leg to heal.” Riddick was thoughtful now, looking down at River. “Tomorrow by this time?” He asked her speculatively.

“Morning she will be able to run and dance on it.” River nodded, “If we make preparations this afternoon, should be able to leave in the morning by Serenity’s clock.”

“And we don’t want too much lag time ‘tween leaving the world and arriving at Niska’s.” The criminal explained. “Two days can be explained away with faulty instruments, the skiff is pretty old. More than that and he’ll start to smell a setup.”

“Makes sense,” Mal rubbed a hand over his chin and sighed. “I think it’s a good plan. ‘Specially if we’re close enough we can come in metaphorical guns blazing if somethin’ goes wrong.”

“How would we do that?” Simon protested, “Besides River, you’re the only one who can pilot and you don’t exactly have a deft touch.”

Mal contrived to look hurt. “Doc, I’ll have you know I am a fine pilot. Just in comparison to some I come up a little short.”

“I still don’t like it.” Simon grumbled.

“Don’t have to like it,” Mal said shortly taking the position of captainy authority. “It ain’t up to you. It’s River and Riddick taking the risks and their plan. Ain’t gonna treat River like she’s fourteen still just because that’s how you see her. I ‘spect at fourteen she was a damn sight more capable than I was at twenty.” He looked at Jayne, “I know I said we’d talk about you and that name and Ciara and all at lunch but I’m thinkin’ its best to save the story for after Niska’s dealt with, lotta worry on our minds. You spend your afternoon working with River and Riddick. You know what we’ve got in the armory. River’s our known quality. You get Riddick familiar with his options weapons wise.”

Jayne grinned at Riddick. “Got some fun flash bangs me an’ River put together. And a course rifles and such.”

“All right,” Mal shook his head. “If you’re all done go on and get to it.” He looked at Simon. “Doc, before dinner you make time to give River and Riddick a thorough going over. Keep it in the passenger lounge though, no need to aggravate your sister more than we gotta.” He looked at the two folks in question. “I know you both seem fit, but it’ll make me feel better if the doc looks you over an’ gives you a clean bill a health.”

Riddick nodded realizing the captain really was a father figure for River and most of his crew. He certainly seemed to worry like a parent. “I’ll make sure we see the doc.” He agreed.

River made a face and sighed but didn’t argue. Jayne hopped up and cleared his plate and Ciara’s. “Ciara, you wanna come with, see what we’ve got you know how ta use?” He asked almost shyly. “I remember you were pretty good with that little pistol a yours.”

She nodded slowly. “Prefer a rifle these days,” The tiny girl offered. “I like the distance.”

Jayne grinned. “Well c’mon.” He led them to the armory with the air of a boy about to have Christmas.

8888

The skiff seemed even smaller after being on Serenity for two days, Riddick thought with a smile. Kaylee had pronounced the electrical conversion ‘patchy’ but workable and had tweaked it a little so the power flowed better. She’d also made a few ‘adjustments’ to the skiff’s navigation so their delay would seem reasonable to anyone on Niska’s team that checked the instruments.

River sat across from him in the co-pilot’s seat looking out at the stars. She’d put her beat up cargos and ripped shirt back on, and a dirty makeshift bandage around her upper arm. The scarves she’d used to bandage her thigh were wrapped back around her wound, hiding the reinforced weaves Simon had used to be certain it wouldn’t reopen during their time with Niska.

Riddick took a deep breath and absorbed the scent of her with a smile. She wasn’t worried or afraid of anything that might happen on Niska’s skyplex. He’d had to put his own clothing back on as well, the filthy cargos and sliced muscle shirt looked worse than River’s. Her sword was slung over his back, and her axe on his belt. He had two guns, one of them a weapon Jayne had worked on until it was as close to perfection as a weapon could be.

River looked over at him and smiled. “Richard isn’t worried either,” She said simply. “Knows we are to be feared.”

“Yeah,” He wished they had time to sit and make out some more. His whole life had gone by without kissing River except for the last few days. Now he was greedy for more of her. He was determined nothing would go wrong because that meant a chance of something happening to her. “I figure we play it by ear, but mostly just how we talked about. Niska don’t know how stable you are. Ain’t every girl can take out three men with her eyes closed.”

River nodded, “She can fake instability very easily.” She wrapped her wrists in the twisted silk rope of her torn shirt and frowned speculatively. “You should tie her hands behind her before we get to the station.”

“So when I’m standing behind you they can’t see your hands.” Riddick nodded. “And it's easier to play the heavy that way. Drag ya off the skiff by your arm, and push ya along in front of me.” He pictured it. “I’ll hook your axe closer to the front of my hip. Already got a knife in my belt if the silk gives you trouble.”

“Shouldn’t, but it is good to be prepared.” River agreed. She stared out into the black and nodded. “Almost time for our show.”

Riddick tilted his head and rose to stretch out for a moment before sliding his goggles down and turning the console lights up to normal levels. River took a moment to undo her hair from its knot at the base of her neck, shaking it over her shoulders. He groaned and turned the chair to pull River into his arms for a brief embrace. “Love your hair,” He inhaled the scent of it and managed to get control of himself. Her hair down made her look young and more vulnerable and also hid the lovebite on her neck. He watched as she twisted the shirt into a strong if makeshift rope and wound it around her wrists, tightening and rubbing them so they appeared abraded, as if she’d been bound for several days. A dark bruise had bloomed over her cheekbone, as if he’d backhanded her, something she’d done to herself before even getting into the skiff. In the hours they’d been flying the bruise had darkened to an ugly stain on her skin.

Now came the part he hated, the part she’d insisted on. He had to tie her to the chair farthest from the console, as if she was truly his prisoner. Riddick had been bound so often himself that the idea of restraining her like that… he’d felt repulsed when she first suggested it. River had tilted her head and nodded as if making a mental note. Now she sat quietly, a gag around her throat that could be pulled up to her mouth if she made too much noise, another threat visible to the men they were going to deceive.

He’d used part of the harness left in the skiff, the scraps of leather he’d used to pull the power cells, to tie her hands to the frame of the passenger chair and watched as she tugged and yanked, effectively rendering the leather impossible to untangle. He’d have to cut the leather to get her out of the chair.

River closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Riddick’s rage at her being bound, anger at her, at himself, for coming up with a plan that made her so vulnerable. She felt him kneel down next to her, not trusting himself to kiss her and maintain control. Opening her eyes she smiled at him. “So this means Richard will not want to experiment with bondage while sexing his woman?” She grinned at him cheekily.

He blinked, snorted and then started laughing. “Gorramit River,” Riddick shook his head. “I’m beatin’ myself up over this plan a ours and you’re making jokes.” He sat in the passenger chair next to her. “Know we made it seem like nothin’ could go wrong…just ain’t ever had anyone to worry ‘bout ‘sides me. Scarier than I thought it’d be.”

“But he has faith in her, and in himself.” River sounded supremely confident.

His nod was slow and thoughtful, “Zoe was right, we can face down a planet full a monsters, we can deal with Niska.”

River smiled, “Niska’s men won’t be as much of a challenge as a roomful of Reavers. Didn’t even have a gun then.”

Riddick nodded and reminded himself that the girl had taken on Reavers unarmed and come out of it without a scratch, bearing trophies. “Yeah,” he took a deep breath. “All right, I got alla that outa my system. Guess it just needed to be said.”

“Needs to let the animal out for more than anger,” She nodded serenely. “She looks forward to seeing him in battle. Richard’s beast will be wondrous to behold.” A faint honey scent hit his nose as she leaned back in her chair, as comfortable as she could be.

“Afterward…” Riddick grinned and knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs. She was so slender it felt like he could break her in half, but she was steel underneath. “Afterwards.” He bent his head to her neck, took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and fixing her in his mind.

“She tempts him to foolishness.” River shook her head at him before kissing his scalp and neck. “He must go and pilot the skiff and play the devil.”

“You really are a bossy little thing aren’t you?” He grinned against her skin and pressed a kiss to the throbbing pulse in her neck before rising to do as she’d suggested. “Got the skyplex in sight,” He called back to her. “I’m gonna wave ‘em so they don’t do something stupid. I get someone on the wave, start hollerin’ after a few minutes.”

“She knows the plan very well Richard, do not be condescending please,” Came the dignified reply.

Riddick hit the wave, sending their signal out into space, alerting the skyplex of their approach. “This is the skiff, _Wò Hǔ_ , skyplex, anyone out there?”

“You’d better have good reason for approaching this station,” The man answering the wave didn’t appear too bright, more like making threats took all his brains. Riddick was not impressed.

“I’ve got a bounty to collect,” Riddick bit off the words and on cue heard River begin to shriek fearful gibberish.

“Whaddaya have, a bag a cats?” The guard laughed.

“Nah,” Riddick shook his head. “I got River Tam.” He turned and shouted back at River, “You shut your hole or I’ll put that gag back in your mouth little girl.”

“Hang on _Wò Hǔ_ ,” the wave went to some sickly sweet music for a minute. Riddick didn’t dare turn around to look at River, better to maintain the devil attitude. Instead he started cursing as he listened to the music. The guard came back on after a short time made interminable by the irritating tunes. “Dock in bay three _Wò Hǔ_ , you’ll be met so no funny stuff.”

“And here I was with my jokes all ready.” Riddick sneered and cut the connection. He turned and looked at River. “Here we go.”

She grinned. “Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> Gǒu niáng yǎng de! (son of a bitch/raised by a dog mother)
> 
> mèi mei (little sister)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> Bì zuǐ! (shut up)
> 
> hún dàn (bastard)
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> A single glance, and that glance the first, and her image was fixed in my mind and nursed; and now it is woven with all my schemes, and it rules the realm of all my dreams. - A Visit From My Wife - O'Donovan Rossa
> 
> Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies. The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her… - Proverbs 31-10


	11. And Yet the Menance Of the Years

Docking the skiff wasn’t hard, the skyplex was set up for docking all sorts of boats. Riddick stood at the top of the ramp and waited while it lowered, three guards already at the foot. “You three back off, Niska’s bounty was real specific ‘bout alive. Ain’t losin’ my money ‘cause ya’ll got trigger happy.”

Not happily the three guards backed up two paces and waited, guns lowered only slightly. River began to kick up a fuss again, cursing in several languages, one of which Riddick was pretty sure was Latin. Cursing right back at her, he pulled his knife and cut her loose of the bonds, his hand tight on her arm as he dragged her down the ramp. Sheathing the knife at his belt where he was sure she could reach it if she needed to, Riddick stood and glared at the three guards. “Well?”

One of them raised his voice so he could be heard over River’s screeching. “You wanna gag her so we can hear ourselves think?”

“Didn’t seem to be your strong suit so I figured why bother,” Riddick shrugged but shook River’s arm. “You gonna shut up or do I have ta gag ya?” He gave her a good glare. “Once Niska pays up you can scream all you want, you’ll be his problem. But so long as I gotcha you shut your hole.”

River gulped and shuddered under his glare, tears streaming down her face. “She will peel his skin from his bones and wear it as a coat!” She hissed in Mandarin. “She will make a sword of his bones and a bowl of his skull.”

Riddick nearly grinned and turned it into a fierce scowl, growling to go along with the look. “Heard that before from bigger people than you little girl.” He glared at the guards. “She quiet enough for you ladies now? Can we do business? Or is Niska’s rep not solid anymore?”

“He’ll pay if she’s the girl he wants.” The most vocal guard nodded. “Follow me.” He jerked his head and began to move into the skyplex. Riddick shoved River in front of him and walked behind her, flanked by the other two guards. His gaze, concealed by his goggles took in every turn, camera angles, corners and hallways, lining up potential shots and attacks. River’s scent had changed slightly, blood and cold steel, honey, apples and silk only a faint note beneath blood.

They were shown into an elegant room, with a door at the opposite end, the scent of death and blood coming from behind it. A small dapperly dressed man with wire framed spectacles sat at the desk, a guard with an ugly face and hulking body standing beside him. "Ah, it is good to have visitors," The little man rose, clasping his hands together in delight. "I am Niska, and you claim to have captured someone I wished to meet?"

Riddick nodded slowly and pushed River forward, brushing past the guard. The little man's accent was odd, as if he'd grown up speaking one of the old languages. "Can call me Johns," He spoke slowly, figuring Niska would appreciate courtesy to at least be attempted. "Heard you wanted this little girl. Figured you had a good enough rep it was worth the outlay without any up front pay."

"I do very much desire to meet River Tam." Niska nodded happily. "You have some proof she is who she says she is?"

"Took her on Persephone, she was with a tall dark woman, wore Browncoat gear." Riddick shrugged. "Had some trouble along the way, ship got hit, crashed on a planet 'bout two days from here. The other woman died. Figured this was the one you really wanted though. Matches the description and some a the stuff outa her mouth... Don't think there's been a mistake."

"Well my dear?" Niska looked at River, "What is your name?"

"She is not for him." River stared at the little man. "Tried to kill Captain Daddy, tried to break him. Made him die and brought him back. Cut off his ear. And then family came for Daddy. Made the little German run, run and hide in his hole." She tilted her head thoughtfully and imitated Niska's accent. "My wife's nephew; at dinner I am getting earful."

Riddick chuckled, "She's interesting to listen to when she ain't shriekin' at me in more languages than I got fingers."

"She will turn his skull into a bowl and use it to serve fruit salad." River hissed lunging at him and snapping with her teeth. Riddick growled back and grabbed her arm, holding her still in front of his body.

"I do believe you have actually acquired the girl I asked for." Niska chuckled his pleasure. "You must be rewarded appropriately." He gestured to the man standing beside him. "You may stand back now, I think."

The big bodyguard grunted and took one step back so Niska could move to the wall safe. Riddick waited, watching as Niska opened it and retrieved a bag. As the little man moved towards him, the convict noted the positions of everyone in the room, keeping his hands on River's shoulders. He felt the moment she broke the silk of her bonds and her hand wrapped around the handle of her axe.

Niska stood less than two feet away from River and smiled, "I so look forward to meeting the real you my dear."

River shook her head. "You are meeting the real me Adlai Niska." She smiled, a cold beautiful smile, all her steel and promise displayed. "But you haven't met someone else important."

"And who is it you would have me meet?" Niska was indulgent, amiable even, still believing he held all the cards. "Your captor here is a capable fellow, but to meet him would require him to go back on his word."

Riddick turned and shot all three of the guards behind him. Before the bodyguard could move, River had flung the knife from Riddick's belt through the big man's eye. Niska was now alone in the room with them. Riddick smiled. "You haven't met me," He said coldly. "I'm River's lover, Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict; murderer."

River smiled again and hefted her axe, "Now you've met. So now you can die." The curved blade of her axe slashed down through Niska's throat, slashing through his jugular, trachea and vocal cords.

Alarms began to blare as other guards reacted to the sound of gunshots. Riddick chuckled and handed River her sword. "Well let's clear this place out and then we can come back for the money."

River grinned at him. "Ready for some fun?"

Riddick smirked, "It's like you can read my mind."

8888

Riddick looked around and shook his head. The last room was cleared of men and they'd hauled every bit of money and more than a few small antiques onto the skiff. The guards hadn't known what hit them. Half the time the guards hadn't even gotten to draw before River's sword was slashing down, and he was either using a dagger or his gun to take out the rest of them. It had practically been a romp through the skyplex and the most fun he'd had with a woman that wasn't sex.

With subterfuge getting them into the heart of the station they'd simply worked their way out, cornering the guards when they tried to evacuate. River's genius had come in handy, locking the guards into the station rooms, overriding codes for the ones she'd inserted. The second room they'd taken had been the security center.

River looked up at him and smiled happily. "This has been an excellent date."

"Ain't had dinner yet," Riddick reminded her. "So let's have a look in the galley and see what we got."

"After dinner they will enjoy sex again?" River asked. "Richard was most unaccommodating last night." She reminded him.

"Richard wanted you to sleep and knew that if we got skin to skin last night you would have gotten absolutely no rest." He looked down at her bruised face and the blood splattered on her clothes. "It's why I slept on the floor, why I wanted our clothes on." He opened the door to the galley and began opening cabinets.

"And why he got up in the middle of the night and put her back into her bed." River sighed. "She needed to hear his heart beat."

"River," Riddick pulled a plate of roast beef and turkey from the cold storage unit. Real food, of course, only the best for Niska. He shook his head and put the food on the counter, grabbing plates. He looked at her but she was pulling out a plate of cheeses and another of tomatoes. Finally finding the bread he opened another cabinet and found a treasure trove of sweets.

Leaving the cabinet door open he turned and looked at her. "River," He took her hand off the counter and tugged her closer. "Maybe it wouldn't a mattered," Riddick wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we could have spent the night havin' each other and everything still woulda gone perfectly. But I couldn't know that. I've never had a woman like you, how could I be sure a how everything would go?"

River sighed and kissed his neck and collarbone. "You couldn't." She shook her head, rubbing her lips over his skin. "But I didn't sleep well because I wasn't beside you." She pointed out. "Bad dreams and no Richard under my cheek to reassure me you were alive."

"All right, so next time we need to prepare for a job, we stay clothed, but we get in bed together." Riddick agreed. He hadn't slept well not being able to touch her either. He just wasn't certain of his control when it came to touching her. As it was right now he was hard pressed to not have her on the galley table.

"We must eat," River pointed out. "Loot sweets for family. And then sail away." She looked around the room.

"Sword dancer, not sure I can wait," He groaned as her lips touched his skin again. Looking down at her, hair tumbled around her shoulders, she was so lovely and deadly. He pressed a kiss to her lips, teasing little nibbles of her mouth, sipping of her taste.

"She has blood on her face." River moaned against his lips. "Richard doesn't mind?"

"You could be wearin’ silk and lace and couldn't look better to me," He pulled her shirt up and pushed her bra out of the way, putting his mouth to her breast and sucking hard on the pink tips. She tasted perfect, hot skin and salt, a feast for his senses. He felt the moment she succumbed to his desires and her own, her hands slid to his cargos and snapped the waist open, unzipping them and sliding her hand inside. Her fingers were slender and warm and felt like heaven grasping the weight of his cock.

"Her Furyan is ready for his woman," River moaned, one hand fumbling with her cargos until Riddick found his knife and cut them off her. "Please, Richard, now."

He pulled her panties off her, slicing through them and pushed his fingers inside her, his thumb on her clit, feeling the heat of her with a groan. "River," He shuddered and put her on the table. "River I can't wait anymore."

River nodded breathlessly. "Can't wait," She moaned as his fingers left her and put her own fingers on her clit. "Richard, need you inside," She demanded. "Need you to fuck me now."

He looked down at her, slender fingers stroking her body, wet and ready for him, and growled his answer, the beast rose inside him, hot and demanding. Riddick took a deep breath, inhaled the scent of her, honey and blood, enflaming him. He fell on her, pushed into her, hard, implacable, and felt her cling, tight and sweet and hot around him. River moaned, her fingers still working on her clit and he felt her throb around his cock.

River looked up at him, her Richard, Furyan, holding her by her hips and thrusting roughly into her, giving her the fuck she'd begged for. "My Richard, my Furyan, tiger, yes, yes..." She felt her fall beginning and screamed his name.

She felt perfect, wonderful, his woman, his woman, it was all he could think, all he could feel was the need to possess, to fill her, fix her with his mark and scent and keep her with him. She throbbed and flexed and fell around him, a storm of heat and honey and he groaned his need, pounding into her as hard as he could, driving deeper into her, pushing her to another peak relentlessly. River shrieked under him and he roared her name, shuddering over her as he fell, his seed flooding her body.

River giggled as she looked up at him. "Richard could not wait anymore either." She teased and her laugh became a moan as he began to move in her again.

"You're mine River Tam," he growled and bent to suck on her breasts again, pink tips tight in the air, ready for his tongue and lips. She moaned under his mouth and he felt her tighten around him. Deeper, he needed to be deeper inside her, he hooked her knees over his arms and felt her shudder.

River touched his shoulders and neck, awash with the feelings that nearly burst from his skin. He was absolutely determined to leave his scent all over her, and hers on him. His body worked in hers, ruthlessly building pleasure upon pleasure until she was clutching his body to hers. "Yours, yours..." She promised recklessly. "Swear it upon a thousand stars, belong to you until they all go out."

Richard groaned and felt her body clamp down on his, throbbing her release as she screamed and bucked hard against him. "Keeping you," He turned her head so he could see the lovebite he'd given her, pressed his mouth to the mark and groaned deep in his chest as he felt himself empty completely into her.

River stroked his back. "Richard need never doubt." She whispered. "She will never let him go."

Riddick pressed one last kiss to his mark on her skin and lifted himself off her body. "And I am keeping you until there are no stars left in the sky River." He looked at the food on the counter and sighed. "Lets eat, find you some clothes to cover your pretty _pì gu_ , and get off this floating cesspool."

River chuckled as she regarded her sliced garments. "This is what happens when Richard does not have the girl at night. He loses control after the job." She teased him.

"This is what happens when a man ain't used to bein' in love gets teased after controlling himself all night and day." Riddick wrapped her hair around his hand, loving the weight of it. "What'd you expect to happen?

She placed her hands on his cheeks and rose on tiptoe to gently kiss him. "She expected exactly what she got." River's lips pressed softly to his and she smiled up at him. "She is also messy."

Riddick took a look at her and whistled. "Well, let's find a towel or something, clean you up, though..." He inhaled and groaned. "Makes me feel good, having my scent, my seed in you."

She nodded her understanding. "Her Furyan wants her scent embedded with his." Her hair drifted out of his grasp as she tilted her head. "Theorizes that sleeping skin to skin marks her scent with his. Further data needed for complete analysis."

Riddick nodded. "If it helps, felt jumpy all day, put it down to what we were doing, worried about our job. Now I wonder if the animals in us need that...contact to keep us from getting distracted." He found a dishcloth in a drawer and got it damp, spreading River's thighs gently and wiping down her skin and mound. "And doing this...just feels...not right."

Her hands closed over his, taking the cloth away. "Then stop," She shook her head at him, "Don't need to have your scent and seed cleansed away. Happy to be marked." River looked up at him. "Animal in her feels right to be marked with your scent."

"But the woman feels a little messy." Riddick shook his head. "Lets make a few sandwiches, find you some clothes and we'll come back and eat some more." River nodded and cleaned her hands at the sink, flicking water at him playfully. Making the sandwiches didn't take long, and devouring them took even less long. He shook his head as River dropped tomato slices into her mouth as if they were a favorite snack. His woman was gorgeous, unique and perfect.

8888

An hour later River had looted Niska's personal quarters with ruthless efficiency exclaiming over soft sheets and real wool blankets. She'd also found clothing sized for a woman only a bit bigger than her, and with a belt had managed to keep the pants she'd pulled on from falling off her hips. She'd made bags out of pillow slips and dragooned him into helping her loot, taking books, clothing and anything she could pack up.

"River, not that I mind carting all this around, but what will we do with it?" Riddick asked as he swung a makeshift bag over his back.

"Sell on different worlds." River grinned. "Lightweight. Easy to transport. What family can't use can be sold." She patted the pillowslip. "Keeping the sheets though, Riddick will like once we get a bigger bed."

"Yeah, though I don't mind the way you sleep on top of me," Riddick chuckled as he loaded her bags into the skiff.

"But Richard is wider than the bed." River shook her head at him. "They will pick one out together," she suggested as she looked at the skiff. "Perhaps when we reach Persephone."

"Long's you still keep sleeping on top of me," He grinned. "Think we've got everything? Everything we can move anyway?"

"Unless Serenity docks here so we can take the big stuff," River shrugged. "Let's space the bodies and get moving. I can encode the doors so we're the only ones who can get in." She looked around. "It might be good to have someplace no one knows about as a fallback position."

Riddick nodded. "Then lets do that," he agreed. "We can get Serenity to dock and get the rest of the perishables once we get picked up on planet."

River grinned. "Richard and River's first mutually owned property."

He grabbed another bag, tucking it away before wrapping his arms around her. "I am sure lucky my girl is a genius." He grinned at her. "Let's get those bodies spaced quick as we can. We'll send a wave to Serenity and meet them dirtside."

"Girl is a genius and Riddick is a criminal mastermind," The slender girl giggled, "Perfect pair."

He shook his head. "Lets get the dirty work done gorgeous, then you can seal it all up."

"Aye-firmative." River grinned.

8888

The sail down to the surface didn't take long. River had talked Riddick into letting her fly and he'd sat back and enjoyed watching her. Something about a woman knows what she's doing, whether it was with blades, guns or piloting a boat, just got his blood going he thought to himself.

River laughed as she landed the skiff and send a wave in confirmation of their arrival to Serenity. "Riddick's blood gets going whenever he looks at his woman, not only when she's working."

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "I must be in love.

River sat on his lap and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth. "So must she."

8888

To say Mal was taken aback at what they'd accomplished and their takeover of Niska's skyplex was an understatement.

"You two are tellin' me that ya'll cleaned out the skyplex and locked it behind you?" The captain asked incredulously.

"Seemed wasteful to make it explode or somethin'." Riddick chuckled. He tucked a lock of hair behind River's ear. "Figured we could keep it running on minimal resources. Use it if we ever need a place to run."

"I'll leave it up to the two of you how you want to handle the skyplex." Mal shook his head. "Far as I'm concerned it b'longs to you two."

River grinned. "She can make enough coin with information trade to run the skyplex." She pointed out.

"Well ya'll understand it's where I spent the bulk of my time bein' tortured and I ain't overeager to revisit." Mal shook his head in amazement.

Jayne was shaking his head and chuckling as he handed Riddick a plate. "First when we find ya'll out in the desert you got the shuttle stuffed with things you insist are valuable. An' yer playin' a game ain't none a us understand." He grinned appreciatively. "Then you get the shuttle into the cargo bay and hand Mal a crate of sweets." He slid River's plate towards her. "And to top it all off you say you've taken over the Skyplex."

"Jayne should not underestimate the girl and Riddick and he would not be so surprised at their accomplishments." River shrugged as she applied herself to her meal.

Riddick grinned at her. "She was insistent we take as much as we could. And we thought if we docked Serenity there we might be able to get some of larger valuables onto it. Thought we could sell them, maybe make enough back to get Serenity fueled. Know you used a lot of fuel following River and Zoe."

"It's appreciated." Mal nodded, forking up some of his meal. "And I'm willin' to overlook visitin’ the torture station iffen it means coin for fuel." He looked at Zoe and Jayne. "Reckon we could line up a buyer or three? Get a few things onto Serenity?"

"I figure we can find a few things worth carrying to Persephone or Beaumonde." Zoe nodded her agreement.

"I'm sure I can help you find a few buyers." Inara offered. "Some of the people I know are always interested in new or better equipment."

"Then we'll dock on the skyplex and figure out what we can sell offa it." Mal nodded. He looked at Jayne. "And I think it's 'bout time we heard that story of yours Jayne."

The big man looked as uncomfortable as River had ever seen and she could feel it was due to the nature of their attention. Jayne didn't mind folks looking at him, but he liked to be doing something crazy or rude or praiseworthy when they did. To have the entire crew simply waiting for him to speak...made him supremely uncomfortable. "Hell," Jayne muttered and got up to fetch a bottle from the back of a very high cupboard. "Ain't doin' this 'thout a drink."

Riddick's eyes grew wide behind his goggles as he took in the label. "Kerry whiskey?" He asked. "Damn."

"Jayne why ain't I ever seen that bottle before?" Mal asked with a slight frown. "Considerin' this is my boat and I generally know what sorta stuff I got to drink?"

"Hell Mal," Jayne poured himself a drink and tossed it back before bringing the bottle to the table. "Ain't yours. I bought this the day I started lookin' for Ciara. Ain't opened it."

Ciara watched as Jayne poured himself another glass and then passed the bottle around the table. "Maybe I should start," She offered quietly. "I've known the man you call Jayne Cobb, pretty much all my life." She put her hand over Jayne's and squeezed his knuckles gently. "And pretty much all my life Shea and I tried to watch out for each other. "A course I'm six years younger than he is, so my help tended to be playing lookout while Shea did something he shouldn't be."

"She were right helpful too," Jayne chuckled. "Lost count a the times she warned me and kept me outa trouble."

"So you two grew up together?" Zoe asked quietly. "What changed?"

"Well Alliance stepped in and started ta throw their weight around when I's about twelve...that were before the War." Jayne offered with a grimace and a sip of his whiskey. "My da was a welder, did work where he could get it. Provided for me and my family as best he could."

"Maybe you could explain the name Ciara here called you?" Mal asked. "'Cause it don't have quite the same ring as Jayne Cobb."

"Shea Cobh." Jayne grinned at them. "'Til Ciara said it, ain't heard it in years." He shrugged. "That's the name I was born with."

"When Alliance started to push in, I was six or so." Ciara sighed, "And the year after the war started was the worst." She shook her head, "I was the oldest of three. Shea was the oldest of five."

"Started when Ciara's ma got sick." Jayne's voice grew subdued, "And they didn't have 'nuff coin for doctorin'." He lifted Ciara's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "They sold everythin' they had, ta pay for medicine."

"And she died anyway," Ciara sighed. "When they came to take our house away, Shea's da argued with the men. Bankers and guards, bullies and thugs with guns." She shook her head.

"They killed my da," Jayne said quietly. "They killed him while me and my little sisters watched, Mattie was only a baby." He shook his head. "Ciara's ma was dead, and they were takin' away the only place she had to live."

"What about your father Ciara?" Riddick asked quietly. "Where was he in all this?" River could feel the rage building inside him as he listened to the injustice of their childhoods.

"He'd died in a minin' accident not long after my baby sister was born." Ciara shook her head. "That was part a why we didn't have money." She gave Jayne a shaky smile. "Shea would hunt for us, taught me to use a gun so's I could hunt too if I needed, or defend my sisters."

"And after your father was killed?" Simon's elegant face was a study of concern. "How did you survive?"

Jayne chuckled. "Well Ma took in Ciara's little sisters," His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "Gotta understand, Ciara were, is, six years younger'n me, but...we always..."

"Shea was my best friend, my teacher, protector," Ciara said softly, "Our ma's, they'd joke Shea and I were born with entwined souls." She shrugged a little at the confused expressions on most of the crew's faces. "It's a Kerry thing, means soul mates or bonded or true love, whatever you want to call it. We just always knew...we were..."

Jayne shrugged. "She was mine...and I were always hers. Since she was born, had me wrapped 'round her little finger. Weren't nothin' I wouldn't do for her. She wanted somethin', needed somethin', I'd bust my _pì gu_ , 'til I found a way ta get it for her."

"Shea weren't never booksmart," Ciara leaned her head against his arm, "But he knew...how to keep family whole, and pretty healthy." Her eyes closed, "I'd try ta help him with his readin' and such, he was always pretty good at figurin', and he'd..."

"He was your best friend." Simon's voice was choked, "Like River was mine."

Jayne nodded. "Yeah, ya could say." He wrapped an arm around Ciara, his big hand stroking her shoulder. "An' then...they come for her."

"They what?" Inara's eyes flashed cold and dangerous. "What did they want with a seven year old child?"

"Family still owed." Ciara spoke painfully. "And they..."

"Gotta un'erstan'," Jayne's voice nearly broke again, "Kerry ain't got much. Got our music and our stories...but the planet... we had trouble gettin' the mines goin' 'fore the war." The big man abruptly rose and stalked away from the table. River could feel him taking his rage and helpless need down to the bay.

"He goes to punch something," The Reader explained softly, "Returns in a little while."

Ciara offered a painful smile, "Shea always hated to be indoors unless he was playin' with the kids." She murmured. "He'd hoist me up on his back an' we'd run the woods for hours. Ev'rytime he got too frustrated for school or angry 'bout somethin', he'd pace or run or...somethin' to work it off."

"Why he insisted on weights." River nodded her understanding. "Keeps body in tune, burns out his rage."

"Yeah," Ciara sighed, "Shea woulda had plenty to be mad 'bout." She picked up the glass in front of her and sipped at the whiskey. "Cobh's're a good family." Dark eyes regarded the crew thoughtfully. "Siobhan Cobh didn't have to take my sisters an' me, but she did. Didn't ev'n think twice't about it."

"Jayne gets letters from his ma sometimes," Kaylee smiled a bit hesitantly. "She seems like a right nice lady."

"Give ya the shirt offa her back iffen ya need it." Jayne said as he came back into the galley just as abruptly as he'd left. His knuckles were bruised and bloody but he seemed slightly more calm than when he departed. The big man took a seat beside Ciara and threw back his whiskey. "Sorry 'bout that...I 'spect Lil Bit and Ciara 'splained 'bout my mad?"

Riddick nodded. "Been there," He said in a soft growl.

Jayne looked at the convict shrewdly, his blue eyes wiser than anyone on the Serenity had ever seen. "Spect you have," he agreed. "So's they come for Ciara..." He looked down at the girl. "An' she's but seven years old...but if it weren't legal none a us had a way of knowin'."

Ciara shook her head, "Shea was hollerin', screamin' an'..." She took a deep breath, "Didn't know where they was takin' me, or what would happen."

"I tried ta," Jayne's voice was thick with unshed tears. "Tried ta fight 'em. The girls' all are cryin', I'm near 'side myself with mad and scared ta death I..."

"Same as me, scared we'd never see each other again." Ciara sighed. "Maybe help ta understand what comes next iffen ya know...Shea was always big for his age. When they took me, he's about thirteen and near's tall as he is now... only shy by coupla inches."

"An' Ciara, she's always been small for hers." Jayne's voice was still choked and painful to hear.

"They took me..." Ciara took a deep breath. "Technically I was indentured to pay off my ma's debt. But it...felt more like slavery."

"Yeah we got some 'sperience with indentured folk." Mal said quietly.

"They took her away... half the world away," Jayne cleared his through roughly and managed to get the words out. "An' then they took her off world," He looked down at Ciara. "I ain't ever stopped."

"I never b'lieved you would." She nodded. "Last words I heard were Shea swearing he'd find me."

"An' then they knocked me out." Jayne shook his head. "I didn't have the muscle then I got now. Didn't take much to beat the crap outa me." He shook his head, "Couldn't let Ma call the doctor. Didn't dare." He looked at Ciara. "Week later was all it took. She was gone, farther than I could go." He looked at Mal. "So I did what any thirteen year old lost his best friend, his girl and his da all in the space a three weeks would do. I joined the Independent Army."

"Lied 'bout your age I 'spect?" Zoe looked more amused than anything else. "If you had most a your height, coulda passed for sixteen...recruiters weren't looking at age too close."

"Yeah, an' a world like Kerry?" Jayne shrugged, "Didn't have papers er nothin'. I were big and could handle a gun an' that were all they cared 'bout."

"How'd you end up with a name like Jayne Cobb?" Simon wondered.

"Jayne is dyslexic," River said softly. "Couldn't make the letters stay still on the page, the cortex screens let them jump and move." She smiled at her big brother. "Progress is slow but certain."

"Yeah, weren't until River got sane and started teachin' me that I really started ta understand half a what I read." Jayne nodded. "But when I tried ta write my name...that's what the recruiter read, an' I were too embarrassed ta tell him I wrote it wrong."

Ciara smiled up at the big man. "I'm glad you're learnin' finally Shea. I always worried 'bout ya gettin' roped into somethin' because you couldn't read straight."

"Yeah well," Jayne ducked his head a bit sheepishly. "Ya ain't been wrong ta worry."

"Jayne you told me you didn't fight for either side," Mal stared at the big man. "So why the lie?"

"Weren't at Serenity Valley Mal," Jayne shifted uncomfortably. "Was at Du Khang, was on Hera... ended up on all sortsa worlds." He shook his head. "They figured out pretty quick I could shoot good, but as a straight up soldier, weren't so good. Put me in with a group that scouted positions, got intel or sabotaged the purplebellies."

"So you were with the scouts," Mal clearly didn't understand. "Still don't explain why ya flat out lied ta me."

" _Guǎn nǐ zìjǐ de shì!_ " Jayne nearly spat the words out. "I’s thirteen when I joined up. I were seventeen when it ended. And four years a that were spent with folks could die in the next minute with the shit we were doin'." He shook his head. "I's a big dumb kid, but I knew I's as good as dead the minute I put on that coat."

"And he hadn't found me." Ciara reached up, touched Jayne's face gently, her slender fingers on his cheek. "In four years of hopping world to world, he hadn't found a sign of me."

"So from my point a view, 'specially since we lost, it were a huge waste a my time." Jayne shook his head. "Joined ta get off world. Hit at the _hún dàns_ had taken Ciara from me. And ta find her." He looked at Mal as if the captain hadn't been paying attention. "Why'd ya think they know me in whorehouses on near every world?" Jayne snorted derisively, "Ain't nobody got coin enough to pay for what you all think I been doin'."

"Looked for his girl, every planet we hit." River said quietly. "Asked me to teach him to read so he could search on the cortex more efficiently. Tracked a four year old trail when he got back to Kerry and kept hunting."

"And then she shows up on a skiff with you Lil Bit," Jayne unabashedly wiped a few tears out of his eyes. "You all kept her alive. I'd a never have seen her again iffen it weren't for you."

"What happened when they took you away Ciara?" Inara asked quietly. "You were too young for brothel work."

"That was exactly where they brought me." Ciara looked at the companion with a shake of her head. "Not as one of the girls, not at first." She shrugged. "I worked, and I learned. And when I was old enough..." She shrugged again. "They'd taught me enough so it wasn't awful, how to..." She shook her head. "But no one pushed into that life is entirely willing."

"Tell me where you were and I'll kill every single person ever hurt you Ciara," Jayne looked at her with gleaming blue eyes, hot with promise.

"I'll help." Riddick spoke quietly, a wealth of retribution promised in his dark voice.

"The girl offers her assistance as well." River nodded emphatically.

"Don't think that'd be a good idea," Ciara shook her head. "The girls there...they made sure I never got...well hurt. The woman who ran the house... she was as kind as she could be." She sighed. "Them's as choose that life, they...well they protect those of us as didn't."

"An' the ruttin' bastard that took you? Sold you?" Jayne's words were a growl of rage. "Am I 'llowed ta kill him?"

"The agent?" Ciara sighed, "If we could find him." She looked at Mal and around the rest of the table. "You wanted to know," She reminded the Captain. "Now that you know...what changes?"

Mal sat back in his chair and sighed. "Don't change much, 'cept if Jayne wants us ta call him Shea." He said slowly. "I 'spect what happens next is up to the two of you."

Riddick regarded Jayne thoughtfully before he looked at Ciara. "You gonna be all right with him Ciara?" He asked, his deep voice as gentle as he could make it. "Been a long time...you both changed a lot."

"We ain't changed that much _ge ge_ ," Ciara sighed. "Shea's mine. Don't matter what happened 'tween then and now."

"Strictly speaking, that's not as easy to deal with as it is to say." Inara said quietly. "You both have to live with your pasts, not ignore them."

"Inara," Jayne sighed, "Know ya mean well. But we been talkin' since Ciara got on the boat. She's got the combination to my bunk. She knows everythin' I done. An' I know everythin' she's done. 'Cludin' a few things ain't any a alla ya'll's business." His hand rubbed over Ciara's short hair adoringly. "She's alive, she's here. I can finally send a wave to her sisters that we found her. I waited twelve years. I can wait twelve more iffen I gotta. Long's I can see her, touch her hair or face, hold her hand... don' care if I ever do anythin' else."

There was a blink of surprise and River could feel the varied reactions of the crew, disbelief, skepticism, hope, affection and derision. She stared at Jayne and smiled. "His words are from his heart. 'Do not forget love, do not grieve, for the heart is true and can't deceive. My heart and hand, I will give to thee. So farewell my love and remember me'."

Jayne nodded and looked at Ciara. "I remember ya always sang that to your ma, when she's sick." He searched his mind and came up with the next few lines. "Our ship is ready, to sail away, come come return to the stormy sea."

"Our snow white sails, they are unfurled, and soon we'll away in a watery world." Ciara finished softly. "Fare well my love, as bright as pearl. My lovely dark haired, bright eyed girl. And when I'm sailin', that stormy sea. I hope on Kerry you'll think on me."

Jayne bent and pressed his lips to Ciara's forehead before he looked at his crew. "Don't 'spect ya to think well a me." He said finally. "Worked damn hard to look like a _bèn dàn_ an' a bad man. Don't much care 'bout your 'pinions a me. Ciara's the only one whose words can hurt me, 'cept maybe you Lil Bit, an' Kaylee, ya both're like sisters ta me." He shrugged. "But Kaylee ain't ever thought entirely bad a me. An' once Lil Bit got her brain runnin' proper, she an' I got 'long all right."

Ciara nodded slowly. "I guess ya'll are kinda surprised that your gunhand ain't nothin' but guns and knives." She took in the faces around the table. "Seems like ya'll don't really question what you see overmuch."

Mal shook his head. "Jayne ain't ever seemed ta worry overmuch 'bout makin' friends."

River rolled her eyes. "Daddy needs to reevaluate." She said with a sigh. "Ciara should come to the girl's bunk." She tilted her head. "Similar sizes. Ciara will feel better in different clothing."

Jayne grinned and rose from his seat, helping Ciara from hers in an example of courtesy no one had ever seen from him. "Lil Bit, you got my codes an' such. Ya'll order anythin' she needs." He looked at Riddick. "I still got a powerful urge ta hit somethin', ya wanna spar some whilst they play 'round with clothes and all?"

Riddick rose and tugged River to her feet laying a gentle kiss on her lips. He could smell her amusement on her skin and in her smile. "Might abandon ya in the middle of it, iffen I get the idea River needs me for somethin'." He warned the big man. "But yeah, be fun ta spar."

"No knives," Mal warned as he rose and left the room. "Doc ain't gettin' paid ta fix what ya do to yourselves."

Simon shook his head as he watched his sister leave the room with Ciara in one direction and Jayne go out with Riddick in another. "Jayne's spent twelve years looking for her," He mused. "He's only a year older than me."

Kaylee shrugged. "Jayne's always had more goin' on than he'd talk about. He never ev'n flirted much with me that first year he was board ship."

Zoe nodded slowly. "Doubt the man even thinks about sex except as an itch to be scratched when it can't be ignored."

8888

River giggled as she slid down her ladder into her bunk, Ciara following her. "Simon is just now determining Jayne's true age."

Ciara shook her head, "Part a me always knew he'd find me." She said quietly. "But part a me couldn't believe it."

River nodded her understanding. "Learned to rely on yourself, depend on no one. Keep Shea a hope tight in your heart." She smiled slightly. "Took time for Simon to get me out. Just had to survive until then, but when he found me I was broken."

"Shea told me you went nuts and cut him." Ciara smiled.

"Blue Sun teeshirt was offensive," River shrugged. "Also tore Blue Sun labels off cans of food. Need Richard to smell them and tell her what's in the cans." She began pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed. "Some are older, gowns, things _ge ge_ Simon wanted the girl to wear. So she could be the little girl he lost."

"Pretty." Ciara fingered a dark blue gown. "You don't like it?"

River shrugged, "Rather buy my own." She admitted, "Simon had no idea what I liked." She grinned at Ciara. "You should try it.

"Are you sure?" Ciara held the dress up against her body.

"Ciara likes it, should have it." River grinned. "Been disguised as a boy long enough that gowns are a novelty."

"Kinda," Ciara admitted. "So what does your captain really think of Shea?"

River sighed and sat on a chair, absently running a scarf through her hands. "Daddy is sad that he never saw Shea in Jayne. Never looked past the merc on the surface. Believed Jayne's lies. Sad that Jayne never asked for help in three years."

Ciara shook her head as she pulled the dress on. "Shea was always stubborn." She sighed. "He's being stubborn now."

River giggle as she read Ciara. "Shea will not give Ciara what she wants?"

"Got cleaned up, that part of my cycle is over and Doc put me on something suppresses it so it won't be a problem again," Ciara rolled her eyes. "And Shea just holds me all night. Even in the morning when I can tell he's...ready. He kisses me on the cheek and hits the head."

The Reader shook her head thoughtfully. "He...fears you will believe he expects intimacy." She recalled all she'd read in Jayne's mind, all she'd heard inadvertently and sighed. "He is...desperate for you to understand that he'll wait. That he only wants you. He hopes in time you will want him."

"He really is an idiot sometimes," Ciara sighed and tugged at the waist of the dress. "How does it look?"

River grinned. "Cosmetics to enhance Ciara's eyes and lips." She dug through her bureau and came up with a small box and a mirror. "Have not yet worn these for Richard...would like to see his reaction."

The other girl shook her head. "Don't think there's anything you could do to make him want you more." She pointed out. "The man wanted you when you were covered in gore."

River nodded happily. "Must dress up for Richard though," She pushed through her bureau and came up with a long shift in shimmering grey, the sleeves mere flutters of silk and the sides slashed open from beneath the arms to the hem.

Ciara blinked as River stripped off her clothes and pulled the shift over her head. A long black scarf wound carefully around her shoulders, breasts, waist and hips, bound the shift in place and held it to River's body in strategic places. "Uh, River, that's the sorta thing a Companion wears."

River grinned and began brushing out her hair. "Gift from Inara," She took a seat and began to buff her nails. "Want to look sexy for Richard. Make the males forget sparring and take us to bed."

Ciara grinned and looked at the gown she wore. "Well until I get a little more meat on my bones, I'll have to use the cosmetics." She began to make up her eyes so they looked huge and mysterious in her face. Her hair was dampened and curled with her fingers, giving the short locks a more feminine look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> Guǎn nǐ zìjǐ de shì! (mind your own business)
> 
> hún dàns (bastards)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> bèn dàn (fool)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Do not forget love, do not grieve, for the heart is true and can't deceive. My heart and hand, I will give to thee. So farewell my love and remember me. - The Immigrant's Farewell - Irish folk song
> 
> Our ship is ready, to sail away, come come return to the stormy sea. Our snow white sails, they are unfurled, and soon we'll away in a watery world. Fare well my love, as bright as pearl. My lovely dark haired, bright eyed girl. And when I'm sailin', that stormy sea. I hope on Kerry you'll think on me. - The Immigrant's Farewell - Irish folk song


	12. Finds, And Shall Find Me, Unafraid

Riddick was actually having a lot of fun sparring with Jayne or Shea or whatever he felt like being called. The man had at least four inches on him in height, but he wasn't as fast as Riddick. So they'd stripped down to cargos, left their boots off so they wouldn't concuss each other and went at it.

After twenty minutes they were still feeling out each others weaknesses and strengths, Jayne had a huge reach, but reach didn't help much when he telegraphed each move he was going to make. Riddick could tell where Jayne was going to hit so he could avoid the punches, but to go head to head with the man would get his block knocked off. And then apples, silk, steel and blood and honey hit his nose.

He barely ducked Jayne's fist in time he was so consumed with the scent and sight of her. She was standing on the catwalk above the cargo bay, Ciara beside her, but Riddick barely noticed his _mèi mei_ for staring at River. Beside him, Riddick could tell the moment Jayne noticed Ciara, the man's heart rate spiked and began to pound. River was wrapped in silk, standing above him, her hair falling behind her and her feet were bare on the catwalk. And then she began to move towards him, down the stairs.

He didn't remember moving, but he must have because she was standing on the steps above him. Her hands reached for him, sliding over his scalp, his neck and shoulders, sliding down to touch her mark over his heart. His face pressed to the silk over her waist and belly, breathing in her scent. "I met a lady in the meads, full beautiful-a faery's child, her hair was long, her foot was light, and her eyes were wild." Riddick couldn't do anything but whisper and stare up at her.

"To you my soul's affections move devoutly, warmly, true: My life has been a task of love, one long, long thought of you." River murmured back, bending to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "Richard, my Furyan, I do not wish to interrupt your fun with my big brother, but..." She looked past him to see Ciara standing before Jayne, her hands on her hips. "Ciara wants her man to possess her, as I want mine to possess me."

Riddick forced himself to look, to turn and regard his little sister, and saw Jayne finally bending down, pressing a kiss to Ciara's hair. His sister's scent hit his nostrils, clover and spice, anticipation and love, and just a touch of fear. Concern overrode his need to have River and he looked at her, worry twisting his lips.

"He fears he will hurt her, she is so small," River read the couple in the middle of the bay. "She fears he will not truly want her, because his body will not have been her first." She shook her head. "He doesn't ever want to remind her of one of those men." She moved down the steps, tugging Riddick in her wake until she was standing beside the two people from Kerry.

Jayne looked down at her and shook his head. "Lil Bit, this really ain't the time." Ciara regarded River with a nervous smile but didn't say anything.

The Reader shook her head at them both. "Both afraid they will hurt the other." She sighed and looked at Jayne. "Shea, Ciara has never been kissed, it wasn't allowed." She looked at Ciara. "Shea has never kissed a woman on the lips. Kept that for you." She turned and caught Riddick's hand in her own, ignoring the joy emanating from the couple behind her. Riddick, for his part, concentrated his senses on River, rather than the two people behind him whose hormones had just exploded.

She stopped and looked at him with a wicked little smile that made his blood run boiling hot. "Richard likes to see his woman in silk for him?"

He looked down, noticing the sides of her dress and how they fluttered, experimentally sliding his fingers through the silk. River shivered under his hand and Riddick looked up, saw her eyes dilate, caught the rich burst of honey through her scent. His hand slid further through the silk and felt her skin, over her hip and thigh, upward without the resistance of fabric. "In nothin' but silk?" He verified, feeling his heartbeat triple. She nodded and he stifled a groan. "Gotta get back to your bunk Dancer."

River nodded, he could hear her heart racing. "Wished to please Richard," She murmured, her voice throaty with need, "Now too far away from bed."

"Yeah," Riddick ignored his boots and shirt in the bay, and scooped her up into his arms, taking the stairs at a run. Luckily, the only person they saw was Zoe, who simply chuckled and went back to cleaning her gun.

8888

Riddick slid down the ladder first and caught River in his arms as she jumped down. Stripping out of his cargoes and shorts didn't take him long. Then he got to unwrap River from the silk she'd draped and wound over her body. She was impatient, taking his hands and pressing them to her breasts, but feeling her through the silk just fed his need. Kissing her was like heaven, but kisses weren't enough.

He groaned found the ends of the sash, finally got the knot untied and the silk off her body. "River," Riddick shuddered as he looked down at her. White skin on top of a dark quilt. With a curse he tore himself away from her and hit the light until it went low. Tearing off his goggles was like lifting a veil.

River reached for him as Richard threw aside his goggles and returned to the bed. His eyes glowed in the dim room, silver that told her everything about how he saw her. The need that filled him, multiplied a thousand times from the first moment he'd caught sight of her. She knew she didn't truly exist as he saw her, except in his heart, and that was all that mattered. His body moved over hers, pressing her to the bed as their skin finally met.

His mouth found hers again, his hands sliding under her body, arching her back so he could dip his lips down and tease her nipples. Richard felt her thighs part, cradling his cock against her mound and groaned at the damp heat of her. Her hands slid down his back, grabbing his butt and trying to pull him closer. "Now, inside me, Richard Riddick," she demanded. "Now, now!"

"You're not ready," He growled the words against her skin, her breast against his lips, teasing and tasting her until she moaned and cried out his name. "No, not ready," He started to lift himself off her body and was taken aback when she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at the small of his back.

"Yes, Richard," River growled back at him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "Know when I'm ready. Want you. Need you."

Her teeth in his skin broke what little control he had left. His hands left her back and held fast to her hips, keeping her still as he plunged into her moist sheath. Her scream as he entered her was muffled by his shoulder as she bit down in ecstasy, her body clamping down around his as he dug deeper inside her. He fell before he could even think, his seed flooding her body in a spectacular loss of control.

Panting, Richard looked down at River, still clinging to him, her body shuddering in orgasm and was never so thankful for his own genetic weirdness as when he began to slide back and forth inside her. She moaned into his skin and he caught the scent of his blood in the air. She was marking him again, making sure anyone who saw him knew he was hers. He shuddered and let himself pound into her, feeling her gripping his body in hers.

He felt her stiffen, cry out against his skin again, his name, and couldn't hold back anymore. The second fall raged through him, filled her as she trembled around him, squeezing and milking his seed. Panting he collapsed onto her and moaned at the feel of her warm skin against his, her scent covering him.

River traced her tongue over the bite marks and pressed a kiss to Richard's shoulder. "Richard is irritated with himself for losing control?" She asked softly, relishing the feel of him pressing her into the mattress, his entire body relaxed.

Riddick groaned and tried to force some blood back into his brain. "River," He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and her neck and then her lips as he raised himself up on his elbows and balanced so he could look down into her eyes. "I didn't just lose control...I completely lost my mind."

"Hmm..." She smiled smugly up into his eyes, "Loved it."

"What if I hurt you?" He kissed the line of her jaw and felt stubble scrape her skin, realized he'd need to shave.

"You wouldn't," River shrugged under him, doing wonderful things to her body against his. "Can feel it in you. The animal you think is the most dangerous is the part of you that wouldn't ever hurt me."

"What if the man did?" Riddick moved slightly and caught his breath as he felt his body react to hers, felt her shiver under him. "Wasn't that long ago you were a virgin, and I was so greedy for you..."

"Richard B. Riddick, Furyan," River stared up at him. "I can't walk into a room without cataloging all the ways it holds to kill people." That got him blinking, he could do it but it wasn't automatic. "I don't need a weapon to kill people or hurt them. I can break your neck with my thighs. And our first night together I was afraid I would lose control and hurt you when you put your mouth and tongue to taste me."

"But you didn't," Riddick pressed a kiss to her neck. "Is it strange that you telling me that just makes me want you more?"

"You're worried about hurting me," River shuddered as she felt his body quicken in hers. "I'm terrified of hurting you," She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "We have to trust our animals. The parts of us that found each other on that planet."

"All right," Riddick shuddered as she shifted her hips, drawing his body further into hers. "But if I ever do hurt you..." He touched the bruise at the base of her neck. "Or if you hurt me, we'll tell each other."

"I promise." River kissed his bite mark. "Promise me."

"I promise you," He bent and kissed her bruise again. "And now..." He lifted her by her hips and stood, turning so she could lay atop him. "Felt you draw blood," He grinned up at her.

"Does it hurt?" River couldn't help but return his smile.

"Only a bit," Riddick chuckled. "Pain don't matter, but I'll want that salve tomorrow." He kissed her. "Your teeth are smaller than mine... it's good that you marked me twice."

She leaned down to kiss the purple bruise over his heart. "I would make you mine in every way." She rolled her hips over his. "Make me yours again Richard Riddick."

8888

Richard B. Riddick, one of the most wanted and hunted men in the 'verse, was lazily dipping a wash cloth in water and wiping down River's skin while she did the same to him. "Richard would like to shave." She smiled, "She could do it for him."

"You could huh?" He grinned at her. "Be interestin' and all sortsa fun to have you using a knife on me... don't know if I could control myself."

River laughed. "She will let him do it then." Mal's voice came over the comm a minute later. "Don't mean to bother ya'll but I'll be needing River's codes to get docked with the skyplex."

"We'll be right up," Riddick told him. The comm clicked off and the convict sighed. "Back to work."

River grinned and began to pull on her clothing. "No rest for the wicked," She pulled her hair out from under her shirt and began to wind it into a knot. "Richard can watch and learn how she sails Serenity."

8888

Riddick sat back and looked at River, still busy with her own cortex screen. One final click and she grinned, sitting back in her own chair to meet his gaze. “Well you know what I’ve been doing,” He smiled. “Let’s hear what you’ve been up to.” River smiled, the cold steely smile that meant she was in a killing mood and he could feel his blood heat up in his veins. “Love that grin, means someone as deserves it is gonna die.”

“Been researching,” River’s smile tilted a bit. “Since we had the resources, it seemed like a good idea.” She brought up a series of screens and Riddick looked at them carefully. They’d turned one room of Niska’s skyplex into their own personal information gathering hub. Adjacent to what had been the security headquarters it was filled with screens and designated sourceboxes with a long couch that was perfect for naps or crew to sit and chat while River worked.

Mal hadn’t been certain of how they’d keep the skyplex fueled so it maintained its orbit and still wasn’t entirely certain of why Riddick and River wanted to keep the ‘gorram thing’ as he’d called it. River had docked Serenity and then spent the next two hours showing Mal how they could use the skyplex and how helpful it would be. Then when all Mal had to argue about was the cost of it and how could River even begin to pay for the fuel, she’d shown the captain the accounts Niska had under false names.

Riddick shouldn’t have been surprised by how easily River had subverted the accounts for their use, but every now and then the woman’s smarts still caught him off guard. “All right, so what have you been researching?”

“Found Niska’s wife,” River’s voice was grave. “Unhappy woman. Sent her notice of evil husbands death. Made very generous use of Niska’s money to settle on her. Seems happier now that husband is dead.”

“That was kinda nice,” Riddick grinned. “She as bad as her husband?”

“Uncertain, but I’m fairly certain no one is as bad as Niska, except the Blue Hands.” River wrinkled her nose. Her shrug was indifferent. “She has a fortune at her disposal which is more than she had when Niska was alive. If she proves to be a problem I can take that away as easily as I gave it.”

“You’re a wonderful wicked woman River Tam,” Riddick chuckled. “What else you been doing?”

“Researching the company that took Ciara away from Kerry.” River’s eyes were dark and cold. “Owned by another company that sets policy for all subsidiaries.” She punched a few keys and brought up a name. “Want to pay the owner/CEO a visit.”

“He’s directly responsible?” The convict leaned forward to look at the name. “Sounds like old money.”

“Inherited company from parents, both deceased in an ‘accident’ before Unification.” River summarized the data flowing across the screens. “Since he took over the company there’s been a forty five percent increase in payment of debt by indentured service.” She clicked a few more keys. “He’s also known had several suspicious payouts to families of women he’s had work for him. The women disappear or quit suddenly. Families are compensated.”

Riddick’s chuckle was cold and as dark as River’s eyes. “Like to pay this man a visit.”

“Estates on Osirus, Sihnon and Londinium. Seems to own a quarter of Persephone, enjoys being a big fish in a small pond there. Disliked by older members of his society.” River regarded the screen with a scowl. “Inara and Captain Daddy might like to help.”

Riddick regarded the picture that she’d pulled up on the cortex and shook his head. The man was so squeaky clean he made Simon look disheveled and good looking in a way it seemed most core folk were, pristine skin and perfectly cut hair. “Why’d they want to help?”

“Stabbed Daddy and insulted Inara.” River’s scowl deepened. “Then Badger kept crew from performing daring rescue. Worked out in the end but Daddy was mad.”

“Well we’ll have to convince him that it’ll be worth his time.” Dark eyes swept over the screens committing the particulars to memory. “Persephone ain’t terrible far off.”

“Won’t be hard to convince,” River grinned at him, her smile filled with warmth, “Like my tiger, just needs a reasonable excuse.”

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout that.” He reached out and tugged her chair over to his. “Take a look at what I’ve been workin’ on.” His hand stroked her cheek gently, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Figure you know what I been doin’ anyway, but…”

“Like to hear you tell me.” River beamed at him. “Words are important.”

“Figured we’d need new papers. Niska’s got such a good setup here, thought I’d make use of it.” Riddick smiled slightly, “So I’ve been messing around with names. Thought I’d use your name for me, Furyan, keep Richard, with a B in the middle, since you like my weird-ass middle name.” He pointed out a second set. “Wasn’t sure what you’d like for your name… but…” A tap of his fingers and he pulled up a third set., “If you liked this idea…we could see Mal about making it…official.”

River’s eyes widened as she read the name he’d filled in, River M. Furyan, along with her height and weight and age. “Richard…” She pulled her eyes away from the name with an effort and looked at him. “Serious? Not a game or hypothetical? Wants her forever like this?”

“Gorram River, knew I’d done a good job keepin’ it hid, didn’t know you wouldn’t think I was in earnest.” Riddick shook his head, “Yeah, I’m dead serious.”

She shrieked, a happy ear-splitting sound and through herself into his arms, nearly toppling his chair backward. Her lips were pressed to his, laughter spilling through them as she began to cover his face with kisses. “The girl never thought her tiger would wear a leash, or that she would want a collar of her own.” She told him between kisses. “To be asked makes her so happy, that she isn’t the wallflower at the ball. To be asked by Richard…penultimate happiness.”

“Here now, what’s with all the shriekin’ and hullabaloo?” Jayne poked his head through the doorway. “Lil Bit ya almost gave Mal a heart attack. An’ then he made me come in ta make sure Riddick weren’t sexin’ ya where we might could see.”

“Then why’s your fat head poking in?” Riddick asked, his deep voice holding a vein of irritation.

“Heard River talkin’. She’s way too sensible for ya to be sexin’ her. An’ I lost the toss.” Jayne grinned, with a shake of his head. “Ciara wants to know if she can have one of the dresses she found in that room a couple away from Niska’s personal quarters.”

River grinned, “She and Kaylee may have all the dresses if they like. Found one I wanted. Also tell Zoe, possible slinky dress. Imam may appreciate.”

Jayne shuddered, “River why you want Zoe to grab the Shepherd’s attention? Ain’t like he can do nothin’ ‘bout it.”

“Not of the same monastic order as Book,” River said matter-of-factly. “Chrislams are allowed to marry.”

“Oh,” Jayne grinned suddenly, “Makes him callin’ her valiant and all make a lot more sense.”

“You done?” Riddick was more than a little irritated now. “I ain’t got an answer outa this woman and I’d like one before I’m old.” He glared at Jayne pointedly before regarding River with an expectant expression.

“Yes,” River answered softly. “Very much yes. Until a thousand stars burnt out, a thousand times yes. Penultimate yes.” She punctuated her words with kisses on his cheek, neck, chin and forehead before settling on his lips.

“Yeah?” He grinned at her. “Not a joke? In deadly earnest?”

“Deadliest.” She nodded solemnly.

“What are ya’ll jawin’ about?” Jayne was now leaning against the doorjamb with a curious expression.

“Tell Mal I got somethin’ to say to him.” Riddick couldn’t take his eyes off the girl in his arms. “We get back on Serenity, got something needs doin’,” He traced the line of her jaw with his fingers. “When is good with you River?” All irritation had melted out of his voice.

“She will wear her silk gown for him.” River tilted her head thoughtfully. "One week, gives family time to prepare, Simon will wish to object.

“Yeah, need to find a pair a pants ain’t covered with pockets.” Riddick smiled. “Have to do some looking. Maybe something ‘round here that’ll work.”

“No shirt, no shoes,” River shook her head, “Dim light so Richard can see properly. Marks must be exposed.” She put her hand over his heart, “She will wear her hair up.”

“Mal!” Jayne hollered down the hall from his position in the doorway, “Think you an’ Simon’ll wanna hear this.”

River turned and regarded her adopted big brother a little coolly, “Permission is not required.” She told Jayne with narrowed eyes. “Only way to stop them is refusal to say the words.”

Riddick’s hand tightened on River’s hip as he snapped his gaze to the big merc. “You had better not be sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’.” He warned softly, a growl underscoring his words. “She ain’t yours ta give. She don’t belong to anyone but herself.”

“Not correct,” River pressed a kiss to his neck, her lips caressing the site of his jugular. “Belong to Richard. Belongs to her Furyan.”

“That’s different,” he muttered, “We’re partners; I belong to you just as much.”

Mal and Simon appeared in the doorway, one pushing past Jayne the other standing next to him. “What’s going on Albatross?” Mal sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the door. “First you’re hollering fit ta bust glass. Now Jayne’s kickin’ up a fuss.”

“Told him I got somethin’ to say to you.” Riddick tried to keep his voice calm. “Didn’t expect him to go shoutin’ it all over the skyplex.”

“Well I’m here now, so let’s have it,” Mal invited.

“We get back on the boat, 'bout a week from now I got somethin’ I need ya to do.” Riddick told the captain slowly. “Won’t take much a your time.”

“We want him to do something.” River corrected affectionately.

“Oh no,” Simon shook his head, “No, not on your misbegotten life,” His voice was rising a near octave with breath. “There is no way in the ‘Verse that this is going to happen.”

River sighed and let her head rest against Riddick’s shoulder, “Simon, don’t be a boob.”

“Albatross, you want to help me get my head around what your man’s askin’ me?” Mal absently put an arm across the doorway to keep Simon from pushing past Jayne into the room. “Seems your brother’s ‘bout to lose his mind over it.”

“Not hard to figure.” River rolled her eyes. “Richard wants to marry his woman. Share the name the girl gave him. New paperwork, declares them man and wife. He, we, wish it to be truth.”

“So a week after we get back on Serenity you want me to marry the two of you.” Mal summarized. “That’s why the doc’s goin’ ballistic?” He turned and looked at Simon. “As much as you’ve been going on the past day ‘bout them livin’ in sin, woulda thought you’d be glad a this Doc.”

“He’s a murderer! He’s wanted. He’s one of the most wanted men in the ‘Verse.” Simon was nearly shrieking and River winced and covered her ears. Riddick scowled sympathetically.

Jayne sighed and looked at River. “Lil Bit, ya only known him for what, a week, maybe?” He pointed out in a more reasonable tone. “Yer sure ‘bout this?”

River nodded happily. “Beyond all certainty,” she smiled.

“Richard, you ain’t seen River on a bad day yet,” Jayne pointed out, “An’ her bad days can get pretty bad. You wanna take the chance?”

Riddick smiled, “Hell, you mean she might try to kill me?” He stroked a hand down her hair. “Kinda lookin’ forward to it, means she won’t be holdin’ back anythin’.”

Jayne laughed and shook his head, “All right then,” He collared Simon. “C’mon Doc, lets get you drunk an’ this’ll all set better.”

“When of the two of them, Jayne is being more reasonable I really, really begin to worry.” Mal said with a disturbed look on his face. “Ain’t gonna argue with you.” He told the couple. “Ya’ll are the most dangerous folks I got on my boat and don’t guess arguin’ would be at all healthful. We get back on Serenity, we'll get it done the day you name.”

“Thank you Daddy.” River grinned happily.

“I ‘spect you’ll let the ladies know soon enough, let them have time ta fuss an’ primp an’ all,” Mal warned them. “Sure as shootin’ you two try ta get hitched ‘thout Kaylee an’ ‘Nara throwin’ ya a party there’ll be hell ta pay.”

“She will tell them at dinner tonight if Simon does not let the felis silvestris catus out of the bag.” River promised only to be met with Mal’s blank look.

“She means cat out of the bag,” Riddick chuckled, “Dancer forgets ain’t ev’rybody speaks Latin.”

“She forgets nothing, but not everything remains at the forefront of her mind.” River gave him a mock frown. “Richard should be nice. She has heard it said that the couch is not a comfortable place to sleep.”

“Oh?” Riddick tilted his head. “Where have you heard that said?”

“Simon, and Wash.” River told him. “Also Jayne has fallen asleep on it while drunk and required adjustments of the fourth and fifth vertebrae afterwards.”

“And what makes you think that I’ll sleep anywhere that ain’t with you, no matter how pissed off you get me or I get you?” She was asked in a tone that would have been reasonable except for the growl that vibrated under it. “You can tell me ya ain’t in the mood or that you’re pissed or not feelin’ well. Don’t mean I ain’t gonna hold ya at night.”

River regarded him thoughtfully, aware of Mal watching them both with unconcealed interest. “She had not taken into account the physical requirements of the animals to be comfortable.” The girl murmured, “She agrees to Richards terms, but asks that he remind her when she is angry enough to attempt eviction.”

“You got it.” He kissed her temple, letting his lips linger on her skin, tasting and breathing her. Riddick sat and ignored the Captain for a moment, letting the knowledge sink into his bones. River had agreed to bind herself to him, not just in body, but legally in a way that shouted to the ‘Verse that she was his. No one had ever seen in him what she did, or thought he was worth any sort of commitment beyond a verbal contract easily broken. He didn’t feel any more civilized or nice or good than he’d ever been. He didn’t think he’d changed…he didn’t feel changed. But at the same time…

He did. He thought of someone else now, before himself. Mal had asked about emergency procedures for the skyplex and Riddick’s first thought had been how to keep River safe. He still hungered for everything he had before, the animal inside him didn’t feel diminished in anyway…but now… the animal had a mate. Someone to care for it, for him, and someone to care for.

River sat quietly in his arms while he thought, her relaxed posture and scent soothing him more than he’d thought possible. She’d already known all of this, felt it in him, before he’d been able to even mentally articulate it. And she wasn’t bothered by it, didn’t feel the need to change him or prod him towards different behavior. The only prodding she’d done was poke him so he’d do what he’d been planning on anyway. “Am I ever gonna to get used to how smart you are?” He asked whimsically.

“Eventually may grow accustomed, but she will contrive to surprise him.” River grinned. “She knows his heart because he feels and she feels it in him. Richard is dangerous and filled with power and she relishes it. The tiger only takes a tiger to mate. Tigers do not mate with fluffy house cats.”

Riddick nodded and let his hand run through her hair, thinking for a moment and with a mental sigh finally set his thoughts aside. Sometimes the animal got it right and it was better to just go with his instincts, they'd never failed him yet. "River's been doin' some work of her own," He finally said looking at Mal. "Wondered when we'd be going by Persephone."

"I 'spect Badger'll have a job for us 'ventually," Mal had been silent as the two of them had bantered back and forth, a small smile on his face. "Don't guess you'll like it much, but ol' Badgers taken quite a likin' to River."

"How much of a likin'?" Riddick's voice was deceptively calm.

"Enough that you'll probably wanna leave some marks on him," Mal shrugged. "River ain't ever encouraged him, just was polite. Badger takes polite the wrong way sometimes."

"Could wave him, find out if he has work," River suggested, "If the wave is from me, chances of favorable reaction increased."

"Am I gonna wanna kills someone at the end of this wave?" The convict wondered. "Or is this more the 'man is crazy enough to think he has a shot' type of wave?"

"Second kind," Mal chuckled a bit. "Except he knows he don't have chance and don't care."

"Up to River then," Riddick shrugged, "You wanna explain to your daddy why we need to hit Persephone?"

"Daddy didn't enjoy learning about duels first hand did he?" River tilted her head.

"Albatross you know I hate gettin' stabbed." The captain reflexively put a hand to his side. "Though Atherton at least avoided most of my major organs."

"Toying with you," River said disapprovingly. "She would like to pay Atherton wing back for all the bad he has done."

"Well if we can get a reason to be dirtside on Persephone don't see why you shouldn't get that chance," Mal shrugged. "Little curious as to the sudden urge for rightin' old wrongs."

"Atherton Wing owns the company that owned the bank that took Ciara's home." Riddick told him. "When he took over the company he changed the policy on indenturing people to pay their debts. Made it more aggressive."

"And he pushed through legislation that made it legal to indenture children." River continued. "Children working on Higgins Moon a direct result."

Mal tilted his head, "Knew there was more than one reason I disliked him."

"Warwick Harrow despises him because of it," River offered diffidently.

“And you two have been figurin’ a way to make ol’ Atherton hurt.” Mal whistled, “What’re you wantin’ to do?”

“I favor torture and then death myself,” Riddick chuckled in a nasty way that had the captain looking at him with a slightly disturbed expression, “River ain’t in complete disagreement.”

“Want him to lose what he most values,” River nodded, “His security system is weak.” She tilted her head. “Does Daddy favor robbery or white collar crime?”

“Sorry?” Mal felt the wall was no longer conducive to staying upright and moved on unsteady legs towards the chair River had occupied.

“She just wants to know if you’d like to break into one of his estates and steal stuff, or if you’d rather she start screwing around with his bank accounts an’ all.” Riddick’s feral smile was even scarier to see up close.

The captain shook his head, “Gotta be said, you two are unnervin’ me some,” He admitted. “Not five minutes ago ya’ll were cooin’ at each other and plannin’ to have an’ to hold. Now you’re talkin’ torture and crime.”

River smiled at her daddy gently. “Alpha’s must protect the pack,” She explained. "Captain loves us all, wishes to protect us all. Does a good job of it with Momma to help him.”

“But?” Mal asked. “There’s always a but somewhere and I’m smelling one around here.”

“But Daddy isn’t a killer like Richard or I,” River shrugged. “No choice in what we were made, choose how to use it.”

“I s’pose I can see that,” Mal said slowly. “Don’t mean I cain’t wish it were different, for both your sakes.”

“Wouldn’t know how to be any other way,” Riddick shrugged easily entirely at peace with his nature and his skills. “Way I see it, havin’ someone like me, keeps some a your more…innocent folk safe. Wouldn’t want to see Kaylee try to kill someone. Nor Imam or Simon for that matter.”

“Well, if it were left up to me, I’d say drain his accounts, but I ‘spect there’s a lot a folk dependin’ on the company Wing owns for their jobs.” Mal said thoughtfully. “Don’t wanna see innocent folk hurtin’, but I got a powerful hankerin’ to see the man suffer humiliations.”

“Doesn’t care that he got stabbed so much as how bad the man was to Inara,” River explained to Riddick who was regarding the captain curiously. She leaned over slightly and pulled up the information she’d found on Atherton’s company. “Articles of ownership and control…” she muttered to herself as she flipped through screens.

“There, what’s that say about incompetence?” Riddick pointed at a screen.

“Richard has a good eye,” River grinned. “Ownership no guarantee of control.”

“You’re gettin’ into core talk and that ain’t my best side,” Mal shook his head. “Why doncha get the rest of the crew in here and we can talk it out.”

River nodded and hit the comm switch for the overhead, “Crew please report to information tech room. Possible crime, would like input.”

8888

Twelve hours later, once Inara and Simon had gone over the information River had found and agreed as to what was required in order to keep the company running and still get Atherton Wing put out in the cold, River was flipping through cortex screens so fast Mal and Riddick were getting dizzy watching her.

“Where’d you learn all this stuff?” Riddick asked a bit curiously. “Know you’re a genius an’ all, just wonderin’ how you got started.”

“She started by hacking her school’s network so she could get into more advanced classes.” Simon looked up from the book he was reading. “She was bored.”

“Not bored,” River corrected him absently, “Learned everything they had to teach. Wanted to learn more.”

“So she hacked the network and fixed it so she could.” Simon shook his head, “Then she started getting nosy about things outside of school.”

“Companies should have better security. Firewalls weren’t even a challenge.” River shook her head, “Without other occupation time becomes irrelevant.”

“You mean since you didn’t have anything better to do you didn’t care how much time it took?” Riddick grinned, “What else d’ya do?”

“Snuck into government mainframe, piggybacked a military transmission and looked around when the door opened.” She shrugged, “Atherton’s company doesn’t even come close to that level of security.” River’s eyes grew wide at something and she typed a little faster, and then smiled. “Mr. Universe was looking at Atherton Wing.” She said softly. “See his footprints.”

“Mr. Universe?” Riddick vaguely recognized the name and remembered a split second later when Zoe began to speak.

“Man was a master at hacking, nothing could keep him out,” Zoe explained. “It was his equipment we used to…”

“To send out the Miranda wave.” Riddick nodded, “Sorry, remembered once you started talkin’.”

Zoe shrugged, “He was slimy but he wasn’t…evil.”

“Mr. Universe was very intelligent.” River commented, “Too old for the academy. Good for him.”

“Was he as smart as you?” The man in whose lap she still sat asked with interest.

“Not enough information for certainty,” River shrugged, “Educated guess would say nearly or close to a match. Code is intricate, but unnecessarily so.”

“Man had a certain style,” Zoe nearly smiled, "Drove Wash crazy though.”

“Cheated Wash out of rightful place.” River scowled at the screen as if the man in question was on it. “She is done.”

“Just like that?” Zoe squinted at the cortex as if it would tell her otherwise.

“System has not been upgraded properly and firewalls were not very strong,” River shrugged, “Atherton doesn’t spend money where it doesn’t show.” Her fingers danced over the keys and screens. “Personal accounts will be drained in five weeks. Company will be compromised and Atherton voted out due to incompetence within two months. She has set up a series of communications that implicate Wing in embezzlement and bad decisions, weakening the company. Minimal shares left will ensure Atherton can live comfortably…but he won’t.”

Riddick chuckled, “Well that gives us a nice window don’t it?”

“Can do all sorts of things in a couple months,” River grinned.

Mal spoke from where he’d been working on some paperwork. “’Preciate you siphonin’ some a Niska and Ath’s money into Serenity’s coffers. “Might be we could pick up a legal run or two, get us over to Persephone. Case you’d like to be there to see him once he starts to unravel.”

“Seems like we could all do with some R&R,” Zoe pointed out. “Persephone’s as good a place as any. Gotta pick up River’s body armor anyway.”

“Well then,” Mal grinned, “Since, thanks to River and Riddick, we’ve got the cashy money, ya’ll wanna spend some time on Persephone?”

“Hell yeah Mal,” Jayne grinned, “Gotta get Ciara some clothes as aren’t too big or too small for her.” He patted Ciara’s hand adoringly.

In the general conversation that followed Riddick watched Jayne sitting happily with Ciara snuggled up to his size. He hadn’t known the man long and not at all before Jack had been revealed as Ciara, so he couldn’t tell if this was a major change in behavior or if Jayne had been this considerate of women all along.

“Come,” River’s hand on his cheek drew his attention. “She will explain.” She rose from his lap and took his hand, tugging him upward. As they left the room Mal caught her eye.

“Twelve hours from now I want to be in the Black, everybody get yourselves situated so River can close this place up tight behind us.” He informed the room at large. “River an’ Riddick worked real hard so’s we’d have this place as a fallback. Let’s make sure it stays that way.”

“Jayne if you an’ Riddick an’ me an’ River can spend some time with the skiff, we got a way figured to store it up next to the mule.” Kaylee suggested, “There’s a stock a parts here that I can use as a lock up pulley system.”

“Figure we can work on that once we’re in the black,” Mal suggested. “Gonna have nothing but time on the way to Persephone. Be good to get everything in order, get a list a things we’ll need.”

“Yeah, like the compression coil.” Jayne muttered, “Really don’ wanna go through that again.”

Riddick looked at River who shrugged at him, “More to tell you later.”

8888

The hallway was quiet after the noise of the tech room, and River sighed, wrapping her arms around Riddick’s waist. “Simon will now complain to Daddy about his sister’s impending marriage.” She told him, “Best to let Daddy handle him.”

Riddick shook his head and leaned against the wall outside of the room. “So you want to listen?”

“Richard doesn’t always understand Simon’s concern, or why Daddy believes in the girl. Conversation will enlighten him.” River leaned into his side and closed her eyes. Sure enough, a minute later Simon’s voice cut through the buzz of casual conversation.

“Captain, I know River’s your pilot and you trust her, but are you certain about this...marriage?” The doctor was asking. “I can’t even be medically sure she’s past all of the problems the Academy left her with.”

“Doc, she’s a grown woman.” Mal’s voice held notes of irritation and resignation as if he’d known the conversation was coming but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “If a touch a crazy kept folks from gettin’ married, human race woulda died out by now.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” Simon’s tone was impatient. “River needs daily meditation, constant concentration to deal with the simplest aspects of life aboard the ship. Everything we worked for was with the goal of maintaining a level of peace, of serenity, if you’ll forgive the pun. Now she wants to marry one of the most violent men we’ve ever met. How is that good for her?”

“Well, she’s in love with him, and even though I ain’t heard him say it, by the look on his face when she walks in a room, Riddick’s head over heels for her.” River would have bet the Captain had shrugged as he spoke.

“I’m not sure I believe that.” Simon retorted. “Physically I can tell they’re…compatible. But emotionally, mentally? Intellectually? How do you expect this to last? They have nothing in common, no mutual ground except violence.”

“Doc,” The captain’s voice had grown testy. “You’re startin’ to rival Jayne for letting your mouth talk without your brain.” Jayne’s muttered comment at that went ignored by all parties. “But since your sister’s spent the last year and a half tryin’ to protect you from what she’s got inside her, I can’t completely blame you.”

“What are you talking about?” Simon’s voice rose.

“Aw Mal, she’d flip if she knew you were gonna tell him.” Jayne protested, “She ain’t done anythin’ wrong. She ain’t pulled a knife on me in what…two years almost? Ain’t her fault what they left her with. She deals with it. Iffen she thinks Simon cain’t handle knowin’ I b’lieve her.”

“And I must repeat, what are you talking about?” The doctor’s voice had lowered, the control it in disturbing. “She’s my sister, I have the right—“

“No Doc, you don’t.” Jayne snapped. “An’ Mal don’ have the right ta tell ya.” Riddick heard the big man get up and start to pace. “There’s reasons me an’ Lil Bit spar a lot. Reasons she does the things she does.”

“I weren’t plannin’ on breakin’ a confidence Jayne,” Mal’s voice was hard as steel. “But I’m glad to have you defend her just the same.” The steel turned molten with his next words. “All I’ll say is that River lives with what they left in her. She’s found ways to make it work for her, ways to control it, and now she’s found a man sees what’s in her and finds her…glorious.”

“What are you saying?” Simon sounded angry and bewildered. “That they’re perfect together because the Academy made her a weapon?”

“There was a time we were all afraid of River, when we found out what she could do. When Kaylee told us about how she could shoot.” Inara’s voice was gentle, a soothing breeze through hot words. “There was talk about locking her in her room. She and I have talked a great deal and our fear of her was more hurtful than anything else could have been. The people who loved her, who’d been protecting her suddenly learned more than they could bear. Even you Simon, I could see it in your face and posture, you were a little afraid. Her brother who’d rescued her was frightened of his baby sister.”

Mal took so deep a breath it was audible to the two listening from the hallway. “I know the last thing you want is to hurt her like that again Doc. An’ we’re all aware that, not more’n five hours after we all found out, you attacked a bounty hunter to keep him from takin’ her. And River stymied that same man with a plan as masterful as any ever concocted. Helped all of us heal and understand how River is.”

“What does that have to do with her marrying a killer?” Simon’s voice was weaker now, tired and confused.

“You heard him and River tell about their part on that planet; I hadn’t ever seen her so…relaxed about someone as she is around him. That ain’t a fragile man, ain’t someone she’s gotta worry ‘bout hurtin’.” Zoe spoke up in her usual calm voice. “Ciara told me about their time in the cave, waiting. She said something about River not havin’ to be afraid of Riddick. And River…just looked at her and smiled. An’ River said she loved that Riddick wasn’t afraid of her.”

“See Doc, there is somethin’ to bein’ the most wanted man in the ‘Verse,” Jayne sounded as if he wanted to laugh. “He’s probably tickled to death that River ain’t afraid of him. An’ she don’t gotta worry ‘bout hurtin’ him if she has a bad day. You heard him, sounded like he’s lookin’ forward to a good fight with her.”

“None of this means he’s good enough for River,” Simon protested. “Or that he’s good for her. She’s only nineteen. I don’t even know how old he is. What if more bounty hunters come after him and they find River? How do we deal with that? What if he gets bored with our less than adventurous lifestyle and leaves? What would that do to her?”

“Doc, don’t know what boat you been living on the past two plus years but don’t know how anyone could get bored.” Zoe’s voice had gone quietly amused.

“We’re not exactly living a life of excitement.” Simon disagreed, “River loves Serenity. What if Riddick doesn’t want to stay?”

“What if, what if, what if,” Jayne’s words snapped out impatiently. “Doc, you’re borrowin’ trouble. An’ we got trouble ‘nuff ‘thout borrowin’ more. I know she’s your sister. Hell, I got sisters an’ I don’t know as I’d want Riddick to step out with any of ‘em, but my sisters ain’t mind reading assassin geniuses an’ yours is. Like it or not, she’s all the sortsa shiny he likes. She don’t take any guff from him, an’ he don’t take none from her.”

Ciara had been silent along with Imam as the crew wrangled with Simon, but now she spoke deliberately. “Seems you think Riddick won’t want quiet with River,” She offered, “Like he only wants what he’s known.” She was quiet for a moment and River could tell she was thinking before she spoke again. “We were in that skiff…the better part of a day and a half. He and River piloted for us. None of us had hardly slept while we were on that world, better part of two days. I know River an’ Riddick didn’t sleep at all. But he stayed awake until your wave came through. He tended to River’s wounds, held her and let her rest.”

Imam’s deep voice was composed and certain in his words. “I told you before, of what I saw in Richard Riddick.” He reminded the doctor, “I will admit, I was at first fearful of this man, this convict whom so many treated as a monster. He had opportunity to kill, but did not take it as Johns warned he would. He proved over and over that he was only to be feared if he was mistreated. He was not shy about speaking his mind, but never once suggested leaving the weaker ones, the children, behind.”

“Imam’s right,” Zoe seconded the shepherd’s opinion. “He and River, they had the best chance. If they’d joined forces they coulda left all of us in the dust. Neither of them needed the rest of us to help them fly the skiff or find their way back. But he fought to protect all of us, time and again. People who died, only two of ‘em were by his hand, and those two weren’t any who would have helped us.”

“The docking pilot and the merc,” Mal clarified, “Simon I know you don’t like the idea that River’s growin’ up, maybe leaving you behind in some ways. But you really ain’t been payin’ attention as to how the man is around River.”

“I never see them together,” Simon pointed out. “They seem to take pains to avoid me. When I do see them, they’re always doing something dangerous, or planning something worse, and I can’t believe that’s good for River.”

“Gorramit Simon, what’s better? Lock your sis up in a cage and keep her calm and safe and just hope that’s enough to make her happy?” Jayne burst out, “Or let her run around with someone can keep up with her and fight ‘longside her iffen there’s trouble and know she’s happy with ‘im.” The big man sighed. “Simple truth is, it ain’t up to brothers. Sisters is the ones that choose. We just get ta live with it.”

Mal chuckled, “Seems to me if you want to see River with Riddick you need to actually look for them Doc, ain’t like they’re gonna go hornin’ in on you and Kaylee in the engine room. And River hates the infirmary.”

“And here?” Simon asked bitterly. “We’ve been on this station for two days now and it’s like she’s hiding from me.”

“She’s been working Doc,” Zoe said quietly. “She and Riddick, they set up a room for me and the twins on station. Got it so I can barricade the door at the first sign a trouble and Riddick he was asking if she thought it was possible to rig something so life support can’t be overridden from outside the room.”

Riddick would have liked to have stayed and listened some more but River tugged his arm towards the room they’d chosen as their own. Once safely inside he opened his mouth to speak only to be forestalled by River’s lips, gentle on his own.

“She does not think any of Simon’s concerns apply.” River told him firmly, “Simon is in ignorance of her true needs and wishes. Daddy and Jayne know a bit of it, enough to help her develop control.” She tilted her head. “Jayne surprisingly more helpful than Daddy. Not as overprotective. But then Jayne did teach all Ciara and his little sister to shoot. Doesn’t see women as helpless.”

“You ain’t worried about me getting’ bored?” Riddick asked the question that had most bothered him when Simon posed it. His life hadn’t held much quiet and he couldn’t be certain how he’d react to it.

“Richard worries for naught,” River smiled at him. “Spent hours talking with her while we waited for Serenity. Sits and reads with her while she pilots. Soon Richard will be given chores to do as well. Always plenty to do on Serenity. Richard might even have time for a hobby besides shiv making.”

“Ain’t had a life like this before,” Riddick admitted. “Pretty sure half your crew is afraid of me.”

“Only half?” River teased him, “Richard must be slipping.”

“Oh really?” He growled down at her, working to keep the smile off his face. “You take that back.”

“He must catch her first,” River denied and darted out the door. For a minute all he could do was laugh, and then he gave chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translation:
> 
> mèi mei (little sister)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> I met a lady in the meads, full beautiful-a faery's child, her hair was long, her foot was light, and her eyes were wild. - La Belle Dame sans Merci - John Keats
> 
> To you my soul's affections move devoutly, warmly, true: My life has been a task of love, one long, long thought of you. - Song - Thomas Moore
> 
> No rest for the wicked - Book of Isaiah verses 48:22


	13. It Matters Not How Strait the Gate

“Take it back!” Jayne was the first one to hear the half laugh half growl and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Still have to catch her,” River’s voice was closer and everyone heard her voice reverberating through the metal walled hallway.

“An’ when I catch ya, you’re gonna take it back.” Riddick dark voice was unmistakable now.

Soon River was flying past the door, Riddick in heavy pursuit and Mal groaned. “It were bad enough when it was just Kaylee and River chasin’ each other. Now I got another one?”

River’s laughter rang through the air as she reached the kitchen and darted through it, overturning a chair to slow her pursuer. Riddick’s light thump told the listeners he’d simply jumped over the obstacle. The sound grew more faint as they chased each other through the station and then steadily louder as they made the circuit.

Mal watched from the doorway as River grinned at him and did a little jump against the wall, pushing herself up into the drop ceiling and sliding the grate shut behind her. Riddick came loping along and slowed suspiciously as he saw Mal. The Browncoat just grinned cheekily and shrugged while the dangerous man sniffed the air and slowly walked under River’s hiding place and into the kitchen beyond it. A moment later River’s face peeked out of the grate and she grinned, sliding out to dangle over the floor.

Riddicks arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and River burst into giggles. “Caught, he has caught her,” She crowed.

“Uh huh,” Riddick’s dark voice belied the grin on his face. “Now you take it back.”

“Nope,” River laughed up at him and he fixed his face into a scowl. “The girl is not intimidated by Richard making mean faces. Crew not afraid either. Richard is no longer B for badass.”

Riddick shook his head in mock despair, “Iffen they ain’t scared a me then crazy is contagious ‘cause they have all lost their minds.” He spoke in a loud whisper. “They all nuts like you?”

“Popular theory.” She giggled at him. “She would like very much to dance for Richard now. Leg is better and she has her toe shoes.”

“Yeah I’d like that.” Riddick nodded. “Think there’s a room big ‘nough past the kitchen.”

“She knows the one,” River nodded. “Richard will go move chairs, she will get her shoes.”

“Always bossin’ me around,” He rolled his eyes. “No wonder your crew ain’t scared a me. They know you got me wound ‘tight ‘round those little fingers of yours.” River’s voice dropped with a salacious timbre as she replied and Riddick grinned. “Let’s just keep that between you an’ me. Scoot on now. Got stuff to still do after you dance.”

“Five minutes,” She promised and raced away to their room.

Riddick looked directly at Mal and shrugged. “Ain’t ever seen River dance, iffen you want to watch better hop to. Won’t wait for ya.” He strode off to clear the room they’d discussed, leaving Mal and the crew to follow as they would.

Ciara had hopped up and darted past Mal half a second after Riddick had spoken, Jayne following with an amiable smile. Imam stood and hesitated a moment, offering Zoe his hand if she wished to rise. The soldier smiled and nodded, allowing him to assist her and walking sedately past Mal into the hallway.

Mal turned and looked at Simon and Kaylee and Inara. “Well ain’t about to miss River dancin’,” He shrugged, “Seems like it’d be nice to see Riddick’s reaction. He won’t have seen anything like our Albatross.”

Inara rose with her usual grace and slid her hand into the crook of Mal’s arm. Simon sighed and nodded, rising and helping his wife up from her seat. “I want to see my sister dance. And I’d like to see his reaction when he realizes just how far his reach exceeds his grasp.” He remarked in what he thought was a quiet voice as they neared the room.

Riddick looked up at him from where he was pulling chairs away from the middle of the room. “Ah, but a man's reach should exceed his grasp, or what's a heaven for?” The convicted murderer grinned at the astonished look on Simon’s face. “So what’s more surprisin’? That I know what you’re talkin’ about? Or that I understand it?”

River entered the room wearing one of her old skirts and a thin teeshirt, carrying her toeshoes. “Richard is self educated,” she told her brother, “Penal system and orphanages not helpful.”

“Eh, I manage,” Riddick chuckled as he moved the last chair over to the wall. “I’m guessin’ you want music too?” He called over his shoulder as he moved to the cortex controls built into the wall.

“Yes please.” River nodded, “Programmed a piece in. Should be ready with her name on it.”

“Found it,” He grinned and leaned against the wall next to the controls. “You just say when,” He folded his arms and watched in fascination as she slid the shoes on, wrapping the ribbons around her ankles and going through several exercises to warm her muscles. Her high kick could have knocked a man’s hat off his head and made Riddick’s eyes widen slightly.

“When,” River called sweetly and looked over at him. “Richard,” She tilted her head when he blinked and looked at her, “When.”

“Yeah,” Still blinking he hit the control to turn the music on and fixed his gaze on River.

He didn’t recognize the music, though it seemed vaguely familiar so he thought River must have played it at some point since he’d been on Serenity. But her dancing…the music was only there so she could dance, lithe and graceful, fluttering hands and imploring arms, the dance of a princess without a prince. It was sad and beautiful and he’d never seen anything like it.

When she was finally done, it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He ignored the cortex, ignored the clapping and hollering from the rest of the crew and walked over to her. Not caring who heard him, Riddick grasped her hands and helped her to her feet. “You remember what I told you, first night we were finally alone?”

“Said, ‘you know I hate God, but I gotta believe in Him, ‘cause there had to be a hand of the Divine in makin’ you’.” River recalled his words perfectly, like him ignoring their audience.

“Maybe now, can’t hate Him quite as much,” Riddick traced a finger over her cheek and neck. “My whole life, ain’t ever been able to see Him in it. But ‘there’s a divinity that shapes our ends, rough hew them how we will’.”

“Hamlet,” River whispered.

“Your brother’s right though,” He whispered back. “My reach does exceed my grasp.”

“Richard is not Andrea del Sarto,” River scowled over at her brother. “Richard is mine.” She looked back up at Riddick. “Your grasp is just where it should be. Your hands on me. Where we both belong.”

“Well you did agree to marry me,” Riddick smiled slowly, “But you are a little crazy.”

“Not that crazy,” River shook her head, “Just that much in love.”

His grin grew wider and he picked her up and walked past the rest of them towards their room. “Jayne I don’t see how you didn’t fall for her, if you knew she could get all bendy like that.” He called back to the big man.

Jayne groaned his disturbance at that. “That’s all sortsa wrong Riddick!” He yelled after the couple. River’s laughter was his only reply.

8888

Riddick and River emerged from their room an hour before Serenity was scheduled to leave the skyplex and went straight to the techroom as Jayne called it. Between the two of them they generated a blizzard of paperwork proving ownership of the skyplex was divided between the two of them and the crew of Serenity. New ident cards and the supporting paperwork were generated, Niska having excellent equipment for creating forgeries. River was rubbing her eyes from looking at the screen too long when Mal entered the room.

“You two ‘bout ready?” The captain asked curiously. “Gotta say, never expected to like the place much, but I guess the absence of torture really does go a long way.”

“She is glad you approve,” River replied absently. “One last thing to do, then we can leave.” She picked up a portable cortex screen, a variety more solid and expensive than the book she’d had on the Hunter Gratzner and typed a few things on the screen. “It works.” She sent Riddick a grin. “You were right. So long as the skyplex has power we shouldn’t have a problem controlling it with this. Also enables her hacking abilities, to monitor Atherton Wing's downslide.”

“You’re gonna run the skyplex from that itty bitty cortex?” Mal blinked in astonishment.

“Also going to continue tormenting Atherton Wing,” River told him impishly.

“Hey did you want that book you left on the bed?” Riddick remembered. “Or did you want to leave it here?”

“Oh, wanted to take it,” River nodded, “Continue our story after dinner.”

“I’ll grab it and anything else we left then.” Riddick kissed her forehead, “You go on with Mal, start getting Serenity ready. I’ll hit the airlock when I’m on.”

Mal grinned as the most dangerous man in the ‘Verse ran back to their room like any other man doing what his girl told him. River regarded her captain with a repressive frown. “Glass houses Daddy, no stones.”

“I ain’t said a thing,” Mal protested. “Ain’t my fault I take my amusements where I can.”

River rolled her eyes and preceded him aboard Serenity. Climbing up to the bridge she began the preflight checklist, keeping an eye on the station below her. A few minutes later she heard the hiss of the airlock and Riddick’s voice came over the intercom. “All aboard, let’s hit the Black.”

“Roger that Tiger,” River responded with a grin. “Kaylee, start ‘er up.”

Serenity’s engines came online with a high pitched whine and River looked up to see Mal entering the bridge. “We’re a go for departure Captain, permission to hit the Black?”

“Oh well, if we ain’t got anything better to do,” Mal smiled whimsically and took the co-pilot’s seat. “Let’s head for Persephone.”

“Yes sir Cap’n Tight Pants,” River grinned and pulled Serenity away from the skyplex.

8888

One week later, the ship on autopilot, River had put on her silk dress again. She’d left off her shoes but with Inara’s help had bound her hair up on top of her head. Riddick had found a pair of loose pants with a drawstring waist and per River’s insistence had left his shirt off so her marks on his chest and shoulder could be seen. Together they walked down the hallway to the galley.

Mal had made an effort to shine his boots and wore his (marginally) best shirt. The rest of the crew had put on their good clothes. Even Jayne had tried to look nice, though apparently Ciara had hidden his stripy shirt. River had absolutely refused to have anyone give her away saying that she belonged to herself.

River laid her hand over the mark she’d given Riddick and looked at Zoe. “Please dim the lights so she may see his eyes.” The soldier had smiled and dimmed the lights until Riddick’s voice told her they were fine. A moment later he’d pushed his goggles up and his silvery gaze shone down at River’s face. His hand cupped the back of River’s neck, palm over the lovebite he’d given her.

Mal waited a few minutes, letting everyone’s eyes adjust along with his own, and cleared his throat. “Ya’ll know I ain’t any good at this, well River does, Richard, you’re ‘bout to find out. And apologies in advance.” There was a small ripple of laughter, Riddick’s low chuckle and River’s light breeze of a giggle. “But it is one of the most singular honors crew can ask of a Captain, that he help them create the bonds that will tie them together all their days.” He looked at River and Riddick. "That being said, ain't my words that are important, the words with weight are the promises you make each other." He opened an old book and began to read quietly.

"In the ancient days of Earth That Was it's said that people had two heads and four legs, one heart and one soul between them. And the old gods looked down on the people and were jealous of the happiness mortals had. So the king of the gods cursed the mortals to be torn asunder. And from that point onward, people had only one head, two legs, with only half a heart and half a soul, their true happiness gone. And so for the rest of their lives, people wandered the world, searching for the other half of their hearts and souls."

"River Tam, Richard Riddick, you two have resolved to give up your old names and take a new name in marriage." The captain said gravely. "And from this hour onward, for the rest of your lives, you'll be bound together. Together you will face this life, with your sorrows shared, and thus your sorrows lessened. Your fears and burdens will not be taken away, but you will be each other's strength in the face of adversity. And your joy will be multiplied as you take joy in each other."

He began continued to read after turning a page. "Now you will not fear the darkness, for you will be light for each other." Mal paused and looked at Riddick, "I guess for you two that means literally." There were a few small chuckles and Riddick grinned down at River. "All right, now we get to the nitty gritty bit." He looked up. "River and Richard have some things they'd like to say to each other, and then we'll do the rest of the promises." He looked at Riddick, "Richard, you've asked to speak first."

"Yeah," Riddick stared down at River. "You found me in the darkness. You heard my mind and found something worthy, something you thought was beautiful. You loved me before you ever saw my face. You gave me a name. If I spend the rest of my life I will never be able to give you half of what you've given me." He took a deep breath and placed his free hand over hers on his heart. "Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken." His hand pressed on hers gently. "River, you found me, lost amidst the sea of stars, and the only thing I had was other people's fear. You made me yours. Now all I can do is ask you to be mine."

River looked up at Richard and couldn't look away from his eyes, his beautiful eyes filled with the light of stars. "Richard, you heard me in the darkness. You see me, know me, and find me wonderful and not to be feared. You hear me when my words are gone. You let me be myself, my whole self, you'd never let me hide anything, my abilities or my feelings. You know all my secrets. I want to know you for the rest of my life." She touched his face with her free hand, hoped he could feel how much she loved him. "Because thou hast the power and own'st the grace to look through and behind this mask of me (Against which years have beat thus blanchingly with their rains), and behold my soul's true face, the dim and weary witness of life's race. Because thou hast the faith and love to see, through that same soul's distracting lethargy, the patient angel waiting for a place in the new Heavens." Her hand stroked his cheek and her thumb traced the lines of his mouth. "You heard me in the dark, trusted me to help you. You've always accepted all of me. I am yours completely. Please be mine."

Mal took a deep breath and forced himself to talk plain. "Richard Baelfire Riddick, do you take River Marie Tam as your wife. To share all your days and nights, to honor above all others, to cherish no matter what befalls. Will you love her and care for her through hardships and plenty? And will you forsake all others besides her, until the stars go cold or the love has left your heart?"

Riddick nodded. "I do, I will and I shall."

"River Marie Tam, do you take Richard Baelfire Riddick as your husband. To share all your days and nights, to honor above all others, to cherish no matter what befalls." Mal regarded River solemnly. "Will you love him and care for him through hardships and plenty? And will you forsake all others besides him, until the stars go cold or the love has left your heart?"

River smiled, "I do, I will and I shall."

Mal smiled, "All right you two, nearly done," He consulted his book. "As ya'll don't have rings yet, the marks you bear, given to you, each by the other, serve as a sign of your commitment to each other. By the power vested in me as a Captain of a vessel in Alliance space, and ain't that a kick in the head, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He set his book aside and put one hand on a shoulder of each of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Furyan."

The little group watching cheered, Jayne whistled his appreciation loudly. "Sir, I think you forgot a piece of the ceremony." Zoe spoke over the applause and whistling.

"No, don't think I did," Mal picked up his book and flipped through the pages.

Riddick nodded and pulled River close, "Yeah you forgot this part," He bent to place a soft gentle kiss on her lips, smiling as she kissed him back enthusiastically.

"Hey, Cap'n didn't say you two could do that." Jayne teased.

"And I wish they would stop." Simon moaned.

Mal rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well since you are, Richard, you can kiss the bride."

Riddick opened his eyes to stare at Mal's uncomfortable expression and posture. "I ain't ever waitin' on permission to kiss River."

River grinned. "Must stop calling yourself Riddick. Now River's husband, Richard Baelfire Furyan."

"That'll take some time," He grinned and kissed her again before looking around. "Lemme get my headgear back on and ya'll can turn the lights back up." River’s hands slid up his face and carefully pulled the goggles back down. Riddick grinned and kissed her again, pulling her close.

When everyone’s eyes had adjusted to the light again, the newly married couple were still kissing. “All right, my eyes’re gonna bolt straight outa my head you two keep that up.” Mal gave a mock shudder. “Sides, Kaylee and Inara worked real hard to make something nice for your weddin’ supper.

River reluctantly let go of her new husband and Riddick managed to stop kissing his wife after a minute. When they finally broke apart Jayne was chuckling and Mal was looking disturbed. Imam moved towards them hopefully.

“My friends,” He clasped his hands, “I know you do not wish the blessings of God, but I hope you will accept the best wishes of a friend.”

River looked up into Imam’s dark eyes and smiled. “Good wishes from a friend are always welcome.” Riddick nodded his agreement.

Imam’s smile was like a burst of light over his dark face. “Then I wish for you a good life together, may your burdens never be more than you can bear and may your happiness outshine your sorrows tenfold.”

Mal grinned from the counter where he was pulling down a bottle. “I’d say that calls for a toast.”

Everyone milled around for a few minutes, hugging River and in some cases hugging Riddick. Finally they all found their seats at the table and River regarded their faces with unconcealed satisfaction. Zoe smiled as Mal handed her a glass, “You’re lookin’ mighty pleased with yourself there River.”

River nodded, bumping her new husband’s shoulder with her head. “Feelin’ mighty pleased Zoe,” she drawled back in an excellent imitation of the first mate.

Riddick grinned down at her and shook his head at Mal when the captain offered him a glass of whiskey. “Ain’t ever found alcohol to be my friend,” He explained quietly as he was given a glass of juice instead.

“So another thing you an’ River got in common,” Jayne chuckled as he accepted his glass.

“When did River have alcohol?” Simon wanted to know, his voice a bit squeaky.

“You an’ Kaylee had your honeymoon an’ barely set foot outa the bunk,” Jayne shook his head. “Me an’ Lil Bit ran a experiment.”

“Found that even a small amount of alcohol has an adverse effect upon her mental control and balance.” River explained. “Voices get louder, can’t hold them out and mental concentration is dulled. Best avoided.”

“Yeah, funny though, she says our heads get softer or something when we’re buzzed,” Jayne grinned. “So drink up ev’rybody, lets get our brains nice’n soft and not poking thoughts out at her.”

Riddick found himself grinning in good humor at the tall man. “That’s a very good excuse.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Jayne chuckled and raised his glass once everybody had a drink of some sort in front of them. “Here’s to Lil Bit and her new husband, Sláinte!”

“Sláinte,” Everyone echoed obediently.

“So what did that mean?” Kaylee asked with a smile.

“Means health in the old language.” Ciara explained. “Shea’s ma speaks it a little.” She raised her glass, “To my new sister River and my big brother Richard, may they never run out of bullets or love.”

That got everyone laughing, especially when Jayne was almost teary-eyed and proclaiming in a proud voice, “That’s my girl!”

“What did Imam mean when he said you wouldn’t accept a blessing?” Simon asked finally, “River when did this happen?”

“Ain’t just River Doc,” Zoe told him calmly, sipping her glass and cutting up rehydrated banana for the twins. “Richard ain’t a fan of the Almighty either.”

“So you don’t believe in God?” Simon seemed even more confused. “But I thought I heard you say—“

Riddick looked at River and then around the table. “Folks on planet with us know this already, but we’re gonna say it once, and then we ain’t talkin’ on it again. _Dǒng ma_?” He looked around the table, waiting for everyone to nod their understanding before he continued. “Imam was gonna bless me, ‘fore we went through our own version of Serenity Valley on that planet. And I turned him down. He thought it meant I didn’t believe.” River laid a gentle hand on his forearm and he looked at her. “You wanna tell my part? An’ I’ll tell yours?”

River nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek before looking around the table. “Imam said, “I see.” She shook her head, and her voice took on Riddick’s timbre and phrasing. “You don’t see. Think someone can spend half their life in the slam...with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some trash bin...with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? Got it all wrong, Holy Man. I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker.”

Riddick nodded his agreement. “Told ‘im to give my blessing to the girl.” He shook his head. “You were on a roll Imam, went straight over to River and got your blessing turned down flat.” He kissed his new wife’s temple. “She actually backed away from him, told him there were no atheists in foxholes, but there were no believers in carnal houses.” The convict grinned slightly, “And Imam backs off, and River just mutters, ‘God? Whose colors is He flyin’?” The newly wed looked at Zoe, “I could see you were startled when she said it, just couldn’t tell why.” He looked at Mal who’d gone pale, “I’m guessin’ you know.”

“I’m so sorry River,” Mal shook his head. “That weren’t somethin’ I ever wanted you to haveta see.”

River shrugged. “Named the boat Serenity so you wouldn’t ever have to leave. Something like that happens, can’t ever leave or forget. Just have to live there.”

“Zoe told me that, the first hour I was aboard ship,” Simon recalled.

“Reason Zoe looked startled, reason why I’m sorry, is River could only have gotten those words from my memories.” Mal told Riddick, “Zoe an’ me, our brigade, we held the valley, but we lost near everyone. And then…well suffice to say that by the time the medships came, I’d lost my faith. And that bit about God’s colors, that’s what I said when someone thanked God the medical ships had arrived.”

Imam looked around the table, and sighed. “I would love to tell you that there is reason for all your suffering,” He said in his thoughtful voice. “Captain Reynolds was led to this ship, which became a sanctuary for River and Simon and now Ciara and myself and Richard. The torments visited upon our newly married couple, led them to each other. In this I see God. But I can also understand why you would not see the hand of the Almighty in such evils.” He shook his head. “But such talk is far too somber for such an occasion. I give you a toast, to River and Richard, may they always find water in the desert, and solace in each other, as they found one another in the darkness.”

There was a chorus of agreement as everyone raised their glasses and drank. Mal grinned suddenly, “I have a toast.” He raised his glass, “To River having someone besides Simon to keep her out of trouble.” Laughter rang through the room as they all drank and River shook her head.

“She does not get into that much trouble,” She argued.

“You nearly got yourself burnt as a witch,” Kaylee retorted with a grin.

“And lets not forget the whole brawl in the Maidenhead,” Jayne added wincing as he recalled that particular incident.

“Pretending to be pregnant with a pillow,” Simon added, “That was a particularly horrifying day for me.”

“Fixin’ Book’s bible…and then hidin’ from his hair,” Zoe grinned.

Mal shook his head, “We’ll ignore the whole Jubal Early thing since River got us all outa that one.” He suggested, “But the flirting with Badger…now that could cause more trouble than you really want, now that you got a husband.”

“Badger does not think of her in that way.” River shook her head and turned to look at her husband. “He does not. Finds it fun to irritate Daddy, but looks on her as a daughter or niece.”

Riddick found himself growling a bit possessively. “That’d better be all he thinks on ‘bout you.” He slid his arm around her waist. He tilted his head thoughtfully, “That name, though, Jubal Early, that rings a few bells.”

“Bounty hunter,” Simon said quietly, “Got aboard Serenity from the Black, had a ship and suit, he just walked right in while half of us were asleep. River tricked him, got him to think she’d go with him, and Mal sent him floating away.”

“Huh,” Riddick looked down at River. “How long ago was this?”

“Two years?” Zoe tilted her head. “’Bout six months or so ‘fore the wave?”

“Two years three weeks, four days.” River supplied the number and shrugged.

“Anybody got a capture of the sum-bit’?” Riddick was getting an itchy feeling in his skull and he didn’t like it.

“We weren’t exactly in a capture takin’ mood.” Mal leaned forward and stared hard at Riddick. “What are you gettin’ at Richard?”

“Not sure,” Riddick shook his head. “Just…somethin’.” He looked around, “But while I’m thinking about it, River calls me Richard. Don’t sound near as nice comin’ out of ya’ll’s mouths. Do me the favor of callin' me Rick. It’s close enough to Riddick that you’ll get my attention.”

“I ‘spect we can manage that,” Mal nodded, looking around the table. “Now that you’ve got a new name, seems right we not use the old one.” River kissed her husbands cheek and rose from the table, disappearing down the hall towards the bridge. In a moment she returned, a sketchpad in hand and began to draw.

“Jubal Early,” River showed her brother and Mal the face she’d drawn and when the two men nodded, flipped it back to show Riddick.

Riddick sighed and looked at the crew. “An’ ya’ll sent him floating? Didn’t kill him first and send him on his way? Left him alive?”

River looked down at her sketchpad and sighed. “The girl was not entirely sane at the time, and had no control over abilities or physical prowess.”

“Plus she told us no guns.” Zoe reminded them. “Didn’t leave a lot of options.”

Riddick sighed and shook his head. “Might be nothin’,” He said slowly. “But I was hidin’ out, ‘bout a year ago, had a room in the back of a gun shop. Heard that name spoke out by the counter. Man made the clerk nervous, so I came to the doorway and took a look, thought I might have to back him up, but the other fella left.”

“The Jubal Early I met was easily psychotic,” Simon spoke in a slow manner that meant he was giving his words an intense amount of thought so as not to misspeak. “River spoke of things she saw in his mind, killing animals when he was young, and the relief on his mother’s face when he finally left.”

“Psychotic is the nicest way to describe him,” Kaylee shuddered and Simon put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

River closed the sketchpad and explained quietly, “Found Kaylee in the engine room first, tied her up, threatened to rape her if she didn’t tell where the girl was.”

“Bet he was a bit annoyed to go where she said and you weren’t there,” Riddick chuckled. “He really had no idea what he was dealing with.”

“Most don’t when they come across River,” Zoe smiled slightly. “You’re the only man I ain’t seen be completely stymied by her.”

“Richard has advantages,” River grinned. “Tiger, tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night.”

“What immortal hand or eye, dare frame thy fearful symmetry.” Riddick took up their game with a grin and looked around the table. “What? Ya’ll don’ wanna play?”

“Play what?” Jayne blinked, “Ya’ll ain’t talkin’ sense.”

“It’s a poem,” Simon shook his head in amazement. “An old one from Earth That Was.”

“How’n the ‘Verse does Rick know it then?” Jayne wanted to know, “Man tol’ me the penal system educated him.”

“If ya’ll don’ wanna play then say so,” Riddick grinned. “River’ll get the next line iffen none a ya do.”

“In what distant deeps or skies, burnt the fire of thine eyes?” Mal closed his eyes and recited slowly. “On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire?”

River clapped in delight. “Daddy has got it.” She tilted her head and looked at her husband teasingly. “Richard knows the rest, should try a new one.”

Riddick grinned and looked at Jayne, “Lotta my on the run time was spent hidin’ out. Didn’t have a thing to do but read. Learnt lotsa stuff not a one cared ‘bout ‘cept me an’ River so far. Always had a good mem’ry, couldn’t do half the shit I do if I didn’t.”

Mal chuckled, “Well we’re all a bit more ignorant than River here, but its your wedding day, guess we can try to play with ya.” He looked at Simon. “I’m guessin’ the doc here could guess at the titles an’ such. Inara knows some too, being a fancy educated lady.”

Ciara patted Jayne’s hand. “I learnt some when I was indentured, they taught us all readin’ on Sundays since we weren’t ‘llowed in the church.”

Imam blinked at that but didn't comment. “I know one, if you will allow me to issue the challenge,” He suggested. “I do not know a great deal of poetry, but this one I learned when I was young.”

“Like to hear it,” Riddick nodded and River tilted her head to listen.

“Abou Ben Adhem (may his tribe increase),” The shepherd began quietly, “Awoke one night from a deep dream of peace.”

Riddick shook his head, “That one’s new to me.” He grinned. “River?”

She smiled, “Recognized but would rather give others a turn.”

“And saw, within the moonlight in his room, making it rich, and like a lily in bloom,” Simon continued the poem slowly. “I recognize it but I can’t remember the rest without looking it up.”

“It’s a lovely verse, about the love for one’s fellow men, being as great a gift as love of God.” Imam smiled. “I have been thinking of it lately, given my friendship with River and Riddi-, Rick.”

“Be interested to read that,” Mal grinned. “Albatross, you got one?”

“The minstrel boy, to the war has gone,” River began it and stared right at Jayne.

To everyone’s amazement, the big man smiled a bit sadly and sang the next few lines, “In the ranks of death you will find him. His father’s sword, he hath girded on, and his wild harp slung behind him.”

Even more surprisingly, Zoe, with a lovely rich voice finished the verse, “Land of song, said the warrior bard, though all the world betrays thee, one sword at least thy rights shall guard, one faithful harp shall praise thee.”

Imam bowed his head in reverence, “You have a voice like an angel.”

Jayne grinned, “Aw that’s nice of ya ta say Shepherd.” When Imam’s head snapped up the big man chuckled and reached over to pat the man on the back. “Sorry, was too good a straight line.”

Zoe began to laugh so hard she was listing sideways, forcing Imam to steady her with a hand on her back. “Aw…Jayne, it’s been a while…” She shook her head. “Ought to take this down to the lounge, an’ bring your guitar.”

Ciara smiled, “Shea was always the one with music in his heart.” She patted the big man’s hand. “Glad to see it ain’t been lost.”

“Plays a very good guitar,” River nodded. “Sometimes she can dance to his music.”

“Now that’s something you should be doin’,” Jayne nodded. “Its yer weddin’, you an’ Rick gotta dance.”

“Uh,” Riddick looked down at River and tilted his head. “River, I ain’t ever danced in my life.”

“Perfect time to learn,” Jayne crowed and stood up to fetch his guitar. “Ya’ll go on down, I’ll be right there.”

Mal chuckled, “Don’t worry too much on it son, we’ll get some more whiskey in ol’ Jayne an’ he’ll forget to play.”

“Daddy is erroneous in his assumptions.” River shook her head. “Hold the bravest heart, above the gravest of sins and I’ll show you how to make a hero rise.”

“Hmm…” Riddick had to think for a moment, “Muir and the Masterbuilder?”

“He has guessed it.” River chuckled, “Now must let Jayne play for us.”

“Well if River says it, I guess it’s gonna happen.” Mal rose from his chair and helped Inara up from her seat. “Lets all get down to the lounge. Don’t worry Rick, it won’t kill you.”

8888

Hours later, safe in their bunk, Riddick lay with River on top of him still trying to figure out how she’d talked him into learning to dance. Jayne and Ciara had demonstrated something with short quick steps that reminded him of folk dances he’d read about. River had picked it up very quickly, but it had taken him a bit longer. Simon had demonstrated his own attempt at country dancing which he and Kaylee apparently had tried at their wedding. The doc was pretty awful at it. Then River had whispered to her new husband that Simon was much improved. That had gotten Riddick laughing so hard he’d missed his steps.

Mal and Inara had found music on the cortex and did a fancy slow version of a country dance, which River had contrived to teach him. He’d liked the slow give and take of the steps, how pretty she’d looked and the elegance with which she moved. Simon had known that one and Kaylee had learned most of the steps. Simon had insisted on a dance with his sister, and had managed a very respectable waltz. That one hadn’t been hard to learn and Riddick had really enjoyed holding River so closely as they danced.

“Richard is thinking,” River murmured, opening her eyes and propping her chin up on his chest so she could look at his face. Her eyes were half closed giving her a sleepy cat-eyed look he loved. “Didn’t dislike dancing as much as he pretended. She could feel how much fun he was having.”

“Jus’ like to give your brothers a hard time.” Riddick smiled, “Liked waltzin’ with you.”

“Richard just likes any excuse to hold his woman,” River smiled and stretched against him. “Liked that her marks were displayed.”

“Yeah, makes the animal feel safer to have the marks seen,” He nodded slowly thinking about how he’d felt the whole evening. The gaze of other men on River hadn’t bothered him as much as usual, because his lovebite on her neck was exposed. He hadn’t felt twitchy to sense tiny tendrils of attraction from the women, and he’d thought he would find the scents to be extremely irritating. But even without a shirt the whole night he hadn’t been aggravated. He wasn’t vain about his looks, muscles could be offset by the oddness of his goggles and he had never been the tallest man in the room, but women usually found him attractive, at least until they heard about his history. He wasn’t above using that, or hadn’t been. He frowned trying to figure out exactly what used to bother him that didn’t anymore.

“Richard’s animal defied any sign of ownership,” River whispered. “The looks of women who wanted the man, they wanted to possess, to use and enjoy. The animal didn’t want to be owned.”

He relaxed slightly, it had been very hard to think about objectively and separate out past encounters to compare with the evening. “So you’re saying because you and I, our animals, are mated, we know we belong to each other, so other people looking and wanting doesn’t bother the animal as much?”

“Precisely so,” River smiled. “The marks display mating, the animals in us know that they are safe from the predations of others, inviolate because of the marks.”

“Would wedding rings do the same thing?” He wondered, “Ain’t like we’re broke. An’ you’re a girl, girls like shiny sparkly stuff right?” Vaguely he was aware that he could have put that more nicely. “Uh, maybe that didn't sound...”

Her laugh was sweet, “Richard’s intent is appreciated.” She assured him, “Rings might make the animals feel more secure since Richard is required to wear shirts, and the girl sometimes must wear her hair down in order to appear weak.”

“All right, something else to do on Persephone then.” He pulled her up his body to kiss her, gentle on lips that were already swollen with kisses. “I ain't made you too sore?"

River shivered as his voice rolled over her skin, he'd never understand how his voice made her feel, wrapped in silk and warmth every time he spoke. "Dancers muscles aid in acclimating to Richard's body," She murmured huskily. "She would ask him a question though, before..."

"Hmm?" He began to kiss her neck, sliding his hands down her back to her hips. "What's that?"

"She never inquired it of him earlier," River moaned at the feel of his mouth on her neck, nibbling over her pulse and making her heart beat faster.

"I made you forget to ask somethin'?" He wondered. River made him forget all sorts of things, made him want things he never had before.

"Richard must pay attention," She shuddered as his hand slid up to her breast, stroking the side of it. "Important."

He groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow, "Dancer you are the only woman I know asks important questions when I'm tryin’ to seduce you."

"She must have his full attention." The girl regarded him expectantly.

"Uh huh," Riddick looked up at her and did his best to ignore the rest of his body. "You got it Dancer."

"Richard's body is not paying attention to his mind." River reproved, flexing her hips against his groin to prove her point.

"River," He grabbed her hips to keep her still. "Ignore that, I'm gonna, least ‘til you ask your question." Wide shoulders lifted in a shrug, "Won't hurt me none to wait." She sighed and regarded him thoughtfully and he could tell she was reading him. "River, you know that if you're naked in bed with me the animal is gonna pay attention to that. Now I'm listenin'. You know I am."

"She is not sure how to frame the inquiry." River took a deep breath, shivering when Richard shuddered under her at the movement.

"River," He was starting to get worried now. If she was this nervous about it what in the name of ruttin’ god was she gonna ask?

"Richard never told her if he wishes to sire progeny." River blurted it out in a rush, "She is fairly certain he is capable and she would desire it but she has been on a regimen of hormones that prevents conception for another year."

"River, did you just ask me if I wanted to have kids with you?" Riddick had never felt a surge of desire like the one that ran through him when she nodded. "You readin' me?" When she nodded again he tightened his grasp on her hips. "Does that answer your question?" She nodded again, her eyes a little glazed with the emotions rolling off him. "Do you want kids with me?"

River stared down at him and nodded slowly, "Afraid." She whispered.

"'Fraid of what?" That got the attention of the animal and the man, "What do you think will happen?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Swollen with child, unable to fight," River whispered. "Unable to defend herself, dependent as when she was crazy. New hormones, body changes, could interfere with mental control...what if she tries to hurt her crew or her mate? What if they come for her and she can't run? What if Riddick sees her swollen and ugly and doesn't want her anymore? What if she gets fat and stays that way?"

Now that pissed him off, "River, you better not be thinkin’ I'd knock you up and then not want you because you're pregnant," He could hear the animal growling through his words, furious at her sudden lack of trust.

"Not hers," River shook her head. "Could see Richard's mind, his image of her belly round with his baby, lust and love coloring his thoughts gold." She shuddered, "Need..." She pressed her face against his chest and moaned her despair. "Too many thoughts pressing on her, fear, pain, love, joy, worry..."

Riddick felt her shudder and kissed the top of her head, "River, we were havin' fun today, you did some work on the cortex, an’ then you got all dolled up," He kept his voice calm, tried to soothe her. "Know you took your vitamins at breakfast. Did ya meditate at all today? Don't remember you doing it yesterday."

"Can't remember," River moaned shuddering.

Riddick kissed the top of her head, she was shivering as if she had a fever. "It’s all right Sword dancer, I've got you." She moaned and pressed her cheek to his chest, right over his heart. "Listen to me, and breathe," He rubbed her back. "You made if off planet without losin’ it, you can deal with your family in your home." He gave her a little shake. "Now listen to my heart beat, and just breathe in time with it."

"Please, Richard, need your beast, need the animal to meet mine," River began to kiss his chest, her hands sliding down to his groin, stroking his cock and cupping his balls.

"River, you need to meditate." He groaned as his body responded, "You told me you need to calm down."

"Won't work," She shook her head, nipping at his chest with her teeth. "Need a fight, need to work it off, burn it out," She moaned and released his cock to grab his hand and pull it towards her pussy. "Richard, please..." River looked up at him and moaned as his fingers began to stroke her. "Do what we couldn't do after the coring room, have me."

"River you got any idea what I wanted to do you there?" Riddick groaned as her hand kept busy on his cock. "I was ready to put you on your knees and take you like an animal." Her mouth began so suck on his chest. "I never wanted a woman as much as I wanted you after I kissed you. You were lucky Johns came then, I woulda taken you right against the wall."

"Your girl, made her your woman, wife," River begged. "Take rights as husband, take her."

He couldn't stand this anymore, Zoe had told he and Ciara that sometimes River could burn out the excess emotions. She wasn’t crazy, and he wasn’t stupid enough to argue with her in this state. He growled and twisted, putting River under him and kissed her hard on the mouth. "My woman," He breathed against her skin. "My wife." With a flex of his hips he drove home, felt her throb around him, slick and wet. "Fall for me River," He commanded, "Mine, mine."

"Richard," She cried, arching up to him, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Need... need you. Please, please..." It was as if he'd gone mad, need, love and the feel of her overwhelmed him; he wrapped his arms under her back and held her in place, his hips pounding to hers. A long moment later he couldn't hold it back anymore and fell with a long groan of her name.

She moved under him restless and he began to kiss her, slowly rotating his hips, watching her face. "Wanna watch you fall," He growled the words out. "Want to feel you River, hot and wet, wrapped around me. Gonna be so deep inside you'll taste me." He snapped his hips against hers and felt her moan under him. "Knew the minute I caught your scent you'd be different. You found me, smelled of apples and silk and steel and blood and honey. Ruttin' perfect for me." Another swivel and snap of his hips and River screamed, her eyes fluttering open to stare into his silver gaze. "Gorgeous," he breathed and let himself go, feeling her body clutching his as he withdrew and slammed forward. It didn't take long before River was trembling under him again, her body tight and slick. He kissed her hard on the mouth and put a hand on her breast, her nipple tight against his palm and moaned as he fell, her body vibrating and shivering around him in her own bliss.

“Richard…” River whispered after a long quiet moment. “You are not angry that I went a little…”

“What? That you sometimes go a bit sideways?” He pushed himself up a little so she could breathe and balanced on his elbows, keeping his weight over her hips and legs. “Nah, you ain’t seen me lose it yet Dancer, there’s times I’ll want to tear something apart. Need you to spar with me, keep me from going wobbly.”

“Such a pair,” There was a laugh in her voice, “Sideways and wobbly.”

“Knew there was a reason I married you,” He grinned and kissed her gently. “B’fore you River, never knew I could be gentle with a woman, that the animal would want that, even that the man would.” He glanced at the clock on her bureau. “Cap’n gave us tomorrow off, how about we go and spar a bit, work off the rest of the sideways. And you can show me how to do that kata with you, shouldn’t take me long to learn.”

“Yes.” River nodded, “Yes please. Richard is very right. Too much going on this past week, should have compensated with more meditation or sparring. Got caught up…bad idea. Must keep parts of old routine to maintain balance.”

Riddick rose off her carefully and found the shorts she’d given him. “Well work me into the routine and I won’t let you get sidetracked.” He pointed out as he watched her pull on panties and a workout tank, a pair of shorts loose on her waist. “River,” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “The question that started all this…were you serious?”

“Very.” River nodded. “Afraid too, but with Richard at her side, she knows he will not allow anything to harm she and his child. Protect her when she is unable to protect herself.”

“Good.” He bent slightly to kiss her, loving the feel of her sweet mouth under his, tender and trusting. He slid his hand to her belly and let it rest where his child could potentially grow. “Someday, when you’re ready, I want to feel you swelling under my hand, and smell the change in your body that means my child is in you. Want to meet our baby.”

“Richard is far too good to her.” River whispered. “And he makes her wish to return to bed.”

“Afterward,” He chuckled and pulled his goggles on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations
> 
> Dǒng ma? (Understand?)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Ah, but a man's reach should exceed his grasp, or what's a heaven for? - Andrea del Sarto - Robert Browning
> 
> There's a divinity that shapes our ends, rough hew them how we will - Hamlet - William Shakespeare  
> Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. - Sonnet 116 - William Shakespeare
> 
> Because thou hast the power and own'st the grace to look through and behind this mask of me (Against which years have beat thus blanchingly with their rains), and behold my soul's true face, the dim and weary witness of life's race. Because thou hast the faith and love to see, through that same soul's distracting lethargy, the patient angel waiting for a place in the new Heavens. - Sonnet 39 - Elizabeth Barrett Browning
> 
> Tiger, tiger burning bright, in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye, dare frame thy fearful symmetry? - The Tiger - William Blake
> 
> Abou Ben Adhem (may his tribe increase) Awoke one night from a deep dream of peace. And saw, within the moonlight in his room, making it rich, and like a lily in bloom, - Abou Ben Adhem - Leigh Hunt
> 
> The minstrel boy, to the war has gone, In the ranks of death you will find him, His father's sword, he hath girded on, and his wild harp slung behind him. Land of song, said the warrior bard, though all the world betrays thee, one sword at least thy rights shall guard, one faithful harp shall praise thee. - The Minstrel Boy - Thomas Moore
> 
> Hold the bravest heart, above the gravest of sins and I'll show you how to make a hero rise. - Muir and the Masterbuilder - Brian McNeill


	14. How Charged With Punishment the Scroll

River stretched, enjoying the feel of all her muscles working as they should. Only a day out from Persephone and everyone on the boat was preparing for their time dirtside. Mal was making a list of things he wanted done on Serenity. He’d said at breakfast that soundproofing the Furyans’ bunk was top of the list. River had nearly blushed when the captain had bluntly said that he’d be happy to put River and her husband up at a hotel if it meant he didn’t have to hear ‘that sort a thing’ while he was on the bridge. The newly renamed Riddick had just grinned and said if Mal had a problem with it he’d be happy to do something else with all his energy.

Mal had just shaken his head and muttered something about earplugs. Two days after their marriage River and Riddick had been feeling particularly energetic and had decided to spar together. Since neither one of them were particularly worried about hurting the other, the crew had watched in horror as the newlyweds, to all appearances, tried to kill each other. Mal had started hollering when they’d drawn blades in an attempt to escalate the fight and that had been an end to it.

River had decided she wanted to add more hand to hand combat to her repertoire and after watching several instructional videos on the cortex had begun practicing. Her new husband, being completely fascinated by his wife’s bendy ways, had also decided to learn the new way of fighting. While not as quick to learn as River, he had exquisite control over his body and such muscle memory that learning the motions took only slightly less time than she did.

Winding down after the lessons was the time used for meditation kata. Now she could enjoy stretching and know that she wouldn’t inadvertently trigger a flood of memories or emotions from her crew. Richard had been right about that, she needed both meditation and physical exertion in order to keep her balance. As if he knew when she was thinking about him, her husband’s hands slid around her waist. “Don’t know what it is ‘bout them bendy ways a yours Dancer, but you get me worked up every time.”

River grinned as she turned in his embrace. “Must plan for Persephone accordingly,” She jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. “Richard has very little clothing, and much of her new clothes were lost on planet. Never said how he feels about shopping.”

Her answer was a groan, “Feel ‘bout shoppin’ the same way I feel ‘bout getting stitched on. Needful but I don’t gotta like it.” He started walking towards the lounge. “I’m guessin’ you got a list?”

“She and Zoe shopped last time and were captured.” River reminded him. “Erased bounty posted by Niska, but there is still the potential for problems.”

“Well I guess I’m goin’ with you then,” He shook his head. “Just tell me you ain’t one a those women likes to take forever to buy one thing?” Riddick found the ottoman and sank down on it, reluctant to adjust her wrapped around him position.

“She ain’t as bad as some,” Zoe told him as she and Ciara walked into the lounge and settled on the couch. “As I recall we spent more time trying to find the body armor than we did on clothes.”

“Yeah,” Riddick rested his chin on River’s shoulder as he looked at the other two women. “I remember you saying you had to order it custom.” His hand stroked up and down River’s spine of its own accord. “I think this time we all stick together,” His other hand tightened possessively on River’s hip. “Ain’t takin’ a chance on someone snatchin’ this one up again.”

“But River said she ‘rased them bounties Niska set.” Kaylee protested as she walked into the lounge, her pretty face smudged with engine grease, Jayne behind her bore similar evidence of his chores.

The big man shook his head as he took a seat near Ciara. “That don’t mean much Kaylee,” He shrugged. “Kinda folks Niska paid to do that sorta work, ain’t the kind as keeps their bounties updated. They’d rather snatch ya up and find out later they ain’t gonna get paid. They’ll just sell ya off ta some world as keeps slaves.”

Riddick nodded his agreement, “Sheer dumb luck the Hunter Gratzner got crashed an’ you two got away from them mercs.”

“It were dumb luck all right,” Jayne grumbled. “Bad luck all ‘round.”

“She found her mate, cannot call that bad luck.” River turned her head to glare in protest. “Found Jayne’s sweetheart. Also not bad. And found Imam.”

“Ain’t none a that bad,” Jayne agreed. “But of all the planets to crash on? Ya crash on Miranda’s red headed step sister? I call that bad.”

“Luck is categorically two sided.” River conceded with a sigh. “Ciara needs clothing too, husband needs clothing, cannot continue to borrow from Jayne. Babies must have new clothes.” She heard Richard groan and giggled. “Richard is afraid he will be dragged pillar to post in search of garments.”

“Well you tell me Dancer, am I totally wrong in my thinkin’?” He demanded to know.

“Eh, you and Jayne can take up guard positions at the front of a store, long’s we know what’s in back, should be safe enough,” Zoe pointed out. “Ain’t like we’ll be going out unarmed.”

“Safe enough ain’t good enough anymore,” Riddick’s voice was hard, implacable, “Finally got someone good in my life, won’t be takin’ chances with her or her family.”

“Then we go out as a group, we don’t go anywhere alone, and we all make sure we’re armed.” Simon stepped out of the infirmary where he’d been quietly listening and organizing. “We all know how to use a gun now, even those of us that would rather not.”

“Cain’t be going armed around younguns,” Jayne of all people objected, “An’ we cain’t just leave the twins alone here.”

Simon took a seat near Kaylee and shrugged, “Then we come up with a roster, a plan, a schedule, something so no one goes out alone, but there are people here to watch the twins and the ship.”

Riddick caught sight of Imam on the stairs, Mal and Inara behind him. “Shepherd, whyn’t you give your opinion on this hullaballoo.”

“I have no need of an excursion, but I will gladly accompany you should you need another arm,” Imam offered graciously. “Or if someone is required as guardian for the twins, I volunteer my services. I recall my time spent in service at the crèche to be most rewarding.” He took a seat across from Ciara and Zoe waiting expectantly for the captain and companion to speak.

“Ain’t entirely certain why ya’ll wanna step off the boat to begin with,” Mal began and got a chorus of protests in return. Shaking his head the man sighed and held up his hand for silence. When that had no effect he hollered. “Shut up!” That stifled the protests and he sighed. “But, I was going to say, I ‘spect you all got your reasons.” He looked at River and the man he was trying hard to remember to call Rick. “Know you still gotta get your armor.”

Riddick nodded slowly, “Her armor and stuff to replace what she lost on planet.” He rolled his eyes, reluctance in every line of his body, “An’ she says I gotta have clothes a my own.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Mal looked around. “What else have we gotta get?”

River looked up at her captain, “Must find a larger bed for the girl and her husband, small bed most…discommodious.”

“Yeah, I got that ya want a larger bed, don’t need details as to the why of it.” Mal winced, “You go find one first thing after all your belongings get hauled out and we sound proof you.”

“It is on the list of things that must be accomplished.” River said solemnly.

“We’ve got work to do while we’re here, Serenity needs a few things, and we’ve got the stuff needs to be sold, but we’ll work it out so everyone gets time dirtside.” Mal told them all, “I got no problem staying aboard, takin’ care a the twins an’ all so be easy on that score.”

“Rick was sayin’ how the bounty might still attract the wrong sorta attention.” Jayne sounded as if he’d like to knock a few heads together. “Even though he and River worked their technical magic and canceled ‘em an’ all.”

“Folks as hunt down other folks for money usually ain’t picky ‘bout who’s payin’ ‘em.” Riddick’s dark rich voice was like warmth on River’s skin as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Until word gets out that Niska’s dead and there won’t be any pay, it’s best to be cautious.”

“Hence the concern about anyone going out alone,” Simon added. “But I’m afraid I have no solution to offer apart from the one already voiced.”

“Badger,” River murmured.

“What’s that?” Zoe chuckled. “River you ain’t suggestin’ we trust that sidewinder?”

River lifted her head off Riddick’s shoulder and began to disentangle her body from his. He grumbled but let her stand up and lean against him so she could look at them all. “Two years since she first met Badger. One and a half since Miranda wave. No one has noticed Badger has…altered his code of behavior when it comes to Serenity’s crew.”

“What’s that?” Jayne shook his head. “Man treats us like he always has.”

“No,” River shook her head. “Kinder, doesn’t gouge Captain in dealings. Always serves tea, even without wood alcohol.” Her hand began to trace the mark of her teeth on Riddick’s shoulder in an absent caress. “Sent Zoe care package after the twins were born, stolen by thieves at the docks,” She tilted her head, “Looks forward to seeing us, hopeful of having a job done properly, knows Captain Daddy can be counted upon.”

“Him looking forward to seein’ us don’t have anything to do with his affection for you?” Zoe asked curiously. When Riddick growled the first mate rolled her eyes, “River ain’t ever encouraged the man. He just thinks she’s shiny.”

“That’s ‘cause she is shiny,” Kaylee said loyally. “Badger ain’t so bad really.”

“Kaylee, if a man held a gun to your head and talked nice while he did it, after we killed him, you’d say he wasn’t so bad.” Zoe pointed out with not a little exasperation. “The Operative what held Inara hostage was real polite an’ all, but he still was doin’ wrong by her.”

“Let’s leave off tryin’ to change the nature a people an’ things,” Mal bravely broke into the brewing argument. “Be that as it may River, I’d just as soon not trust Badger with the twins or the safety of the rest of my family.”

“Captain Daddy will see soon enough,” River rolled her eyes. “Suggest everyone list the things they must do on Persephone. Figure out how to do them quickly and in large groups. Split off into small groups with experienced gun hands in each.”

“Let’s get to doin’ that then,” Mal looked at Inara. “Unless you felt a need to add to the discussion?”

“Looks forward to Atherton Wing’s downfall.” River smiled wickedly and Inara gave her a cold satisfied smile in return, nodding emphatically.

“I do indeed,” She looked at Mal, “I do have an appointment to mediate a discussion of a marriage/merger between two of the noble families. I can take my shuttle directly to the location. But in light of this discussion, perhaps an escort would be wise.”

“When do you need to be there?” Zoe asked quietly.

“They’re expecting me within thirty six hours of our landing. There’s some leeway but its best to not delay these things.” Inara explained. “The two families have been rivals for three generations and this discussion could end a lot of hostility, improve everyone’s position socially and in business.”

“Why don’t River and I go with her?” Riddick suggested. “Jayne’s ‘bout the only one looks more intimidatin’ than me, and you ain’t getting’ him away from Ciara. We can go out first thing, get what we need, come back and go out with Inara. Iffen you’re gonna soundproof the bunk we cain’t be in it anyway.”

“You won’t exactly make the right impression…” Inara tried to explain her objections delicately and looked at River. “River…”

“Richard is correct,” The Reader shook her head at Inara. “Inara has the weakest position from an outsider’s perspective. Richard will be Inara’s obvious bodyguard. She, I,” she corrected herself to avoid confusion, “will pose as Inara’s assistant, can also read for you, give insights if required.”

“Don’t worry Inara,” Riddick smiled slightly. “I can clean up so I look the part. You ain’t exactly seen me at my best since I got aboard.”

“I don’t know about that,” Inara chuckled. “You certainly appeared to advantage at your wedding.”

Richard blinked behind his goggles and shook his head, not sure what to do with that. “Uh, thanks?” River giggled next to him and kissed the top of his head.

“Inara teases Richard,” She grinned. “But it will work.” She looked at Inara seriously, “If clients object we can wait in a different room nearby so we can get to you if there’s trouble. Shouldn’t be if we are along, an imposing appearance will derail most attempts at bounty collecting.”

“An’ you can bring your cortex along and keep an eye on Atherton while we wait,” Richard grinned.

“Then that’s settled,” Mal nodded. “River, you an’ Rick, ‘fore you leave the boat, you get everything outa your room. Don’t mind iffen you need to spend the night in a passenger bunk, that room ain’t empty the soundproofin’ don’t go in.”

Riddick looked at River, “Well let’s get started on that before you have to be on the bridge.” He suggested with a sigh. “Mal where do you want us to put everything in the meantime? Ain’t like we can haul it all down to the bay and back again.”

“Kaylee’s got some crates and such you can put your clothes and River’s books in,” Mal sighed wondering why he hadn’t just soundproofed every bunk instead of the four in use at the time. “Guess you’re gonna have to store everything in the galley, in the observation lounge. River, your weapons go in the armory though, don’t want anything out where little hands can touch.”

“I’ll give you a hand with the clothes an all,” Kaylee smiled, “Be a good time to go through your stuff and store anything you ain’t much usin’.”

River nodded and sighed. “Better begin work then.” She pointed out reluctantly, “No more fun until later.”

Riddick shrugged and rose as River stood away from him. “If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly.” He slanted a teasing look at his wife.

“Not planning assassination,” River retorted with a grin and started up the stairs.

Behind them Mal was sighing, “Anybody else find it all manner a disturbin’ how those two find things like assassinations funny?”

 

8888

Riddick leaned back on the bed and watched River brush her hair. The passenger cabins were almost as comfortable as River’s bunk, but the bed didn’t have her scent on the pillow. “Would you let me do that?” He surprised himself by asking. River just smiled and moved to sit on the bed next to him, handing him the brush.

“Richard hasn’t ever brushed a girl’s hair before,” She murmured, “Wants to see what it’s like?”

“Want your scent,” He confessed, his fingers playing with the silky locks. “This room doesn’t have your presence embedded in it, feels empty.” Drawing the brush through her hair, he took a deep breath, letting the scent of apples and silk float over his skin. River sighed and he could feel her relax as he drew the brush through her hair. He couldn’t be sure how long he spent with her hair, running his hands through it, brushing it out, but River grew impatient after a while.

“Want Richard’s hands,” She turned in his lap and took the brush out of his grasp. “Play with entire wife, not just hair,” she demanded.

He couldn’t help but grin as she turned out the lights and reached out to take his goggles off. “Well I guess we could find another way for me to get my fill of your scent.”

8888

River frowned thoughtfully as she wound the laces of her boots around her ankles. "Richard...have an idea." She regarded her husband, lying in the bed watching her dress.

"Yeah?" Riddick tilted his head, his glowing eyes roaming over her body as she pulled a muscle tee over her bra. "Idea 'bout today?" He rubbed a hand over his jaw and decided he'd shave once they got him a decent shaving kit. "Tone a your voice seems like it ain't somethin' Mal would like."

"Captain won't approve, but he doesn't see all she does," River conceded. She shrugged, "If Richard won't go against the Captain she will go by herself."

"Uh uh," He rose from the bed and pulled on the shorts she'd given him, "You know I don't give much of a gorram 'bout what Mal thinks. And definitely not enough to let you go out alone." He dragged on the cargos Jayne had lent him. "What's this idea of yours?"

"Go see Badger, introduce uncle to new husband. Let Richard judge Badger for himself, not based on the other's opinions." River explained as she wound her hair into a knot. "Let Badger help get things on list. Makes Badger feel like he's helping the girl, and keeps the girl and Richard out of sight."

"All right," Riddick nodded slowly. "I can see how you'd want me to get my own read on the man." He grabbed the muscle tee River held out and pulled it over his head. "And anything that keeps attention off of us before we do this job with Inara is good."

River smiled at her new husband, "Richard will not regret it."

8888

Riddick didn't find it hard to leave the boat without anyone noticing. He did wring one concession out of River, that he would tell Ciara and Jayne where they were going. That done, they were halfway across Eavesdown before River told him Mal had woken up. "Well I guess that's enough of a head start, an' it ain't like Mal's used to goin' to Jayne for information is it?" He shrugged.

"No, Captain won't remember Richard's affection for Ciara for several hours," River shrugged. "Daddy will be annoyed but he never forbade her from going to see Uncle Badger."

"Yeah, I noticed you very carefully led him around that in the conversation yesterday, even as we all agreed we wouldn't go out alone." Riddick made sure he stayed at River's side even as she slipped past a street vendor.

"Not alone," She grinned as she ducked into an alleyway. "Biggest badass in the 'Verse is with her."

"Yeah, the fact that he happens to be your husband helps with that a bit doncha think?" Riddick followed her and caught her arm to keep her from going ahead of him again. "And stop with the duckin' 'round doors alone." He admonished. "Would ya let me be the badass husband?"

"Sorry," River patted his shoulder. "Almost to Badger's door, anticipation..."

"Yeah I get it," Riddick grumbled. "That don't mean I ain't gonna be careful with you."

"Apologies," She slid her hand into his and squeezed it affectionately. "She will allow Richard to lead, protect his girl as he feels he should."

"Got more mass'n you, bullet won't do's much damage," Riddick shook his head at her. "Just tell me which way, alright?"

"Forward and then to the right." River directed, "Next door on the left is Uncle's." He nodded and strode forward, following her directions until he reached the door she indicated. "Now we simply knock," She reached past him to thump her knuckles on the door.

"Whadda ya want?" The voice that yelled from behind it didn't sound very friendly or inviting.

"Someone here ta see Badger," Riddick folded his arms in front of the door and glared at the peephole.

"Huh, wait a second." Riddick turned and regarded River behind him as he heard the man move away from the door.

"Real welcoming uncle you got," The convict grinned. "I almost like him already."

"Uncle isn't stupid, simply cautious," River shrugged. "Will ask for a password." She leaned against the wall beside the door and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, is it one you'll know?" Riddick wondered why he was asking, River could just pluck the password out of the man's head.

"You'll understand when he asks it." River grinned. "Uncle has different words for different people."

"Huh," Riddick shrugged as he regarded his little wife. "Well I'm guessin' it won't be a problem, but I'm gettin' a little bored, might have ta start somethin' to 'lleviate it." His white teeth flashed in a grin as he moved towards her.

River chuckled as she read his intent and slid her hands from his waist up to his chest. "She has yet to get Richard a wedding gift," She smiled up at him as his hands grasped her waist and lifted her up in a warm embrace. "What will he have?"

"You," He muttered bringing his lips down to hers, "Just you." Riddick began to kiss his wife, enjoying the feel of her lips under his, her body warm in his arms and her scent quickening with honey as she returned his kiss. As distracting as River was, he still heard when someone came to the door and reluctantly set her down. Looking at the peephole he shook his head. "So?"

"I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone," The voice drawled the words out with an accent so thick they were barely decipherable and Riddick wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing.

"Is he kidding me?" Riddick looked down at River. "What makes him think I'd know what he was talking about?"

River laughed and shook her head. "Test."

"Yeah," Riddick glared at the door and the peephole. "I ain't recitin' poetry ta anyone but my wife," He snarled. "So if ya want the next line you're outa luck." His hearing caught a voice from further behind the door, the one looking out the peephole relaying what he'd said and the other giving instructions to let whoever it was in. The door opened and Riddick glared up into the eyes of a beanpole of a man with yellow teeth.

River leaned over, and grinned up at the man. " _Nǐ hǎo_ ," she greeted the man.

"River!" The man was obviously pleased to see her. "Whyn't you knock yourself?"

"Protector, doesn't like the girl going into unknowns first," River explained with a shrug. "Badger in?"

"Go on back, if yer protector don't like him I'm fair certain ya can keep Badger alive." The doorman grinned wide enough to expose an empty tooth socket and gestured for them to go on back.

Riddick put his hand on River's shoulder and was rewarded with a narrow eyed gaze. "Richard is pushing his luck."

"Richard ain't havin' anythin' happen ta you," He growled low in his throat and moved past her in the indicated direction.

"Needless paranoia," River sniffed behind him but let him stride ahead of her into Badger's Den.

8888

If Badger was startled to see a man wearing smoked glass goggles and built like a brick wall stride into his office as if he owned the place, he didn't show it to Riddick's eyes. Of course, since River was half a step behind him, the element of surprise was a fleeting one. A short man with a slightly grimy suit and a bowler hat looked up from behind his desk. "So you only talk poetry to your wife eh?" He greeted Riddick in an accent straight off Dyton colony. "At least you know some to talk to her," He grinned as he saw River. " _Ān ān_ , I've been perishing for some decent conversation!"

"Uncle Badger," River passed Riddick, "Thank you for the books." She leaned over the desk to take Badger's hands and kiss his cheek affectionately, ignoring her husband's loud growl of displeasure.

"Got yourself a new pet dear?" Badger moved from behind his desk to hold a chair for River. "He's a big one, no leash?" His eyes widened as River sat down and he got a good look at the bite mark on the back of her neck, the scars of human teeth unmistakable. "Somethin' you'd like ta tell me?"

Riddick really didn't like how proprietary the little man was acting, as if River was his and she owed him an explanation. Suddenly he really wanted a bright shiny ring on River's finger to show everyone that she was his girl. River glared up at him and he didn't bother to smile before he folded his arms, keeping his hands on his biceps so he wouldn't wring the scrawny little man's neck. "Don't you go glarin' at me River, you know 'xactly what's eatin' me." He nearly snarled the words.

"She does and it will be remedied as soon as possible," River held her hand up for her husband to take. "Please Richard, she does not wish to fight."

Riddick nearly groaned as he stared down into those huge dark eyes. She was manipulating him, he knew she was, and it was still gorram working. "No wonder Simon said you were a brat," he grumbled, unfolding his arms and taking her tiny hand in his. Bending over he pressed his lips to the back of it, a wicked smile on his lips as River shivered under the caress and the little man gaped. Carelessly Riddick dropped into the chair opposite River, still holding her hand. "Yeah, she's got somethin' to tell you." He smirked.

Badger blinked and dropped heavily into his own chair behind the desk. "All right, I can see your big man there is a little bit more than a pet," He took off his hat and rubbed a hand over his thinning hair as if to stimulate his brain. "I'm almost afraid to ask," He sighed and took a closer look at River. "But since you're practically glowing, and he's obviously the reason..."

"Very much so," River smiled happily. "Uncle Badger, would like you to meet Richard."

"Richard," Badger regarded the large, if not over tall, goggled, clean pated fellow sitting next to River. "It's good to meet you." He tilted his head thoughtfully, "Though I'd love to hear how you two met." He reached over and typed something into a cortex screen. "Considering Richard B. Riddick is supposed to be dead." He turned the screen to show a wanted poster flashing with an x through it. "The ship he was being transported on crashed on a planet with a terraforming accident."

Riddick chuckled darkly, "Yeah, well that's partially true." He looked at River. "River an' Zoe, they were on the same gorram ship."

River smiled adoringly at her new husband. "And therein lies a tale," She said softly. "Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole..."

"I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul." Richard finished the first verse. He looked at River and then at Badger, "An' we'll tell the tale, but I cain't..."

River rose from her chair and sat delicately in Riddick's lap. "The girl nearly died," She explained to Badger, "Richard finds the tale hard to bear, to think of her loss, without touching the girl..."

Badger nodded, "I don't think I'll find it easy to hear neither." He sat back and listened as River began the tale.

8888

"Married?" Badger blinked in surprise. "River you married him after... two weeks?" He shook his head and began to chuckle helplessly. "That must have annoyed your brother to no end."

Riddick grinned having grown to like the little man as he reacted to the story of how they'd met with frustrated eye rolls and snorts of derision whenever someone acted foolishly. "Oh, yeah...he weren't 'xactly thrilled to have me as a brother-in-law."

"Well Simon don't know River like some of us do," Badger grinned. "I guess that's part a why you come to Persephone then? Get yourself's wedding rings?'

"Among other things," River nodded. "Wanted to give you the news." She glanced at Riddick with a smile, "Also wanted Richard to form an unbiased opinion."

"I'm guessing you two also have a few things to replace," Badger chuckled. "And if those bounties are still out, shopping isn't going to be easy is it?"

"No, but we will be fine," River smiled. "Only need to find clothing and a bed. Everything else can wait until my work on the bounties is finished."

"Why don't you work on that here?" Badger suggested. "Rick can help you. I'll send a few of my people out for the clothing." He tilted his head at Riddick. "We'll have to take your measurements."

River grinned, "Wife can provide all measurements." She told him with a wicked little smile. Riddick chuckled as Badger groaned.

"Yes, well just give me the ones required to get him some decent clothing, and then yours as well." The little Dyton man said with a wince. "An' beds, well, you can find beds on the cortex right? So we find one on the cortex and get it delivered to Serenity."

"Why're you so worried 'bout us goin' out alla the sudden?" Riddick looked at Badger curiously. "We got here from Serenity 'thout a problem."

"That were b'fore I got word 'bout a few folks not 'xactly on your list of friends." Badger was ready to crumple his hat in his hands.

"Who?" Riddick's hands tightened on River's waist.

"Man called Jubal Early," Badger shook his head. "Heard tell he collects bounties, an' he's been huntin' for you."

Riddick growled as his gaze met River's, "Knew when I heard you talkin' about him." He cursed, "I ruttin' knew there was no way he's dead." He looked at Badger, "Have you heard of where he is?"

"He's been on Persephone for less than a day," Badger checked something on his cortex. "You'll want to change Serenity's berth quickly."

River looked at Badger and grinned, "The girl has that taken care of." She began to search the cortex for signs of Early. "Besides, Jubal Early has no interest in Serenity. The bounty is on River Tam."

Her husband grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "River Tam is gone. Only woman here is River Furyan."

Badger chuckled, "Shoulda known you would have it taken care of." He looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Now lets take care of everything else so you two can get to work, and let me do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations
> 
> Nǐ hǎo, (hello/hi!)
> 
> Ān ān (honey /endearment in addressing a little girl)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly. - MacBeth - William Shakespeare
> 
> I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone - Alone - Edgar Allen Poe
> 
> Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. - Invictus - William Ernest Henley


	15. I Am the Master Of My Fate

Riddick was regarding a shirt of an indeterminate color dubiously when he caught the change of River’s scent. The sharp sticky burnt cinnamon scent of terror cut through her natural scent, almost eradicating the notes of silk and apples, leaving blood and steel. Dropping the shirt he turned to see his wife staring at her hands, her eyes wide and almost glassy. “River!” 

His voice seemed to jerk her out of whatever had a hold on her and she looked up at him. “Richard should pick up the shirt. Don’t want dirt on new clothes.” She intoned woodenly. Badger’s head jerked up at the sound of her voice and he cursed vilely. River’s gaze turned to him and she attempted a smile, a feeble stillborn thing that barely curved her lips. “Uncle, we must go.”

Since she seemed to think it was important, Riddick stuffed the shirt back into the bag it had come in. “Let’s kick on then,” He frowned at the bags he was holding and looked at Badger. “Think you can have this all carted over to Serenity? Being loaded down ain’t helpful if whatever it is turns into a fight.” Badger nodded and started went to the door, his entire demeanor changed from affectionate uncle to ruthless petty criminal overlord.

“Wills, you an’ Lee, get your gear,” He called into the hallway. “Tell Billy and Singh to do the same.” Riddick could hear the noise of four people suddenly getting their butts armed up and Badger turned to regard the two of them. “They ain’t good for much, but if you end up with someone goin’ after you, they’ll be helpful in a pinch.” The little man explained.

Riddick nodded and knelt by River’s chair to look in her eyes. “River,” He cupped her chin in his fingers, “You good to go? Or are we doin' this like on planet?” Her skin was cool, freezing against his too warm hands. “I’m good either way we do it, but I gotta know, can you run? Or do you need me to carry you?”

River stared into his eyes, able to meet his gaze behind his goggles, despite the smoked glass. “She is not wounded,” Her lips trembled a moment and then firmed. “Will not hold you back. I will run beside you. Tiger to tiger my Furyan.”

“All right then,” Riddick stood and grabbed her hand, an easy tug and she was out of her chair, automatically feeling for her sword and axe, her gun on her hip, and the holster unbuckled. “Let’s outrun hell.”

“With you.” River nodded and he took a deep breath. She was still afraid, terror still cut through her scent like chemicals, but he could taste apples in the air.

Riddick looked at Badger, “Ain’t gonna wait on your men,” He said shortly. “We’re hittin' the streets at a run, only gonna walk where runnin' will draw eyes. Your men lose us, they should head back here.”

“Right-o.” Badger nodded his understanding. “I’ll have your things sent to Serenity within the hour.”

“Thank you uncle Badger,” River gave him a sweet smile in good-bye and followed her husband out the door.

8888

The reception they got at Serenity was not to Riddick’s liking at all. Mal and Simon stood in the cargo bay, one pacing, the other doing something on a cortex pad. Both stopped what they were doing to yell as Riddick and River came in the airlock. Kaylee and Inara were on the catwalk and began speaking as well. The noise was fairly deafening especially given Riddick’s sensitive hearing. “Enough!” He finally shouted. “Gorram, you people could fair deafen a man.” River slipped her hand into his and leaned against his arm, her scent still held those astringent notes of terror that he hated on her.

“River, what did you—“

Simon’s words were cut off by Riddick’s very angry growl. “You better check your tone when you speak ta my wife,” He didn’t care if the man was River’s brother. No one had the right to holler at River unless she gave it. “Now we went out, together.” He snarled, the scent of his wife’s very real fear getting to him in ways he hadn’t anticipated. “An’ we come back. Don’t recall any direct orders or nothin’ sayin’ we couldn’t.”

“Rick, I’d appreciate if you’d try to calm yourself,” Mal’s voice was irritated but much quieter than Simon’s had been. “We been a mite concerned, seein’ as no one knew where you were.”

“Told Jayne an’ Ciara where we’d be,” Riddick couldn’t seem to make himself relax, far too conscious of River and the waves of fear coming off her. “Had things ta do.”

“River, would you mind speakin’ up so’s your brother don’t have a heart attack from worry in the middle a the bay?” Mal’s voice gentled noticeably when he addressed the slender woman. “Ya ain’t said a word.”

He could feel her trying to control her emotions, pushing back the fear that was dominating her mind and groaned, tugging her closer and lifting her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and his arms around her back before moving to sit on Jayne’s weight bench. The physical contact seemed to help them both, and he took his first full breath since Badger’s den. He sat and concentrated on breathing, rubbing her back until her own panicky heartbeat slowed some. “She…” Riddick opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and looked at Mal. The man had come to lean against a crate nearby so he could see both their faces. “She heard somethin’, someone…scared her. Even on planet, she weren’t so scared as this.”

“River, who did you see?” Simon’s voice was less frantic but he was still highly agitated and far too demanding to Riddick’s mind.

“Two by two, hands of blue,” River whispered and Riddick could feel her tears on his shoulder. “Two by two.”

“What do you mean?” He rubbed his hand over her spine. “Breathe with me, you’re safe at home, an’ I gotcha. Breathe and just tell it slow.”

Jayne, Ciara and Inara came down the stairs from the direction of Inara’s shuttle, joining the rest of the crew in the bay. Zoe came out of the passenger dorms with Imam and the twins, Riddick could smell the worry on the crew. Slowly River began to speak, telling her family of what she and Riddick had done that morning, of Badger and his warning of Jubal Early. “Richard was looking at a shirt, deep blue, good color on him,” River whispered. “And I saw them.” She turned her head and looked at Mal. “Two by two, hands of blue. They wish to take back what was stolen.”

“Them freaks what killed the security force on Ariel?” Jayne asked, obviously trying to clarify something in his mind and making it clear as mud to Riddick. ”Thought we’d took care a them ‘fore Miranda.”

“Blue hands, clones,” River nodded. “Parameters of mission have changed, secret is out, keeping it no longer a concern.” She took a deep breath, “Primary objective is retrieval of the weapon. Secrecy and discretion paramount. Streets full of bodies no longer considered negligible. All collateral damage must be minimal.”

Riddick put his hand on the back of her neck, gave a little squeeze so she’d look at him and met her eyes. “You sayin’ them bastards as tortured you are back? They don’t care ‘bout Miranda, just want you?”

River nodded, “If they know about Richard, they will want him as well.” She whispered. “Can’t know about you. Only one who will be able to find her, take her back.”

“Damn right I’ll take you back,” Riddick wasn’t entirely certain of her meaning, but he understood that. No one was keeping River from him. If he had to set fire to the ‘Verse to get her back he’d burn it planet by planet.

“River are they here now?” Simon was as close to panic as Riddick had ever seen him.

“No, location undetermined, the chess match has barely begun,” River pressed her cheek to Riddick’s, he could feel the track of her tears. “The board is set, and the first pawn is moved, but the results are undetermined. Needs two players.”

“So they’ve started to look for you,” Riddick surmised. “But they ain’t come in force, no knights an’ bishops.” He was vaguely aware of surprised looks from the crew and ignored them. “Pawns they got plenty, they’ll be distractions.”

River nodded, he could feel her relaxing a bit now that he understood. “Jubal Early is a pawn.”

“Gotcha.” Riddick looked at Mal. “We got stuff bein’ delivered. Badger’s guys are gonna bring it. Plus the bed.” He stood, still holding onto River. “Gotta say though, think River’s right ‘bout Badger, he were real upset to hear Zoe never got her package. Promised to send over some fruit for the twins.” He strode out of the cargo bay.

“When ain’t River not right ‘bout somethin’?” He heard Jayne ask, a smirk in the big man’s voice.

8888

River finally took a deep breath when Riddick slid the door to their temporary bunk closed and sat with her on the bed. “Apologies…” She whispered. “Didn’t mean to go…sideways.”

“Hell Dancer, that ain’t sideways,” Riddick let himself kiss her neck and taste her skin. “That’s just a good ole-fashioned scare. An’ I don’t blame ya one bit for it.” He felt her relax minutely. “Got a right to be scared a them.”

“She doesn’t fear for herself.” River pulled back so she could look into his eyes. “She will not have husband and family become acceptable collateral damage.”

“River, you ain’t takin’ me off the board,” Riddick pushed his goggles up so he could look into her eyes, ignoring the pain the light caused him. “Don’t you even think a that.” She ignored his words in favor of shielding his eyes until in simple irritation he reached blindly for the switch to turn the lights down. Once the room was dim he stared at her until she looked at him. “Wanna hear you say it River, you ain’t takin’ me off the board like I’s someone you gotta protect.”

“Not off the board,” River shook her head. “But not… the piece they think you are.”

“All right,” He pulled off his goggles and set them aside, and looked at her, admiring the gleam of silver he could see in the depths of her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Richard, they must believe that Richard is the king, to be protected at all costs,” River strove to explain. “They know the weapon has feelings for crew, for family. Would threaten harm to make her capitulate. Captain is a knight, Simon is bishop. Blue hands know the weapon is a girl, girl loves and protects. Doesn’t allow pieces to be sacrificed unless they are pawns.”

“With you so far Dancer,” Riddick nodded his understanding. “An’ you got a plan to keep all your pieces on the board, but outa the reach a them Blue Hands?”

“Involves sacrifice,” River whispered, “Richard will be angry.”

“You know I trust you River,” He muttered the words, feeling rage flowing through him at the mere idea of losing her. “But at the end a the day, I gotta know you’re mine, an’ that I ain’t gonna lose you.”

“Not lose.” She shook her head. “Blue hands must believe that Richard is the king, and girl is Queen.” He saw her mouth quirk into a wry smile. “But the girl isn’t the Queen, no longer the most powerful piece on the board.”

“You’re sayin’ iffen they knew ‘bout me, ‘bout what I can do, they’d want me instead a you?” Riddick found that idea to be fairly pleasing. If it meant they’d leave River alone… His thoughts were cut off with an abrupt pinch of his skin by River’s quick fingers.

“No, no, Richard cannot be sacrificed,” River shook her head. “Must remain free or she will be imprisoned forever.”

“River, the chess analogy is getting’ a little confusin’,” Riddick sighed. “Could you tell me plain, whatcha have in mind?”

“Blue hands will come.” River spoke slowly, her gaze faraway for all that she was staring into his eyes. “Incapacitate household.” Her fingers slid up his neck to pet his face. “The girl will be unaffected, as will Richard. Richard must let the girl walk out alone. Immediate battle will result in destruction.” She pressed kisses to his neck and cheek as he began to growl his displeasure at the idea of letting her leave him. “Important that Richard remain behind. Richard must, in order to track her. Can find her anywhere, no matter where they take her. If Richard remains then she will be freed. If Richard is taken, the girl cannot find him. If both are taken, both will die. Only way for both to live, is for Richard to track her to their lair and take her back.”

“Because you don’t know where the academy is,” Riddick realized. “They moved it after Simon busted you out.” He looked at her. “River, promise me, if I do what you want, if I let you go, you promise that I’ll be able to find you?”

“Only way for her to be found, for her to live.” River sighed sadly, “She will not be pleased to leave her tiger.” She pressed her mouth to the bite sized scar on his shoulder and kissed it. “But it is the only way. Richard can find her, find her no matter where they take her. If he does not track her to their lair, they will never stop.”

“The lair,” He frowned, “When I find you, destroying the Academy is going to be important isn’t it?”

“One of a kind, no duplications, no backups. Secure site.” River agreed. “No hard lines, all communications redundant helix encryptions, no way to hack from the outside.”

“So the only way to find it is to follow you to the Academy.” He shut his eyes a moment, and then looked at her. “This is gonna happen a lot sooner than you led Mal to believe.”

“Captain cannot know of timeline. The board is set. Cannot change the board once the game has begun. Can only keep the opponent in ignorance of the pieces true talents and value.” River agreed. “I ordered something to help you track me. Didn’t know why, just felt needful.”

“When’s it gonna get here?” Riddick really didn’t like this plan but it was the only one they had and he believed River when she said they’d all die otherwise. He looked at her shrewdly. She didn’t smell like she was lying but half the time on planet she hadn’t smelled scared either.

“Should arrive with the bed,” River regarded her husband and pursed her lips. “Wife is not lying to you in an attempt to protect her Furyan. Suspects such behavior would earn a spanking and a very long time being tortured by Richard’s tongue until I learned my lesson.”

“I didn’t say it,” Riddick kissed her cheek. “But it ‘ccurs to me that if you thought you could get away with it, you would, just to keep me from gettin’ hurt.”

“Might attempt it, but then Richard would no longer trust,” She sighed and wiggled closer to him. “Took Richard too long on planet to trust me. Will not risk that again. Trust you implicitly.”

“What is this thing that’s comin’ with the bed?” He put his hands on her hips to keep her still.

“Special ink, paper and pen,” She pushed at his chest until he reclined on the bed and spread herself out on top of him. “Will make something for him to put on her. Permanent mark, like scars, but ink will help you track me.”

“You gonna make something for you to put on me?” He let his hand slip under her shirt to the soft skin over her spine. “Love all this soft skin you got, don’t wanna mar it.”

“Always wanted a tattoo.” River giggled on top of him and he groaned.

“All right then, I’m guessin’ Serenity better be in tip top shape when this all goes down,” Riddick kissed her hard on the mouth. “I heard Jayne leave with Kaylee a bit ago, so they’re getting parts.” He paused a moment and frowned. “Ciara’s in with the doc, talking ‘bout vitamin supplements… wantin’ to be healthier.”

River sighed, “Imam and Zoe in galley, making twins lunch.” She propped her chin up on his chest. “Richard knows how to fly the shuttles. How confident are you when it comes to Serenity?”

He frowned thoughtfully, and shook his head. “Takin’ off and landin’ are the tricky bits,” He said after a minute of consideration. “Ain’t had enough practice. Watchin’ you the past coupla weeks, I got the hang of flyin’ in the Black. Atmo’s harder on the arms, but ain’t too much different.”

River sighed, “She wishes for a simulator so Richard can practice.”

“Well if wishes were horses, beggers would ride,” Riddick remarked absently. A new noise in the hold drew his attention. “I’m thinkin’ the bed or Badger’s guys are here.”

River grinned and rolled off him to grab her sketchpad. Quickly she drew out her idea and showed him. “On her spine?”

Riddick focused on her drawing and tilted his head. “Looks like claws,” He shook his head, “Rather you do something else, that’s big and ain’t gonna suit you.”

“Perhaps for Richard?” She suggested thoughtfully and frowned down at her drawing. “I’ll keep working on it, but we must decide and do this tonight.”

“Gotcha,” He nodded, “Lets go get the stuff we need, and we’ll figure it out.”

8888

By dinnertime River had come up with a design for Riddick, and one for her. She hadn’t really thought of a tattoo for her husband at first, but he was insistent that if she was to be tattooed, then so was he. Deep in his thoughts was the idea that he wouldn’t allow her to bear any kind of pain he didn’t share in somehow. Her lips quirked in a smile as she rested her head on his bicep.

Mal was still irked with them for leaving that morning, but he’d at least been more reasonable about it than Simon. Zoe had merely lifted an eyebrow and River had shrugged at the first mate. River regarded Jayne thoughtfully. Her adopted brother had tattoos, he would be the best to help Richard. “Jayne,” She said quietly, “Need your help after dinner.”

“A’right,” Jayne shrugged amiably, “Don’t see what I can do that Rick cain’t, but iffen you say.” He slanted a glance at his sweetheart. “Ciara ‘llowed to come along?”

“Always welcome,” River smiled at the other girl. Riddick looked down at his tired wife and hoped however this was going to work that it wouldn’t hurt her too much. Dark eyes turned up to him, her smile widening, “Richard forgets the girl knows how to ignore certain stimuli.” She reminded him, “Richard has a similar ability.”

“River, ya do me the kindness a not sayin’ stim-ue-lye like it’s somethin’… uh, rude,” Jayne shook his head. “It’s all manner a unsettlin’.”

Riddick chuckled at the bigger man’s discomfort. “She weren’t tryin’ to sound dirty Jayne, she’s just remindin’ me a somethin’.” He picked up his plate and River’s when she indicated she was finished with her meal and sent the big man a grin. “We’ll be down in our bunk whenever you get the time.”

“Won’t take long ta clean up here,” Jayne nodded and rapidly finished his meal.

8888

Riddick took a deep breath and looked at River and then at Jayne. “You sure this’ll work?” He asked worriedly. “It’s her skin we’re talkin’ on here, ain’t of a mind to chance it.”

Ciara nodded, with certainty, it turned out she knew more about tattoos than Jayne. “It’s a special paper. Works like a hair dye, only permanent.” She held up the bottle of rubbing alcohol. “It’ll sting a lot, but then all you’ll have to do is use the pen River bought. The pen puts the ink into the skin, otherwise its just a temp tat, won’t last much longer than hair dye.”

“So you’re talking about a chemical burn on her skin…” Riddick looked at River, “Dancer, are you sure about this? Really sure?”

“Special ink, burns into her, traces of bioluminescence, pen to make certain of no removal,” River slid her hands up his chest and pressed a kiss to the mark over his heart. “She insists. Richard will be able to find her no matter what once she is marked by the Furyan.” She began to take off her shirt, “I will go first.”

Richard watched as Jayne turned red and turned his back to River. “Gorramit girl, ya cain’t do that to a man,” The big merc choked the words out, even the back of his neck turning red.

Ciara rolled her eyes humorously and Riddick shook his head at her, “You try the same thing little sis, see how fast my ass runs out the door.”

“Big men afraid of little girls,” River giggled and unhooked her bra. Laying her stomach over the bed she beckoned to Riddick, “Husband must be pillow for wife.”

“Yeah, I’m guessin’ I’ll need you to do the same for me,” Riddick slid onto the bed and let River pillow her head on his thigh, gathering her long silky hair out of the way so her back was bare.

He watched as Ciara liberally applied the rubbing alcohol to his wife’s back, concentrating on her spine. The design River had come up with was interesting. She’d managed to draw a sinewy tiger, and once the design was on her skin it would look like the animal was walking down her spine. The most interesting thing about it was the way the stripes tickled his eyes until he was able to read Furyan in the body of the tiger. Once he’d realize that he grinned and asked if she could do the same thing with the claws she’d drawn. That had taken a bit more time but she’d done it.

“All right, gonna lay the paper down on her back,” Ciara cautioned. “River don’t move all right? Shallow breaths.”

“Compliance,” River’s reply was muffled against his thigh, and she seemed to become even more boneless. Riddick watched as Ciara began to press the paper onto River’s back. His wife stiffened minutely and the notes of blood in her scent increased, honey and apples fading. More alcohol swabbed over the paper melted the ink into River’s skin and her scent changed further, a metallic aroma becoming more pronounced.

Jayne frowned down at the design and then at Riddick. “This ain’t gonna be pleasant,” He warned the man as he took the pen River had purchased and turned it on. “River, first reaction is to stiffen up, an’ ya won’t be able to help that. After though, you gotta try an’ relax or it’ll hurt a hellava lot more.”

“Understood.” River took a deep breath and let it out. “Richard must not let her move.”

“Do my best.” He really didn’t like this plan much anymore. But she’d been adamant the ink would enable him to track her.

“All right, here we go.” Jayne put the buzzing pen to River’s flesh and waited a moment, presumably for the tension in her muscles to ease. Then the big man began to trace out the design, his big hand surprisingly deft as he worked. “River I didn’t ask b’fore, you wanna do this all in one go? Or you wanna break now and ag’in?”

“One go,” her voice was slightly strained. “She will meditate to alleviate the effects. Please don’t interrupt until complete.”

“You got it, Lil Bit,” Jayne nodded though she couldn’t see him and continued to work.

8888

Riddick supposed it was inevitable that someone would get nosy. And since the passenger dorms were so close to Simon’s domain the odds were the doc would hear the odd noises. He hadn’t been prepared for the doctor to simply open the door of their temporary bunk without so much as a knock.

“What in the name of Buddha is going on here?” Simon’s voice was hardly a calming influence and Riddick felt River’s head jerk on his thigh, her scent deepening with blood and steel as she was shocked out of her meditative state. Jayne, to his credit, didn’t miss a beat, merely lifting the pen from River’s flesh and sighing in irritation.

“Simon’re ya sure yer in the top three percent?” Jayne asked as he straightened up and groaned. “Lil Bit, we’ll take a break until ya can get back to meditatin’.”

“Thank you Jayne,” River groaned. “Simon, interruption was extremely ill timed.”

“What are you doing to my sister?” Simon made no effort to keep his voice low, shock and dismay coloring his tones.

“Richard’s wife,” Ciara emphasized the words, “Wanted a tattoo.” She stood up from the chair she’d been occupying and went to stand in the doorway, barring Simon from further intrusion. “Shea is the best with the pen so he’s doing it. River was meditating, doing fine, until you startled her.”

“River you can’t—“ Simon barely got those words out before Riddick growled.

“Told you once today to check your tone when you talk to my wife,” He reminded the doctor. “I know you’re her big brother an’ you’re all sortsa protective. But that don’t give you rights over her and what she chooses to do with her body.” His hand gently stroked River’s hair. “Maybe you ain’t noticed but nobody’s holdin’ her down an’ forcin’ her to get a tattoo. I weren’t much pleased by the thought myself. But iffen she wants one, it’s her body, it’s her choice.”

“But she’s—“

“Enough Doc,” Riddick snarled the words. “Go tell Mal, go tell Imam and Zoe, do whatever ya want. But go away and stop botherin’ her.”

Jayne looked at Simon and shook his head, “Still got at least a half hour a this ta go, an’ she wanted it done all at once. She’s meditatin’ so’s it don’t hurt much, but you’re makin’ it worse for her Simon.”

“Simon,” River’s voice was faint with effort. “Please stop interrupting. Will talk to you later.”

“But—“

“Later Doc,” Ciara slid the door shut in his face and locked it. “Shoulda done that earlier.” She sighed a bit and went back to her chair.

“Please continue Jayne,” River requested quietly.

8888

Finally it was done, Riddick took a deep breath and watched Jayne carefully lift the pen away from River’s back. Her spine was reddened and the flesh tender, but Jayne had scrupulously avoided drawing blood. The big man straightened with a groan as his spine cracked in several places. “All right River,” Jayne patted her hip as he stood. “You’re done.”

River sighed a bit and turned her head to look up at her husband. “How does it look?”

“Kinda hard for me to tell,” Riddick helped her sit up, his chest hiding her breasts from Jayne and Ciara. “Seems a bit swollen.”

“Yeah, that’ll go down in a day or so,” Jayne nodded, cleaning the pen and keeping his eyes off River’s back. “Might wanna get some a that numbin’ cream we use for burns and smear if over her back. A bandage on top a that and you’ll be right as rain Lil Bit.” River nodded and yawned, resting her forehead on her husbands shoulder.

“I’ll go grab the cream and bandage,” Ciara unlocked the door and slipped out. Jayne took her chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Don’t guess Mal’s gonna take ta this too well,” Was all the big man said to Riddick. “But leastways he thinks River’s an adult.”

“Ain’t his concern,” Riddick’s voice was a quiet rumble as he tried to keep from disturbing River. “It’s her body. Only thing I care about is how much it hurts her, an’ how quick I can get somethin’ to match it.”

“Yeah, I saw the tat she’s got drawn up for you,” Jayne nodded at the second design on top of the dresser. “Gotta warn ya, that’s gonna take near ‘bout as long as hers.”

“Long’s your back don’t give out,” Riddick shrugged the shoulder River wasn’t resting against and looked up as the door opened. Ciara stood there with Zoe and Imam behind her.

“Simon’s up on the bridge ranting about River defacing herself or somesuch,” Zoe’s eyes flew to River’s back and widened but the first mate simply nodded. “Yeah, that would do the trick.”

Riddick raised a hand to stroke River’s hair before beckoning to Ciara. “Like I tol’ the doc, it’s River’s body.”

“You do not find this objectionable?” Imam at times had trouble remembering to call Riddick Rick, and thus left off names altogether when he spoke with the escaped convict. “You seemed quite possessive of River whilst we were on planet.”

He was busy watching Ciara smooth the cream over River’s tattoo but answered without looking at the Shepherd. “Just means she’s mine, an’ I’m hers, Imam. Don’t mean I get to tell her what to do, or what to do with her body.” Once the bandage was on River’s back he looked up. “Seems that sayin’ what she can or can’t do with her skin’d be like ownership. River knows how I feel ‘bout that. Ain’t gonna turn the same…atrocity back on her just ‘cause she’s mine.”

Zoe nodded her understanding and picked River’s sketchpad, flipping through it to the designs. “I’m guessin’ ya’ll didn’t just up and decide you wanted tattoos for no reason?”

“River says it’ll help me track her better.” Riddick nodded and helped his wife ease an oversized shirt on without exposing her front to the room and its occupants.

“Richard has decided he also wishes ink upon his skin, because he won’t allow the wife to go through pain without matching it on his own body.” River spoke then, sounding much more awake than she had before.

"Damn straight," Riddick nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. "Where do you think it should go?"

River stood and stretched, her cargos dipping low on her hips and spun in a slow circle as she considered. "Shirt should come off," She suggested thoughtfully as she eyed him. Riddick gave her a slow sinful grin as he complied, tossing the garment over the back of the chair. River's gaze was speculative as she tugged him to his feet and walked around him in another circle, lips pursed as she considered where his tattoo should go.

"Where'd you like it to go Dancer?" He asked quietly. "Got your marks on my shoulder and over my heart. Where should we put the tat?"

Zoe looked at Imam and the shepherd chuckled. "It occurs to me that River's husband will want his tattoo much displayed, more often than he will want hers to be seen. Perhaps somewhere easily seen, but just as easily covered should anonymity be preferred?"

River nodded and put her palm on the back of Riddick's shoulder, opposite of the one bearing her bitemark. "The tiger's claws go here, proclaims Richard to be Furyan, eyes to see at his back."

Riddick chuckled, "So when I'm wearing my muscle tees the tat shows, and when I wear something else it doesn't." He looked at Jayne, "Any issue with puttin' it there?"

Jayne shook his head, "Nah, just gonna need you to be sitting rather than laying down. Need another chair."

"I will fetch it," Imam volunteered and soon had brought a chair to match Ciara's. Jayne frowned thoughtfully and turned them so the back of one faced the bed, and the other in the opposite direction. If people had chosen to sit in them they'd have been knee to knee facing one another.

The big merc from Kerry looked at River and shrugged. "You're gonna have to sit on the bed Lil Bit. Rick, you straddle the chair and look at River. I'll sit behind ya to do the inkin'." He demonstrated how Riddick would sit, his arms folded on the chair back, chin resting on them. "That'll spread your shoulder out, give you room for the tat, an' keep ya from goin' nuts." When not one but five different people stared at him Jayne shrugged. "What? I look that stupid? Ain't no way he'd be comfortable lyin' on a bed with me leanin' over 'im. He'd feel trapped. Iffen he don't got room to get away if he wants I could wind up dead."

River smiled affectionately, "Sometimes forget how much Jayne really sees but does not speak of." She apologized as she got into position.

Riddick shrugged, "Guess I'm just surprised anybody but River'd figured it out. Ain't many folk think I got weaknesses."

"Hell," Jayne shrugged, "Same's me. "It's why I hated eatin' in the galley for the longest. Five damn doors, there weren't a place to sit didn't put my back to one of 'em. Drove me ruttin' crazy."

"Notice you always take the spot that's got the back to the empty shuttle." Riddick nodded as he took his place in the chair, putting his back to Jayne.

"Yeah, ain't any other way up there but through the galley." Jayne agreed. "Drove Mal crazy that first year, always standin' up when it was time for chow."

"So what finally got you to sit down?" Imam asked curiously, "R-Rick," He stumbled over the name and sighed, "Rick doesn't seem to worry about where to sit."

Jayne snorted, "Yeah, well after six months I finally figured this crew weren't likely to stab me at the table." He watched as Ciara swabbed Riddick's shoulder with the rubbing alcohol. "So I took the spot put my back to the least amount of problems." He paused not wanting to disturb Ciara as she carefully positioned the tattoo paper over Riddick's shoulder. "An' ya may have noticed, I'm good at a lot a things, but Rick's in a class by himself. Ain't ashamed to say he could probably gut me in a heartbeat. I don't guess there's much could sneak up on him, an' less that he couldn't kill before it got him." 

"Survivin' slams an' on planet will sharpen your instincts," Zoe agreed, watching Riddick's muscles bunch with tension as the ink began to sink into his skin.

"Why'd ya'll call it that?" Jayne asked curiously. When Zoe and Imam just looked at him with blank expressions he elaborated, "Ya'll say 'on planet', don't never call the place by name."

"Don't know the name," Zoe drawled with a shrug, leaning against the wall. "But for the five of us was there, there's no mistakin' what we mean. On planet means hell, means death of three bad and seven decent folk. Means monsters, bioraptors and night that lasts..." She looked at River questioningly.

"Estimated guess from model of the solar system was that night lasts for at least fifty six days," River said in an absent voice. She reached for her cortex and pulled something up. She looked at Jayne and smiled, "You never think of Du Khang by name, you just call it the Siege. That's what on planet is."

Jayne nodded his understanding and smiled briefly at Ciara when she finished with the transfer paper on Riddick's shoulder. "Guess I can understand that." He looked at Riddick's tense back and sighed. "Rick, you hearin' me?"

"Yeah," Riddick's dark voice was low as he watched River. "You 'bout ready?"

"Jus' wanted to be sure 'fore I started on ya," Jayne shrugged forgetting the other man couldn't see him. "Gotta say, more I look at this tat, the more stuff I see. Looks like ya just got tiger claws...and then I'm seein' eyes like River's and letters and suchlike."

Riddick chuckled as he watched River bring something up on the cortex, "Go ahead on," He told the merc. "Want this done tonight, give it time to heal 'fore we head out with Inara."

"Well you're gonna need that cream," Jayne began his work. "You wanna go all the way through 'til we're done or ya wantin' a break or two?"

"Long's you can stand it," Riddick told him. "Let's just get it done."

"You got it," Jayne concentrated on his work.


	16. I Am the Captain Of My Soul

Jayne looked up as someone stood in the doorway of the room. Ciara was dozing on the bed next to River. Zoe and Imam had wandered off, presumably to talk or go to bed, separately he guessed. River was still wide awake and sitting in front of Riddick, her low voice reading something off her data book. It seemed to soothe Riddick though the man had barely flinched when the pen and its needle had started to puncture his skin.

Mal was leaning against the doorjamb his dark eyes curious as he watched Jayne make the ink on Riddick's skin permanent. To his credit he didn't speak, apparently having more sense than Simon in regards to disturbing their work.

Riddick never took his eyes off River but he spoke to the captain just the same. "Somethin' we can do for you Mal?"

"Finally got Simon calmed down, well mostly," The captain spoke slowly. "Just curious as to the sudden need for a tattoo."

"Knew Simon wouldn't understand," River's hand slid over Riddick's arm in light caress. "Didn't need his permission."

"No," Mal agreed amiably enough, "But a little warning to me mighta been nice, seein' as it's me Simon comes shoutin' to when you've done somethin' he finds upsettin'."

"Came in without knockin'," Riddick's deep voice wasn't at all sympathetic. "He's lucky River loves 'im, lucky I know he'd die for her, or I'da had an up close an' personal conversation with him 'bout bargin' in where he ain't invited."

"All I got outa the conversation was that River was defacing herself, which ain't as funny as it sounds when the Doc is hollerin' it at the top of his lungs whilst I'm sailin' the boat." Mal retorted shortly, "When I finally got him to make sense an' realized he was talkin' about tattoos I got a little irked."

"Didn't need your permission either," Riddick carefully turned his head to look at Mal, his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Ain't sayin' you do," Mal returned. "But lettin' me know I got a situation 'bout to cause imminent insanity is just the sorta thing I do need." He held up a hand to forestall any protests. "Look, when River an' Jayne wanted to start sparrin' and work on the things she didn't want Simon to know 'bout, they came to me and told me what they wanted to do. Didn't ask permission, didn't need it, but it was the sorta thing I gotta know since it's my boat and I'm supposed to be in charge of it."

"Captain Daddy finds it irksome to be taken by surprise when warning enables him to shorten Simon's rants." River explained to her husband.

"Didn't really expect the doc to find out, truth to tell," Riddick conceded. "In a room with a closed door, openin' it 'thout knockin's the sorta thing I'd do, not a prissy core fella like the doc."

"Well you can blame that on Serenity," Mal shrugged. "Simon's picked up a few of our bad habits."

"Richard is not used to family," River said softly. "I didn't realize Simon would become so upset. Takes longer for him to accept change."

"Thing of it is, Simon and Kaylee are the last holdouts on the boat for thinkin' River's still a little girl," Mal explained. "Inara is…well she's on the fence, she thinks River's real young in some ways, and too old in others…so she's just… Well let's just say she's workin' on findin' a middle ground."

"You and Zoe though, and Jayne, ya'll don't see her as a child," Riddick looked at his wife. "Could tell that even b'fore I got to talk to either of 'em on planet, though Zoe tried to act like River was delicate an' all."

"Simon and Kaylee weren't rightly aware when River sealed my crew away and fought an army a Reavers bare handed." Mal explained. "Inara was busy helpin' them, but Jayne and Zoe…they was both awake and aware when River went in that room, and when the doors opened and she was standin' there..."

"Dead Reavers all around her, girl was covered with blood an' gore," Jayne recalled, continuing from where Mal left off, "Just standin' waitin' for another fight, axe in one hand, sword in th' other. Purple bellies break through the wall, hollerin' and she just waits, I could see her grip tightenin' on her blades, wonderin' if she's gotta do it all again."

"Damn," Riddick stared into River's eyes. "No wonder you were so pissed Fry took your axe."

"Trophy." River shrugged.

"Yeah, well," Mal sighed, "That's one a the reasons Zoe an' me an' Jayne, we treat her like an' adult. Anybody can do that, fight to protect her family, she deserves to not be treated like she's fourteen still."

"Wish I coulda seen it," Riddick's voice was low, almost wistful as he looked at River. "Musta been somethin'."

"Well Doc didn't really see it," The captain shrugged. "An' maybe that wouldn't matter, maybe he'll always see River as the little girl he lost. She don't want him to know half a what they did to her in that place an' I cain't blame her for that. Savin' her don't mean ownership a her words an' deeds an' secrets."

"Got a right to her own life," Jayne muttered still meticulously working on the tattoo. "Girl can kick my pì gu (butt), probably take us all on an' win iffen she weren't worried 'bout killin' us."

"Also worried about injuries," River said absently. "Sorry about Simon Captain Daddy."

"Yeah well, somethin' to keep in mind next time," Mal sighed and shook his head. "Mind if I ask what brought this on?"

"River says the tattoos have a special ink, makes it easier for me to track her," Riddick muttered. "An' after hearing 'bout them Blue Hands, I'll take any edge we can get."

"Right…" Mal clearly didn't know what to make of that. "Why would ink make it easier?"

"Bio luminescence, links to the primal part of Richard's brain," River said absently. "Knows my scent already, but needs a constant in order to track through the variables. Ink intensifies natural markers."

"I wondered 'bout that," Riddick was looking at River with a thoughtful gaze only she could see through is goggles. "Know your skin, know blood and steel. The apples an' honey or cinnamon, they change, fade or get stronger. An' when you're shuttin' everythin' down, you smell more metallic. You're always blood an' steel an' silk though, that's what this'll intensify?"

"Uncertain as to the notes of perfume and how Richard interprets them mentally," River shrugged. "But the tattoo and ink will imprint my scent upon your mind. You'll always be able to find me. Jayne tracks by visual cues, signs and disturbances in the physical world. Your abilities…aren't like Jayne's."

Riddick nodded his understanding, "Long's you know I'll always find you Dancer."

"Counting on it," River looked at Jayne over her husband's shoulder. "Almost done."

"Yeah, just one last bit," Jayne nodded. After a moment he pulled the pen away from Riddick's shoulder and examined the work. "Yep, all around I'd say it ain't a bad job."

Mal looked down at the slightly swollen skin of Riddick's shoulder. The pawprint of a tiger, complete with claws, rode the dark skin. Letters teased his eyes as he stared at it, making out the word Furyan, and strange eyes, barely tinted green through the black stared out at him, strangely feminine eyes. "Ya'll wanted his shoulder to look like it got smacked by a great big cat?"

"She wears the Furyan's tiger, her mate must wear her mark," River told him solemnly.

"I cannot hide what I am," Riddick quoted with a grin, standing up to stretch with no small relief. "River, can you smear that gunk on the tat and cover it up?"

"Of course," She nodded and gestured for him to turn his back as she stood up on the bed and grabbed for the cream and bandages. Her expression was smugly satisfied as she surveyed the work before applying a liberal amount of numbing cream and covering it with a bandage.

Jayne yawned and slid past Mal, carrying the extra chair. The captain watched as River carefully set her cortex aside and began to move the other chair back to its place against the wall. Her actions were interrupted by her husband give the chair a shove with one foot, pushing it into place.

"How's your back feelin'?" Riddick asked, one hand playing with River's hair.

"Numb," River grinned cheerfully, "Should be fine tomorrow. No where near as painful as wound on planet."

Mal shook his head, "Ya'll want anymore tattoos, at least run the idea by me so I have some warnin' 'bout Simon's pendin' apoplexy." He ordered as he turned to go.

"Yeah," Riddick wasn't paying much attention to the captain. Jayne walked in and just rolled his eyes at the two of them before he scooped up Ciara and carried her away.

"Won't be long now," River whispered.

He reached out to shut the door, snapping the lock into place with a click. "Tell me how'm I s'posed to just let them take you River," Riddick muttered. "Don't think I can do it. Can't let you go."

"Won't be given a choice," River looked at him and shook her head. "They come at you sideways, hit you in the tender places, hold you still while they plunge the needle into your brain." Her whisper was tinted with remembered fear and she sighed. "Hard to trust in preparation when I know what's coming, but to do otherwise is to die of fear."

"River, you won't be with them long, I promise you that," Riddick began to strip her clothing off her body, his big hands firm on her flesh. "Want you to think though, is there anything else we can do? Anything, even if it seems stupid."

"Can try to reach Richard the way I did Zoe on planet," River nodded slowly. "Don't know if you'll be able to hear me."

Riddick pressed a kiss to her shoulder and started to tear off his own clothing. "All right then, start small, try to tell me something, and I'll listen."

"Richard's mind is not receptive at the moment," She smiled slightly as she regarded him, his nude form rampant with desire, need to imprint his scent upon hers.

"Yeah…maybe just…" His voice died in his throat as her hand wrapped around his cock, a groan vibrating through his chest. "So we'll practice after…"

"After," River tugged him down onto the bed and frowned for a moment. "Tattoos make positioning problematic."

"Nah," Riddick slid under the sheets laying on his back, and positioned her over him. "Ain't that bothersome a pain, more like a nice warm burn." He ran his hands up her thighs, spreading them apart so she straddled his body, and continued up to palm her breasts. "An' if they're comin' to take you from me we both need this."

"Yes," She leaned into his hands, her palms caressing his skin, sliding over his chest to his neck and face. Her face dips down to his, her lips brushing over his mouth, tantalizing and filled with promise. "Have me Richard," She moaned into his mouth. "Could feel you earlier, channeling pain into rage, rage into desire…"

"Ain't hard with you around," He growled wanting so bad to put her on her knees and plow her body.

She undulated against his hips and cock in response. "Yes it is," River contradicted him, her voice breathy with desire. "Why won't you do as you wish?"

"Ain't gonna hurt you our last time together…" He shook his head, scissoring her nipples between his fingers and loving how she shuddered in response.

"Won't hurt me," She shook her head frantically. "Need you to possess me, make me yours, claim your woman Richard Riddick, Furyan." River's hands teased at his cock beneath her, delicate deadly little fingers tugging at his flesh, tempting him to take her like an animal. He shook his head again, trying to think past the beast inside and she leaned down and growled, snapping her teeth in his face. "Awake the beast Richard," She snarled, "Make her remember for days afterwards the last time she was possessed by her Furyan."

He groaned as she slid her lips from his mouth to his neck and bit slightly down on his jugular. That woke the animal in a hurry, he had her off him and braced against the headboard in minutes, cock thrusting into her before she could utter a moan of pleasure or complaint. "Gonna take you so hard you're feelin' it for weeks River," He growled into her ear, nipping the tender flesh with his teeth as he pounded into her body. "My seed's gonna be deep inside you, makin' you mine."

Riddick felt her shudder, heard her cry low in her throat, and her body locked around his, fluttering tighter and tighter in an explosion of honey around his cock. He felt his seed erupt, flooding her and refused to stop moving, driving her higher into bliss as his cock worked in her again. "That's it River," He slid one hand from her hip to cup her mound, teasing and tugging on her clit. "I'm not gonna stop until you scream for me," He warned.

River gasped, moaned, and reached for his mind, felt his absolute determination, the animal inside him mad with the thought of losing its mate. Her own beast was keening in need, reaching out for its other half and she cried out as her mind found his. "Yes," She nearly screamed the word, "Yours, yours, yours...Richard!" Her body seemed to implode, compression and then a sudden burst of fire through every vein, dragging his seed out of his body.

He shuddered, gasped and felt her, the touch of her animal on his beast inside him, drawing his climax out until he thought he'd black out with the pleasure, her scream ringing in his ears. Riddick barely kept himself from biting down on her shoulder as he came, his abrupt fall so unexpected he nearly reverted to instinct again to mark her. Panting heavily he tried to hold his body away from the bandage on her back, aware of her hands reaching up and around his neck, drawing his face to hers, kissing him again.

Carefully he withdrew from her body and helped her to lie on her stomach, draped over his chest, his hand on her hip. "Somethin's a little different," He said slowly.

"My animal, reached out, touched yours…" River said softly. "Our minds…linked I suppose, desperation, fear of losing each other...our beasts...found each other."

He could feel her trying to figure out what had happened and patted her hip affectionately. "Well lets see if that makes it any easier for me to hear you," He suggested, turning on his side so he could play with her hair. There was no way he was losing her, no gorram way in the 'Verse he would ever let her go.

River sighed and laid her hand on his heart, the bruise had faded but she could feel the marks of her teeth on his skin. "Love to feel your heart," She whispered softly. "The feel of your mind...I have no words..." She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Must let go of flesh, no contact," she told him reluctantly.

Riddick let his hand slide from her hair down her side to cup her cute little pì gu (butt). "I'm guessin' I better get outa bed then," He let go of her grudgingly and rolled out of the bed, moving with unconcern for his nudity over to the chair.

River watched him walk, her eyes taking in the expanse of his flesh hungrily, her hand instinctively reached for him as he moved away. When he turned and sat, leaning forward to balance his elbows on his knees and rest his chin on folded hands, his eyes met hers and he smiled, a wicked indulgent smirk that promised more pleasure than she could imagine when he touched her again. She sat up in the bed, letting the sheet fall away from her body, exposing her skin to his gaze as he was to hers.

Riddick wasn't sure when he knew she was touching his mind, when he felt it for certain, but the sensation brought a growing certainty with it. It felt...like a breeze, like her laugh had sounded through the still cabin of the Hunter Gratzner when they were the only two aware. He felt his eyes widen and his animal seemed to stretch inside him. Her voice wasn't audible at least not to his ears, nothing stirred the air but her breathing. 'Can Richard hear her?' It whispered softly, touching the ears of the animal inside him, 'Furyan, do you hear me?'

He nodded slowly and tried to answer, letting his animal speak. 'The tiger hears his mate, does she hear him?'

River took a deep breath and nodded, her voice whispering in his mind. 'Tiger whispers, must growl to be heard firmly,' it told him.

Riddick closed his eyes and remembered how he'd felt after the coring room, the first time he and River had fought together. How he'd wanted to bend her over and take her right there, the animal straining against the man for its mate. 'Mine,' He growled the word through his mind, opening his eyes to stare at her. 'My mate.'

River shuddered as he watched, her skin flushed with desire and she moaned, a breathy little sound that sent his own blood pounding. 'Yes," her voice grew more firm in his mind, 'Belong to him, he to her, tiger to tiger, mate to mate.' Her scent filled the air, honey and blood, apples and steel and silk and he groaned deep in his chest.

He couldn't remember moving, didn't know how he got from the chair to the bed. But his hands were on her hips, and she was wrapping around him, sliding down onto his cock with a gasp of pleasure he felt in every part of him. 'Mine,' Riddick growled the word again, feeling the beast within stalk through his mind to meet River's animal.

'Yes!' Her cry was exultant as she rocked down onto him, his mind echoed with her voice, 'Mine.' River shuddered as her body exploded with pleasure, the tiger within her meeting Richards, joining. The two beasts merging into one as his fingers bit into her hips, their bodies imitating their minds as Richard's seed flooded her.

8888

Riddick became vaguely aware that he was lying on the floor of the dorm, River sprawled on top of him. Their bodies were joined still, through position rather than his own peculiarity. River's hair was wrapped around his fist, his other hand was gripping her hip and everything felt different.

River's cheek moved against his chest, her lips brushing over his skin as she raised her head to look at him. "Richard's tiger was satisfied..." She whispered softly. "Minds joined, body was fulfilled."

"That what happened Dancer?" He muttered, "Everythin' feels..."

'Minds are still entwined,' Her voice spoke from within him. 'Furyan male claimed his mate completely, fear of her loss eclipsed self preservation,' Her whisper was slightly melancholy.

Riddick frowned and tilted his head, 'So we'll always be able to speak like this? No matter what?'

'Test will be when the Blue Hands take her,' River replied her smile adoring and filled with sorrow. 'Fear Richard will be harmed with all they'll do to her, don't want her tiger, her mate hurt.'

He growled, an audible sound that vibrated through his body and over her skin, silver eyes boring into her. His voice was audible, underscored with an echo in her mind. "Whatever this means, being able to hear you like this, I'll take it. I'll take pain and turn it into Fury to find you again River. And if this...whatever it is, our connection, if it means that when you die I die, because I can tell that's your fear, I'll take that too. Them's as would take you from me got no idea who you belong to, the nightmares I'll unleash on them. No matter what happens, you ain't ever gonna be alone again."

River blinked, the sound of his voice, the feel of his mind, walking through hers, like a tiger stalking through shadows, was incredible. "He makes her believe," She said softly. "Husband makes the wife feel safe. Furyan makes his mate feel complete. Man makes the woman feel loved."

He sat up, dislodging their bodies, hauling her up against his chest, until her mouth was under his. "You an' I, we ain't ever done, until the last breath," Riddick growled against her mouth. "Not until our hearts stop beatin', until our blood stops runnin'."

"I so swear," River's voice held a snarl of determination. "Not even death will stop us."

"Good." He grinned down at her, "Get dressed, an' we'll see if we can talk from opposite ends a the ship 'fore we get some sleep." Her dark eyes sparkled up at him and she nodded.

8888

Riddick looked at Mal in the mirror and sighed. "Cap'n, you wanna come in 'fore I put a permanent crease in my skull tryin' ta shave an' look at you?"

The captain of Serenity inclined his head and entered the passenger dorm. "Just wanted to say that when ya'll get back your bunk'll be finished. Soundproofin's 'bout done, an' Jayne said he'd set up the bed ya'll bought." Mal's lips quirked in a wry half smile. "Had to make him promise he wouldn't test it out. Tol' him iffen he and Ciara got married I'd find a way to make him a gift a one."

River chose that moment to enter the dorm and rolled her eyes. "The girl will buy ge ge (big brother) Jayne a bed. Much of his ill-temper is due to lack of comfortable sleeping quarters."

Riddick blinked at that before he swiped the razor over his head again. "You mean to tell me that man, what makes me look puny, is sleepin' on a bed same size as River's old one?" He put the razor down and regarded Mal incredulously. "Dancer, he's pullin' my leg, right?"

"No," River shook her head as she brushed her hair out. "Serenity has never had money for luxuries."

"Gorram," Riddick shuddered. "Ain't ever been glad I weren't tall 'fore now." He chuckled as he picked up the razor again. "All right, Mal I'd 'preciate it if you'd leave, 'less you got somethin' else ta say. River's gonna be takin' that robe a hers off an' I really, really don't think you'd care for my reaction to you seein' my wife in her skin."

Mal's face was a study of horror and embarrassment. "Don't gotta threaten me with your reaction Rick," He shuddered as he pushed away from the wall and strode toward the door. "Ain't like I wanna see my yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter) in her skin."

River giggled as her captain shut the door behind him. "Richard has an odd sense of humor," She shrugged off the robe and began to get dressed.

"I ain't the only one," Riddick watched as she began to cover up all her white skin with lingerie the same chocolate as her eyes. "It's a gorram shame we ain't got time to mess you up again," He was aware his voice was coming out in a growl.

River dropped her bra on the bed and moved to slide her arms around him, her fingers slipping under the waist of his slacks. "Finish shaving, she will lay out her clothing," She kissed the tattoo on his shoulder. "We'll be quick."

Riddick wasn't sure he'd ever shaved quite so quickly, the last of his dark hair removed from his head and face before she'd even finished laying out the suit she'd chosen. He knew she'd picked the slacks and shirt he'd wear to match hers and compliment Inara's clothing so he didn't let the slacks just fall to the floor when he tore them off. River moved her underwear to the chair as well and pulled the quilts of the bed back. 'I need you to mark me Richard,' the gentle breeze of her voice blew into his mind, 'They will come for your mate today. Need your seed, your teeth, hands, mark me.'

He groaned and fell to his knees before her, gathering her into his arms, "They won't have you for long," Riddick promised. 'I will find you no matter how far away they take you.' He bent his head to her lips and kissed her fiercely. "You are my mate, and I will find you."

8888

River sat in Inara's shuttle and held her husband's hand. Riddick's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand holding hers. He hadn't let go of her once since they'd left the passenger dorm. Inara had raised an eyebrow at the sight of them but hadn't commented on it. Mal had asked where her blades were and River had showed him her gun and her knives. Riddick had just smirked at the captain when Inara explained a sword and axe were hardly appropriate for an assistant to a mediator.

River had flatly refused to wear her axe or sword, even though Riddick had argued with her about it. She knew they 'd only be taken away. The argument had continued mentally until they'd gotten on the shuttle and she'd kissed him and asked that they not spend the last of their time together quarreling. Riddick had finally capitulated.

Now she simply sat and felt his hand in hers, his animal wrapping around hers, their minds becoming closer. They'd practiced it through the night, into the morning and now Riddick could find her mind anywhere. Her scent was embedded in his skin, as his was in her. The tattoos helped but it was the bond they'd forged during and after they'd had the designs imprinted into their skin that made it possible. She couldn't be certain if it was due to Richard's heritage, her gifts, or a combination of both, but whatever it was, the idea of losing her drove Richard to open his mind to her in a way that wouldn't have been possible otherwise.

He was remembering all the places he'd marked her skin this morning, bite marks on her thighs, on her belly and how he'd kept his mouth to her breasts so long her nipples were three shades darker. River shuddered remembering all the places Richard had put his mouth before he'd slid inside her. His hand slid over her shoulders to stroke the back of her neck and River leaned into his grip. It wasn't long before they had arrived at the estate.

8888

Riddick had decided to take his job as Inara's supposed guard seriously and had nixed the idea of the mediation occurring outdoors. Apart from the possibility of being overheard, an outdoor meeting wasn't defensible, and the gardens with their tall hedges, multitudes of flowers and gazebo were the worst possible place for them to be should something occur.

He wasn't sure how Inara had convinced the hosting family to let them use the library instead, but that's where they all were. That was something else he'd thought was funny, the estate they were on didn't belong to either of the primary parties, it was owned by a separate family altogether. Apparently the two families that were feuding had enough of an effect on business that it was in everyone's best interest to make peace.

River's voice had explained that each family would arrive with only three people in the party, they would arrive at the same time, and enter the room together. Everything was carefully choreographed so that there was no perceived bias on Inara's part. By the time the two warring families had arrived Riddick was ready to knock some heads together if they didn't get along at the end of the meeting.

River had decided she wouldn't bring her cortex along, so she sat at an elegant desk near the meeting table and took manual notes of all the agreements made. Riddick kept busy by making a circuit of the room, keeping an eye on the view from the two windows and talking with River mentally. He hadn't been able to initiate a mental conversation, but even without River speaking to him, he could find her. Hide and seek had been an interesting way to hone that particular skill.

Twelve hours after they'd arrived, the two families had agreed to a merger, a daughter of one house and a son of the other would marry in three years. During that time of courtship, the two companies would begin to consolidate their interests. Riddick found it humorous that the adults seemed to find the entire process irksome, but the eighteen year old girl and the twenty year old boy were eyeing each other with barely concealed pleasure. He wondered which had come first, the idea of the merger or the marriage.

River giggled in his mind, 'Boy saw girl, danced with her, knew exactly who she was. Girl liked the boy. Hatched a plot to pretend disinterest, continuation of the feud. Manipulated parents into insisting on marriage.'

'Smart kids,' Riddick replied concealing a smile as the families left.

"Well we are done," Inara broke into the mental conversation without realizing it. "I'd offer to take you two out for dinner but Mal wanted us back the minute we were done."

"That's all right," Riddick shrugged. "Be nice to get back and get all moved back into the bunk." He shrugged on the extremely elegant coat River had insisted upon and pulled the hood up so his face was fairly well hidden from the sun. He wasn't entirely certain why it was needful but River had been extremely insistent and when she was in that mood he'd found it was easier to just give in.

"Yes," River agreed with a smile.

"You two are such newlyweds," Inara smiled, "But thank you very much for your help today."

Riddick nodded, his lips barely curving as he looked around the paths that led to the shuttle landing areas. "It was interesting to see a war resolved without bloodshed." His instincts were screaming that something was off. Beside him River was determinedly not stiffening up, but he could smell her fear.

And there they were, standing between the three of them and the shuttle. Two men, almost cadaverous looking, with blue gloves covering their hands. Riddick couldn't help himself, he growled deep in his chest. They smelled of antiseptic and armor and pain, metallic and chemical. Before he could speak, Inara stepped forward, "You are interfering with a Companion's business. Guild law prohibits such."

"River Tam, it is time for you to return to us." They spoke in eerie unison, "Come of your own accord and there will be peace. Resist and we will make certain the blood shed is that of your crew."

Riddick growled in his throat again, regardless of what he and River had discussed, he couldn't simply stand by and let them take her. "You try to take her, just try." He stood in front of River and Inara, "I promise you there'll be blue blood on the ground."

One of the Blue hands took a device from his coat pocket, a narrow tube of metal, not more than five inches in length and River immediately pushed past Riddick. "No," She spoke for the first time. "There is no need for that." Her voice was cool and quiet, almost completely bare of emotion but still more human sounding than the men she faced. "She knows it is time to retake her place at the Academy. There is much to be done now that her sanity has been regained."

"No, River, no," Riddick caught her arm in his hand, he couldn't stop himself, his thoughts bound to hers, nearly begging. The animal couldn't just let her go.

'Must go, or her mate will be unable to follow,' River's voice drifted through his head. 'I love you Richard Baelfire Riddick. My Furyan. Find me.' Aloud she looked at the two men before her. "Her crew is emotionally attached to the girl. Attempts to find her will be made out of misguided loyalty and hope of unneeded rescue." She spun and twisted Riddick's wrist from her arm, throwing him down on the gravel path with a thump. Her foot in a delicate leather slipper pressed minutely to his throat, pushing the hood further over his face, concealing him. "She must return. Her mind and path are clear. River Tam belongs to the Academy. We are making a better world."

Inara hadn't spoken since first addressing the men, but now the companion took a step forward as River began moving towards the Blue handed men. "River, what should I tell your brother? You know he'll worry."

River stopped a few feet away from the men and their shuttle. "Tell the girl's brother that River Tam no longer requires supervision." She looked at Inara coldly her eyes so dark the Companion nearly recoiled. "She will be doing the work she is meant for."

A few more steps and she stood before the two men, able to see the blue extended into their sleeves and up to their collars. "At least a quarter of an hour will be required to outdistance their tracker's abilities." She informed them. "A non lethal form of paralysis is the most optimal method of delay."

"We can comply with that method." The second Blue hand nodded. "Please enter the shuttle and take your seat."

"Experience has shown the Academy to be heavy handed in their efforts," River retorted coldly. "This is not a tavern where blood on the ground is appropriate or expected."

"Our methods are not open for argument," The first Blue hand informed her. "Eta Kooram Nah Smech."

Riddick ground his teeth as River crumpled and was easily caught in the grip of the Blue Hands. His crouched position changed to forward motion and just as quickly was halted by the highest pitched noise he'd ever heard. He couldn't move, could barely breathe, falling forward he heard Inara do the same, every muscle stiff as if with rigor mortis. He was vaguely aware of the men entering the shuttle, River in their grasp, the door sliding shut with a metallic thud.

The engines of the Academy shuttle didn't roar to life, nothing smoked, nothing so uncivilized as even a vapor trail was left as the shuttle lifted and flew away from the estate and the two people lying paralyzed on a gravel path.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations:
> 
> pì gu (butt)
> 
> ge ge (big brother)
> 
> yǎng nǚ (adopted daughter)
> 
>  
> 
> Quote sources for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> I cannot hide what I am - Much Ado About Nothing - William Shakespeare


End file.
